La última Gran Batalla
by RCANGe
Summary: El tiempo pasó, las cartas ya fueron selladas y cambiadas pero, la llegada de seres desconocidos y de seres malignos alterará la paz en Tomoeda, el mundo conocerá un nuevo poder nunca antes visto... Pronto el próximo Capítulo, esperenlo P
1. Prólogo: La llegada

**Prologo.**1

Tomoeda, Jpn.

00:30 AM

Una extraña niebla lo cubría casi todo, la estación primaveral apenas había comenzado. La noche se hallaba en un estado de total y completa paz. Sólo las estrellas tintineaban en la gigantesca bóveda celeste.

Un gato, sentado sobre el tejado de una casa, maullaba fuertemente. Extrañamente, casi de manera imperceptible y pausada, la niebla bajaba al nivel de los muros que rodeaban a las casas. Cubría las calles haciéndose cada vez más densa, y a la vez más espesa, como si algo la estuviera moviendo, preparándose para ocultar algo. Sin embargo, pasó más o menos una hora para que la niebla cubriera totalmente las calles. Un ruido llamo la atención del gato, un ratón había salido de su madriguera y buscaba comida dentro de un bote de basura. Aunque por la niebla el gato no vio al ratón, se guió por el sonido para llegar a la parte del techo que daba a un callejón, donde se encontraba el ratón.

Ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se lanzó al muro que estaba junto al bote. Miro la extraña niebla que corría como un rió misterioso por ese callejón, daba vuelta en el callejón y desembocaba de nuevo a la calle. Era un callejón sin salida. Sin vacilar, se lanzó al ataque. Hubo mucho ruido, y algo como un bote metálico calló al suelo. Después de tan molestosa cena, el gato procedió a su aseo rutinario; acabado su aseo, se dispuso a saltar de regreso a la cima del muro. Pronto el silencio lo rodeo de nuevo; observó su nuevo reto, midió distancias, se dio cuenta que el bote que había tirado al suelo le habría servido de ayuda para subir. Entonces empezó a andar, rodeó el muro hasta llegar a la calle, donde la niebla se volvía más espesa.

Otro sonido proveniente del callejón volvió a atraerlo. El gato se sentó. De repente, la niebla empezó a formar un remolino. Se acercó más y se sentó. Una extraña brisa gélida comenzó a sentirse en el callejón; el clima cambió.

Rayos de estática empezaron a recorrer el callejón, los objetos metálicos levitaban y salían disparados hacia todos lados. Sin embargo, el gato seguía inamovible, sentado y esperando.

Por fin, con un pequeño estruendo, semejante al un trueno o al disparo de un cañón, se abrió un portal. Parecía un hoyo negro, pero de tonalidad azul cielo, alrededor de él, la niebla hacia parecer que tenía nubes que giraban en un ritmo cadencioso, pero a la vez místico y encantador.

De repente, una mano salió del centro y se apoyó en el borde del portal, para facilitar la salida de todo el cuerpo; el gato, que había seguido cada momento sentado, se irguió y se paró en dos patas y se transformó con un resplandor blanco en una hermosa joven. Su pelo era rizado, y le llegaba como a la cintura. Vestía unos pantalones guerreros marrones algo entallados y una blusa de manga larga, del mismo color. Llevaba puesto un chaleco estilo militar; una pequeña capa que le llegaba hasta la altura de la cadera se sostenía de sus delicados hombros por dos hombreras doradas. De su cuello colgaba una cadena que le llegaba casi al ombligo; el dije era una piedrecilla en forma de rombo, que no dejaba de brillar con una luz amarillo pálido. Por el resplandor del cristal se podía ver que era de tez albina. Se limpió la boca de la sangre de su presa, y cubrió su rostro con otra capucha que de la nada salio.

Dos seres salieron del portal, ambos cubiertos con capas muy grandes, y protegiéndose la cabeza con una especie de capucha que daba la impresión de que ambas eran de una sola costura, debajo de todo, venían protegidos con una especie de hábito, atado a la cintura por un cinturón grueso dorado. En sus manos llevaban dos grandes lanzas, cuya gruesa y grande punta parecía ser muy pesada.

Uno era alto, debía medir por lo menos 1.85 m de estatura, era muy musculoso; su porte lo hacía parecer como un ser muy fuerte. El otro ser era un poco más bajo que el primero. Era más delgado y menor fornido que su compañero. Pero por lo visto también poseía gran fuerza, pues manejaba fácilmente la lanza.

Miraron a todos lados, y se pusieron a ambos lados del portal, como si fuesen guardias. Entonces salio otro ser, iba igualmente vestido, solo que ahora el cinturón de este último parecía tener piedras de vivos colores. Aunque era muy alto y no poseía un cuerpo muy atlético, este último ser parecía ser de rango más alto que los primeros, pues al mirar a los guardias, estos inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de sumisión.

En ese momento, la piedra de la cadena de la joven levito dirigiéndose hacia el ser. Le apuntaba como una punta de flecha, dispuesta a salir del arco. Los seres a ambos lados del portal inmediatamente entraron al portal, y en ese momento, se cerró, produciendo un ruido, como si una televisión se hubiera apagado.

El ser se acercó a la joven, tomó su piedra, y una vez que la soltó, dejó de levitar. La joven se quitó su capucha, y le miró; él aún no se quitaba la suya.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente. Debieron pasar como diez minutos, en lo que la niebla volvía a cubrir casi toda la ciudad y comenzaba a desvanecerse. El fue el primero en quitarle la vista. La joven aún lo miraba a la cara.

– ¡Dodekay Esmatkov!…1

La joven tomó aire; busco algo en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa; después le entregó una tarjeta de forma rectangular. Él la miró preocupado, algo le extrañaba; examinó la parte delantera. El reverso no parecía igual a la que había visto antes. El color rosado y la nueva configuración que tenía le eran totalmente desconocidos. La joven lo miraba con desesperación, esperando su respuesta.

El ser volvió lentamente la tarjeta, examinando cada pequeño detalle, como si no quisiera que ni el más mínimo se le escapara a su escrupulosa investigación. Leyó en voz baja el nombre de la carta:

– The Wing: Viento

Pero su asombro no terminó cuando leyó el nombre arriba de la imagen de la carta, que parecía un ángel que, cubriéndose con sus alas, inclinaba su cabeza con una sonrisa tierna y misteriosa. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás y leyó con una voz ronca

– ¡Sakura!.... ¡¿Dong wo Iska?!1

La joven lo miró extrañada, como miraría una maestra a un alumno sabelotodo cuando falla.

– ¿Iska? –Lo miró al rostro, oculto por la capa– Ses Askasha2…

El extraño miró al cielo, meneó la cabeza como negando algo, miro al suelo, y volvió a dirigir su mirada al nombre.

– Sakura… ¿Quién es ella?–Volteó a ver a la joven–Tienes mucho que explicar.

– La nueva ama…

– ¡¿Ama?!–Gritó con voz muy extraña, como si fuera robótica, pero a la vez ronca; luego suspiró–Esto explica muchas cosas…

– Si.

– Y el anterior, ¿Qué…?

– Murió, sus creaciones son ahora de otro.

– Supongo que de ella, –Volvió a suspirar– Entonces va a ser difícil…

– ¿Hallarla?… –Lo miró desconcertada–Ya tengo todo listo.

El ser se quitó la capucha, e inmediatamente la capa se volvió un manto sujetado a sus hombros por hombreras doradas que brillaban bajo el resplandor de la luna llena.

Su apariencia semejaba mucho a Yue; sin embrago, el era de pelo rubio, cortado casi hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, una mirada misteriosa se dibujaban en sus ojos azul celeste. La joven se sonrojó cuando él la miró con esos ojos a los suyos.

Tiernamente, él le sonrió. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– Im Fiuttrek1…

– Llámame Luke, – Le sonrió, al parecer, tenía un carácter más alegre que Yue; tan jovial como el de Yukito– Dejémonos de formalidades, muéstrame donde vives…

Ella accedió afirmando con la cabeza, le tomó por el brazo ante el asombro de Luke, y le llevó hasta la calle. La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor.

El tiempo transcurrió su curso normal. Pero casi al amanecer, otro portal se abrió, esta vez fue más silencioso. Una mano flaca, esquelética, y un ser oscuro, con forma fantasmal salieron de él. Sus ojos brillaban como dos cuentas de vidrio, y en su rostro se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa luminosa.

Miró al cielo, levantó sus manos hacia el cielo; rayos violetas se dispararon de ellas. Pronto el cielo se oscureció, y una tormenta se precipitó sobre la ciudad. Comenzó a reírse; su risa era tétrica. Comenzó y se desvaneció en la nada, dejando la lluvia, y el eco de su mortal risa resonando por todas las calles…

Continuará…

1 **Nota:** Voy a tratar de colocar aquí la traducción de algunas frases usadas en el lenguaje Ictianno (lenguaje de los seres), y algunas aclaraciones, aunque otras no se van a traducir (ya saben, el trama, –). La mayor parte del los comentarios no están en este idioma, sin en el normal (para que lo entiendan, o eso espero, ¬¬, ).

1 ¡Te escucho!…

1 ¡¿Quién es Este?!

2 Es Ella…

1 Mi Canciller…


	2. Capítulo Primero: El Encuentro, 1a Parte

**Capítulo I:**

**El Primer Encuentro.**

**Primera parte: Sueños y Realidad**

Planeta Tierra.

10:00 PM

­– Sinceramente Houston, el satélite no tiene defecto– Afirmó el astronauta­–, esta caminata fue en vano.

­– Sigue buscando, ­– Una voz le contestó desde el interior de su traje– La computadora marca un error.

– ¡Esa cosa no sirve! – Gritó– No es la primera vez que se equivoca…

– No le estamos pidiendo opinión señor­­ – Respondieron– Usted siga las instrucciones…

– Esta bien, – aceptó de mal gusto el astronauta ­– Lo revisaré de nuevo…

Lentamente, el astronauta se fue acercando de nuevo al satélite. Su casco resplandecía cada vez que la luz solar chocaba contra él. La tierra lucía con todo su esplendor. Su azul parecía hechizar a cualquiera que la viera. Parecía tan hermosa, y a la vez, tan frágil, como una esfera de cristal azul con hermosas nubes muy blancas.

El satélite parecía un rombo metálico, que giraba alrededor de aquella esfera; el espacio se hallaba en tan perfecta paz.

El astronauta recibió una señal que parecía provenía del trasbordador:

– Louis, que pasó, – era la voz de una mujer– algo malo…

– No, solo regaños de esos engreídos, – contestó furioso– ¡Uy, si pudiera, qué no les haría yo…!

– ¡Jajaja! – Rió dulcemente la mujer– ¡No les hagas caso¡Mejor acaba pronto y regresa!

– ¡Esta bien! – Suspiro aliviado, aunque un poco molesto– Arreglaré esta hojalata y me marcho, pero aún así me las van a pagar…– Volvió a decir, pero ahora en tono de broma.

– Bien, ahora creo que… Pero…- hubo una interrupción.

– ¿Qué¿Qué sucede? No te escucho.

– Hay un problema con la co…ica…, creo que…­– Y se cortó totalmente.

– ¿Qué, qué sucede¿Hola¡Contesten!–Gritó exasperado.

Una sombra gigantesca se abalanzó contra el distraído astronauta. Éste, al darse cuenta, empezó a gritar desesperado, pero nadie respondía.

– ¡Por Dios santo¿Qué es eso¡Auxilio¡Houston¡Ayuda!

La sombra lo abrazó y lo lanzó contra el suelo; el pidió ayuda, nadie le respondía, la situación era desesperante.

Justo en ese mismo instante se cortó la transmisión de la televisión.

– ¡SAKURAAAAA! – Gritó Kero– ¿Por que desconectaste el televisor?…

– ¡Upps! Lo siento – Contestó sonriendo gentilmente, aunque lo había hecho adrede, para que Kero no siguiera viendo ese programa– Discúlpame, no fue mi intención.

– ¡Uyy¡Si se estaba poniendo interesante¡Hazme el favor de volverlo a conectar! – Contestó Kero, molesto.

– ¡No, –Contestó Sakura– En primer lugar ya es tarde como para que estés viendo ese tipo de programas, además sabes que me asustan mucho, y mira la hora que es ¡Son las 10:15 de la noche!; y en segundo lugar, mañana tengo clase, y no me vas a dejar dormir, y me tengo que levantar temprano, si quiero llegar a tiempo.

Kero tuvo que rendirse y aceptar, resignado se dirigió al cajón donde se encontraba su cama. No le guardaba rencor a Sakura, pues sabia que era cierto, – Pero, me quedé en la mejor parte, aunque me muero de sueño– Se dijo para sí; seguido bostezó.

– Buenas noches Kero– Le dijo dulcemente Sakura, cansada aún por un largo fin de semana fuera de la ciudad.

– Buenas noches Sakura, – contestó algo somnoliento Kero.

Era verdad. Tomoyo Daidouji había invitado a Sakura a un campamento fuera de la ciudad; Kero quiso ir, pero no podía, alguien tenía que cuidar de la casa. Fue un fin de semana maravilloso, el campamento se hizo junto al lago que Sakura le gustaba visitar. Así duró hasta que una noche, justo antes del amanecer, una torrencial tormenta los tomó por sorpresa. Por suerte, sus carpas eran lo suficientemente impermeables como para que hasta la más mínima gota de humedad las atravesara, causando alivio en los que se hallaban en el interior. Pero, ya al amanecer, la mamá de Tomoyo, la señora Daidouji, dijo que el clima no iba a mejorar, que lo mejor era retirarse.

* * *

El señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, o más bien dicho, el papá de Sakura, había dejado ir a esta por que estaba tomando algunos cursos, los cuales llevaban gran parte del día, así que solo llegaba a la cena y a dormir. Toyua se encontraba trabajando de tiempo completo, por lo que no estaba en casa sino hasta tarde. Yukito y Touya trabajaban juntos, aunque Auki solo trabajaba medio tiempo, en horario nocturno, pues al terminar la jornada, los dos volvían juntos como dos buenos amigos, y a veces Yukito se quedaba a cenar, cosa que agradaba mucho a Sakura.

El tiempo había transcurrido. Ya había pasado 4 años desde que la última carta se selló y transformó en Carta Sakura. Ya Sakura se hallaba a fines de terminar la secundaria. Había crecido; se había dejado crecer su cabello castaño hasta que le llegara hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros; su cuerpo se hallaba en una complexión atlética que era causa de admiración en muchos y de envidia en otros (desde luego, en los que no eran sus amigos). El tiempo había jugado con ella. Sin embargo, todavía se seguía caracterizando por ser una persona muy agradable y dulce, y por su inocencia. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de un amor lejano aún se guardaba en su corazón, pues no había visto a Shaoran desde que atrapó la última carta. Él se había marchado de regreso a Hong Kong, por ciertos asuntos familiares, aunque ella llegó a pensar que era más por timidez que por otra cosa. Pero aún existía el anhelo en ella de que algún día su relación sería, al fin, estable.

Keroberos, o mejor conocido por el apodo que le dio Sakura: Kero, casi no había cambiado nada, siempre gustoso de comer algún postre que le enviaba Tomoyo, o preparado por Sakura o por su padre, quien, desde luego, ya le conocía, pues un día accidentalmente le descubrió cuando quedó atrapado en el refrigerador por intentar comer un pastel que Tomoyo le había regalado a Sakura. Sakura no tuvo más remedio que disculparse con su padre y hacer las respectivas, y a pesar de que parecía una criatura fascinante a sus ojos, existían cosas él que no comprendía. Kero era aún un aficionado a los videojuegos, aunque también comenzaba a gustar algunas series de lo paranormal que pasaban en la televisión, sobre todo de extraterrestres.

Tomoyo era casi de la misma estatura que su amiga Sakura. Su relación de amistad con ella se había fortalecido mucho al paso del tiempo. También ella se hallaba en perfectas condiciones físicas, tanto, que en el colegio se les llamaba "el dúo fabuloso", pues las dos, de bellos cuerpos, siempre andaban juntas o en compañía de sus amigos. Aún así, su actitud era la misma.

Eriol había regresado de Inglaterra de vacaciones, aunque el fin era quedarse en Tomoeda a vivir. Naraku, o más bien dicho Rubí Moon, junto con Spinel habían vuelto junto con él. Su madre se hallaba en Inglaterra, un poco enferma, pero arreglando lo necesario para ir a vivir a Japón junto a su hijo y sus amigos. Ya no usaba gafas, puesto que ya hacia más de un año que se había operado la vista.

* * *

Sakura se acomodó en su cama. Su alcoba había cambiado un poco. Ahora poseía una computadora en donde antes se encontraba su viejo escritorio, que su papá lo había guardado en el desván, pues como él decía: "uno nunca sabe cuando se puede volver a utilizar". Un tocador nuevo estaba junto a su cama, era de cedro pintado con un bello color blanco aperlado y rematado con un gran espejo de adornos dorados, que su hermano, en gestión de buena lid, le había comprado con sus ahorros por su trabajo, al cumplir ella 15 años. En él se podía observar, acomodados, lápices labiales, maquillaje, pinturas de manos, objetos que hacen que una mujer se vea más bella. Sakura también había aprendido algo natural en las mujeres: la vanidad; aunque por fortuna, esta no se había apoderado totalmente de ella. De ahí en adelante, la alcoba de Sakura parecía igual.

Kero no podía dormir, algo le atormentaba. Sakura, al irse de campamento, olvidó algo importante: guardar bajo llave las Cartas Sakura. Se preguntaba si se le había olvidado o estaba volviéndose algo descuidada. Aunque ella alegaba de que lo había hecho. Recordaba, los hechos transcurrieron así: Touya le había dicho a Fujitaka y a Kero (a este último con una mirada extraña, como siempre lo miraba), que la noche anterior a la llegada a casa de Sakura, cuando el llegó y "Ese peluche" (Kero) comía algo de la nevera, oyó ruidos en la recámara de Sakura. Al inspeccionar en la alcoba que había sido lo que ocasionó eso, notó la ventana semiabierta, aunque no lo suficiente para que pasara alguna persona, pero todo estaba normal, solo se hallaba en el piso un oso de felpa, el que le regaló Shaoran a Sakura en el aeropuerto, el cual ella coleccionaba con mucho amor. Touya lo recogió, lo miró por un momento, la "hermanitis", según decía Yukito, lo invadió un poco, al recordar a ese mocoso, y cómo tuvo a su hermanita "la monstruo", antes de que ella lo alcanzara en el aeropuerto. Luego lo colocó en su lugar.

Touya le reclamó a Kero que por que no estaba en la habitación de Sakura vigilando; Kero se molestó y le dijo que tenía hambre y que por eso él había bajado de allí a comer algo. Si no fuera por la llegada repentina del señor Kinomoto, las cosas hubieran subido de tono. Sin embargo, ya calmados, Touya le dijo a Kero que había sentido una presencia ahí, una presencia que nunca había sentido.

Kero estaba preocupado, pues al revisar después las cartas, se dio cuenta que faltaba una: la carta Viento. Miraba a Sakura con preocupación. No le había dicho nada a Sakura para que no se alarmara. Después de lo ocurrido y en secreto, Kero seguía buscando por toda la casa esa carta. Se sentía responsable de esa pérdida. Lentamente se dirigió a su cama, y repentinamente, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sakura también dormía profundamente. Sin embargo, esa noche no sería nada particular. Sakura tendría un sueño muy extraño.

* * *

Estaba ella sobre un edificio, enfrente se hallaba la Torre de Tomoeda, brillando en un rosa vivo por los reflectores que a sus pies se hallaban. Era de noche, sin embargo, no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, ni la luna daba su luz. Esto extrañó a Sakura, que se hallaba en su traje de batalla; estaba vestida con un body blanco y brillante tallado al cuerpo, sobre su cintura lucía un cinturón plateado de extrañas ondulaciones, de este colgaban pequeñas cadenitas rematadas en una esfera azul marina, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una medias brillantes y un par de botas blancas a medio muslo.

Sakura sostenía el báculo firmente entre sus manos, los guantes le cubrían parte de los codos y terminaban en precioso adornos plateados, a juego con su cinturón. Una preciosa capa de terciopelo azul se ondeaba sobre sus hombros al más mínimo soplo de viento, era muy larga y le guarecía del frío nocturno, el final de aquella capa acababa en delicadas franelas color marfil, que se enroscaban graciosamente entre sus botas.

– Este sueño lo conozco – Dijo – Ya lo he tenido antes…

Eso creía. Algo atrajo su atención, tres seres encapuchados la miraban desde la torre. El de en medio de los tres era el más alto, su mirada infundía seriedad y temor. Al mirarlo, Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Su complexión aparentaba a una persona algo fornida, aunque no demasiado. El ser que se hallaba a su derecha aparentaba llegar hasta la altura de la nariz del medio. Se parecía en el cuerpo a Touya, pero éste era un poco más fornido. El último de los seres, el de la izquierda, era el más bajo de todos. Por la forma de su cuerpo y lo detallada de su figura, se notó que era una joven muy bella. Sakura supo que tenía el pelo tan largo como el de Naraku, por que una brisa movió su cabellera, que seguro escapaba por alguna apertura en la capucha. El ser alto llamaba más su atención, sentía que ya lo conocía, aunque nunca antes lo había visto.

– ¿Quiénes son? – Se dijo.

Como atraída por ellos, caminó hasta el borde del edificio. Inmediatamente la carta vuelo apareció para llevarla ante ellos.

Algo extraño ocurrió. A mitad del vuelo, la carta Vuelo se paralizó. Sakura le ordenó que siguiera avanzando, cosa a la que la carta contestó regresándose, como si algo la estuviera asustando.

– �¿Qué sucede! – Se preguntó muy asustada.

El ser más alto extendió su mano derecha, de la cual surgió un brillo rojo que hizo desaparecer la carta. Sakura se asustó mucho más al darse cuenta de su condición: estaba suspendida en el aire a miles de metros arriba del suelo. Pensó que caería, pero se dio cuenta que estaba parada en el aire, flotando en la nada.

El ser retiró su mano, que ya había dejado de brillar. Al hacer esto, todo el ambiente cambió. Desapareció todo, Sakura se hallaba en medio de una inmensa oscuridad. Solo un haz de luz amarillenta proveniente del infinito iluminaba a los tres seres.

La mujer levantó su dedo índice, señalando a Sakura. Otro haz de luz legó de arriba de Sakura y la iluminó, como si alguien hubiera encendido un reflector.

– Ya no eres digna de tener las cartas, haz blasfemado el pacto antiguo…

– ¿Qué? – Contestó Sakura– ¿De qué me estas hablando?

– Haz sido hallada culpable de romper el pacto de los ancestros, cambiando la forma de las cartas… – Contestó el hombre de la derecha, quien también le señalaba – Debes morir, para restaurar el orden del cosmos…

– ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó Sakura, muy asombrada de este extraño sueño. Luego les contestó – Las cartas tenían que ser cambiadas. Si no, dejarían de existir y el cosmos caería en un gran desastre…

– ¡Eso no importa! Por que después serían resucitadas junto con el cosmos, pero ustedes lo hicieron¡Rompieron el pacto¡Infieles¡Deben morir todos ustedes!…

Miles de voces provenientes de todas partes empezaron a gritar "¡Que mueran los infieles¡A ellos sin piedad!". Instantáneamente, Sakura se encontró en medio de una especie de concilio, rodeada de personajes que parecían sombras, todas sentadas alrededor de ella.

– ¿Qué es esto?– Se preguntó Sakura, muy asustada. Contestó de nuevo al los seres – Eriol, la reencarnación del mago Clow, dijo que tenían que ser cambiadas para que no sucediera ninguna catástrofe…

– El mago Clow, el antiguo mago, sabía muy bien de la preeminencia del pacto, pero él también lo rompió al crear esas cartas blasfemas, por eso murió; después nos dimos cuenta que era mejor que estuvieran selladas por la eternidad. Sin embargo, ustedes rompieron el sello, liberándolas de nuevo. Luego nos causó gran tranquilidad que fueran nuevamente capturadas todas. Pero ahora han mutado, dándoles el poder eterno a otro, a ti. Por eso hemos llegado, para llevarnos las cartas y su poder, para restaurar el orden eterno del cosmos, y destruir a los infieles…

De repente, el ser más alto miró a Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban con un azul claro. Señalando a la asustada y confundida Sakura, ordenó con una voz potente, como la de un trueno:

– Pero tú serás la primera…

En ese momento, del piso surgieron seis lazos oscuros que amagaron a Sakura por los brazos, las piernas, el abdomen y el cuello, elevándola. Como si se lo hubieran arrebatado, el báculo de Sakura voló a la inmensidad y desapareció en la densa oscuridad de la bóveda que se hallaba por encima de ellos. Pronto Sakura, suspendida en el aire por las ataduras, se sintió como atada a una roca invisible, mientras sentía impotente y casi inmóvil por los lazos que la ataban y por una extraña fuerza que no le permitía moverse mucho, como sus poderes se iban de ella. Empezó a llorar muy asustada.

– ¡No, Por favor esperen! …–Alcanzó a Gritar Sakura.

Las miles de voces de los seres que la rodeaban gritaban a viva voz, en unísono, "¡Mátenla¡Mátenla¡Muerte a los infieles y blasfemos!". Luego se pusieron en pie y siguieron gritando: "La Tierra será nuestra… ¡Muerte a los que no guardaron el pacto antiguo, y a sus amigos!"

– ¡Sakura…! – Una voz gritó de un lado de ella, era Shaoran. Había surgido de la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Él había presenciado todo, desde la aparición de los seres hasta el rápido juicio y sentencia de Sakura. Al principio le costaba creer que esto estaba sucediendo, pensaba que era un sueño. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, decidió actuar.

– ¡Detente! – Gritó el ser alto. Instantáneamente, Shaoran se estrelló contra un campo de fuerza invisible, que le impedía el paso. Shaoran invocó a su espada y empezó a golpear con ella el campo, sin ningún resultado aparente.

Sakura dirigió una mirada dolorosa a Shaoran, quien con lágrimas en los ojos intentaba salvar a su amada, golpeando el campo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Llamo al dios del trueno¡Ven a mí! – Diversas centellas salieron de un pequeño pergamino que él arrojó al aire, luego lo golpeó con una parte la hoja de su espada. Aunque los rayos se estrellaron con gran fuerza en el campo, levantando una nube de polvo grisáceo, no lograron su codiciado objetivo. Shaoran no se rindió, y observó que después de que se desvaneciera la nube, el campo se empezó a agrietar un poco, pero seguido comenzó a reconstruirse. No desperdició el momento y Shaoran lanzó otro ataque, pero ahora sin ningún efecto, sólo retrazando la reconstrucción del campo. Decidido, empezó a golpear el campo otra vez con la espada, el cual empezaba a ceder.

– ¡Aguanta Sakura, pronto te rescataré…! – Gritó desesperado Shaoran, mientras veía que el campo poco a poco iba cediendo.

– Shaoran…–Murmuró Sakura.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó el ser alto. Del suelo que se hallaba bajo la suspendida Sakura apareció una gran saeta. Por la cara de pánico que puso Shaoran, Sakura supo que estaba en un peligro mayor.

– ¡Sakura¡Noooooooo! – Gritó Shaoran.

Aunque fue sólo cuestión de segundos, Shaoran vio como en cámara lenta la flecha se disparó, impactándose con la espalda de Sakura, y penetrándola limpiamente, dejando la punta y un poco más de la vara de la flecha arriba del abdomen de Sakura. Sakura sintió como la flecha le atravesaba el cuerpo. La sangre corría profusamente. Sakura miró a Shaoran, la miraba pálido del pánico.

– ¡Shaoran! –Gritó. Sakura despertó de su sueño; estaba llorando y respiraba muy agitadamente.

Notó una mancha rojiza en su ropa de dormir, exactamente arriba de su ombligo, donde la flecha la había atravesado. Rápidamente se revisó desabrochándose el camisón que era parte de su ropa de cama, una pequeña herida, como hecha con una navaja; sangraba profusamente.

Sakura se conmocionó y gritó del miedo, su grito fue tal que despertó a toda la cuadra. Kero, despertó enseguida; su papá y su hermano llegaron corriendo para ver que sucedía; Sakura abrazó a su papá mientras lloraba. Touya se sorprendió al ver la mancha de sangre en el camisón de Sakura, y rápidamente le lanzó una mirada fría a Kero, quién se hallaba tan asombrado y confundido como todos.

– �¿Cómo permites que alguien le haga esto a Sakura¿Eh! – Le gritó furioso Touya a Kero, sin medir sus palabras­– ¿Y te dices Guardián, peluche?

– ¡Yo estoy tan asombrado de esto tanto como tú! – Contestó Kero muy molesto, rápidamente se transformó a su forma verdadera, Fujitaka lo miraba sorprendido, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía en esa forma– No se cómo sucedió ni que fue lo que ella soñó, puesto que no me percaté de ninguna presencia maligna por los alrededores¡Pero eso no te da derecho a gritarme ni a llamarme "peluche"! – Kero sacó sus garras, dispuesto a darle un zarpazo a Touya. Este inmediatamente, tomo un banquito que estaba a su lado de escudo, como un cirquero cuando un león se le quiere echar encima.

– ¡Basta ya por favor!– Gritó Fujitaka–, sólo lograrán que Sakura se sienta más mal…

Kero y Touya bajaron la mirada al suelo muy apenados, sobre todos al ver a Sakura en esa condición. Kero regresó a su forma anterior. Fujitaka le dio instrucciones a Kero y a Touya, quienes bajaron a traer algunos medicamentos para sanar la herida de Sakura. Cuando Sakura se desabrochó más el camisón, Kero y Touya tuvieron que desviar la mirada. Su padre le puso un antiséptico y la vendó. Sakura ayudaba a su padre a vendarla levemente, para que la herida no sangrara tanto, puesto que era algo profunda. Hecho esto, Fujitaka le dijo a Kero y Touya que ya podían voltear, Sakura llevaba una venda blanca un poco más arriba del ombligo; la herida ya no sangraría y pronto cerraría.

Pronto se retiraron a dormir Kero y Touya, ambos mirándose. Sus miradas reflejaban molestia por el otro, y a la vez, preocupación por la ahora afectada; Fujitaka veló por el sueño de Sakura hasta que ella quedó de nuevo profundamente dormida. Kero volvió a su forma verdadera, acostándose en un tapete junto a la cama de Sakura. Aunque Fijutaka se hallaba a la cabecera de la cama de Sakura, acariciándole la frente a ésta, sabía que tenía ahora que velar el sueño de Sakura, sacrificando el dormir en su cómoda. Después él se retiró a dormir.

Sin que alguien lo supiera o imaginara, un cuervo cuyos ojos rojos no paraban de brillar (que se había posado en una rama del el árbol junto a la ventana que daba el cuarto de Sakura y que estuvo velando su anterior sueño), se alejó volando. Después de llegar al parque del rey pingüino, se transformó en el ser oscuro, encapuchado y cubierto por un largo manto negro, por lo visto muy viejo y usado; la capucha del manto, más negro que la noche, solo dejaba ver sus ojos resplandecientes como dos estrellas.

– Esta cumplido, así me dejaran en paz…–Dijo una macabra voz, como de ultratumba, que salía de él. – Aunque sólo me falta uno más…

Dicho esto, avanzó unos cuantos metros y desapareció. En esa misma dirección se hallaba la residencia en la que Eriol y sus compañeros estaban viviendo, pues su antigua casa estaba ya no existía, pues se le demolió para hacer un parque de diversiones.

Pronto, amaneció. Era un bello día. Un nuevo día había nacido. Un día donde la vida de muchos cambiaría.


	3. Capítulo Primero: El Encuentro, 2a Parte

**Capítulo I:**

**El encuentro.**

**Segunda parte: Un nuevo alumno.**

Tomoeda, Jpn.

8:00 AM.

Al día siguiente.

Los pajarillos cantaban muy alegremente, sus cantos llenaban de vida el ambiente primaveral. Las flores en los árboles regalaban a la vista hermosas tonalidades contrastantes, desde los más suaves y delicados colores pasteles, a los rojos y amarillos más intensos. Era un panorama primaveral que daba la naturaleza como regalo a aquellos que se complacían de las bellezas de la vida. Como una pintura suave de un bello panorama boscoso. Sakura se dirigía a la escuela, como todas las mañanas. Iba en patines, puesto que aún se resignaba a seguir yendo en ellos. Lógicamente estos eran nuevos, los anteriores ya no le quedaban. Sakura mostraba un poco de dolor cuando patinaba, cosa que ponía a pensar a Yukito, quien ya le había ofrecido llevarle hasta el colegio, pero Sakura siempre le contestaba, "Esta bien, no es mucho", y le sonreía. El uniforme para el colegio lo cambiaron. Para los hombres, el uniforme consistía de una camisa Mao azul marina, y unos pantalones del mismo color. Al principio, eran de poliéster, pero después se alegaron por unos pantalones menos formales, quedando así, por mutuo acuerdo, pantalones de gabardina azul marino. En cuanto al de las mujeres, sólo cambiaron el color del chal eco al de un azul pastel, y su falda era más larga. El uniforme para deportes era el mismo. .Sakura había comprado los patines con una parte de sus ahorros. Eran unos hermosos patines rojos cordeles amarillo canario. Tenían franjas roja y algunos estáticos que entre ella y Kero le habían colocado. A veces se dirigía a la escuela rápidamente, ágil y con la destreza aprendida por los años de patinaje, llegaba incluso más rápido que Yukito, aunque este iba en bicicleta. A veces, competían por ver quien llegaba primero, y siempre ganaba Sakura, salvo en una ocasión, donde gracias a una distracción, Yukito se coronó campeón de la carrera, y amablemente Sakura tuvo que aceptar la derrota. El premio era el mismo, un delicioso helado al terminar las clases.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Sakura patinaba lentamente, muy melancólica. En su mente aún quedaba el recuerdo de ese sueño abrumador. La herida sanó por completo, gracias a la intervención de su papá y a la ayuda de su hermano y de Kero. Yukito la acompañaba. ÉL había llegado a desayunar con ellos, pues sus abuelos habían salido de viaje. Aunque como todos sabemos, esos no eran sus abuelos. Touya le contó lo ocurrido a Yuki, quien se asombró de lo ocurrido. Desayunaron y cada quien partió a sus deberes: Kero estaba encargado hoy de cuidar y mantener limpia la casa, aunque eso era de diario gracias a que era él el que se encargaba de la limpieza matutina hasta que llegaba Sakura, a veces con Yukito, y le ayudaban a terminar rápidamente. También Fujitawa le encargó que vigilara la casa por cualquier persona sospechosa y que estuviera preparado para cualquier cosa, ahora la vigilancia sería más estricta. Touya fue al trabajo, aunque quedó en un acuerdo con todos de que hablaría con su jefe para que le permitiera regresar temprano, para cuidar al "monstruo". Su papá se tuvo que ir al congreso al que asistía, solamente él llegaría tarde. Yukito se ofreció a cuidar de Sakura en el camino al colegio, que no quedaba lejos de su escuela, y de traerla de regreso a casa. Sakura se sintió más aliviada al oír esto.

En más confianza, cuando se dirigían al colegio, Sakura le contó todo su sueño a Yukito. Él se dignaba a oírlo seriamente, pero también le frecuentaba dirigirle una sonrisa a Sakura cada vez que ella se sentía triste. Yukito decidió ayudarle a alegrarle el día.

– Solo piensa que es un sueño, – Le comentó amablemente Yukito– Lo de la herida, aún no me explico cómo pudo suceder, pero no creo que pase de allí…

Sakura suspiró aliviada al oír las palabras de aliento de Yukito, sin embargo en su mente quedaban mucha conmoción. Interrogantes la bombardeaban a cada instante. Compartía algunas dudas con Yukito, quién solo las escuchaba y contestaba las que podía. También él tenía las suyas.

Por fin llegaron al instituto. Yukito se bajó de su bicicleta y acompañó a Sakura hasta la entrada. Como era viernes, los maestros habían organizado una pequeña celebración primaveral al término de las clases. Se podían ver diversos adornos de flores y globos color amarillos y color pastel, colgado, que adornaban todo el interior. También algunas banderitas colgadas daban un toque más vivaz y divertido. Los árboles con sus bellas flores daban el toque final al lugar. Sakura ya había puesto al tanto a su pap�, a su hermano y a Kero, quien nuevamente se había enojado por no poder ir. Sakura respiró hondo y dibujó en su rostro una cara serena y tranquila, al ver que Tomoyo se le acercaba. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de no alterarse o no parecerlo frente a los demás. Yukito se despidió de ella y le regaló un dulce.

– Te acompañaré en la fiesta, Sakura– Le sonrió Yukito y se despidió de ella. Montó de nuevo su bicicleta y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta de entrada de su universidad. Aunque llegando allí, se aseguró de que entraran al colegio.

– Adiós Tomoyo – Se despidió con una dulce sonrisa.

– Hasta luego, joven Yukito – Le contestó Tomoyo, sonriéndole dulcemente, como todos los días.

Entraron a la escuela y se dirigieron a su aula. El aula que les había tocado para el nuevo año era el mismo, aunque solo cambiaban de aula en la clase de inglés y de repostería. Ya rumbo al aula, Sakura sintió una presencia mágica, también sintió una mirada. Volteó a ver de donde provenía. Le dijo discretamente a Tomoyo, quién también le ayudó a buscar, fijándose en todos aquellos que las miraran de manera extraña. Le parecía rara ese tipo de presencia, no la había sentido antes. Alguien se les acercó por atrás. Sakura trazó una sonrisa al ver quien era ese alguien se les acercaba. Un joven de cuerpo atlético, de tez albina y buen porte y gusto les salió al encuentro en el camino. Su azulada melena casi larga, atada por una pequeña coleta que le hacía parecer más galante, ocultaba en un pequeño fleco sus oscuros ojos azules, tan bellos para las chicas, que lo hallaban irresistibles.

– Buenos días señorita Sakura – Le saludó Eriol muy caballerosamente. Sus ojos azules mostraban una serenidad, que cautivaba a la mayoría de las chicas que lo miraban, pero sólo lograba sonrojar a Tomoyo.

– Buenos días señorita Tomoyo – Saludó a Tomoyo con una pequeña reverencia. Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco, pero alcanzó a voltear el rostro lo suficiente para que Eriol no lo notara, aunque Sakura sí se dio cuenta.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo y luego cambió su mirada a Eriol, quien había entrecerrado los ojos lanzando una mirada algo maliciosa, pero le sonreía dulcemente a Tomoyo. Tomoyo tomó aire y le respondió a Eriol.

– Buen día Eriol – Le saludó, besando al sorprendido mago en la mejilla, acción que asombró tanto a Eriol como a Sakura, y arrancó algunos comentarios en las que los rodeaban.

– He de suponer que se dirigen al aula, permítanme acompañarles. – Les mencionó Eriol., salido de su asombro. Tomoyo se puso muy contenta. Sakura rió dulcemente. Eriol dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Tomoyo. Legaron pronto al aula. Las primeras en saludarles fueron Naoko y Rika. Pronto se les unió Chiharu y sus demás amigas.

En el aula se hallaban Yamazaki, que ya empezaba a contar sus historias a quien se dejara, y a quien no supiese de lo mentiroso que a veces era. Aunque ya no mentía con tanta frecuencia, siempre se las ingeniaba para inventarse algo. Chiharu tomó molesta a Yamazaki por la oreja.

– Creo que ya es hora de que dejes de hacer mención de tus teorías, Yamazaki – Le reprendió Chiharu.

– No seas tan dura con él – Le sugirió Naoko, sonriendo divertida. Chiharu le iba a contestar, pero recordó que eso ya era habitual en Yamazaki y en Naoko. Suspiró y se dispuso a regresar en la plática que tenía con sus demás amigas.

De repente, Sakura volvió a sentir una extraña presencia mágica. Pero ahora era más fuerte que la anterior, y se dio cuenta de que esa no era la de Eriol, era muy diferente. Discretamente volteó para ver de donde provenía. Todos sus compañeros estaban ahí; ninguno de ellos, en el tiempo en el que había convivido con ellos, era poseedor mínimo de alguna pequeña presencia. Al mirar a Eriol, se dio cuenta de que él ya había encontrado al dueño, y lo miraba fijamente, muy seriamente, siguiendo cada una de sus movimientos; como quien espera un golpe. Sakura siguió la mirada de Eriol, y vio a un joven apoyado junto a la ventana. Él estaba mirando fijamente el patio, siguiendo con sus ojos azul celeste a cada uno de sus compañeros, quienes ajenos de todo, jugaban alegremente en el patio antes de clase. Al parecer, era tan alto como Eriol. Sus dorados cabellos estaban cortados a la manera que tenía Shaoran cuando joven, como en el tiempo en que Sakura y él atrapaban las cartas. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, aunque era un poco más delgado que Eriol. Su tez albina y su expresión de seriedad le daban un aire de intelectualidad. Sus cejas no eran muy gruesas, sin embargo, le daban un toque de madurez a su joven rostro. Parecía un adolescente, y a la vez, un joven mayor.

De repente y sin saber por que, Sakura sintió un escalofrío, como si una corriente de aire muy frío hubiera pasado junto a ella. Esta presencia le hacía recordar algo, pero no sabía que era.

Tomoyo dirigió una mirada a ver a su amiga, y después volteó a ver al joven en el cual se estaban fijando ella y su querido Eriol. Sus amigas también les siguieron sus miradas y sonrieron al ver sobre quien recaían. Chiharu se sonrojó un poco. Yamazaki, que estaba con ellos, se molestó un poco, al ver la reacción de su actual novia. Tomoyo, al ver la reacción de los dos, se rió discretamente, de manera divertida, le hizo recordar un poco a su amiga. Naoko reaccionó primero.

– ¡Ay, si es cierto! Vengan, les presentaremos a nuestro nuevo compañero y amigo.

Se acercaron lentamente al joven. Chiharu iba a la cabeza, seguida por Naoko, Rika y los demás. Atrás de todos estaban Sakura y Eriol, quien no dejaba de mirar con cierta desconfianza al muchacho.

– ¡Hola Lumeimoto, así que por fin quedaste en este instituto! – Le saludó con una tierna sonrisa Chiharu.

El joven salió de su enajenación y volteó a ver quien les hablaba. Les saludó sonriéndoles divertidamente a todos. Yamazaki estaba muy serio. Luego entrecerró los ojos para contestarles.

– Buenos días a todos ustedes. – Les contestó. Su acento gracioso agradó a la mayoría, pues era muy extraño. Yamazaki sonrió divertido, al recordar ese acento. Tomoyo lo miró Con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Chiharu se sonrojó más. Naoko también le devolvió la sonrisa. Rika se sonrojó otro poco, su apariencia le hacía recordad a su querido profesor Yoshiyuki Terada, que ya había dejado el colegio, pues se había mudado de la ciudad por causa de que lo habían trasladado. Sin embargo Eriol no lo dejaba de mirar seriamente, parecía como si le estuviere analizando. Lukenimoto, al ver la expresión de Eriol, enarcó levemente una ceja, y cambió la vista rápidamente.

Sakura lo miraba pensativa, ese joven era extraño. Su apariencia lo hacía modesto, sencillo, pero por que sentía esa extraña y a la vez familiar presencia, le parecía como si lo conociera.

– "¡Un momento¡Ya no siento la presencia!" – Pensó Sakura. Se dio cuenta de que mientras se acercaban al joven, la presencia se iba debilitando, hasta desaparecer. Por lo visto Eriol ya lo sabía, por que él no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Volteó a verlo y se sorprendió que Lumeimoto la mirara fijamente. Sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda cruzaron la vista con esos bellos ojos azules claro. Su mirada era cautivante, embriagadora, dulce, pero a la vez, fuerte, serena y misteriosa.

– "Es tan extraño…" – Pensó la bella joven. – "Su forma de expresarse parece arrogante, pero da muestras de ser una persona diferente. Pero¿Qué es esta presencia que sentía antes, de donde proviene? Por un momento pensé que era de él, pero ha desaparecido. ¿Será que ese sueño me está poniendo histérica?" – Analizaba Sakura, quien ya se había vuelto un poco más observadora, a causa del sueño.

Lumeimoto cambió la mirada y sonrió de nuevo a Chiharu, todavía estaba recargado en la pared, junto a la ventana.

– Creo que no fui cortés al no haberme presentado antes, – Dijo. – Y dejando que mi amiga – Señaló a la sonrojada Chiharu con la mano extendida –, se encargará de todo el trabajo.

Con un movimiento rápido se colocó de pié. Firmemente parado, era mucho más alto que Eriol, más o menos por unos 2 centímetros. En su rostro se configuraba una expresión dulce y caballerosa, era todo un galán.

– Mi nombre es Azoru Lumeimoto, vengo de los Estados Unidos, llegué a este colegio gracias al programa de intercambios que tenía mi colegio anterior con este. – Lumeimoto hizo una pequeña reverencia, colocándose la mano extendida sobre su fuerte pecho, sin dejar de mirar discretamente a Sakura. – Tengo 16 años.

– No pareces de donde provienes. ­– Mencionó Naoko.

– Bueno… – Lumeimoto se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como pensando que iba a responder. Pronto sonrió – Mi padre, que en paz descanse, es de descendencia japonesa, mi madre es norteamericana. Aprendí este idioma y ciertas costumbres como herencia familiar de mi padre, antes de su muerte, cuando yo tenía 10 años. – Su voz se tornó pesarosa. – Fueron momentos gratos. –Suspiró y se repuso. Volvió a sonreír – Pero esos tiempos ya pasaron, fueron tiempos mejores…

Y así, conocieron a Lumeimoto. Les dijo que provenía de la ciudad de San Francisco, que había estudiado en otra ocasión en Japón, pero ya habían pasado cerca de algunos años desde que regresó de allí. Habló de las costumbres de los norteamericanos y las comparó con las japonesas; y aunque se jactaba, de manera cómica, de que ellos tenían más libertades, admiraba la cultura japonesa. También les comentó el cómo su padre había conocido a su madre. De su feliz infancia que vivió durante su niñez, y principios de su adolescencia, hasta que su padre murió, víctima de una enfermedad respiratoria gravísima, cuando él tenía 10 años. También comentó que ya conocía a Chiharu y a Yamazaki. Por lo que se pudieron dar cuenta, él era muy charlatán en su manera de expresarse.

– Tu historia es interesante y triste, – Comentó Rika – Pero¿Cómo conociste a Chiharu y a Yamazaki?

Azoru sonrió de nuevo.

– En el aeropuerto, por un error mío. – Contestó alegremente, aunque se sonrojó un poco. – Lo que sucedió es que confundí a mi amiga con mi hermana menor. Todo ocurrió cuando llegué por segunda vez a Japón, hace como. Venía de llegadas y mi hermana me había mencionado por teléfono días antes que ella me estaría esperando, iba a ir vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros blancos y una blusa rosada, que se iba a arreglar muy bien para recibirme (ella es muy emotiva y dulce). Al llegar, busqué a mi hermana por largo rato; luego creí haberla encontrado y le di un abrazo por detrás, y le besé la cabeza y la mejilla derecha (la que estaba más cerca de mi cabeza). Pero, – Azoru se puso al rojo vivo – Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que ella no era mi hermana, que la verdadera estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome…

Todos voltearon a ver a Chiharu, quien también se había puesto al rojo vivo. Yamazaki estaba también rojo, pero de molestia. Una vena se le resaltaba en la cabeza y en el puño derecho, que lo mantenía erguido y cerrado, por enojo y vergüenza, al recordar la escena. Él había ido a comprar un jugo para Chiharu y también un mantecado para ambos. Al regresar, ya se imaginaran la cara que puso al ver la escena con su novia.

– De veras lo siento. – Murmuró Azoru. – No fue mi intención…

Era verdad, pues instantáneamente después de aquella escena en la sala de llegadas, Azoru le pidió mil disculpas, totalmente avergonzado y frente a un público que quería comérselo vivo. Su hermana reaccionó riéndose a grandes carcajadas, de tal manera que llamó la atención de la seguridad del aeropuerto, quienes le dieron un calmante, para tranquilizarla. Azoru solamente quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Después de esto, Azoru les invitó una malteada a ambos, para de alguna manera compensar el daño. Ambos aceptaron gustosos, y aunque ya Azoru no podía mantener la mirada cuando veía a Yamazaki, se hizo amigo de ambos. Sobre todo de Chiharu, quien, aunque sorprendida por lo sucedido, no podía evitar sonrojarse al acordarse de haber estado en los brazos de un guapo americano. Yamazaki opinaba lo contrario.

– Espero que esto no les haga pensar mal de mí, solamente es que soy algo despistado… – Rió avergonzadamente, con el brazo derecho levantado y la mano sobre la nuca.

Todos rieron con él, excepto Sakura y Eriol, quienes solo se limitaron a sonreírle. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto y, observándolos,se quedó pensativa.

– "¿Qué esta pasando por su mente?" – Se preguntaba a si misma – "¿Por qué desde que llegó Azoru a la institución esta mañana, Eriol se ha comportado muy serio, bueno eso es algo natural en él, pero¿Por que siento que esta vez no es normal, pero y a ti Sakurita¿Qué es lo que tienen?"

– ¿Vas a quedarte a la celebración de primavera que tendremos hoy por la tarde, Azoru? – Le preguntó Naoko.

- No lo se...–Contestó Azoru – Puede ser que si…–Miró a Eriol, quien lo seguía viendo de una manera extraña. – Creo que no…

– Pero si te quedas podrías convivir con nosotros y así conocernos mejor – Contestó Sakura, quien lo había escuchado callada. – ¿No lo crees?

Azoru miró detenidamente a Sakura, por unos segundos. El rostro de quien venía esta declaración parecía como el de un ángel. No vaciló su respuesta.

– Está bien, me quedaré…

Sakura le sonrió gentilmente.

– Pero…– Se adelantó a contestar Azoru – Con una condición, que alguien de ustedes, a quien yo elija, me muestre todo el instituto al terminar o duranteel festival…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y le tocó a Rika mostrarle a Azoru el instituto. Se sentaron pronto por la entrada del nuevo profesor, cuyo nombre era Itakkatu Tamemoto, venía de Hong Kong. Al mencionar su maestro esto, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en Shaoran.

– "¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora¿Por qué ya no me has hablado¿Porqué apareciste en mis sueños, mi querido Shaoran…"–Suspiró suavemente. Azoru la observaba detenidamente. Le hizo señas a Tomoyo preguntándole qué le pasaba, quien le contestó que no tenía nada, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era verdad.

– "Creo que Luke tiene mucho que hacer aquí" – Pensó Azoru. – "Aunque por ahora, sólo me limitaré a parecer normal, no quiero que se me descubra en mi misión secreta…"– Su expresión serena se tornó misteriosa.

Como Azoru se sentaba adelante y a la derecha de Sakura, esta le miró detenidamente. Como sintiendo su mirada, Azoru volteó y descubrió que la joven Card Captor lo miraba.

– ¿Te sucede algo Lumeimoto? – Le preguntó Sakura. Éste le sonrió dulcemente.

– No. Nada. – Le contestó en voz baja. – Pero llámame Azoru… – Le guiñó un ojo.

– Está bien. – Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Espero que seamos grandes amigos…

– Yo también eso espero…–Contestó Sakura.

Ambos pusieron atención a la clase. Por la mente de Sakura aún pasaba el recuerdo de Shaoran. Las imágenes de la última vez que estuvo con ella en Japón. Recuerdos dulces.

– "Mi joven Card Captor, aún tienes ese recuerdo," – Azoru la miró discretamente de reojo. Estaba leyendo su mente. Luego volteó la mirada al frente nuevamente. – "Espero que pronto tu mundo vuelva a la normalidad, y consigas alcanzar tu sueño…"

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Bueno damas y caballeros, este fic por ahora va a seguir en el primer capítulo. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que se pierdan el hilo de la historia, y no se preocupen, evitaré que los próximos capítulos sean muy extensos, pero la historia no se pierde.

Otra cosa, si notan que se me esta yendo la inspiración y ya no escribo bien, háganmelo saber también. Los tomatazos enseñan…

Gracias por sus reviews, me han ayudado muchísimo, sigan escribiendo, y espero sugerencias para mejorar esta trama. ATTE: aRCANGe


	4. Capítulo Primero: El Encuentro, 3a Parte

**Capítulo I:**

**El encuentro.**

**Tercera Parte: Decisiones.**

Hong Kong, Provincia de China.

9:00 AM

Ese mismo día.

– Meiling¿Podrías, por favor, decirle a mi hijo que si no se apresura se le va a ir el vuelo a Japón? – Le dijo la mamá de Shaoran.

– ¡Con gusto! – Contestó con una sonrisa.

Meiling caminó hasta la habitación de Shaoran. Ella ya no era la niña de antes, también ya había crecido. Su larga cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus lacios cabellos oscuros tocaban suavemente su espalda a cada paso que daba. Ya tenía casi la misma edad que sus amigas japonesas: 15 años. Era una joven muy hermosa, y de figura atlética. Sin embargo, aún en su corazón guardaba el recuerdo de su amor que sentía por el joven Shaoran.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran, tocó tres veces y esperó respuesta.

– Pasa – Contestó una voz un poco ­– Está abierto…

No era la primera vez que Meiling entraba al cuarto de Shaoran, pero se sorprendió de que esta vez él ya lo hubiera arreglado desde muy temprano, o bueno, eso le dijo Wei cuando ella llegó. Él se había encargado de ordenarlo muy minuciosamente, cada detalle, cada lugar, como si estuviera preparándose para una partida sin retorno aparente, o bueno, eso pensaba ella. Sus maletas estaban sobre su cama, apiladas unas encima de otras. Un joven estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana. Su complexión atlética, gracias a los constantes entrenamientos en Karate Do, era el delirio de sus compañeras de escuela. Sus ojos cafés, que alguna vez se mostraban indiferentes y serenos, temblaban un poco, como si estuvieran llenos de sentimientos. Su mirada seria mostraba preocupación, y a la vez, un poco de miedo. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla café y una camisa sport color verde, que hacían resaltar su buen físico y lo hacía muy varonil. Se había dejado crecer su pelo castaño un poco. Shaoran miraba a la calle preguntándose qué es lo que pasaría ahora. Suspiró profundamente.

– ¡Shaoran, hola! – Se le acercó por detrás Meiling, intentándole levantar el ánimo a su ex-prometido y le puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo; se entristecía cada vez que lo veía preocupado o triste, desde que llegó de Japón con él la última vez. Pero ahora era diferente, y todo gracias al sueño que tuvo.

Shaoran "regresó a la tierra" y volteó para ver de donde provenía la voz. Quitó la mano de encima de ella y la sostuvo con sus manos. Al darse cuenta que Meiling lo miraba serenamente, cambió su expresión a una expresión tranquila y le sonrió levemente. Mailing se sonrojó levemente.

– Dice tu mamá que te apresures, o no alcanzaras tu vuelo.

– No te preocupes, ya empaqué todo lo que necesitaba, y además todavía tengo tiempo. – Le contestó calmadamente. Su voz se había vuelto más ronca y varonil. Soltó sus manos y suspiró de nuevo.

– ¿Todavía sigues preocupado por ese sueño que tuviste con Kinomoto? – Indagó Meiling.

Shaoran, al oír este nombre, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Le dio la espalda rápidamente a Meiling para que no viera su expresión, aunque ella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba. Le sonrió gentilmente.

– No te preocupes Shaoran, es solo un sueño, – Le dijo divertidamente, para volverle a levantar el ánimo. – No seas tonto.

– No es eso lo que me preocupa realmente. – Contestó mirándola de reojo. El ya se había cruzado de brazos otra vez.

Meiling le miró extrañada.

– ¿Quién te entiende Shaoran? Primero, no le has hablado a Kinomoto desde que llegaste de Japón. Ahora, después de ese extraño sueño, te has comportado muy extraño. Te he notado muy pensativo y preocupado. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa realmente?

– No lo se, es algo que no entiendo… – Contestó exasperándose. Volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Meiling se asombró de la actitud que estaba tomando su primo.

– Tranquilízate, todo tiene solución. – Le contestó.

– Estoy bien. – Contestó – Solamente te pido que me dejes solo un momento, – Volvió a sonreírle y a mirarla de reojo. – Dile a mi mamá que no se preocupe, que dentro de pronto estaré partiendo. – Volteó y la miró de frente a los ojos. Sus piró y le colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella. Meiling estaba rodeada por unos brazos fuertes y musculosos. Se sonrojó. ­– Y a ti te pido que no te preocupes y que me disculpes por mi actitud, – Le sonrió ­– Pronto estaré bien y todo saldrá igual…

­­­­– ­­­­Está bien. – Le sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta, ella se recargó en ella y suspiró.

– "¿Qué te sucede Shaoran?" – Se dijo a si misma. – "¿Por qué siento que ya no eres el mismo? Desde que tuviste ese suelo, no has dejado de estar preocupado. Pero eso no es solo lo que más me angustia, sino que yo todavía te sigo amando. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no he conseguido todavía olvidarte?"

Una lágrima rodó por su suave y delicada mejilla derecha. Se la secó rápidamente, para no ser notada. Respiró hondo y decidió reponerse.

– Aunque tu corazón ya no sea mío, haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz. Mi querido Shaoran. –Sonrió nuevamente y se dispuso a ir a la sala, tal vez a distraerse un poco con la televisión o ayudando a la mamá de Shaoran.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran seguía mirando por la ventana. Suspiró subiendo y bajando sus fuertes hombros. En su mente rondaban aún, como león merodeante, el recuerdo de aquel sueño tan extraño y tan abrumador, que hizo que Shaoran se despertara gritando el nombre de su amada, respirando agitadamente, y además, helado, frió por el pánico que sintió.

Lo peor no fue eso, sino que en sus manos había un poco de una sustancia roja, parecía sangre, pero no era, o eso es lo que dijo su mamá. Pues al examinarlo cuidadosamente, dijo que parecía como salsa de tomate, o como pintura roja. Shaoran no pensaba lo mismo. Su madre guardó una muestra en un frasco para analizarla mejor, después. Shaoran se tranquilizó al oír esto. Sin embargo, por su mente aún pasaban aquellas escenas tan extrañas y abrumadoras.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Dijo en voz baja, como hablándose a si mismo – ¿Qué significa todo esto?…

Volvió a suspirar. Generalmente Shaoran era de carácter serio, como manteniéndose en guardia. Sólo bajaba sus defensas cuando estaba con Mailing y cuando veía a Sakura, cosa que ya no había hecho desde tiempo atrás, cuando sellaron la última carta. A pesar de eso, él era muy dulce.

En el cristal de la ventana vio la imagen del rostro de Sakura regalándole una sonrisa bella y dulce, inocente como ella. Por su mente volvieron los recuerdos de cuando ella le confesó lo que sentía por él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Otra vez ese pensamiento lo apresó de nuevo. El recuerdo de esa extraña y abrumadora escena, donde él contemplaba atónito cómo la atravesaban con esa extraña saeta. Recordó cómo el temor, el pánico, el miedo, lo invadieron y le hicieron sentirse inmóvil, como si una gigantesca fuerza lo hubiera congelado, petrificado. Cerró bruscamente los ojos y apretó párpados y dientes. Quería que esa imagen desapareciera de su mente.

– No te preocupes Sakura, mi amor… – Dijo en voz altisonante, se sonrojó un poco al volver a ver el rostro de su amada reflejado de nuevo en el cristal de la ventana. Cerró su puño en actitud para darse a si mismo valor, para enfrentarse a este nuevo reto, nuevo y desconocido. – Pronto iré a protegerte… Solo espérame…

– ¡Shaoran apresúrate! – Le gritó Meiling desde afuera de la puerta de su cuarto. – ¡Si no, se te va a ir el avión!

– ¡Si! – Contestó. Abrió la puerta y miró a Meiling a los ojos. Su rostro expresaba valor y decisión. Regresó, tomó sus maletas. Wei, el mayordomo, que había oído la conversación de los dos secretamente hacía unos minutos, se acercó a ayudar al joven Shaoran con sus maletas.

– ¿Me permite ayudarle joven Shaoran? – Le sonrió Wei tomando una de las maletas de la mano de Shaoran.

– Gracias… – Le dijo Shaoran en voz baja, y le sonrió. Luego, tomo un hondo respiro y empezó a caminar decidido, estaba serio, mucho. Dobló una de las esquinas de su casa. Wei y Meiling lo miraron con algo de asombro. Cruzaron miradas y volvieron a verlo.

– "Te deseo suerte, Shaoran…" – pensó Meiling. Suspiró levemente. Wei la miraba discretamente, sabía que estaba pensando. Lo sabía desde la vez que Shaoran había roto su compromiso con ella. – "Ojalá y todo salga como deseas…"

Wei se encaminó a alcanzar a Shaoran. El despido fue breve. Pronto Shaoran se encontraba camino al aeropuerto.

– "Allá voy…" – Pensó. Mientras veía la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del auto.

* * *

Tomoeda, Jpn.

5:00 PM.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, sin ningún contratiempo o novedad. Pronto se suspendieron, había llegado la hora de la convivencia. Sakura le pidió a Tomoyo y a Eriol que la acompañaran a la puerta, a esperar a Yukito. Cuando llegaron, él ya los estaba esperando con una grata sonrisa. Eriol le sonrió maliciosamente, a lo que Yukito solamente respondió con una leve sonrisa. Nakuru, se asomó por detrás del guardián. Iba vestida también con el uniforme.

– ¡Hola! – Gritó, y les saludo muy efusivamente a Sakura y a Tomoyo, como siempre. En cuanto a Eriol, el solo meneó la cabeza. Nakuru le sonrió.

– Yukito me contó lo que te sucedió Sakura, – Se dirigió a ella, arrodillándose para mirarla. – No te preocupes, cuenta conmigo para protegerte.

– ¡Gracias! – Agradeció Sakura con una gran sonrisa, que mostraba que se había caído un gran peso de encima. Tomoyo y Eriol la miraron asombrados.

– ¿Qué sucede Sakura, te ocurrió algo malo? – Le preguntó, asustada, Tomoyo – Si te sucede algo malo o alguien se quiere pasar contigo, solo dilo y mis guardaespaldas te protegerán.

Tomoyo hizo una señal y de repente, varios guardias salieron de todos lados y rodearon a los asombrados muchachos. Una gran gota de sudor frió recorrió a la apenada Sakura.

– ¡Eh…Este…Gracias Tomoyo! – Sakura se puso una mano en la cabeza. – Pero no creo que fuera necesario… ¡Jejeje! … Pero Yukito y Nakuru ya se ofrecieron antes, y además, poseo poderes que podrán protegerme. Pero de todos modos gracias…

– Esta bien Sakurita. – Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente. Tomoyo hizo otra señal y, como por arte de magia, sus guardaespaldas desaparecieron, volviendo a sus posiciones.

– Será mejor que nos digas que te sucedió Sakura. ­– Le mencionó Eriol, mirándola seriamente, aunque con expresión de preocupación.

Sakura volteo a ver a Yukito, quien con una sonrisa afirmó lo dicho, moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Sakura suspiró, y miró al suelo; en su rostro se reflejaba un pesar y una aflicción grande. Pronto alzó el rostro, mostrando su pronta recuperación y fortaleza.

– Esta bien, – Dijo firmemente. – Pero no será aquí, vayamos a otro lugar…

Y caminaron rumbo a su aula.

* * *

A Lukeimoto le estaba fascinando su nuevo colegio. Rika le mostraba contenta, y sinceramente, algo orgullosa, el colegio. Les acompañaba Naoko, quien junto con su amiga, le mostraba al rubio joven de ojos azules algunas cosas, y le daba explicación a algunas de las cosas.

– Este es el salón de música…– Rika deslizó la puerta corrediza. Azoru se quedó boquiabierto de asombro al ver el hermoso piano de cola negro que estaba en una esquina, junto a la ventana.

– �¡Tienen un piano de cola¡Wow! – Azoru caminó hasta llegar el piano, lo tocó. Recorrió con su mano cada parte de la tapa y cuerpo del instrumento. Levantó la tapa y la cubriera que protegía a las teclas, acomodó la banca que estaba cerca de él y se sentó en ella, contempló las teclas blanquinegras de marfil. Era un piano hermosos. Rika y Naoko lo observaban con una dulce gran sonrisa.

– Por lo visto es nuevo… – Mencionó el emocionado muchacho. – ¿Apenas lo compraron?

– No, – Contestó gentilmente Rika. – Ya habíamos tenido algunos antes, pero todos aparecían extrañamente destrozados, pensamos que eran vándalos o gente de malas intenciones…

–…O fantasmas, – Interrumpió Naoko, cuyos lentes brillaban con un destello azul. Iba a contar unas de sus historias. – Se dice que por la noche, en este colegio, rondan varios fantasmas, los cuales se encargan de hacer destrozos en algunos salones, o causan sucesos extraños.

Azoru la escuchaba fascinado. A Rika le escurrió una gran gota de sudor por la cabeza, su amiga ya había comenzad con sus historias. Sonrió algo avergonzada.

– Recuerdo una vez, un suceso muy extraño que ocurrió en nuestro salón… – Mencionó Naoko. – Ocurrió hace varios años, sucedió que un día encontramos en nuestro salón todas las sillas amontonadas. Alguien o algo las colocó en un montículo, luego, de la nada desapareció. El velador dijo que no había visto a nadie. También en una ocasión encontramos este piano destrozado…

Azoru escuchaba serio cada una de las historias que su amiga nueva narraba. Parecía enajenado a cada una de esas historias. De repente, Mika se interpuso entre los dos, volviéndolos al mundo real.

– Oye Azoru¿Sabes tocar el piano? – Preguntó Rika.

– ¡Eh…Si…! – Contestó despistado Azoru. Era la primera vez que Rika lo veía así, y le cayó en gracia. – Bueno…Hace mucho que no toco, pero¡Veremos si todavía no se me ha olvidado!

Azoru cerró los ojos, buscando concentrarse. Se estiró los dedos y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía. Rika y Naoko escuchaban encantadas la música. Azoru tocaba angelicalmente, la melodía parecía hechizar a todo aquel que la oía, como si lo llevara a otro mundo. Era muy hábil, tanto como el joven Eriol.

Azoru terminó de tocar la melodía. Rika y Naoko aplaudieron su actuación, pronto otros pares de palmas se unieron a ellas. Ellas voltearon para ver de donde provenían. Eran de sus compañeros, quienes oyeron la música y se fueron a ver de donde provenía tan bella melodía, mientras que otros, al pasar por ahí, quedaron fascinados por tan hechizante melodía.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito y Nakuru también se encontraban entre los presentes, pues cuando iban con rumbo a su salón, escucharon la melodía y se acercaron a ver. Al terminar de tocar, se acercaron más a Azoru.

– Tocas tan divino como Eriol, Azoru. – Comentó Tomoyo.

– ¿Tocas Eriol? – Le preguntó curioso Azoru al joven mago.

Eriol sonrió maliciosamente. Su expresión se tornó de la misma manera.

– Desde luego… Pero creo que mejor que algunos. — lo miró maliciosamente.

– Entonces veamos si puedes es cierto mi estimado ingles… – Azoru también lo miró maliciosamente, parecía que ya conocía ese tipo de jugarretas.

Sakura sabía que estaba en cualquier momento se iban a subir los ánimos. Así que decidió apaciguar la situación.

– ¿Por qué no mejor tocan un dueto ustedes juntos? – Preguntó la joven Card Captor. – Sería fascinante oír a ambos tocar. ¿Y por que no los acompañas tú también Tomoyo con tu voz?

– Desde luego Sakurita…– Tomoyo asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

– Por mi no hay problema…–Contestó alegremente Azoru. – Que piensas amigo. – Se dirigió a Eriol con una sonrisa que mostraba la falta de malicia, aunque su mirada revelaba otra cosa.

– Desde luego mi querida Sakura. – Eriol le sonrió a la joven Card Captor.

La muchedumbre de compañeros se empezó a agolpar en el aula cuando oyeron que Eriol y Azoru, dos grandes pianistas, iban a ejecutar una melodía, y Tomoyo iba a acompañarlos con su hermosa voz.

Eligieron la canción. Sería la canción del último recital deTomoyo, tal vez entonarían otras dos más, si a Tomoyo no le molestaba. Eriol y Azoru se acomodaron en la banca, dispuestos para tocar. Sakura notó en la mirada de los dos, que más que un acompañamiento, este sería un duelo entre Eriol y Azoru.

Eriol comenzó con la melodía, ya que instantes antes Azoru le pidió que si de favor lo podía guiar. Sakura oía fascinada la música. La bella voz de Tomoyo hacía un juego perfecto con la hechizante melodía que corría a cargo del rubio Azoru y el guapo Eriol.

Todos estaban fascinados. Cuando llegaron los maestros para ver que es lo que ocurría, también quedaron fascinados al oír tan bello espectáculo. La música recorrió todo el instituto, llegando a cada rincón de él. Cruzó la malla y llegó hasta el semivacío instituto donde Yukito y Nakuru estaban estudiaban. Una joven de bellos largos cabellos rizados de color miel, que se encontraba apostada en la malla que daba al Colegio de Tomoeda, al oír la música, empezó a caminar a la salida de su instituto y de allí en dirección al colegio, como atraída por la música; aunque esa no era la verdadera razón. Su tez era blanca. Su porte formal contrastaba con su atlética y perfecta figura, y su carácter siempre alegre. Su cara era algo alargada, pero de facciones delicadas, sus ojos eran de un café claro, casi miel. Ella también había llegado apenas al instituto, apenas el año pasado, sin embargo ya se había hecho muy popular por su forma de ser, siempre amable, sincera, y siempre caritativa. Sus dos ahora grandes amigos era un joven delgado de buen porte intelectual y sencillo, pelo plateado, y que siempre usaba gafas, cuya amabilidad y risueñedad le habían fascinado desde que llegó. Era Yukito. Su otra amistad era una joven de cabellos negros semi-rojizos, cuya espontaneidad y carácter divertido siempre la mantenía, cada vez que la veía, en una eterna sonrisa. Era Nakuru.

* * *

Provenía de Norteamérica, de la internacional ciudad de San Francisco. Se había desarrollado en un ambiente mayormente oriental, pues había vivido algunos años en los Barrios Chino y Nipón. Por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a ciertas costumbres. Sin embargo, aún tenía problemas con el dialecto y la escritura japonesa, dominaba muy bien la escritura y la lengua china, pues, en los años cuando estuvo en los Barrios orientales, la mayoría de estos fueron en el Barrio Chino.

Se acercó a la puerta y le pidió al portero que la dejara pasar. Por lo visto estaban celebrando algo, pues en cualquier lugar se oían risas, se veían juegos, concursos, abundaba la felicidad.

El portero preguntó la razón por la que quería entrar. Ella contestó que iba a visitar a su "hermanito". El portero sonrió y le abrió. Ella agradeció también con una sonrisa. Notó las miradas de los jóvenes estudiantes, quienes no podían pasar por desapercibido tan elegante figura femenina.

Siguió las pistas invisibles que la música daba. Pronto llegó a un cuarto donde los jóvenes y algunos maestros se juntaban para oír la música y la bella voz de una niña. Se asomó por una ventana. Vio a una joven de bella figura, y hermosos cabellos negros y largos, que cantaba con una bella voz. Estaba acompañada por dos jóvenes, que tocaban el piano. Uno de ellos tenía aspecto sereno, apacible, pero en su mirada mostraba que ese aspecto podría cambiar a voluntad de él. El otro joven reflejaba alegría y dulzura, por lo visto era una persona muy risueña, a primera vista. Ambos disfrutaban de lo que estaban haciendo. Bajó la mirada y observó a una joven de pelo castaño claro. Cuyos ojos esmeralda miraban con alegría a sus amigos, como disfrutando cada momento, estaba fascinada con esta fantástica música, comparable a cualquier concierto. Era un momento mágico.

Por fin terminaron, todos aplaudieron. Entre vivas y rechiflas agradecieron tan bello espectáculo dado. Eriol y Azoru se levantaron de la banca y, junto con Tomoyo, agradecieron con una reverencia. Había sido todo un espectáculo.

– Bueno muchachos, sigamos con las festividades. ­– Instruyó un maestro. Poco a poco, los jóvenes alumnos regresaron a la fiesta. La joven se acercó lentamente a Sakura y los demás, quienes comentaban de lo bien que había salido ese plan, desde luego, ideado por Sakura, de lo bien que se desarrollaron los tres.

Volvió su mirada atrás de Sakura y se alegró de ver a sus dos grandes amigos: Nakuru y Yukito, sin embargo, ellos no habían notado su presencia, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos. Azoru levantó la mirada y miró fijamente, con una sonrisa gentil, a la joven que se hallaba detrás y a un lado de Sakura. Todos los demás se volvieron a ver a quién el miraba.

– ¡Hola Susan! – Le saludó muy alegremente Nakuru al ver que ella se le acercaba.

– Buenas tardes Susan. – Saludó cortésmente Yukito, con una noble sonrisa.

– Hola a todos. – Dijo ella, con una expresión de inexplicable alegría.

Sakura notó que de su cuello colgaba un collar de brillantes eslabones dorados, cuyo dije era un cristal con forma de rombo, en cuyo centro resplandecía a la luz del ocaso, una esferita dorada; parecía de oro. Le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

– ¿Puedo preguntar a qué has venido "hermanita"? – Se dirigió el joven rubio a la recién llegada. Ella le sonrió maliciosamente.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Azoru con asombro. Una pregunta pasó por todos aquellos que le escucharon: – "¡Ella es su "hermana menor", No lo creo" –. Azoru le devolvió otra sonrisa maliciosa.

– Observando qué haces "hermanote". – Le contestó singularmente, como si fuera la pregunta más obvia sobre el planeta. Todos se admiraron al ver que a Azoru le molestó la frase "Hermanote"– Veo que te has sabido desenvolver entre tus compañeros, y por lo visto, ya eres popular desde el primer día de clase.

Su hermano manifestó una posición orgullosa de sus logros.

– Pues como ves. – Luego empezó a reír un poco, mostrando lo poco que solía ponerse en esa postura. Luego tomó una actitud de sencillez. – Bueno, creo que es buena suerte. – Rió divertido.

Los jóvenes solo pasaban las miradas siguiendo la comunicación. Susan se había inclinado para ver a los ojos a su hermano, pendiendo su collar y dije en línea vertical. Él todavía estaba sentado en la banca junto a Eriol. Tomoyo era la única de pie.

– ¿Ella es tu hermana Lumeimoto? – Preguntó Sakura, pensando que había cortado la conversación. Al igual que todos, sentían que estaban sobrando.

Azoru se puso una mano en la frente, se había olvidado de las presentaciones.

– �¿Cómo es posible que se me halla olvidado presentaros! – Se puso de pie junto a su hermana, ella también se enderezó. Todos al igual que él se pusieron de pie, por reverencia. – Bueno, quiero que conozcan a mi hermana "pequeña", – Susan lo miró seriamente, al oír esta expresión. Tuvo que mirar un poco hacia abajo, pues su hermano era un poco más bajo que ella. Azoru seguía con las presentaciones. – Su nombre es Susan A. McGrill, es estadounidense como yo, y venimos de la misma ciudad.

– Yo soy Tomoyo Daudoji – Tomoyo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraisawa, Es un placer conocerte. ­– El joven mago le saludó con una reverencia.

– Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto. – Sakura también hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– El placer es mío. – Susan les regresó una pequeña reverencia, en señal de agradecimiento.

– A nosotros ya nos conoces verdad Susan. ­– Comentó alegremente Nakuru.

– Desde luego. – Contestó sonriente.

– Estudiamos en el mismo instituto, – Aclaró amablemente Yukito. – Toma la mayoría de las clases con nosotros. Además ella es muy amable.

– ¡No es para tanto! – Se sonrojó Susan y golpeo levemente el hombro de Yukito, en señal de humildad.

– Es cierto. – Contestó Yukito, tallándose el hombro; por lo visto se le fue un poco la mano a Susan. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y le pidió disculpas.

– Tu tampoco has perdido el tiempo verdad her… – Susan lo interrumpió, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta, y le telepatió: "Si me vuelves a decir así¡Te fulmino!". Azoru hizo una cara de indignado y se le quedó mirando muy seriamente, le contestó telepáticamente: "¡Ni te atrevas, Te olvidas de quién es el jefe aquí".

Ajenos a lo que ellos se decían por medio de la mente, nuestros amigos miraban como estos dos extranjeros se miraban ferozmente, como dos perros esperando que sus amos les suelten la correa que los ata, para dar cabida a una pelea. Yukito intentó calmar los ánimos

– Si desean los podemos dejar solos. – Mencionó Yukito.

– No es necesario, Yukito. – Se repuso Susan. – Solo venía para recordarle a mi hermano que el día de mañana es su cumpleaños y de una invitación.

– ¡Es cierto! – Azoru se llevó una mano a la frente, luego sonrió. – Quedan todos ustedes invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el día de mañana. Traigan a sus amigos y amigas. Ya invité a otros compañeros y amigos. – Luego Azoru giró hasta quedar de frente a Yukito y a Nakuru, e hizo una reverencia. – Ustedes también quedan invitados.

– Gracias por la invitación. – Se adelantó a contestar Nakuru, también contestando con una reverencia.

– Es un placer. – Contestó Azoru.

– En seguida les explicaré como llegar. – Susan sacó de su mochila un bolígrafo y una libreta de pasta francesa adornada con vivos colores. Dibujó un croquis y se los mostró a los jóvenes.

* * *

La puerta del cuarto se abrió despacio. Un joven tanteó un poco en el muro hasta encontrar el apagador de la luz, y la encendió. Todo parecía igual a la última vez que había llegado a Japón. Esa vez, cuando al lado de ella capturaron la última carta. Colocó sus maletas a un lado de la cama, y se acostó en ella. Shaoran se encontraba cansado por el viaje, sin embargo, no tenía sueño.

– ¿Quiere que le ayude con sus maletas, joven Shaoran? – Le preguntó Wei. También él le había acompañado, para sorpresa de Shaoran, en el viaje. Por lo visto, había sido un plan de parte de su madre, aunque a Shaoran no le causaba molestia alguna. Shaoran giró la cabeza negando.

– ¿Sabe que la señorita Meiling nos va a alcanzar después? – Shaoran entrecerró los ojos. No contestaría esta vez. O tal vez si.

– No te preocupes, lo haré solo. – Contestó. – Con respecto a Meiling, veremos que sucede…– Era la primera vez que le tomaba poca importancia al asunto, cosa que le asombró al noble mayordomo. Al darse cuenta Shaoran de esto, sonrió. – Solo necesito un momento a solas.

– Con gusto joven Shaoran. – Contestó Wei, y cerró la puerta lentamente, para no causar molestia. Shaoran volvió a mirar el techo. Por su mente vagaban los recuerdos de ella. La última vez que estuvieron juntos. Cuando ella le dijo que le quería. Aquellas escenas y su rostro se le volvieron a figurar en el techo. Se sonrojó levemente.

– Esta vez será la definitiva. Le diré todo lo que siento por ella y haré formal nuestra relación. – Shaoran se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se quedó dormido profundamente. Ya atardecía, un bello ocaso se podía ver por la ventana. Esta vez Shaoran tendría un dulce sueño, donde él estaría con ella por siempre.

* * *

La fiesta acabó a las seis y media de la tarde. Todos se retiraron a sus hogares satisfechos de un rato de convivencia y sano esparcimiento. Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura.

– ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve en mi limosina a tu casa, Sakurita? ­– Preguntó la joven.

– No, gracias Tomoyo – Le contestó gentilmente Sakura. – Regresaré con Yukito a mi casa.

– Sakura, con respecto a lo que nos ibas a platicar…– Intervino Eriol.

– Les diré todo mañana, durante la fiesta de Lumeimoto. – Contestó Sakura, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al joven mago, quién quedó cautivado en sus adentros con aquella belleza.

– ¿Vienes Eriol? – Le interrumpió Tomoyo, tomándole de un brazo.

– Desde luego, mi querida Tomoyo. – Le sonrió el joven mago. Tomoyo se enrojeció un poco, solo Sakura lo notó. Luego, Eriol miró de reojo a Nakuru.

– Yo acompañaré a Yukito. – Le comentó. Eriol le sonrió gentilmente, aunque después le dirigió una mirada algo maliciosa. Nakuru entendió el mensaje.

Tomoyo y Erio se despidieron, y la limusina arrancó. Yukito tuvo que ayudar a Sakura a ponerse sus patines, pues de repente le empezó a doler la herida. Después partieron con dirección a la residencia Kinomoto. Yukito llevó a Nakuru en la rejilla de la bicicleta. El atardecer les ofrecía un hermoso ocaso. El cielo se dibujaba con suaves tonos naranjas, violetas, rosas y amarillos, las nubes parecían cúmulos de algodones de colores, colocados delicadamente por un artista invisible. Llegaron pronto a su destino. Touya ya había llegado con anterioridad. Fujitaka todavía no llegaba.

Sakura abrió la puerta, su hermano ya estaba preparando la cena; Kero estaba aun arriba, en el cuarto de Sakura. Antes de entrar, Sakura se dirigió a Yukito y a Nakuru.

– ¿Quieren pasar? – Preguntó Sakura.

– Yo me retiro a dormir. – Contestó Nakuru, bajándose de la bicicleta de Yukito y empezando a caminar rumbo a su casa. – ¡Nos vemos mañana Touya!

Sakura volteó, en el umbral de la puerta de su casa estaba parado Touya, con un delantal a cuadros rojos. Sus ojos cafés miraron seriamente a la joven de cabello negro rojizo, quien juguetonamente agitaba la mano y el brazo en señal de despedida. Luego Touya miró a su hermanita.

– ¿Vas a entrar a cenar "monstruo", o te vas a quedar ahí afuera como todas los demás de tu tipo? – Dijo Touya, colocando su típica mirada pícara que siempre pone cuando le dice así a su hermana. Sakura le dirigió una mirada molesta.

– No le digas así a Sakura, Touya. – Le corrigió amablemente Yukito.

– ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros Yukito? – Preguntó Sakura alegremente.

– Mmmm, déjame pensar, – Yukito hizo como que reflexionaba, volteo a ver a Touya. El lo miraba seriamente, como queriendo decirle algo, luego cambio la vista a unos árboles cercanos. Yukito comprendió enseguida, pero no quiso alarmar a Sakura. – ¡Claro! – Le sonrió.

A Sakura le saltaban estrellas de los ojos. Brincaba del gusto.

– �¡Que bien! Te voy a preparar el postre más delicioso que hayas probado en tu vida. – Sakura gritaba de felicidad mientras se dirigía corriendo al interior de la casa, iba rumbo a la cocina.

Yukito se acercó lentamente a Touya, quien no dejaba de mirar a los árboles. Se colocó su bicicleta a un lado de la puerta, y se colocó frente a él.

– ¿Qué sucede Touya? – Lo miró preocupado.

– Antes de que llegaran ustedes, cuando recién estaba llegando, sentí dos presencias mágicas. – Dijo, mirando fijamente a Yukito. – Fue mientras venía caminando de regreso del trabajo, como a las 6 de la tarde. Parecía que me venían siguiendo. Al llegar a casa, desaparecieron. Lo platiqué con el "peluche". Y me dijo que él no había sentido nada.

Yukito le oía atentamente. Touya ya había recuperado por completo sus poderes, incluso, parecía que éstos se habían mejorado mucho al paso del tiempo. Al parecer, se había vuelto más perceptivo, más observador. Touya volvió a alzar la vista, pero ahora con dirección a la calle, Fujitaka venía llegando del congreso. Por lo visto regresó temprano; ya que por alguna razón les pidieron a los maestros asistentes que se retiraran.

– Cuando ustedes llegaron volví a sentir las mismas presencias. No quise preocupar al "monstruo", para que no se alarmara; creo que ya ha tenido suficiente. – Touya miraba como su padre estacionaba el auto. – Sentí las mismas presencias, pero a medida que ustedes se acercaban, iban desapareciendo cada vez más.

– Es extraño. – Yukito se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, sosteniendo esta con la otra mano. – Sakura me mencionó que sintió una presencia extraña al llegar al colegio. Que su presencia se asemejaba mucho con la del mago Clown. Creyó que era Eriol. Pero esta presencia era más difusa, y parecía venir de todos lados…

– Y de uno en especial: la fuente de ésta. – Lo interrumpió. Yukito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

– ¡Es lo mismo que dijo ella! – Dijo agitado. – Esto esta muy raro, Touya. No me agrada para nada. Primero lo de Sakura y ahora esto.

– Yo tampoco sé que significa todo esto, amigo. – Intentó tranquilizarle, colocando sus fuertes brazos en los hombros de éste. Yukito bajó la mirada, más que de tristeza, era por que se sonrojó un poco. Touya suspiró profundamente. – Lo que más me preocupó fue de que una de las presencias estuvo aquí, en la casa, la otra noche. La sentí cerca del cuarto de Sakura. – Al oír esto, Yukito alzó rápidamente la mirada. – Pero me preocupó más la otra, era muy poderosa. Creo que demasiado.

– ¿Quieres decirme que alguien ya estuvo aquí? – Yukito preguntó exasperado, su voz subió dos octavas, y su mirada se volvió tan seria como la de Yue. – Pero¿Cómo?…Quiero decir…

– Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos, pues se acerca Fuji…– Mencionó al ver la proximidad de su padre adoptivo (pues como todos sabemos, él no era su padre). Fujitaka se acercó a los dos jóvenes. Yukito le sonrió, como siempre, para disimular su preocupación.

– Buenas noches Touya, buenas noches Yukito. – Les saludó Fujitaka amablemente, luego se dirigió a Yukito. – ¿Cenarás esta noche con nosotros Yukito?

– Desde luego. – Contestó Yukito, sonriendo todavía.

– Está bien. – Caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta. – No platiquen afuera, muchachos, que empieza a hacer frío.

– ¡Si! – Contestaron los dos al unísono. Esperaron que Fujitaka entrara en la casa, para continuar con su discusión.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Yuki? – Touya miró a Yukito, quien ya había bajado la mirada de nuevo al suelo.

– No estoy seguro. Sea lo que sea, esto no debe pasar a mayores. – Resolvió Yukito. Mirando decididamente a Touya.

– Entremos, que ya empieza a hacer frío. – Mencionó Touya.

– Te sigo. – Contestó calmado Yukito.

Ambos entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, alguien los estuvo observando desde una parte de las copas de los árboles cercanos a la casa, exactamente los que estuvo mirando Touya. Unos ojos azul celeste miraban fijamente la puerta. Otro par de ojos verde claro lo miraban a él. Estaban vestidos de sus respectivos uniformes. Azoru cambio la mirada, para dirigirla a Susan.

– ¿Sabes que no pienso volver a exponerme de esa forma? – Le miro a los ojos. Ella le sonrió.

Los dos se hallaban en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, un enorme cerezo. Azoru tenía colgado los pies. Susan estaba parada a su izquierda, recostada junto al tronco. Susan miró de nuevo a la casa. Desde allí tenía dominio de visión de toda la casa. Observó como Sakura estaba cocinando, algo se le acercó volando desde un lado. Era Kero, quien seguramente le pidió una parte de la torta que estaba haciendo Sakura para Yukito. Por la forma que revoloteaba Kero alrededor de ella, Susan supuso que estaba de entrometido como otras veces. Sakura le dijo algo con una sonrisa. A lo que Kero regresó por donde vino. Susan sonrió divertidamente al contemplar aquella escena. Azoru la miraba embobado. Ella era una belleza a la luz de la luna. Una leve brisa movió sus largos cabellos cafés. A pesar de que el cuerpo que estaba usando él era de un adolescente, su edad era superior y, desde mucho tiempo atrás, siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, aunque ella no lo sabía. Siempre que quería decirlo, siempre había un incidente o surgía una interrupción. Pero ahora sería el momento. Todo era perfecto, nada podría salir mal.

– Susan, perdón, Jasha. – Corrigió. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. – Quiero decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo tu…

– ¡Ya es tarde¡Khrasuy nos va a matar! – Interrumpió ella al momento que veía su reloj. Azoru casi se cae del árbol por la impresión. – Será mejor que nos marchemos inmediatamente…

Azoru suspiró y ágilmente se colocó de pie.

– Tienes razón, marchémonos… – Dijo, desanimado. Dentro de su camisa, una figurita empezó a brillar. Azoru estiró los brazos hacia delante, y colocó las palmas de sus manos una frente a la otra, sin tocarse. Un collar dorado cuyo dije se hallaba debajo de la camisa del joven empezó a levitar sobre su cuello, se movía onduladamente alrededor del cuello del muchacho; el collar se liberó se desabrochó. El dije traspasó la ropa y, junto con el collar, levitaron hasta colocarse entre las palmas del joven. Al principio, la cadena del collar se mantuvo en posición horizontal, casi en forma de un anillo ondulante; cuando llegó a su objetivo, la cadena se dejó caer, sin soltarse del dije. Una vez en sus manos, el dije emitió un resplandor de una luz blanquiazulada, semejante al resplandor lunar, después, tomó la forma de una vara resplandeciente colocada en forma vertical, y dejó de brillar, para dar paso al objeto totalmente formado. Era una vara de un blanco parecido al del marfil, en cuyo callado resaltaban dos puntas formando una "U". En el centro de estas, un cristal triangular, como un rubí, emitía un resplandor amarillento. En la parte más baja de la vara, estaba recubierta por una punta dorada en forma de "V", por lo visto, tenía gran filo. Azoru la tomó con la mano derecha, la hizo girar dos veces y la tomó con las dos manos, colocándola en posición horizontal, con la "U" apuntando a la izquierda. Azoru se puso en guardia.

De repente, una figura apareció debajo de sus pies de cada uno. Era semejante al símbolo que aparecía cada vez que Sakura invocaba su báculo o usaba una carta. Sin embargo, esta era muy diferente. El de ella era un triángulo equilátero circunscrito en cuyas puntas había tres rosas dentro de tres círculos. En cada lado del triángulo había una figura semejante a una enredadera, la cual unía a cada una de las rosas. En el centro había otra figura. Era una figura parecida a un tetraedro, en el centro del cual había un círculo, justamente debajo de donde ella se paraba. El resplandor que se desprendía de la figura era plateado.

El de él era totalmente diferente. Era un círculo muy amplio, tanto como el que aparecía cuando Eriol invocaba un hechizo, pero era más grande que el símbolo de Jasha. Dentro de este habían otros tres círculos más, cada uno más pequeño que el anterior e igualmente espaciados; su grosor era como el grosor de un lápiz. Cuatro triángulos apuntaban a los cuatro vientos, en su centro podía verse una estrella de los vientos cuyo centro era un círculo, el cuarto, que encerraba una rosa, semejante a las de castilla. Cada punta mayor de llegaba al centro de cada triángulo. En los tres espacios ínter circulares habían tres representaciones: la primera, entre el círculo central y el segundo, parecía como enredaderas, las cuales se unían en lazos sin fin. En el segundo, había una figura que semejaba a las ondas del mar. En el tercero, lo conformaban estrellas, soles y medias lunas. El tamaño y el número de círculos indicaban el rango y el poder de cada uno. Ella era una Guardiana Mayor. Él era un Guardián Supremo, un Canciller, el ser de más alto rango y poder. El resplandor de él era dorado.

– Tendremos que ser precavidos, no usaré mucha energía. – Aclaró Azoru, luego gritó: –Mistraick¡Teletransporte!

Inmediatamente, un resplandor del color de cada uno de sus respectivos símbolos, semejante a un niebla, los rodeó formando una especie de cilindro a su alrededor, el cual rápidamente disminuyó hasta volverse del tamaño de una vara delgada. Después se empequeñeció hasta desaparecer. No hizo ningún ruido, solo una suave brisa se dejo sentir segundos después de que ellos desaparecieran.

* * *

Sakura sintió la energía antes que nadie y desde la ventana de la cocina se asomó para ver de donde provenía. La noche se hallaba en profunda calma.

– "¿Qué habrá sido eso?" – Pensó. Mientras aún estaba en la ventana, el timbre del horno sonó, el postre estaba listo. Lo sacó delicadamente del horno y lo colocó en un lugar junto a la ventana, para que se enfriara. Había hecho un pay de cereza de una receta que había aprendido en la escuela.

– ¡Sakura ven a comer! – Le gritó su pap�, quien acababa de terminar de colocar la mesa y servir la cena.

– ¡En seguida voy! – Contestó. – Solo espero que Kero no se coma todo el pay.

– ¡Apresúrate "monstruo", que ya tengo hambre! – Le gritó Touya desde la mesa.

– ¡Uyyyyy! Como me molesta que me diga así – Le saltó una vena de su cabeza.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda Sakura? – Yukito se asomó para ayudar a Sakura.

– ¿Quieres ayuda con el postre, Sakura? – Kero sobrevoló y se colocó encima de la cabeza de Yukito.

– No, ya acabé. – Sakura le sonrió a sus dos guardianes.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y después de dar gracias por la comida, se dispusieron a cenar. Después del postre y una tasa de té, platicaron acerca del día que había pasado. La velada transcurrió alegremente, sin novedad. Sakura se fue a su cuarto a dormir sin antes despedirse de Yukito, quien también se marchó a su casa a descansar.

Pronto llegó la hora de dormir y prepararse para el día de mañana, un día con nuevas cosas, que estaban por suceder…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan sus reviews, y creanme, me han servido de apoyo (! si no menciono a todos, discúlpenme, pero los pondré en mis otros capítulos– Olvidadizo (��,) – Touya, ya vete a dormir!– ):

Kissmy Clawn: Niobela de mi vida y de mi amor, tus reviews me son de muchísimo agrado y de gran apoyo, sigue tú también adelante con tu fic. ¡Tu también eres grandiosa y una buena escritora!

Celina Sosa: Gracias por tus reviews, me han servido bastante como apoyo. Gracias por seguir mi fic desde el inicio.

Bueno, me retiro, espero que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que estará más interesante…


	5. Capítulo Segundo: El Primer Sello, 1a Pa...

Gracias por sus reviews; síganlos mandando, ustedes me son de muchísimo apoyo para seguir adelante con mi fic (sobre todo a ti Celina (alguien que ya se ganó más que mi aprecio por seguir mi fic paso a paso) y a ti Kismmy (mi autora favorita).

Si tú eres un lector de este fic y te gustaría saber acerca de la trama, darme una sugerencia, un tomatazo, que se yo, y no sabes como dejar un review, escríbeme todo lo que quieras decirme a mi correo, que es . Por cierto, quiero pedir una disculpa con respecto a los ropajes. Como se imaginaran, no se mucho de esto (n-n!), pero intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero me comprendan.

Otra cosa, he estado haciendo algunos cambios a los capítulos anteriores. Me disculparan, pero es que habían cosas que no encajaban o que estaban incorrectas, y las corregí (u-uU); pero no se preocupen, la historia no se pierde (n-n)

¡Ah¡Casi lo olvido¡Feliz día del Niño a todos aquellos que lo celebraron en grande, mis amigos les mandan sus felicitaciones:

Keroberos¡Que se la pasen súper¡Sobre todo con muchos dulces! (Voy a comer mucho pastel, le convidaré algo a Spinel n-n!)

Sakura¡Que tengan un muy feliz día¡Que lo celebren con las personas que les aman! (Kero, tu siempre tan goloso n-nU)

Tomoyo¡Que tengan un día encantador¡Felicidades! (Le voy a diseñar un vestido a Sakura para este día¡se verá encantadora!)

Touya: … Aunque yo ya estoy grande, pero que se la pasen bien¡Felicidades en su día! (Te moleré ARcAnGeL, si sigues poniéndome a hacer éstas cosas – �¡Y yo que hice o-oU ¡Jajaja¡Es broma! ��,)

Shaoran¡Que se la pasen súper con sus seres queridos! (Espero invitar a Sakura al cine para celebrarlo on-no)

Yukito: Lo siento, es que estaba comiendo, pero que el día del niño sea todo el año para ustedes. ¡Felicitaciones! (Creo que voy a comprar un pastel para todos)

Eriol¡Que su día sea algo mágico y encantador¡Feliz Día del Niño! (Crearé un hechizo para que el día dure un poco más n-n)

Nakuru¡Que se la pasen lindo¡Felicidades! (Creo que iré a ver a Touya XD)

Spinel Sun¡Que sus vidas estén llenas de felicidad todos los días! (Espero que Keroberos no me empiece a convidar más dulces U-U!)

* * *

Bueno, les dejo con este siguiente capítulo de mi fic, llamado:

**Capítulo II:**

**El Primer Sello.**

**Primera parte: El Llamado **_(L)_

Tomoeda, Jpn.

8:00 AM.

Sábado por la mañana.

El sol se asomaba por encima de los techos de las casa, y entró por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura. Había amanecido ya, era otro hermoso día. Kero despertó cuando unos suaves rayos iluminaron su redonda y amarilla cara. Bostezó y estiró un poco las patas. Se frotó los ojos y desde su cajón vio a Sakura, ya levantada, y lista para ir a trotar temprano, como todos los sábados. Anteriormente, Sakura iba todos los día; pero ahora, gracias a que estaba en los últimos años de la secundaria y por las tareas, solo iba a correr los miércoles y los de semana. Sakura llevaba puesto unos pantalones deportivos azules con una franja amarilla a ambos lados. Vestía de una blusa ombliguera blanca con adornos. Se puso una sudadera del mismo color que sus pantalones. Llevaba unos tennis blancos con franjas rosas, los que usaba para correr y hacer deporte. Todo le quedaba perfectamente, haciéndole resaltar su esbelta y hermosa figura.

– ¿Te levantaste muy temprano Sakura? – Preguntó flojamente, antes de volverse a acostar en su cama nuevamente.

– Si. – Contestó. – Hoy Tomoyo me dijo que me iba a acompañar, y ya me esta esperando abajo. Papá dijo que iba a ir temprano a arreglar unos asuntos de los cursos que esta tomando, pero que estaría en casa para la hora del almuerzo. Será mejor que te levantes a ayudar a Touya con los quehaceres.

– ¿Tu hermano no irá a trabajar? – Preguntó conmocionado, una gran gota de sudor recorrió su cabecilla. No podía imaginarse pasarse toda la mañana con Touya en casa, se volvería un sitio de guerra.

Sakura le adivinó el pensamiento y le sonrió.

– Mi hermano va a salir en un rato a hacer algunas compras; – Le sonrió dulcemente. Kero suspiró aliviado, podría soportar a Touya solamente un rato, antes de que el se fuera a hacer las compras; pero solo un rato. – puesto que él hoy no trabaja pues le pidió el día libre a su jefe, decidió ayudarnos con algunas cosas. Espero que él y tu se lleven bien hoy y no se peleen.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto y tomó el picaporte. Antes de abrir la puerta, miró a Kero, quien estaba flotando sobre la cama de Sakura, pensaba en lo que haría esta tarde después de ayudar con los quehaceres cotidianos. Sakura saldría al cumpleaños de su compañero de clase esta tarde, Fujitaka no era una molestia como Touya, así que se dispuso a terminar sus juegos de video pendientes.

– Eso espero. – Kero frunció el ceño pensativo, recordaba en que nivel se había quedado. Sakura lo miró fijamente. Kero la miró y cambió su postura a una más serena. – Intentaré no pelearme. – Sakura le sonrió agradecida, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Kero acomodó algunas de sus cosas en su "cuarto" y se dispuso a arreglar su cama.

Abajo le estaba esperando Tomoyo, ella iba vestida con unos pantalones deportivos blancos un poco ajustados, una sudadera del mismo color con un angelito a la altura del pecho, y una cachucha blanca, de víscera con contorno color beige. En uno de los bolsillos se podía ver que llevaba su celular y unas gafas oscuras, para el sol. Se había atado el pelo con dos pequeñas coletas, haciéndose dos trenzas de su largo cabello color azabache.

– Hola Tomoyo, – Saludó alegremente Sakura a su gran amiga mientras bajaba las escaleras. – llegaste muy temprano¿No te molesta acompañarme tan temprano?

– Para nada Sakurita. – Le sonrió alegremente. – Sabes de balde que es un placer para mí. Además, pedí permiso para quedarme esta tarde contigo en tu casa antes de que vayamos a la fiesta, – A Tomoyo le brillaron estrellitas en los ojos. – quiero que te pruebes unos vestidos que te hice. ¡Te veras divina!

– ¡Ehh…Este! – Sakura sintió que una gigantesca gota de sudor le corría por la cabeza. – ¡Esta bien!

Touya solamente se dignaba a escucharlas desde la cocina, volteando levemente el rostro para oír más. Tomoyo dejó una mochila con algunas cosas y una maleta algo pesada, llena de vestidos para que Sakura se probara. Sakura la observaba con algo de pena. Kero ayudó a Touya a subir la maleta y la mochila de Tomoyo al cuarto de Sakura. Fue todo un espectáculo. Después, Kero se quedó arriba a ordenar un poco algunas cosas y, por supuesto, a jugar un poco con sus videojuegos. Touya, mientras tanto, regresó a la cocina. Las dos chicas se dispusieron a irse a trotar.

– ¡Hermano ya me voy! – Gritó Sakura desde la entrada.

– No tardes "monstruo", – Le dijo Touya asomándose para ver si era cierto. Estaba secando la vajilla, así que todavía tenía un plato y un paño algo humedecido en las manos. Le sonrió maliciosamente.

Sakura y Tomoyo, al oír ese apodo, le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Touya, quien orgullosamente regresó a la cocina a terminar con el quehacer.

– ¡No tarden mucho, el desayuno lo guardé en el refrigerador! – Les gritó camino a la cocina. – Además no quiero que digan que hay un "monstruo" suelto en la ciudad.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sakura se enfadó muchísimo y cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo que algunos trastos se cayeran, forzando a Touya a enmarañarse tratando de evitar que se cayera todo. Si alguien pudiera observar tal escena, diría que Touya hubiera sido un perfecto malabarista de circo.

Kero, que oía todo desde el cuarto de Sakura, y al ver la escena con Touya, no pudo más y explotó en carcajadas. Touya lo miró molesto, algunos trastos estaban desperdigados por el suelo, afortunadamente, ninguno se rompió ni agrietó.

– ¡Oye tu "peluche"¡Deja de burlarte de mí y ayúdame a recoger todo! – Touya le miró maliciosamente, sabía que pronto habría una reacción.

– ¡No me llames "peluche"! – Kero voló rápidamente y pegó su nariz contra la de Touya, mirándole molesto a los ojos. Touya lo miró burlonamente. – Si me vuelves a decir así, no respondo de lo que haré…

– ¿Eso crees, – Dijo Touya, Kero estaba que echaba chispas. – Mejor ayúdame…

– Está bien. – Dijo Kero resignado, pero enojado aún.

– ¿Ya arreglaste el cuarto del "monstruo", "peluche"? – Touya lo miró burlonamente otra vez.

– Si, ya lo…Un momento… �¿Cómo me llamaste! – Kero se enfadó y se transformó en su forma real. – ¡Te dije que si volvías a decirme así te ibas arrepentir!…

Touya rápidamente tomó la escoba y la usó como defensa, Kero estaba dispuesto a echársele encima, cuando ocurrió de nuevo. Una extraña presencia se dejó sentir de nuevo desde cerca del cuarto de Sakura, más bien dicho, en la parte superior de escaleras. Touya y Kero se miraron rápidamente y se lanzaron al ataque. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras. No había nada. De repente, la puerta del cuarto de Sakura se cerró, y la presencia se volvió a sentir desde abajo, en la cocina. Touya y Kero bajaron corriendo las escaleras, pero justo a la mitad del camino, desapareció. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, escuchando todo a su alrededor. Todo estaba en calma. Solamente los ruidos de afuera perturbaban por periodos el calmo silencio.

– ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Preguntó Touya.

– No lo se. – Contestó Kero. – Será mejor avisarle a Sakura para que esté a la expectativa.

– ¡No! – Contestó tajantemente Touya, parecía molesto.

– ¿No? – Peguntó asombrado Kero. – �¿Pero ella puede estar en grave peligro¡Debemos decirle que esté a la expectativa¡Recuerda lo de la otra noche!

– No. – Contestó nuevamente Touya, y miró a Kero muy seriamente. – La presencia se sintió en este lugar. Si la traemos de nuevo aquí, entonces si correrá grave peligro. Mientras ella esté afuera, estará a salvo, ya que mientras esa presencia esté aquí, no le podrá dañar.

– Tienes razón. – Kero comprendió el lógico razonamiento de Touya. Por primera vez, los ojos de Touya le miraron de manera humanizada. – Ella estará segura mientras esté lejos de la presencia. Y tengo la confianza plena de que ella puede defenderse sola, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que sufra algún daño. Y como su guardián es mi deber protegerla.

– Lo mejor que puedes hacer "guardián de felpa", es no mencionarle nada de esto a Sakura, por ahora. Si lo hacemos, puede causarle una gran conmoción; recuerda que todavía sigue nerviosa por causa de ese extraño sueño. – Touya lo miró seriamente de nuevo. Aunque Kero gruñó al oír ese apodo, no quiso entablar otra discusión. No era momento para eso. – Será mejor cerciorarnos de que estamos solos en la casa.

– Si. – Obedeció rápidamente. Touya iba a revisar en la planta baja. Kero revisaría la superior. Ambos iban a revisar el ático y el sótano. Kero aprovechó esta oportunidad para buscar, una vez más, la Carta Sakura perdida.

– ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Dicha pregunta pasó por la mente de ambos.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, por la ventana de la cocina apareció la figura de una chica de vestido andrajoso. Flotó con rumbo a la calle, y desapareció.

* * *

– Será mejor que descansemos un poco. – Le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo, al avistar la cercanía de una banca.

– Si. – Le contestó ella.

Ambas se sentaron a descansar. Habían recorrido un gran tramo de camino, estaban cerca de la residencia donde vivía Eriol. Generalmente trotaban hasta llegar al parque del Rey Pingüino y de ahí regresaba cada quien a sus respectivos hogares. Pero hoy decidieron romper un poco la rutina y llegar más lejos. Tomoyo siempre era la que pedía detenerse, pero se extrañó que Sakura fuera la primera en hacerlo. Sakura se moría de sed. Tomoyo respiraba un poco agitada.

– Creo que por aquí hay una tienda. – Le mencionó Sakura a su amiga. – Iré a comprar una bebida rehidratante. ¿Quieres venir?

Tomoyo no contestó, estaba muy cansada, y por alguna razón le estaba ganando un gran sueño. Sakura, al ver la postura de su amiga, empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la tienda.

– Espérame aquí. – Le dijo a Tomoyo, quien tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, dejando colgar sus coletas.

– Aja. – Contestó ella en voz baja sin menear la cabeza. Sakura había volteado a oír a su amiga, pero siguió caminando de espaldas. Al darse la vuelta chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Perdón¡No fue mi intención! – Dijo ella, poniéndose una mano sobre la cabeza.

– ¡No, discúlpame a mí¡Yo tampoco me fijé! – El joven se puso de pie rápidamente y ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie. – Por favor, permíteme…

– Gracias. – Dijo Sakura cuando el joven le extendió la mano, para ayudarla.

– Para mi es un placer. – Dijo el joven, mientras recogía un libro que estaba leyendo, razón por la cual no vio a Sakura. – Con tu permiso, se me hace tarde. – Dijo después de echar un vistazo a su reloj, y corrió muy apresuradamente. De su libro cayó una hoja impresa, con un dibujo.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó Sakura, mientras agitaba con una mano el papel que se le había caído al joven. – ¡Se te cayó esto¡Hey! – En balde intentó alcanzarle. Puesto que estaba muy cansada, y además el joven corría más rápido, pronto quedó fuera de si vista. Tomoyo quien vio está última escena, se acercó a Sakura.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó. Sakura le explicó brevemente lo que pasó y le mostró el papel que había perdido el joven. Tomoyo le pidió referencias acerca del joven.

– Vi que usaba una chamarra naranja. – Aclaró Sakura. –…Es que se fue tan rápido, que no puede verlo claramente…

– ¿Puedo verlo más de cerca el dibujo que se le cayó al joven? – Preguntó Tomoyo, ya que el dibujo le había despertado su curiosidad.

– Si. – Contestó Sakura, extendiéndole el papel.

– A ver…– Tomoyo lo revisó minuciosamente, y al darle la vuelta, descubrió una dirección.

– Aquí está su dirección, – Afirmó, mostrándole con el dedo felizmente su descubrimiento. – Si vamos a ese lugar, podremos devolverle lo que perdió…

Sakura miró atentamente el papel. Parpadeo dos veces y lo pidió. Tomoyo se lo devolvió.

– ¿No es esta la dirección de la residencia donde vive Azoru? – Preguntó. Tomoyo se le acercó para observar también.

– ¡Sí, es esa! – Confirmó. Después señaló unas líneas debajo de la dirección, escritas en manuscrita. – Ese es su nombre.

– ¡Si es cierto! – Sakura intentó leer lo que decía. – Se llama…Yep…Tzusuky Kyosaka Yep…

– Queda cerca de mi casa… – Dijo Tomoyo. – Vamos a devolverlo…

– Claro. – Sakura observó de nuevo el dibujo. De repente, entró como en un trance, algo que Tomoyo no notó, pues ella fue a recoger un bote de agua que dejó en la banca, el cual había traído con anterioridad. A pesar de que estaba entrando en un trance, Sakura seguía algo consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

– "¿Qué es esto?" – Se preguntó, mientras poco a poco, su mirada se iba perdiendo. – "Parece que ya conozco este dibujo." – De repente, el dibujo empezó a brillar con un aura azul claro. Sakura acercó la mano para tocarlo. Mientras su mano se acercaba cada vez más a la figura, sentía que algo o alguien le pedía ayuda. Poco a poco, en su mente se fue manifestando la imagen de una persona. Parecía lastimada, pues estaba de rodillas en el suelo y se apoyaba con una extraña vara, en su mano izquierda. Era una muchacha, de su misma edad. Su pelo lacio le llegaba hasta la cintura; por un breve destello notó que era del mismo color que el de Yukito. Parecía de tez blanca, un poco albina. Sus ojos color esmeralda lloraban, solo un viento proveniente del infinito, que soplaba a su derecha, secaba sus lágrimas, mientras le extendía su mano derecha a la joven ama de cartas. Traía un vestido color rosa claro, rasgado en su mayor parte, y manchado de algo que parecía sangre, que daba indicios de que había escapado a una fiera batalla. Sakura sintió una presencia mágica muy débil.

– ¡Ayúdanos! – Gritaba con una dulce voz algo infantil, que resonaba en todo el lugar. – ¡Tú eres nuestra única esperanza!

– �¿De qué hablas! – Sakura no supo cómo, pero le contestó a la joven. – �¿Quién eres!

– ¡Sólo tú puedes salvar a tu planeta de la destrucción, y rescatar a mi pueblo! – Respondió. Mientras empezaba a desvanecerse. – ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo¡Por favor ayúdanos!

– �¿Cómo! – Preguntó la joven Card Captor. – �¿Quiénes son ustedes¿A qué destrucción te refieres!

– ¡Tú eres la única persona en todo el universo capaz de sellar a los sellos malignos! – Gritó ella. – ¡Sólo tú tienes ese poder¡Tienes que despertarlo y acabar con ellos¡Por favor ayúdanos! – La joven empezó a llorar con más intensidad, a medida que desvanecía más rápidamente.

– �¿Pero, qué debo hacer! – Gritó la joven Card Captor, al ver la desesperación de la joven.

– ¡Busca al Fiuttrek! – Gritó justamente antes de desvanecerse totalmente. – ¡Él te dirá qué hacer¡Por favor ayúdanos!

– �¿Qué es eso! – Preguntó ella, pero ella se había desvanecido totalmente.

– ¡Es mi enviado! – Su voz resonó por todo el lugar. – ¡Confía en él¡Él te dirá qué hacer!

– �¿Dónde lo hallaré! – Preguntó antes de que la voz se desvaneciese. – �¿Cómo sabré quién es el!

– ¡Él te hallar�! – Respondió. – ¡Él trae mi sello y mi insignia¡Ayúdanos!

– ¡Espera! – Gritó Sakura, pero la voz ya había desvanecido también.

Una brisa pasó a su lado, una voz le susurró algo al oído, pero ella no entendió. Parecía otro dialecto, no terrestre. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó Sakura, mientras sentía que caía a un gran abismo con los ojos cerrados. – ¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué me pedía ayuda esa joven? – Sintió que cayó suavemente, de pié, en el fondo de un abismo.

Justamente en el instante en que ella estaba a punto de tocar con la palma de la mano completamente la imagen, alguien le tocó el hombro. Sakura despertó de su trance y el dibujo dejó de brillar, todo regresó a la normalidad. Era Tomoyo, quien le avisaba que ya estaba lista. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, pero no muy profusamente. Aunque su respiración era algo agitada.

– Ya podemos irnos. – Informó con una gran sonrisa.

– Sí. Solamente déjame ir a comprar lo que necesito. – Dijo Sakura. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo su esbelto cuerpo. Sin embargo, no quiso manifestarlo para que Tomoyo no se preocupara.

– Te acompaño. – Le contestó Tomoyo. Acto seguido, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la tienda, compraron lo que necesitaban, y fueron a devolver ese papel.

– "¿Qué habrá sido eso que sentí?" – Se preguntó Sakura a sí misma. – "Sentí una presencia en ese dibujo y una voz, como si alguien me llamara…"

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakurita¿Te pasa algo?– Tomoyo la notó algo pensativa. Sakura le sonrió indulgentemente.

– No, – Contestó ella. – Nada. Estoy bien…

– Está bien. – Le sonrió, al ver que su amiga no le pasaba nada.

– Espero que Azoru no se moleste en que lo visitemos tan temprano. – Mencionó Tomoyo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delicados labios.

– No lo creo. – Aclaró Sakura. – El siempre esta de buen humor con todos, o bueno, eso da a entender. – Le sonrió a su amiga, y prosiguieron con su camino.

* * *

Shaoran se vistió de prisa, no quería perder más tiempo. En la mañana recibió una llamada de Daidouji, quien le dijo acerca de los planes de su amada. Shaoran se enteró luego de que en días anteriores Meiling le había escrito un e-mail a Tomoyo, diciéndole que Shaoran iba a ir a Japón, y que preparara todo lo necesario para que ellos dos, Shaoran y Sakura, se vieran de nuevo.

– Llévale un regalo, una flor, – Le había dicho Tomoyo por teléfono esa mañana. – ¿Qué tal un oso de felpa? Sabes muy bien que a ella le fascinan.

– Veré que puedo hacer. – Le contestó. – Puesto que acabo de llegar…Creo que vi un oso de felpa en una tienda, camino hacia acá…

– ¡Será perfecto! – Contestó Tomoyo, irradiando felicidad. – Ya quiero verlo todo, llevaré mi cámara, pero¿Cuándo se lo darás?

– Esta tarde… – Contestó. Se armó de valor antes de contestar de nuevo. – Iré a su casa, antes de acompañarlas a la fiesta. – Sintió que, con dicha afirmación, todo su cuerpo vibró. Sin querer, se sonrojó como un tomate.

– ¡Perfecto! – Gritó feliz Tomoyo por el teléfono. Shaoran tuvo que despegarse por un instante el auricular de la oreja, para que no le lastimara el oído. Tomoyo aclaró su garganta y regresó a su compostura.

Shaoran se colocó una chamarra de mezclilla café oscuro. Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros café claro, que por cierto le quedaban muy bien, y una camisa verde limón. Se veía galante con su vestimenta.

– ¿Va a salir, joven Shaoran? – Preguntó Wei, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.

– Si. – Contestó. – Iré a comprarle un regalo a Sakura. – Wei sonrió ante tal afirmación.

– Espero que el regalo que usted compre sea el correcto, sobre todo si es con el corazón. – Le aconsejó.

– Gracias. – Le sonrió Shaoran y se marchó.

– Hace un poco de calor esta mañana, joven Shaoran. – Le dijo mientras el pasaba a su lado. – ¿Por qué no mejor usa la chamarra después?

– Tienes razón. – Shaoran obedeció al instante y se la colgó en un hombro. La playera le hacía resaltar su fuerte musculatura, resultado de sus entrenamientos en las artes marciales.

– Por cierto, alguien lo espera en la sala. – Le mencionó Wei. Shaoran se puso pensativo.

– ¿Quién podrá ser? – Pensó en voz alta.

– Es un joven que dice conocerle, joven Shaoran. – Le contestó su fiel mayordomo. – Llegó hace media hora.

Wei escoltó a Shaoran hasta la sala de estar. Una gran presencia mágica se hizo sentir, a lo cual Shaoran apresuró el paso. Menuda sorpresa se llevó Shaoran al ver quien lo esperaba.

– "�¿Eriol Hiraisawa!" – Se dijo asombrado. El joven mago, al verle, le sonrió maliciosamente. Shaoran se puso serio, aún recordaba la última vez que se vieron, y que no fue muy grata. – "¿A qué habrá venido?"

Wei observó a Shaoran. Eriol vestía una camiseta azul con bordes amarillos en las mangas y cuello, que hacía resaltar su musculatura. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones café claro de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos blancos con franjas rojas. "Sin duda, también ha cambiado con el tiempo", pensó Shaoran, al ver lo elegante que se veía su viejo amigo, sin embargo, no bajó su postura. Sin sus anteojos, su vista era más clara. Sus ojos violetas eran cautivadores. Su pelo azulado algo largo, cubría su frente hasta un poco más arriba de las cejas.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó el buen mayordomo. Eriol enarcó una ceja, por lo visto a Shaoran no le agradaba mucho su visita.

– No. – Contestó el joven, moviendo la cabeza. Wei asintió y procedió a dejarles solos.

– Entonces, con su permiso joven Shaoran. – Se despidió. – Joven… – Miró a Eriol, quien con una sonrisa le despidió.

– ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de la visita? – Se sentó en un sof�, enfrente del mueble donde estaba sentado Eriol, y lo miró directamente al rostro. Hiraguisawa no dejaba de mirarlo con astucia y malicia.

– Digamos que vengo a asegurarme de que cumplas lo prometido…– Le miró maliciosamente. – Ya sabes, acerca de…

– ¿Sakura? – Lo miró sonriéndole de la misma manera. Eriol se sorprendió en sus adentros de la forma tan rápida a la que había actuado Shaoran, quien generalmente era el primero en caer, sin embargo, esto no lo hizo vacilar. La mirada de Shaoran se tornó serena, se notaba que ambos, a pesar de las diferencias, aún guardaban algo de su pasada amistad en sus corazones.

– Aunque la verdad, hoy no tenía nada que hacer y, viendo que tú acabas de llegar…–Colocó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, sus cabellos azules cubrieron sus manos y le brindaron un apoyo suave a sus manos. Shaoran suspiró aliviado. – Supongo que ibas a salir…No te pongas quisquilloso conmigo…

– Si. – Shaoran se asombró frente el comentario atinado de Eriol; por lo visto, ya sabía todo.

Aunque aparentaba eso, Tomoyo le habría encargado a Eriol que vigilase a Shaoran, de que cumpliera su cometido. Ese día, además, Nakuru y Spinel Sun se iban a encargar de estudiar y ayudar en los quehaceres, respectivamente, y aunque el comentario de Nakuruacerca del estudio fue causa de risa para Spinel, Eriol no lograba entender qué es lo que ella se traía entre manos, quien esa mañana se había comportado muy extraña.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y tomaron rumbo a la puerta, emprendiendo su camino.

– Quisiera que me aclararas algunas cosas en el camino. – Le refirió Shaoran al joven mago. – Quiero estar al tanto de todo…

– Desde luego. – Le contestó Eriol.

– Comencemos a partir de tu llegada a la ciudad…– Refirió Shaoran. Eriol sonrió. Estaban llegando al ascensor.

* * *

Luke estaba sentado en una silla cerca de una mesa de cedro muy grande al estilo Luis XIV, de la biblioteca de su mansión. Estaba reclinándose y meciéndose en la silla, con los pies como apoyo en la mesa, mientras leía un libro de Shakespeare, que a Azoru se le había encargado leer en su clase de literatura. La biblioteca era enorme, pero a la vez, la parte más silenciosa de la mansión. Se ubicaba en el ala oeste, y por dentro era muy amplia. Las puertas de entrada a la biblioteca eran de grabado y tallado español. Eran dos enormes hojas de madera (me refiero a las puertas, no son hojas de papel ni de árbol, ustedes comprenderán) que debían medir por lo menos unos tres metros de alto, cuyas orillas dentro del marco, estaban adornadas con una especie de enredadera, que desprendía flores y frutos, también tallada en madera. Tenían dos picaportes dorados, bellamente adornados, hechos por buenos maestros herreros. Los antiguos habitantes de la mansión las habían mandado a traer desde una catedral de España, hacía varios siglos. El cuarto tenía forma de un rectángulo, adornado con algunas columnas de soporte blancas al igual que sus capiteles y trabes, estilo romano. El techo era de un color melón o naranja pastel muy suave. El centro del techo de la estancia era una cúpula donde se podían ver escenas bíblicas. Debajo de está había un círculo hecho con lozas de mármol rosa, mejor conocida como cantera rosa. La mesa de leer de cedro estaba sobre dicho círculo, tenía seis sillas a su alrededor, ampliamente espaciadas entre ellas, aunque, si se necesitaba, podrían caber hasta doce en la mesa. Los estantes e los libros estaban perfectamente alineados, llenos cada uno de diversos libros, ordenados por categorías, la mesa se hallaba en el centro de todo. En el centro de ella, un candelabro para velas dorado, daba muestras de su uso tan necesario e importante, que a veces, cuando la luz fallaba, era requerido. El piso alrededor era de mármol blanco, brillante y resplandeciente, como la superficie del agua. Varios candelabros colgantes de vidrio cortado iluminaban, con lámparas de luz de neón blanca, el cuarto. Frente a él, en uno de los muros, colgaba un gigantesco retrato de una joven bella, estaba vestida como una princesa, y su cabeza se adornaba con una corona dorada. En su apariencia física, era de tez blanca, casi albina. Sus ojos esmeraldas daban muestra de serenidad, ternura e inocencia, pero a la vez, madurez de decisión y sobriedad en los actos. Su largo pelo plateado estaba recogido por una coletera, formando un peinado de cola de caballo. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa con adornos en los bordes color amarillo en forma de leones. La semicubría un pequeño manto aterciopelado, de color blanco perlado, cuyos bordes también estaban adornados por leones también, pero habían sido bordados en hilo dorado, que a simple vista, parecía que había sido hecho de oro. De su cuello colgaba un collar de eslabones dorados. El dije parecía un medallón, pero era de color verde, como jade. Diversas inscripciones doradas le rodeaban por los bordes. En centro del mismo se podía ver la figura de un león alado. Era el mismo que Luke había usado para teletransportarse y llamar a su vara, la noche anterior. Cada vez que Luke miraba el cuadro, un suspiro salía de él, y tomaba una posición melancólica.

Luke cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio que le rodeaba. Estaba vestido de manera sencilla, con unos jeans azul claro y una playera blanca, la cual resaltaba su fuerte y proporcionada musculatura. Traía tennis blancos y se había atado sus dorados cabellos con un coletero simple. También usaba gafas de vidrio, que solo usaba para leer. Su vara estaba apoyada en uno de los estantes, pero muy cercana a él, por si lo llegara a necesitar.

Susan se acercó por detrás de él. Había bajado su presencia para que él no lo notara, y pudiera lograr su temido objetivo: Asustarlo como siempre y, si era posible, hacerlo caer de la silla. Iba vestida de un top blanco con flores amarillas y unos vaqueros color café. Se había puesto tennis, pues estaban encargándose de la decoración. Azoru abrió el libro de nuevo y regresó a su lectura. Ella estaba acostumbrada a molestarlo, no solo por que disfrutara de la inocencia que Luke poseía, sino que en sus adentros, su compañía era muy agradable, tanto, que en su corazón estaba naciendo un sentimiento entre estos dos inseparables compañeros.

Estaba a punto de brincarle encima cuando Luke cerró el libro de golpe.

– ¿Qué es lo que intentas, Susan?– La miró de reojo. Ella se paró en seco. – ¿Otra vez asustarme?

– "�¿Cómo lo supo!" – Se dijo asombrada. Había dejado su mente en blanco para que no la descubriera, técnica que siempre le servía.

– Muy fácil. – Le adivinó el pensamiento. Se sentó mirándola, ella estaba a sus espaldas. – Dejaste la puerta abierta cuando entraste. – Le señaló la puerta, la cual sobresalía por encima de los estantes y, efectivamente, estaba abierta.

– ¡Uyyy¡Sabelotodo! – Contestó enojada. Luke le sonrió divertidamente.

– ¡Jaj�! – Rió dulcemente. – ¡Ni modos¡Hoy gané!

– Ya habrá otra ocasión¡y la próxima no fallaré!… – Levantó el puño, como quien clama por venganza. Luke solo la veía de reojo, riendo aún. Bajo la mirada al suelo, y no puedo más. Estalló en risas.

– ¡Ya veremos!… �¡Despistada!… ¡Jajaj�!– Y volvió a reír, más fuertemente, señalando a los zapatos de ella. Ella miró también y se coloró de vergüenza, se había puesto zapatos de dos colores diferentes esa mañana, y no lo había notado.

– �¿Qué! – Gritó ella. – �¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho semejante barbarie!

– ¡Jajaja!…No se, pero… ¡Jajaja!…Mejor fíjate para la próxima vez… Y trata de no dormirte…Cuando te pongas los zapatos… ¡Jejeje! – Luke se contuvo. Vio que ella estaba roja. Se levantó y la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

– ¡Ya, ya pasó…– Le consoló.

– Esto no me hubiera pasado, si no me hubiera dormido un poco en la mañana…– Se acurrucó en sus brazos. – ¡Pero se supone que tú debiste haber sido el avergonzado hoy!

– Si no fueres tan descuidada, nada te hubiera pasado…–Le sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos¿Par de tórtolos? – Inmediatamente los dos se separaron. Un joven de cabello oscuro, de corte como el de un camarero los veía, cruzado de brazos y recargado en un estante, a través de sus ojos cafés oscuro. Vestía de una camisa blanca de manga larga y usaba unos pantalones negros de gabardina. Su cara era algo alargada, de barbilla un poco pronunciada. Su tez era un poco morena, dándole una apariencia algo latina; si embargo, su mirada era tan penetrante como la de Erial.

– �¡Khrasuy! – Dijeron ambos guardianes, sonrojados. Después cruzaron una mirada tímida entre ellos.

– ¿Cómo entraste? – Preguntó Luke.

Khrasuy sonrió y señaló la puerta.

– Alguien dejó la puerta abierta…– Luke miró divertido a Susan. Khrasuy miró a Luke, y siguió su mirada. Después de ver el destino de semejante mirada, comprendió inmediatamente. – Vine a informar acerca de lo que me encargaste…

– Susan¿Podrías dejarnos solos? – Luke miró serenamente a su joven alumna.

– ¿Porqué¿No puedo participar esta ves?…– Preguntó caprichosamente. Luke la miró más seriamente.

– No, no puedes…– Le respondió algo cortado. – Por favor…

– Está bien… – Respondió resignada, y algo enojada. – Me voy…– Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta. – ¿Pero podría tan solo escuchar?…

– No. – Respondió imperativamente Luke. Al pasar junto a él, Khrasuy le dirigió una mirada burlona. Ella le sacó la lengua, acción que indignó al joven aprendiz.

– No azotes la puerta al…– Susan cerró de golpe la puerta, obligando a los presentes a achicar la cabeza y provocando que los candelabros se movieran un poco. –…Salir.

– ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres, verdad? – Mencionó Khrasuy, mientras miraba la puerta.

– Cierto… – Contestó Luke. También estuvo atento a la salida de ella. – Pero bueno, a lo que vamos…– Dijo él regresando a sentarse a la mesa. Hizo un a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. Khrasuy se sentó frente a él, sacó un libro de su chaleco, y se lo mostró a Luke. El libro no era común. Era un libro color naranja oscuro. Tenía bordes dorados, y en el centro de éste había una imagen de un león blanco parado en sus dos cuartos traseros, como si estuviera peleando. El ojo que se veía, parecía una esmeralda esférica, o una perla transparente, verde. Sus páginas eran de un color negro verdoso, las cuales, al abrirlo en la primera página, emitían destellos azulosos por un instante, antes de tornarse como hojas comunes de un libro.

– ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – Preguntó el guardián.

– No lo encontré…– Contestó Khrasuy. – Una joven me dijo que él había salido esa mañana sin rumbo fijo…– Khrasuy tomó un respiro. Luke lo miraba seriamente a los ojos. – Pero que iba a regresar por la tarde…

– Mmm… – Dijo Luke pensativo. – Entonces no le entregaste el mensaje…Pero…Todavía lo traes…

– Déjame ver…– Contestó mientras revisaba el libro. – Pero… Tu crees que él sea el elegido…El ya no posee las cartas…

Luke tomó el libro que estuvo leyendo, y lo abrió en la última página. Allí estaba, guardada como un trofeo, delicadamente cuidada. Luke miró la Carta Vuelo de nuevo.

– No lo se… Pero eso es cuestión de la princesa, no nuestro…Si él es el elegido, aunque no tenga las cartas, él será nuestra única esperanza de salvación para todos los ictians…

– Y para los terrícolas también…– Aclaró mientras llegaba a la última página, por lo visto, el mensaje no estaba. Khrasuy se empezó a preocupar. Luke lo miró de reojo seriamente. Khrasuy lo empezó a buscar desesperadamente. Gotas de sudor empezaron a salir de su frente.

– ¿No lo habrás perdido¿Verdad? – Le dijo seriamente. – ¿O sí?

– ¡No!… ¡Yo lo traía!… ¡Lo guardé aquí!… Pero… ¡No est�!… – Se llevó una mano a la frente, como haciendo memoria. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver la siguiente escena.

– �¿Qué! – Luke se paró de golpe, tirando la silla detrás de él y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. Su golpe resonó por toda la habitación, al igual que su grito. – �¿Cómo es posible¡Tenemos que recuperarlo ahora¡Te imaginas qué pasaría si llega a manos de…¡No quiero ni imaginarlo!

– �¡Ya sé! – Gritó poniéndose en pie golpeando con su puño la mesa. – �¡Sé quien lo debe de tener¡La Card Captor¡Ella lo debe de tener!

– �¿Sakura! – Preguntó Luke mientras levantaba la silla y la colocaba en su lugar. Se sentó en ella, y colocó los codos sobre la mesa, juntando sus manos y colocándolos bajo su barbilla, mientras escuchaba a su aprendiz. – ¡Exijo que te expliques!

– Sucede que mientras regresaba, tuve un percance con ella…– Le refirió brevemente, sabía que a Luke no le gustaba mucho, a veces, entrar en detalles. – Se me calló el libro y, seguramente, fue allí cuando se debió caer el mensaje…Seguramente ella lo debió recoger…

– Esperemos que sí, porque…¿Qué tal si ella no lo encontró? – Le cuestionó Luke. Al parecer del joven guardián, estaba empezando a ponerse molesto, pues se le estaban subiendo los colores a la cara. – ¿Qué tal si ella no lo vio, y alguien más si¡Rayos¿Sabes que significaría si él supiera de nuestra presencia aquí¡Sería el fin de todo!

– Lo sé…– Khrasuy bajó la mirada a la mesa. Contestaba con voz quebrada. – Pero yo estoy seguro de que ella lo ha de tener…Estoy seguro de eso…

Luke se levantó de su silla y lentamente se dirigió a su lado. Le colocó su mano en su hombro, tratando de confortarle. Dos lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del muchacho.

– Ya…– Le golpeó levemente el hombro con la palma de la mano. Luke suspiró para serenarse. – Confiemos en lo que dices…Esperemos, por nuestro propio bien, que ella lo tenga…

* * *

Esta vez no había carro en el cual moverse; pues su padre, esa mañana, se lo había llevado, y solamente por la tarde regresaría. Así que no le quedó más opción que irse y regresar con los víveres en su vieja, pero siempre indispensable, bicicleta. La había arreglado el verano pasado, por lo que ya no tendría problemas con ella. Touya le había adaptado una canastilla algo grande, así que no el transporte de los víveres no sería mucho problema. El supermercado quedaba algo retirado de la residencia Kinomoto, así que tardaría un poco en regresar. Ya le había advertido a Kero que cuidara de la casa, y no se comiera los dulces mientras él no estuviera, cosa que hacía frecuentemente. Mencionó que Fujitaka tal vez iba a llegar antes que él a casa. Los rayos solares de esa hermosa mañana caían suavemente sobre su piel, acariciándole y dándole un cálido y suave abrazo. Touya disfrutaba esa salida, el día parecía perfecto. Cerró un momento los ojos.

– ¿Vas con prisa? – Una voz familiar le habló a sus espaldas. Touya volteó y le sonrió al dueño de esa voz.

– No, Yukito. – Yukito venía manejando también su bicicleta. Lo había visto unas cuadras atrás y le había intentado alcanzar. Yukito iba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros color kaki. Él también esa mañana había salido a comprar víveres, pero llevaba menos bolsas que su amigo.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo de tu carga? – Le sonrió dulcemente a Touya. Touya le miró de reojo, y volvió la vista al frente.

– No, gracias. Yo puedo solo. – Le contestó, serenamente. Yukito lo miró seriamente, sabía que algo le estaba pasando. Volvió también la vista al frente.

– ¿Qué te sucede Touya? – Le preguntó. – Te noto muy serio…

Se frenaron un poco, pues iban a cruzar una calle amplia. El semáforo todavía no cambiaba, para dar paso a los peatones. Touya le refirió brevemente sobre lo que le había ocurrido esa mañana. Yukito lo oía muy serio, mientras apretaba más el manubrio de su bicicleta con ambas manos.

– Lo que más me extraña, – Refirió Touya. – Es que cuando "el peluche" y yo buscamos pistas después, no hallamos nada anormal. Nada en lo absoluto. Todo parecía normal. Llegué a pensar que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto de Eriol…una de muy mal gusto…

– No creo que sea él, – Aclaró Yukito. – Aunque en el pasado, él fue la causa de muchas de nuestras preocupaciones, no lo creo capaz de cometer cosas como esas…

– Aún así, no me fío de él. – Touya dirigió su mirada al semáforo, que ya había cambiado a luz de paso para peatones. Ambos desmontaron sus bicicletas, y cruzaron a pie la calle. Touya llevaba su bicicleta de su lado derecho, y Yukito de su lado izquierdo. Al llegar al otro lado, Touya sintió que de atrás suyo, dos brazos lo abrazaban por el cuello. Dos manos delicadas de una joven se ataron un poco arriba de su fuerte pecho. El peso de la joven era ligero para él, quien era fuerte. Pero dos protuberancias suaves del pecho de ella lograron sonrojarlo un poco, al sentirlas sobre si espalda. Touya volteó inmediatamente y se encontró frente a dos hermosos ojos rojizos que lo miraban juguetonamente.

– ¡Ahh! – Gritó Touya. Soltando a la vez la bicicleta. Yukito, ágilmente, atrapó la bicicleta en el aire, sin soltar la suya, evitando que las cosas se cayeran.

– ¡Hola Nakuru! – Le saludó Yukito, apoyando las bicicletas en la barda del patio de la casa que se hallaba en la esquina.

– ¡Hola Yukito! – Le respondió la alegre joven.

– ¡Suéltame! – Le dijo Touya, sonrojado.

– Parece que a ti también te alegra verme¿Verdad Touya? – Le dirigió una mirada divertida. Había conseguido que las mejillas de Touya se sonrojaran. Lentamente le soltó. – Les vi desde esta equina y les quise dar una sorpresa.

– Pues creo que si nos sorprendiste. – Dijo Touya mientras se arreglaba las magas de su camisa.

– ¿Han visto a Eriol? – Les preguntó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su barbilla. Touya miró seriamente a Nakuru.

– No lo hemos visto. – Respondió Yukito. – ¿Por qué?

– Salió esta mañana a visitar a un amigo, y dijo que llegaría como a las 11 para desayunar, pero, aún no llega y ya casi han pasado dos horas…– Mencionó, colocó sus manos al frente de ella. – A Spinel y a mí nos tiene preocupadas…

– Debió haberse ido a desayunar con su amigo. –Respondió Touya. – No te preocupes, él estará bien. – Le sonrió para tranquilizarle. Yukito y Nakuru se asombraron de que Touya le sonriera a Nakuru, si bien lo había hecho otras veces, no eran muy constantes.

– Gracias…– Le guiñó un ojo Nakuru, en señal de agradecimiento.

– ¿Y a dónde te dirigías ahora Nakuru…?– Preguntó Yukito.

– Iba a la casa de Touya, a preguntarle a Sakura si lo había visto esta mañana…– Contestó la guardiana.

– Ella no está ahora en casa…– Le respondió Touya. – Salió con Tomoyo a hacer ejercicio esta mañana…Hace un rato llamó y dijo que regresaría un poco más tarde de lo planeado…

– Mmm…– Nakuru se quedó algo pensativa.

– Nos dirigíamos hacia allá en este momento. – Comentó Yukito. – Si quieres, nos puedes acompañar, y puedes esperar a que ella llegue.

– ¡Esta bien! – Contestó alegremente la bella guardiana, y los tres amigos reiniciaron su caminata.

* * *

Shaoran había estado muy indeciso sobre qué regalo le podría dar a su amada. Eriol solamente se había limitado a darle algunas sugerencias y a observarle. Esa mañana habían recorrido cerca de veinte tiendas buscando el mejor oso de felpa para dárselo a Sakura esa tarde, antes de la fiesta de ese muchacho. Eriol ya le había puesto al tanto acerca de la fiesta y quien era el festejado, también le contó sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, por la mañana, en el colegio. Shaoran se extrañó de lo que le mencionó acerca de Azoru. Sin embargo, Eriol no lo describió.

No podía evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver los osos que tanto le agradaban a la dueña de su corazón. Pero se sonrojaba más al pensar que estaría frente a sus encantadores ojos verdes, su dulce mirada, su bello rostro; un temblor le recorría todo el cuerpo al recordar ese hermoso rostro, tan cercano. De repente ese sentimiento lo invadió de nuevo. El recuerdo de ese extraño sueño; parecía que cada día más se hacía más presente en su mente. Cerró los ojos, mientras meneaba la cabeza, queriendo librarse de ese pensamiento. Eriol lo miró con curiosidad. Lentamente se le acercó. Le colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Shaoran salió de su enajenamiento, pero no volteó a ver al mago.

– Creo que ese estará bien…– Dijo el joven ingles mientras señalaba un bello oso color rosa, adornado con un listón rojo, que se ataba en un gran moño detrás de él. Tenía puesto un sombrero adornado con flores y un bello listón blanco. – ¿No crees?…

Shaoran sonrió, al ver ese bello regalo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

– Tienes razón…– Dijo en voz baja. – Será perfecto…

* * *

Aunque la casa de Tomoyo no estaba muy lejos de su punto de partida, la caminata se les hacía eterna a las dos bellas jóvenes. Después de subir una pequeña colina pudieron divisar la mansión de Tomoyo.

– Ahí es donde esta tu casa Tomoyo…– Dijo Sakura mientras señalaba la residencia. – Crees que esté muy cerca la residencia de Azoru…

Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente.

– Sí. – Contestó. Suavemente empezó a caminar hacia delante.

– ¿Estará muy lejos? – Preguntó Sakura. Empezando a caminar detrás de ella.

De repente Tomoyo paró, dio media vuelta y miró a Sakura. Ésta la miró y le sonrió dulcemente. Lentamente levantó su manó e indicó otra gran casa. A unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión Daidouji. Se podía observar claramente.

Sakura siguió con la vista hacia donde señalaba Tomoyo y vio una mansión tan grande como la de Tomoyo. Era de estilo barroco y su color era blanco. Tenía un enorme jardín, donde predominaban tonalidades de colores rojo y amarillo. Otros colores como el azul, el violeta, se veían en pequeñas islillas. El verde exuberante daba un toque primaveral a la mansión. También se podían observar diversos árboles de cerezos por aquí y por all�, cuyas bellas flores rosas daban un toque de fantasía al lugar. Parecía como si fuese una pintura viva de algún gran pintor.

Dos grandes estatuas se podían ver cercanas a los atrios de la casa. Parecían dos soldados petrificados, que en posición de guardia, siempre vigilantes, cuidaban de la residencia y de sus habitantes. La entrada era un poco más alta. Cuatro columnas romanas de bellos capiteles labrados a mano soportaban el techo del atrio de entrada, que hacía recordar un poco a la entrada a algún templo griego. Tenía forma triangular, y en el centro de éste, se podían observar relieves de diversas escenas de la mitología griega. La construcción era de dos plantas, la hiedra crecía a los lados de la casa, en los muros y subiendo por las columnas, dándole un toque campirano además. Las ventanas de los cuartos eran algo grandes, como vitrales. En la parte trasera de la mansión se podía ver una gran cúpula, en el ala sur, la cual no parecía encajar muy bien con la construcción. Sakura notó en el ala sur, la parte trasera de la mansión, algo que emitía un resplandor como de cristal. Abrió más los ojos para mirar bien, y se fascinó al ver un pequeño lago artificial en la parte trasera. No era muy grande, pero se veía hermoso.

En el ala este se podía observar un gran patio en el segundo piso. Algunas mesa redondas con sombrillas blancas con franjas verdes salpicaban de color a ese bello lugar, contrastando con el naranja de las losas del suelo. Sakura notó que en una parte del jardín había mucho movimiento, vio algunas carpas blancas levantase, y a personas, que a su parecer se asemejaban como hormigas, yendo de aquí a all�, trayendo o llevando objetos, colocando mesas, dando instrucciones de armado de una carpa y ayudando a levantarla. Se estaban preparando para la fiesta. Algunas vestían de blanco, otras traían puesto algo naranja, ella supuso que eran chalecos, y por lo tanto, eran los meseros. Sus mezclas de colores hacían notar una gran mancha blanqui-anaranjada en un mar de verdor y belleza. Un muro de cantera blanca con medias lunas, separadas por columnas a intervalos y protegidas por cercas metálicas del mismo color, protegía la casa de los extraños. La entrada a los terrenos de la mansión era una Portada alta, de rejas blancas con adornos dorados de capullos de flores. Sakura quedó fascinada con el lugar.

– Vamos…– Dijo, mientras le extendía la mano.

– Si…– Contestó Sakura, tomándola. Ambas caminaron rumbo a la bella mansión. Tomoyo empezó a acelerar el paso, seguida de Sakura, al ver quienes pasaban cerca de la puerta de la mansión, con rumbo a la Mansión Daedoujy.

Luke salió muy molesto de la biblioteca. Caminaba rápidamente, mientras usaba su vara como bastón, mientras golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con ella; los golpes resonaban en las paredes y en el pasillo. Khrasuy salió detrás de él. Iba cabizbajo y con la mirada triste. Luke le había amonestado fuertemente esa mañana, pues estaba muy molesto por el descuido de su aprendiz.

Susan salió a su encuentro, al ver que había salido enojado. Le sonrió, intentando alegrarle. Luke se detuvo y le miró fríamente, haciendo que la joven perdiera inmediatamente su dulce sonrisa y su júbilo. Luke siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta enorme, que instantáneamente se abrió, mostrando una amplia sala donde habían dos escaleras. Los pasamanos de madera estaban cubiertos con adornos dorados en la base de los postes que lo sostenían, los cuales se semejaban a las ondas marinas. El piso era de un color naranja rojizo y del techo varios candelabros de vidrio colgaban. El muro de la estancia estaba pintado de color amarillo pastel. Cerca de su base recorría una trabe pintada de color rojo vino, dándole una apariencia como la de un sala de algún castillo. En la planta superior, donde comenzaban las escaleras, daba a un corredor de dos salidas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Las escaleras daban comienzo en el inicio de uno de los corredores y descendían hasta la planta baja. Los pasamanos subían y, al llegar a la planta alta, formaban un bello barandal de madera, que guardaba el mismo estilo que los pasamanos. La combinación de pasamanos y barandal hacían parecer que eran de una sola línea de madera, sin secciones. En el centro del balcon que formaba el pasillo del corredor, había una puerta de dos hojas, de tamaño mediano, rectangular, de madera. Cada hoja de la puerta estaba tallada a mano, y en el centro de ella existía un solo dibujo tallado: dos leones, sentados uno frente al otro, miraban al frente. Sus ojos parecían cuentas esféricas de cristal negro. La puerta no tenía picaporte alguno. Esa puerta daba a la misteriosa ala sur de la mansión. Luke subió por una de las escaleras, y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta. Los ojos de los leones comenzaron a emitir un por un largo momento un extraño brillo amarillo. De repente dejaron de brillar, y la puerta se abrió de par en par, movida por una fuerza invisible. Luke entró lentamente, y una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él. Susan miró a Khrasuy, quien se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Con la cabeza gacha, aún sollozaba por el regaño. Un pequeño fleco le ocultaba sus tristes y llorosos ojos. Susan se le acercó.

– Otra vez va a ese cuarto…– Mencionó en voz baja. Luego se dirigió al joven aprendiz. – ¿Te sientes bien? – Se le acercó, colocándole una de sus manos en el hombro, intentándole mirar a los ojos.

– Bien sabes que no…– Respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Le dio la espalda, para que ella no lo viera sufrir.

– ¿Qué hiciste, como para que te retara de esa manera? – Preguntó la joven, tratando de consolarle.

– Nada que te importe…– Contestó el joven. Empezó a caminar rápidamente, cabizbajo, hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Susan se quedó parada en donde estaba.

– ¡Solo quería ayudar!… – Le gritó, antes de que él doblara hacia otro pasillo. Susan se quedó pensando que era lo que habría pasado.

Pasaron como diez minutos. Ella pensaba acerca de la reacción de su amigo. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba preocupando en vano. Miró la puerta que Luke había dejado abierta, y procedió a cerrarla. A pesar de que era una gran puerta, no era muy pesado cerrarla; gracias al rodillo en su base, y las fuertes bisagras que la sostenían, era una labor sencilla. Sin embargo, Susan lo hizo lentamente. Justo antes de que se cerrara, una pequeña mano se colocó entre la pequeña apertura entre ambas puertas y la detuvo. Susan reaccionó, abriendo la puerta un poco más rápido. Se encontró cara a cara con Azoru. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que Luke, solo que era más pequeña. A su medida. De su cuello colgaba una cadena con un dije en forma de medallón, verde como jade, el cual le llegaba casi hasta el pecho.

– �¿Qué le dijiste, Luke! – Preguntó, algo molesta. Azoru le dirigió una mirada seria, y apartándola, empezó a caminar.

– ¡Contéstame! – Le replicó. Azoru se paró, y le miró de reojo.

– Ya sabrás, después…– Le contestó el gran guardián. – Acompáñame…

Susan parpadeó y le miró asombrada de lo frío que se podía poner él. Luke le sonrió sereno.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Le miró curiosa.

– Tenemos visita…– Respondió.

* * *

– �¿Shaoran! – Preguntó Sakura, asombrada de verlo nuevamente.

– ¡Ho…Hola Sa…Sakura! – Contestó el, colorándose como un tomate, mientras miraba al piso. Poco a poco levantó la mirada, mientras observaba lo cambiada que estaba la bella joven. Piernas bien torneadas, una cinturita pequeña, cuerpo bien formado, a pesar de la adolescencia. Notó que su blusa deportiva se abultaba sobre su pecho, mostrando que ya se estaban desarrollando dos bellos pechos, lo que le hizo sonrojarse más de inmediato. Su largo cabello se agitaba con el viento, mientras que le dirigía una mirada juguetona con sus dos brillantes esmeraldas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí¿Estás de visita? – Preguntó la bella joven, mirándole con sus dos ojos esmeraldas.

Shaoran se armó de valor para verla a los ojos. Pero al mirar que se veía reflejado en sus dos ojos esmeraldas, la perdió. Sintió unas ganas locas de salir corriendo en ese momento.

– ¡No!… ¡Si!…Este… ¡Voy a quedarme! – Gritó él. Parecía un soldado que le contestaba a su sargento. Sakura le miró sorprendida, una gran gota de sudor caía por su cabeza. Eriol y Tomoyo solo los observaban. Eriol sonrió divertidamente al ver la forma de cómo se manejaba Shaoran.

– Pero no tienes que gritar…– Contestó la joven Card Captor.

Shaoran sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo. Sakura lo miraba enternecida, él estaba muy nervioso. Sakura observó que el llevaba una bolsa de regalo en su mano.

– ¿Qué es lo que traes? – Preguntó la joven, mirando curiosa la bolsa. Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigieron una mirada mutuamente. Si Shaoran no reaccionaba en este momento, se perderá la sorpresa. Afortunadamente, Shaoran escondió el regalo detrás de él.

– Es una sor…sorpresa S…Sakura – Contestó.

– ¿Una sorpresa? – Preguntó, animada más por la curiosidad.

– Sssí – Contestó.

– ¿Puedo verlo? – Los ojos de Sakura brillaban de curiosidad. Shaoran sentía que estaba a punto de salir corriendo; se paró firme y de alguna parte tomo el suficiente valor para mirarla a los ojos. Rápidamente, el rostro se le coloró como un tomate. A Eriol y a Tomoyo sintieron que sus corazones latían rápidamente, Sakura estaba a punto de descubrir la sorpresa.

– No…No puedes…– Contestó el joven.

– ¿No¿Por qué? – Preguntó desilusionada, Sakura. Shaoran ideó rápidamente una respuesta, no quería que ella se enterara que el regalo era para ella.

– Por que si no… ¡No sería sorpresa! – Tanto Eriol, Tomoyo y el mismo Shaoran se asombraron de la capacidad de este último para pensar en una situación como esa.

– Pero el que lo recibir�, no sabrá que yo lo vi…– Contestó ella. Una pregunta pasó por la mente de Tomoyo: "¿Sería capaz el nervioso de Shaoran de volverle a contestar de esa manera?"

– Pero entonces se perderá el encanto de la sorpresa…– Contestó acertadamente. –…Y ya no sería sorpresa…– Eriol y Tomoyo suspiraron aliviados.

– Si tu lo dices…– Contestó decepcionada Sakura. Aunque lo intentara, él no iba a dejar pie a tregua. Shaoran le sonrió dulcemente. Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron al ver su dulce sonrisa, y cayó en cuenta de que ya no era el mismo niño de antes. Aunque su actitud parecía ser la misma, su cuerpo era totalmente diferente. Su musculatura había aumentado, dándole un porte más varonil. Su tez era un poco bronceada dándole un toque latino. Su voz era como la de un adolescente que entraba a la juventud.

– ¿Podemos saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo por aquí? – Preguntó Eriol. Tomoyo le sonrió.

– Venimos a devolver un objeto perdido a su respectivo dueño. – Contestó la joven, mientras Sakura les mostraba el dibujo que se le había caído al joven.

– Ya veo…– Contestó, fijando su atención en el dibujo.

– Se le cayó a un joven mientras hacíamos ejercicio…– Refirió Sakura.

– Al parecer vive en la residencia de Azoru…– Aclaró Tomoyo. Eriol enarcó una ceja. Tomoyo le sonrió. – Al reverso encontraras su dirección. – Eriol volteó la hoja de papel.

– ¿No es Azoru el muchacho del que me hablaste, Eriol? – Preguntó Shaoran, mirándole. Sakura volteó a mirar al joven mago. Eriol les sonrió a ambos.

– El mismo… – Contestó Eriol, todavía reparando la vista en la dirección.

– ¿Quieren acompañarnos a devolverlo? – Le preguntó Sakura, tomando por sorpresa a Shaoran del brazo. Esté la miró sorprendida, colorándose de nuevo como un tomate. Eriol sonrió burlonamente al ver tal escena, hasta que Tomoyo la dio un golpecito en el brazo.

– No podemos… – Contestó Eriol, tallándose el brazo del golpe que le propinó Tomoyo. – Tenemos que preparar el regalo para la sorpresa…

Sakura se puso cabizbaja por lo que acababa de oír. Shaoran se dio cuenta y rápidamente actuó.

– Pero te estaremos visitándote por la tarde, Sakura. – Contestó. A Sakura le nació un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

– ¿De veras? – Preguntó gustosa.

– Si. – Asintió Shaoran, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

– Esta bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que nos acompañasen, verdad Tomoyo…– Volteo a ver a su amiga, y la notó muy distraída, platicando con el joven inglés. Tomoyo reaccionó y le contestó con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, entonces nos despedimos… – Dijo Eriol, besando a Tomoyo en la mano; logró que se sus mejillas de porcelana se sonrojaran.

– ¿Tan pronto se van¿No dejaran a las damas solas aquí, o si? – Una voz tomó por sorpresa al cuarteto de amigos. Azoru estaba recargado en la cerca metálica. Había llegado en el momento justo en que ellos mencionaron acerca de él. Shaoran miró serio al joven americano; éste lo miró con sus ojos celestes y le sonrió.

– ¡Hola Azoru! – Dijo Sakura. – Veníamos a verte precisamente…– El joven americano le sonrió amablemente, se levantó de la reja y procedió a abrirla.

– Entonces¿por qué no pasan? – Dijo.

– Nosotros no podemos, – Eriol se adelantó a contestar. – Tenemos un compromiso en este momento.

– ¡Que mal! – Dijo con voz pesimista. – Y yo que esperaba mostrarles mi humilde residencia…Aunque, bueno…– Sonrió astutamente, mirando a Sakura. – Eso no nos llevaría mucho tiempo…

– ¿Por qué no nos acompañan en el recorrido que nos va a dar Azoru por su casa? – Preguntó Tomoyo, al entender la estratagema del norteamericano. – Él dice que no nos llevaremos mucho tiempo…

– No se…– Mencionó Shaoran; cruzó miradas con Eriol, y notó que él asintió levemente. – ¡Esta bien!…Solamente que espero no nos llevemos mucho tiempo…

– ¡Si! – Gritó Sakura, abrazando fuertemente a Shaoran por el cuello. Éste la miró sorprendido, rojo como un tomate.

– No seas tan efusiva, Sakurita…– Dijo Tomoyo.

– No se preocupen por el tiempo…– Contestó Azoru. – Alcanzará…

Les abrió la reja, que chilló un poco.

Kero ya había acabado todas sus tareas, y por fin ya podía descansar. Subió volando las escaleras, entro en el cuarto de Sakura y encendió el televisor. Pulsó con una de sus patitas el botón de encendido del control remoto de la televisión y colocó una vasija con algunos caramelos, que había tomado secretamente de la alacena.

– No creo que ese molestoso se de cuenta…– Dijo en voz baja. Rió un poco.

Cuando el televisor encendió, estaba sintonizado en el canal de las noticias. Estaban pasando las noticias de la tarde.

– No entiendo como es que a veces a Sakura le gusta ver esos programas aburridos. – Mencionó.

– "Y en las noticias internacionales, las autoridades norteamericanas siguen buscando al joven hijo de empresarios famosos que se perdió hace quince años en un aeropuerto de la ciudad de Atlanta. Su madre junto con su actual marido, que viven en la ciudad de San Francisco han pedido a las autoridades internacionales que…" – Comentaba el tele locutor, mientras daba imágenes de los padres.

– ¡Vaya que si los humanos se pueden meter en semejantes problemas! – Dijo Kero. – Pero veamos…

–"Aquí mostramos una fotografía del joven con sus padres, cuando desapareció…" – En la pantalla apareció una fotografía familiar. El padre llevaba a un pequeño niño en sus brazos. El padre iba vestido de unos pantalones de mezclilla café oscuro y una camiseta blanca. La madre iba vestida con una blusa sin mangas color amarillo y una falda larga color rosa. Ambos eran de tez blanca; el color del cabello del padre era castaño claro, mientras que el de la madre era rubio. Sin embargo, su padre daba rasgos de descendencia oriental, a diferencia de la madre, que si era totalmente americana, aunque un poco más baja de estatura que su esposo. Kero notó que el actual esposo no era el de la fotografía. "Viuda o divorciada", pensó. El niño tenía el cabello color del padre, pero los ojos de la madre, azules celestes. Iba vestido de un pequeño overol color caqui y una camisa de tabloides verdes en un fondo blanco. – "…Y, gracias al apoyo de las autoridades norteamericanas, presentamos una fotografía de cómo puede ser el muchacho ahora…" – En pantalla apareció un dibujo a lápiz. Donde mostraba a un joven de rostro algo alargado, sonrisa dulce, y mirada serena.

– Mmm…– Kero miró detenidamente la nueva fotografía. – Se parece mucho al mocoso…

– "…Si usted sabe algo acerca de este joven,"– Mencionó el informante, mientras que en pantalla se colocaban las dos fotografías. – "Por favor, hágalo saber al teléfono que aparece en pantalla…"

– Estaría bien hacerle una jugarreta a ese mocoso…– Kero rió maliciosamente. Luego reflexionó. – Mejor no, no es bueno jugar de ese modo con las personas…

– "Y en otras noticias, el clima hoy es soleado, sin embargo, el barómetro indica presión baja, así que tal vez por la tarde tendremos algunas lluvias, así que saquen tomen sus precauciones y…" – Kero cambió el canal de televisión.

– Mejor termino mi juego de video que dejé pendiente. – Dijo, al tiempo en que conectaba la consola del juego. – Es más entretenido que ese programa…

* * *

–…Y esta es la sala comedor…– Dijo Azoru mientras abría una gran puerta.

– ¡Que lindo! – Dijo Sakura asombrada.

El comedor era una amplia sala, muy amplia. El muro estaba adornado con papel tapiz de matiz anaranjado y dibujos de flores rojas. Antes de llegar al piso, el muro estaba pintado de un color vino. Del techo colgaban bellos candelabros de cristal, pequeños en comparación, pero que desprendían una luz algo anaranjada, para dar un toque conservador a la habitación. La mesa era larga, debía medir como dos metros de largo por uno de ancho. Estaba cubierta por un largo mantel blanco de costura fina, adornado en sus bordes por frutos, cosidos a mano. Varios candelabros de plata con velas encendidas daban un toque más romántico al lugar. Diversos platillos estaban colocados en la mesa. Por una puerta en el muro de la derecha, entraban sirvientes, quienes colocaban varios platillos, traídos de la cocina, en la habitación contigua.

– La madera de la mesa es de cedro rojo, muy fina, – Dijo Azoru mientras se acercaba y tallaba con su mano derecha el mueble. – pero muy resistente.

– La mansión es esplendida, Lumeimoto…– Mencionó Eriol, mientras observaba la habitación. Shaoran miraba serio al joven guardián.

– Gracias, – Dijo el joven. – Aunque el mérito se lo merecen mis ancestros, quienes construyeron esta casa. ¿Quieren comer algo¿Algún postre?

– No, gracias, – Dijo Shaoran. – Nosotros ya desayunamos…

De repente, el estómago de Sakura emitió un gruñido muy fuerte, al llegar el olor de la comida. Sakura se sonrojó de la vergüenza y una gigantesca gota de sudor apareció sobre su cabeza. Eriol la miró extrañado. Shaoran la miró sorprendido. Tomoyo, quien también se sonrojó por los modales de su amiga, se le acercó. Azoru sonreía divertido.

¡Sakura! – Le regañó Tomoyo juguetonamente. – ¿Pero qué modales son esos?…– No pudo decir más, su estómago reaccionó de la misma manera. Ella se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza. Eriol, con una gigantesca gota de sudor sobre la cabeza, sonreía apenado. A Shaoran también le nació otra gota de sudor. Azoru tuvo que disimular su risa. Si bien, Tomoyo y Sakura no habían desayunado, el olor de la comida hizo una reacción de hambre en sus estómagos.

– ¿Hambre? – Preguntó Azoru innecesariamente.

– Creo que ellas si tienen… – Aclaró Eriol, mientras se le acercaba a la sonrojada Tomoyo. – ¡Y vaya que sí!

– ¿Desean desayunar? – Preguntó Azoru.

– ¿No será molestia? – Preguntó Sakura.

– ¡No, no lo es…– Contestó. – Comida sobra y abunda…Pero por favor, tomen asiento. – Los tres jóvenes ayudaron caballerosamente a las jóvenes tomar asiento. – Y…– Se dirigió a los muchachos, mientras ellos tomaban asiento. – ¿No desean algo, tal vez de tomar?

– Creo que un jugo de naranja estará bien por mí. – Contestó Eriol.

– Yo también. – Respondió Shaoran.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Shaoran se sentó discretamente a un lado de Sakura. Lo mismo hizo Erio con Tomoyo. Azoru se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa.

– ¡Muy bien! – Dijo. Llamó a un mesero que pasaba en ese momento.

– Dígame joven. – Preguntó el sirviente.

– Tráigales a mis amigos toda la comida que pidan…– Contestó.

– Desde luego, joven…– Obedeció fielmente el mesero. Luego se dirigió a las jóvenes. – ¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar las jóvenes?

– Tráigame a mi un tazón de fruta. – Pidió Sakura.

– A mí también. – Mencionó Tomoyo.

– Muy bien…– Comentó el camarero. – ¿Algo más? – Agregó.

– Por mi esta bien, – Comentó Sakura. – ¿Y tú Tomoyo? – Preguntó a su amiga.

– Vi que servían algo en una charola muy grande, – Preguntó la joven. – ¿Qué es?

– Estofado dulce de carnero. – Aclaró el joven camarero. – ¡Esta muy delicioso! – Manifestó con un gesto sus palabras. – ¡Se lo recomiendo¡Es el mejor!

– ¿Podría…? – Preguntó la joven muñequita de porcelana al joven norteamericano.

– ¡Desde luego! – Contestó.

– Entonces, le traeré un poco para que lo pruebe…– Aclaró el mesero. – Y los jóvenes, – Se dirigió ahora a los muchachos. – ¿Desean algo?

Eriol estaba a punto de ordenar, pero se le adelantó Shaoran.

– Solo un jugo de naranja natural, para los dos. – Pidió el joven de cabellos cafés. Sakura le miraba admirada de su presteza, mientras que éste no dejaba de mirar discretamente a Azoru.

– Y a usted joven…– Preguntó el camarero.

– Un café expreso y pan dulce…– Pidió Azoru.

– Muy bien…– Dijo el joven y rápidamente fue a solicitar servicio.

El servició llegó muy rápido, si no inmediatamente. Empezaron a comer. Mientras comían, Shaoran no dejaba de dirigirle una mirada seria a Azoru, quien siempre le regresaba una sonrisa.

– Comes muy a prisa, Azoru… – Comentó Eriol, al ver que su anfitrión comía mecánicamente, sin descanso.

– Es la costumbre…– Respondió él. – Estoy acostumbrado a siempre andar de prisa…

–…– Eriol lo observó burlonamente. Contestó sin siquiera levantar la vista. Sin embargo, bajó un poco su ritmo de comida.

Como era de apreciar, Azoru terminó primero, y esperó a que todos los demás terminaran. Con un gesto exagerado se acomodó el collar dorado que llevaba debajo de su blanca camisa, algo propio de un niño. Tal vez lo hizo para levantar un poco el ánimo, pues todos le miraron o sonrieron burlonamente, al apreciar dicho gesto.

– Platícanos más acerca de tu familia norteamericana…– Comentó Shaoran.

– Pues…– Azoru acomodó despacio sus pensamientos, no quería hablar a la ligera o pasar cosas por alto. – Mi madre conoció a mi primer padre muy joven, cuando iban en secundaria. Él nació en EE.UU., pero mis abuelos llegaron con mis bisabuelos, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en un carguero chino. Al principio, mis padres no se llevaban bien, pero cuando cursaban el cuarto año de preparatoria, se enoviaron y, terminando su carrera, se casaron. Nací cuando cumplieron un año de casados.

Todos lo oían atentamente, sin perder mucho detalle.

– Qué interesante es tu historia, Azoru…– Comentó la joven Card Captor. Azoru asintió agradecido.

– Nuestra familia fue perfecta…– Su voz pareció quebrada. Su rostro se volvió sombrío, al recordar penas pasadas – Hasta aquel día en que mi padre enfermó de neumonía, fue un día que veníamos de un día de campo; en el camino, un neumático se poncho. Estaba lloviendo y hacía mucho frío…– Azoru se contuvo, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus párpados. Shaoran, le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara el rostro, sabía lo que debía sentir. Azoru se lo agradeció. Respiró hondo, armándose de valor, y siguió su narración. – Murió después de dos meses de enfermedad…Después conocimos a la familia de Susan, y después de año y medio mi madre, una vez pasado el dolor de la pérdida, se casó con su padre…

Después de comer, platicaron un poco más de sobremesa. Y Azoru, tal vez más despierto por causa del café, empezó a comentar acerca de la historia de la mansión.

– La parte más antigua es quizá la que lleva al ala sur…– Comentó. – Se dice que es el lugar más misterioso de la casa…

– ¿Misterioso? – Preguntó Sakura, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor frío se empezaban a forman en el rostro de Sakura. Shaoran tímidamente la abrazó, para darle fuerzas, Eriol y Tomoyo sonrieron. Azoru captó en seguida su reacción.

– Bueno, generalmente no ocurre nada sobrenatural, pero en el sitio se puede a veces, sentir algo extraño, como una presencia…– Mencionó con un tono un poco místico. Luego les miró a todos a los ojos. – ¿Quieren verlo?

– Pues…– Sakura dijo vacilando.

– No se…– Mencionó Tomoyo.

– No entraremos a ese lugar, claro está…– Aclaró. – Aunque…– Con esa expresión atrajo la atención de todos. – Es el camino más corto para llegar al lago de atrás…

– ¿Hay un lago atrás de tu casa? – Preguntó Shaoran.

Azoru sonrió asintiendo.

– ¿Y es el único camino para ir all�? – Preguntó de nuevo.

– Otro es desde la sala, que esta a dos habitaciones de ésta, – Dijo Azoru, señalando atrás suyo. – y el más largo es desde el patio delantero… El pasillo que lleva al ala sur esta cerca. – Señaló a una puerta, enfrente de él. Todos miraron esa puerta. Era enorme. Sakura suspiró resignada. Shaoran iba a insistir, pero Sakura le frenó, sonriéndole agradecida.

– Vale la pena ir…– Azoru sonrió. Esperaron a que todos terminaran de comer, y después de asearse, empezaron a encaminarse hacia la puerta. Sakura sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando Azoru tomó el picaporte para abrir la puerta. Shaoran la abrazó tímidamente, dándole un poco de valor, aunque él estaba temblando, y no exactamente por miedo ni frío. Tomoyo tomó del brazo a Eriol. Azoru abrió lentamente la puerta, la cual rechinó demostrando el poco uso que se le daba. Generalmente, sólo Azoru, Susan y Khrasuy solían pasar por ella, aunque no muy a menudo.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, la luz del cuarto anterior reflejaba sombras largas de nuestros cinco amigos en el suelo. Algunos bombillos de color blanco reflejaban la luz en el techo. Caminaron despacio, Azoru buscó en la pared el apagador de la luz. Lo halló e instantáneamente la luz hizo presencia. El pasillo era largo y sus muros estaban adornados casi de la misma manera que la estancia anterior; el papel tapiz era de un matiz amarillento. Caminaron un poco y pronto se encontraron frente a otra puerta, un poco más pequeña que la predecesora. Azoru la abrió y pronto se hallaron en un cuarto más amplio. El color del tapiz era de un naranja como rojizo, y del techo colgaban varias arañas de vidrio cortado. Azoru empezó a subir las escaleras laterales, las del lado derecho, los demás le siguieron lentamente, como pensando cada paso. De repente, Sakura tuvo una impresión. Volteó a mirar a Eriol, quien no dejaba de mirar muy seriamente la puerta de entrada, con tallado de leones, que se hallaba en medio del balcón - pasillo. Azoru los esperaba en la planta alta, recargado en el barandal de madera.

– ¿Sentiste eso, Eriol? – Susurró al mago, quien iba delante de ella.

– Si…– Contestó, sin apartar la vista del lugar.

– Es una presencia muy extraña…– Comentó Shaoran, quien subía detrás de Sakura. Tomoyo iba al final.

Llegaron a la planta alta. Azoru los guió y pasaron a un lado de la puerta, rumbo al otro pasillo. Justamente en el momento en el que pasaron junto a la puerta, tanto Eriol como Sakura abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una nueva presencia conocida.

– ¡Una Carta Sakura! – Gritaron apagadamente, casi al mismo tiempo. Azoru, quien iba guiando se detuvo y los volteó a ver.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?

– No…– contestó Eriol.

– Nada…– Comentó Sakura.

Shaoran miraba fijamente la puerta. Su rostro se reflejaba en el barniz.

– ¿Algo malo? – Preguntó ingenuamente Azoru.

– No…– Comentó. Lentamente le miró. – Para nada…

– Entonces sigamos…– Azoru sonrió, volteo y empezó a caminar. Les miró de reojo. – No se asusten tan pronto…

– Pues yo no estoy asustada…– Comentó Tomoyo. – ¿Y tú Sakurita?… – Vio que Sakura y Eriol se miraban seriamente, luego cambiando la vista hacia la puerta.

Sin que nadie lo notara, al caminar, una débil neblina repentinamente rodeó sus pasos, hasta que doblaron en una esquina que formaba el pasillo para unirse a otro. La luz natural entraba por grandes ventanas, que dejaban ver, en parte, el hermoso jardín trasero.

Bajaron unas pequeñas escaleras y llegaron hasta otra puerta. La abrieron y llegaron al patio trasero. No era muy grande, como el principal, pero era espacioso. Un camino enlozado comunicaba este patio con el principal, pasando junto a una pequeña fuente y llevando a las cocheras, junto al ala sur. Un lago artificial bien cuidado reflejaba al sol de manera que parecía tener pequeños destellos sobre su superficie. Rebozaba de vida, pues varias carpas y otros peces étnicos del lugar nadaban en él. Si bien el lago no era razonablemente muy grande, debía tener unos seiscientos metros de largo. Tenía forma de ocho y poseía dos pequeños islotes, reafirmando su parecido. Dos pequeños botes estaban anclados en un pequeño muelle, debajo del cual algunos peces brincaban y se correteaban en sus cristalinas aguas. Varios sauces y cerezos muy frondosos rodeaban al lago, dando varios sitios de abrigadora, mientras que los pajarillos cantaban en sus ramas. Quedaron maravillados con el lugar.

Vista desde afuera, el ala sur parecía un lugar muy oscuro. Las grandes ventanas estaban cerradas, estorbando la vista al interior por grandes cortinas grises. El techo del ala era algo llamativo. En su mayoría era liso, un poco inclinado hacia el patio para que la lluvia no se retuviera en él, pero casi al final de el lugar, se mostraba un auditorio cuyo techo era una cúpula naranja. La cúpula, en lo alto de esa parte del techo, mostraba pequeños tragaluces en su base, por lo visto, era la única fuente de luz al interior. El auditorio no mostraba muchos vitrales, como la mayor parte en la casa, solamente unas pequeñas ventanas en lo alto del muro, invadido por la hiedra. Un único vitral con un pequeño bacón de barandal metálico, se hallaba en el muro sur de éste. Aunque estaba cerrada, como la mayoría en ese lugar, por una cortina gris; claramente se podría observar que desde el balcón la vista dominaba todo el jardín trasero. En la cima de la cúpula se formaba una torrecilla que en su parte más alta se hallaba un pararrayos, que se alzaba hasta el cielo.

Azoru se acercó a un cerezo, que crecía muy cerca del lago, y al parecer era más alto que los demás. Tocó su firme tronco y lo talló.

– Esté árbol me brinda mi lugar de descanso favorito. – Declaró alegremente.

– Es bello…– Comentó Eriol, acercándose.

– Por cierto, – Dijo Tomoyo. Se dirigió a Sakura. – Sakurita¿No teníamos que entregarle a Azoru su dibujo?

– ¡Ah¡Es cierto! – Se dirigió a Azoru, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera la hoja de papel. – Es un dibujo que se le cayó a un joven con el que nos topamos. Tenía tu dirección, así que pensamos que era tuyo…

– Gracias. – Dijo Azoru. Sakura le estiró la mano para dárselo. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, su pulgar estaba sobre el dibujo. Azoru lo tomó, tocando con su pulgar el dibujo.

Todo ocurrió en un instante, que se transformó en una eternidad. De repente los minutos se volvieron horas, para luego detener totalmente el tiempo. Sakura todavía sostenía el dibujo y su rostro expresaba una sonrisa de alegría. Tomoyo sonreía detrás de ella. Eriol observaba en el lago cómo nadaban los peces, mientras Shaoran estaba recostado en un cerezo, volteando de reojo a mirarlos. Una carpa había saltado y todavía se sostenía en el aire.

– Así que tú lo tenías…– Se dirigió a la sonriente Sakura aunque ella, desde luego, no podía oírle. –…Mmm…Tendré que pedirle disculpas a Khrasuy…– Miró el dibujo del sello, que era el mismo que el dibujo de la tapa del libro que Khrasuy llevaba. Éste empezó a emitir destellos azul metálico. –…Por lo visto todavía no ha encontrado al Elegido…– Miró de nueva cuenta a Sakura. – ¿Serás tú, mi querida Card Captor?

La mirada de Azoru se tornó misteriosa. Aunque ella los tuviera cerrados por la expresión de la sonrisa, Azoru trazó una mirada fría a los ojos de Sakura. Sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta tomar una forma de las de un gato. Su cuerpo se empezó a rodear por un aura azulosa. Los iris celestes de sus ojos empezaron a emitir un resplandor dorado. El dije de su cadena brillaba dentro de su camiseta, emitiendo destellos plateados.

– Sello de la princesa, muestra tu poder ahora…– Inmediatamente el dibujo emitió un resplandor rosado, el cual formó una esfera de energía, que empezó a levitar por encima de la hoja. – Muéstrame quién será el Elegido, el Amo del Corrector de los Sellos…

La esfera empezó a zigzaguear en su lugar, como si se librara de alguna atadura, y después se dirigió hacia Azoru. Azoru soltó el papel y retuvo la esfera entre sus manos. Empezó a caminar de manera taciturna entre los presentes, observándoles con sus felinos ojos.

El primero fue Eriol. Azoru se paró frente a él. Al tocar sus zapatos el agua, la superficie de ésta se combó y hundió, rodeando cada uno pero sin tocarlo, como la arcilla al ser pisada. Debido a que él fondo del lago se inclinaba hacia el fondo, Azoru parecía más bajo que él. Eriol le miraba sereno; una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Extendió sus manos en dirección de Eriol casi a la altura de su pecho y, acto seguido, soltó la esfera, que se quedó levitando en el aire, rotando. Repentinamente la esfera dejó de rotar, y empezó a levitar rumbo al pecho del joven mago. Un aura color rosa le rodeó; el color del aura se empezó a tornar amarillento. Azoru sonrió.

– Veremos si tu eres El Elegido…– Murmuró.

De repente, el aura empezó a tomar un color verdoso, hasta convertirse en azul. Azoru suspiró apesumbrado. Meneó la cabeza.

– Creo que me equivoqué…– Susurró. Dio un gran paso para salir del agua, que ya empezaba a regresar a su forma original. Una vez en tierra firme, se limpió las gotas de agua de sus pantalones jeans, como su fuera polvo. Algunas cayeron en el pantalón de Eriol. Después, extendió su mano izquierda. La esfera de energía salió levitando del pecho de Eriol y se colocó sobre la palma extendida del gran guardián.

El siguiente fue Shaoran. Esta vez, él ya no se metería otra vez al agua, estaba recargado en el cerezo, un poco separado del agua, pero lo suficiente para que él se pudiera parar frente a él sin mojarse. Solamente debería guardar equilibrio, para no caer al agua. Se paró frente a él. No pudo observar totalmente su rostro por que lo tenía volteado, mirando hacia atrás de reojo. Azoru sonrió burlonamente.

Realizó el mismo procedimiento, pero sin estirar mucho las manos, para no perder el equilibrio. Obtuvo los mismos resultados. Volvió a suspirar resignado. Recogió la esfera, pero esta vez colocando su mano frente al pecho del muchacho. Se dirigió hacia Tomoyo, pero al acercarse, la esfera emitió un sonido estridente, semejante a un trompetazo, Azoru miró a Tomoyo directo a los ojos.

– ¿Tu no tienes poderes mágicos, mi querida Tomoyo? – Le miró con sus felinos ojos. – ¿Pero se supone que tu mamá es pariente de la madre de Sakura¿O no?

No perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la última persona que quedaba, a Sakura. Estaba a dos pasos, cuando la esfera emitió otro sonido, pero éste semejante a una descarga eléctrica. Azoru se detuvo a observar la esfera.

– ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Murmuró. Inmediatamente alzó la mirada. – ¿Será posible?…

Reanudó la caminata, pero un poco más de prisa. Se colocó frente a ella. De repente, dentro de su blusa surgió un brillo rosado. La llave, el bastón estrella, resplandecía. Azoru observó algo desorientado a Sakura. Todavía no se explicaba porqué la esfera había emitido la señal de que la princesa estaba presente. Su mirada iba del rostro de la joven hasta su pecho, el lugar donde la llave resplandecía. No esperó más y, esperando obtener una respuesta, extendió sus manos hacia ella. No quedaron precisamente frente a sus pechos, pues al tener ella extendida la mano, no se lo permitía. La colocó un poco abajo de la base de su cuello.

– Veremos si lo que pienso es cierto…– Dijo Azoru. Después, el color del iris de sus ojos se tornó dorado. Cerró los ojos. –…Hashkam Hanjudrio do Dressyn1, muestra al guardián supremo, si ella es el Amo del Corrector de los Sellos…

Soltó la esfera. La llave brilló más todavía cuando la esfera entró en el cuerpo de Sakura. Un aura rosada le rodeó. Azoru esperó paciente. Después de unos minutos, se tornó rojiza. Azoru sonrió.

– Tu eres el Elegido…– La llave empezó a emitir varias descargas, a medida que el poder de Sakura aumentó. El aura roja empezó a expandirse rápida y silenciosamente, en forma de esfera., ocupando la mayor parte del patio. Poco a poco, todo regresó a la normalidad. La llave dejó de emitir destellos y regresó a la normalidad. Azoru extendió su mano y recibió la esfera. La regresó al lugar de donde había salido. Lentamente, la esfera de energía regresó al papel, emitiendo un resplandor dorado, tomó la forma del dibujo con un resplandor azuloso y regresó a la normalidad. Azoru cerró los ojos, poco a poco regresaron a la normalidad.

De repente, las horas se tornaron minutos y los minutos segundos. El tiempo regresó a la normalidad. Las aves regresaron a sus dulces trinos, los peces cayeron de nuevo al agua. El viento sopló de nuevo en los árboles, moviendo dulcemente sus ramas y hojas. Rápidamente, Azoru volvió a sostener la hoja y a volver a su actitud agradecida, instantes antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta del hechizo de tiempo lanzado.

– Podrías decirme qué es…– Preguntó Sakura. Azoru sonrió maliciosamente, tal vez por que ninguno se había dado cuenta de nada.

– Es una larga historia…– Mencionó, mientras inventaba una rápida historia para contarles. – Pero seré breve…Un antepasado de la madre de Susan era árabe. Siempre le interesaron los leones, como verás. El dibujo es de una quimera león coronada…

– ¡Ah¡Ya veo! – Comprendió Sakura.

– Bueno Azoru, nos retiramos…– Mencionó Tomoyo.

– Es que queremos aprovechar la tarde antes de tu fiesta…– Aclaró Sakura.

– ¡Ah si¡La fiesta¡Casi lo había olvidado! – Espetó Azoru.

– Nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer…– Comentó Shaoran.

– Bueno, entonces nos veremos en la tarde. – Refirió Azoru. – Espero que les haya gustado el lugar…

– Nos fascinó…– Dijo Eriol.

Dieron vuelta a toda la casa, comprobando que lo que Azoru había referido acerca de ese camino era verdad; tardaron como cinco minutos para llegar al patio principal. Azoru los escoltó hasta la puerta y se despidieron. Cada quien tomó su camino. Esperó hasta que se perdieron de vista. Luego empezó a caminar rápidamente, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta principal atrás suyo.

Esperó en silencio. Las luces de esa parte de la mansión estaban apagada, y por alguna razón, Azoru esa mañana mandó a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación. Un golpeteo continuo en el piso llegó a él desde su derecha. Una joven alta de tez blanca, cabello dorado y rizado, y vestida con una falda larga color verde olivo, una camisa manga larga y capa del mismo color, salió de la oscuridad y se dirigía hacia él. En sus manos llevaba una vara blanca, como de marfil, pero en la punta de ésta, un pequeño cristal con forma de rombo, color jade, levitaba y giraba en su eje, entre dos ramificaciones de la vara en forma de "V". La parte inferior de la vara era dorada. Azoru le sonrió levemente. Jasha se detuvo frente a él. Azoru le llegaba casi a los hombros.

– Hiciste muy bien el trabajo, Jasha…– Dijo con un acento parecido al alemán, muy marcado. – Te felicito…

La joven ictiana sonrió.

– ¿Lo hallaste? – Preguntó.

– Si…Es Sakura, como dijo Khrasuy…– Refirió Azoru.

– Tendrás que disculparte con él, – Jasha le amonestó, sonriendo burlona. – después de todo, él tenía razón…

Azoru la miró, le sonrió indiferente y empezó a caminar rumbó a su habitación.

– Lo haré después…– Le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Jasha suspiró decepcionada.

– La verdad quién te entiende…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Bueno ­­­­­­­­­­­­­, eso es todo por ahora, les suplico que me disculpen por no haber puesto nada, no se preocupen mucho, lo que pasa (– ahí vas de nuevo con tus disculpas (��) - Bueno Touya, si no lo hago yo, quien más U) es que me han estado dejando muchas tareas y exámenes…pero ya no se preocupen más, voy a tratar de escribir pronto la continuación…

Bueno, cuídense mucho, y gracias por todo nuevamente…Touya: Se lo cuidan…El pelo no sean mal pensados -… ¡Ay Touya! U-U

Su amigo ARcAnGeL, después de todo, sigo aquí…Y Touya también u-u…

1** N. T:**…Símbolo Sagrado del Sello


	6. Capítulo Segundo: El Primer Sello, 2a Pa...

**Capítulo II:**

**El Primer Sello.**

**Segunda Parte: La Fiesta. **

Tomoeda, Jpn.

2:30 PM.

Cuando llegó Touya, junto con Yukito y Nakuru a la residencia Kinomoto, Kero todavía seguía jugando sus videojuegos en la habitación de Sakura.

– ¡Hey "Peluche"¡Ya llegué! – Gritó Touya desde la entrada. Nakuru lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo oía llamar a Keroberos de esa forma. – ¿Alguna novedad?

– No llames de esa manera a Kero, Touya…– Le amonestó Yukito, aunque en sus adentros se divertía oyéndoles.

Kero bajó flotando las escaleras.

– Ninguna¡y te he dicho que no me digas así! – Le recriminó Kero, con mirada asesina.

– No le digas así a Kero, Touya…– Le regañó Yukito dándole un pequeño codazo, aunque le divertía que a veces Touya molestara al guardián solar.

– ¿Ya llegó Sakura? – Preguntó Touya, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, seguido por Yukito, para dejar los víveres. Nakuru se sentó en un sofá de la sala y prendió la televisión.

– No, no ha llegado aún…– Mencionó Kero, mientras bajaba las escaleras. –…Me telefoneó hace unos minutos, me dijo que tuvo un retraso pero que ya venía en camino… ¡Ah! Por cierto, mencionó que ya había desayunado en casa de Azoru…

– Y dejó el desayuno en la nevera…– Comentó Touya algo molesto.

Kero sonrió.

– Al saber que Sakura no iba a desayunar, ni Tomoyo, me lo comí…– Touya le miró serio.

– Eres un glotón… "Peluche"… – Toya le dirigió una mirada malévola.

– ¡Óyeme!…– Contestó enojado Kero.

– ¿Azoru? – Interrumpió Nakuru desde la sala. Se recargó en el sof�, mirando hacia atrás. Su larga cabellera casi tocaba el suelo. – ¿No es acaso el hermano de Susan?…

– ¡El mismo! – Contestó Yukito desde la cocina. – El norteamericano…

– ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Kero, mientras se posaba en la barra de la cocina.

– Del nuevo compañero de Sakura…– Aclaró Touya, mientras guardaba rápidamente unas galletas de coco en la alacena, para que aquél pequeño glotón no las viera.

– Mmm…El norteamerinaco ¿no?

– El mismo. – Dijo Yukito.

Yukito y Touya terminaron de guardar los víveres en su lugar rápidamente. A Touya se le ocurrió revisar el frasco de caramelos, tal vez para tomar algunos. Lo encontró vacío, Kero se los había acabado. Le dirigió una mirada molesta al pequeño guardián, quien le regresó una sonrisa burlona.

Kero regresó al cuarto de Sakura a terminar sus videojuegos. Yukito, junto con Nakuru, se sentaron a mirar el televisor. Touya telefoneó a su trabajo, pues querría saber si había algún encargo urgente para él esa tarde.

– Hoy no hay ninguno, Touya…– Contestó una dulce voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

– Esta bien, gracias Akane…– Contestó.

– Por nada…– Su voz sonó con u acento algo especial, si bien no llevaba no mucho tiempo trabajando Touya, Akane, la hija del dueño del negocio en el que trabajaba, se estaba enamorando de él muy rápidamente. Para el pesar de ella, estaba comprometida con uno de los ex-compañeros de universidad de Touya, por quien lo conoció. Touya, aunque era gentil, se mostraba serio a veces para con ella, para no elevar sus ánimos. No quería problemas.

– Nos veremos el lunes, – Touya alcanzó a oír una risita alegre. – Así que hasta entonces…–Se despidió.

– Ok…– Contestó serio.

* * *

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo, al ver el silencio de su amiga.

– ¡Eh! – Sakura estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando Tomoyo le preguntó. – No… ¡Nada!…

De repente, Tomoyo se paró frente a ella.

– Sakura, – Le interpuso. – Desde ayer te noto muy extraña…Dime¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Te sucede algo¿Algo malo?…

– No…– Respondió pausadamente, como si ordenara sus ideas. – La verdad no se…no se que es lo que sucede…– Tomoyo la miró preocupada. Siguieron su camino.

Se detuvieron en el paso peatonal para cruzar una avenida. Esperaron la señal de paso. Sakura se veía muy pensativa y confundida. Tomoyo solamente la observaba.

– Me han estado ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas…Tomoyo…– Comentó al final.

– ¿Extrañas?… ¿En qué sentido, Sakura?…– Preguntó interesada.

– Es lo que no se…ayer tuve un sueño, fue horrible…– Sakura sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. – Al principio me pareció normal…Pero de repente, todo cambio…

La señal cambió, dando paso a los peatones. Sakura respiró hondo y le relató brevemente acerca del sueño que tuvo. No le comentó acerca de que la iban a sacrificar en su sueño ni de lo ocurrido cuando despertó. Tomoyo escuchaba a Sakura, quien trataba de no conmocionarse mucho con esos extraños sucesos. El camino parecía eterno, pero llegaron a la residencia Kinomoto.

* * *

– ¡Ya llegué, hermano! – Gritó Sakura desde la perta de entrada, mientras ella y Tomoyo ponían sus zapatos en la entrada y se colocaban sus sandalias. Una voz muy familiar de un joven les dio la bienvenida. Iba vestido de una camisa blanca, que contrastaba un poco con su tez albina, y unos pantalones vaqueros color café; un cinturón de hebilla dorada sostenía la prenda.

– Bienvenida Sakura, Tomoyo…– Respondió Yukito.

– ¡Hola Yukito! – Dijo Sakura alegremente, al ver al joven.

– Buenas tardes, joven Yukito…– Contestó cortésmente la joven de cabellos azabaches.

En la sala se encontraron con Nakuru, y Touya en la cocina. Yukito lo alcanzó y se colocó un delantal.

– Hola Ruby Moon…– Dijo Sakura.

– Buenas tardes Sakura. – Contestó la guardiana lunar.

Nakuru se incorporó. Inmediatamente, dos alas grandes de mariposa rodearon su esbelto cuerpo para dar paso a la bella figura de la guardiana lunar.

– ¡Espera a que traiga la aspiradora!…

Pétalos de rosas cayeron y se esparcieron por toda la sala. Touya a regañadientes, tomó la aspiradora y empezó a limpiar. La guardiana lunar lo observó divertida, mientras sus alas se ocultaban. Touya la miró y se sonrojó. Aunque ya sabía de la verdadera identidad de Nakuru, aún el asombro que sentía cada vez que la veía transformada no había disminuido. Ruby Moon le sonrió, sospechando que aquél sonrojo era un arco reflejo de los poderes que ella poseía. Touya serenizó su rostro y, después de acabar de aspirar, se incorporó.

– Vine a preguntarte algo, Sakura…– Se dirigió Ruby a Sakura. – Quería saber si habías visto a Eriol esta mañana, por que Spinel y yo estamos muy preocupadas, pues no llegó a la hora que dijo…

– Lo vimos en la mañana, Akisuki. – Contestó Tomoyo, sonriente. También sabía de la verdadera forma de Nakuru. – Perdón, Ruby Moon…Estaba acompañando a Shaoran a hacer unas compras…

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al oír de nuevo el nombre de aquél que era el dueño de su corazón. Tanto Touya como Kero abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Uno por molestia y el otro por asombro. Una sola pregunta cruzó por la mente de ambos.

– "�¿Qué hace aquí ese mocoso!"

– Conque el joven Shaoran…– Pensó Ruby Moon en voz alta.

– Si…– Respondió la joven.

– Los vimos hace no mucho. – Repuso Sakura. – Comentó que ya iban de regreso…

– ¡Ok¡Gracias! – Contestó la dulce guardiana.

– ¿Entonces no te quedaras a almorzar? – Preguntó Yukito.

– Mmm…– Ruby Moon hizo como si lo pensara muy cuidadosamente, dirigió una mirada a Touya, quien la observaba serio. Ruby sonrió. – Sí, solamente telefonearé a mi casa…

– Que bien…– Contestó Yukito. Después se volvió hacia Sakura. – Por cierto Sakura, te traigo un dulce, por la otra vez, cuando perdí…

Yukito sacó un paquete de papel no muy pequeño de su bolsillo. Desdobló el papel y le mostró un caramelo de buen tamaño, sabor cereza, a la asombrada Sakura.

– ¡Ay, Yukito¡No te hubieras molestado! – Exclamó con gran felicidad y sorpresa, la joven Card Captor.

– No es molestia…– Dijo él con una sonrisa. Kero observó envidioso aquel premio. Se le hacía agua la boca. – Es tuyo, tómalo. – Y le extendió la mano.

Sakura caminó para tomarlo.

– Gracias Yukito…

En ese momento, todo se volvió negro. No recordó cuando cayó al piso, pero si alcanzó a oír su nombre, antes de desvanecerse. Su última visión fue que Touya y Yukito se le acercaban. Una voz, antes de ocultar sus bellas esmeraldas tras sus párpados y perder la conciencia, resonó por su mente.

– ¡Por favor ayúdanos!…

* * *

Eriol y Shaoran llegaron a la residencia donde ahora estaban viviendo tanto Eriol como sus guardianas. Era un edificio muy bello y algo lujoso, donde alquilaban suites muy amplias, prácticamente, cada suite era como una casa. El edificio no era muy alto, pero la primera impresión que daba era que era muy costoso. Shaoran supuso que la familia de Eriol podría costear ese precio.

– ¿No es muy caro todo por aquí? – Preguntó Shaoran, mientras daba un vistazo a la recepción, un lugar muy delicadamente adornado.

– No…– Respondió sencillo Eriol. – Mi madre conoce al dueño de este lugar, son muy amigos desde su infancia, así que, prácticamente nos sale muy económico.

Se acercó a la recepcionista de turno y pidió las llaves del Penthouse. La joven accedió con una leve reverencia y empezó a buscar las llaves en un tablero atrás de ella. Las encontró y se las entregó.

– Por cierto, un joven vino por la mañana preguntando por usted, – Le informó la joven. – Le dije que usted no se encontraba, pero que estaban su hermana solamente, e subió, y creo que por lo visto no le encontró, dejó un recado escrito…– Le extendió un pequeño papel rudamente doblado, se notaba que éste muchacho lo dobló muy mal. – Y dijo que traía prisa y que tal vez regresaría…

– Muchas gracias, señorita…– Se inclinó para leer el nombre de la recepcionista de su gafete. –…Nadeshiko…

La joven se sonrojó un poco ante el joven inglés. Eriol sabía que a veces ella le coqueteaba un poco, pues tenían la misma edad. Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a donde Shaoran estaba parado.

– ¿Hermana?…– Dijo Shaoran con un tono extrañado. Eriol solo contestó con una sonrisa. Se dirigieron al ascensor.

Eriol apretó un botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron minutos después. El cubículo del aparato era muy lujoso. Varios espejos rodeaban la mitad superior de las paredes del ascensor, mientras que la otra parte era un papel tapiz rojo con pequeños adornos en forma de flores, negros. Una alfombra roja adornaba el suelo, mientras que un pasamanos dorado servía de frontera entre el papel tapiz y los espejos. La chapa del tablero de control también era dorada. Eriol se acercó al tablero y pulsó un botón blanco con las letras "PH", penthouse; éste parpadeo con destellos amarillos, y la maquina se puso en marcha.

– ¿Qué crees que fue eso? – le cuestionó Shaoran.

– ¿Que fue qué? – Respondió Eriol.

– Lo que sentimos en la casa de Azoru… ¿No te pareció extraño?…

– ¿Te refieres a lo de la Carta Sakura?…– Dijo, luego tomó una actitud algo pensativa. – No lo sé…También se me hace extraño…Pero el decía que sucedían cosas raras en ese lugar…

– No sé, pero yo voy a investigar sobre eso…– Comentó Shaoran.

– Yo también lo tengo planeado…– Mencionó. – También se lo comentaré a Sakura y a sus guardianes…Tal vez ellos sepan algo más…

– Y también a Tomoyo…– Comentó Shaoran. Eriol lo miró extrañado por mencionarla a ella. Shaoran le sonrió.

– ¿Te diste cuenta que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima? – Entonces Erio cayó en razón. Mientras desayunaban, Eriol había pillado a Tomoyo y a Azoru dirigiéndose miradas juguetonas. No les había tomado mucha importancia, pues pensó que Azoru se divertía al ver que a Tomoyo le habían gustado sus guisos. Una pequeña molestia nació de él.

– No me había dado cuenta…– Suspiró, y luego le dirigió una mirada maliciosa. – Pero tampoco veía a Sakura con muy buenos ojos…

– �¿Qué dijiste!…– Shaoran le miró receloso. Una vena se resaltó en su sien. Luego ambos se miraron, y, por fortuna, estallaron en risas.

El elevador emitió un sonido semejante a una campanilla. Y la puerta se abrió. Ambos jóvenes salieron. El pasillo no era muy grande, pues solo unía a dos puertas y al ascensor. Eriol se dirigió a la puerta derecha. Era una puerta de dos hojas, de cedro, finamente tallada y barnizada. Antes de llegar, Eriol extendió la mano apuntando al cerrojo con la llave. Luego soltó la llave, que inmediatamente flotó hacia la puerta, se introdujo en el cerrojo y dio un giro. El picaporte se movió solo y la puerta se abrió.

– Creo que nunca cambiarás…– Comentó Shaoran, burlonamente. Eriol solo se limitó a contestarle con una sonrisa y una mirada malévola.

Entraron a la residencia. La habitación de recepción era muy amplia. Una sala de muebles rojos con chimenea se encontraba junto a una ventana, que daba a un parque cercano, donde reinaba el verde y el rosa. El antiguo sillón del mago Clow, una de las pocas cosas que pudo rescatar Eriol de la vieja mansión, era el mueble más cercano a la fogata. El lugar no estaba muy iluminado, pues tanto Eriol como Spinel Sun se encargaban de mantenerlo así. Spinel saltó de un sillón cercano, donde estaba leyendo un libro, y se le acercó volando a su joven amo.

– Buenas tardes amo, nos tenía preocupadas a Ruby y a mí…– Comentó la guardiana, mientras se posaba cerca de sus pies. Eriol bajó la mirada y le sonrió. – ¿Dónde estuvo?…

– Tuve un retraso. – Comentó el mago. – Pero ya no te preocupes.

–…– Spinel le miró seriamente. Luego dirigió su mirada al visitante.

– Buenas tardes, joven Shaoran, bienvenido…– Comentó.

– Gracias. – Shaoran le sonrió.

– Por cierto, amo, Ruby telefoneo hace unos minutos. – Comentó, mientras daba acceso a los jóvenes, para que entraran. – Dijo que se iba a quedar en a almorzar con Touya Kinomoto…

Eriol y Shaoran se dirigieron a la sala. Eriol se sentó en la cómoda del mago, mientras que Shaoran se sentaba en un sillón frente a él. Eriol no se explicaba qué hacía Ruby Moon fuera; la respuesta le llegó de golpe, había salido, por encargo de Spinel, a buscarle. Spinel regresó a leer su libro, que estaba junto al joven Shaoran.

– Por cierto, vino un joven desconocido buscándole…– Eriol le miró. Shaoran miró a Spinel de reojo, interesado por la noticia. Luego miró a Eriol, al ver que iba a contestar.

– La recepcionista ya me puso sobre aviso, – Contestó. – Gracias Spinel…

De repente, a Shaoran le sobrevino un gran sueño. Extendió los brazos a lo largo del sillón y reclinó la cabeza. Eriol también empezó a sentirse cansado. Varias gotitas de sudor nacieron en su frente, eso no era normal. Spinel les miró algo alarmada.

– ¿Les sucede algo? – Su mirada iba de Eriol a Shaoran, y viceversa.

– No lo sé…Esto no es normal…– Dijo Eriol mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormido. El sueño le venció fácilmente, y quedó dormido. Perdió rápidamente el conocimiento.

– ¿Amo? – Spinel se paró, al ver que Eriol se había quedado dormido, aunque todavía respiraba algo agitado. Pronto, su respiración desaceleró el ritmo. Se desmayó. Shaoran todavía no cedía terreno tan fácilmente. Spinel se empezó a asustar.

– ¿Qué me esta pasando? – Dijo Shaoran con voz muy forzada, mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto. – Algo no está bien…No puedo más…– Shaoran también se quedó inconsciente.

– �¿Joven Shaoran! – Spinel voló hasta colocarse frente a él, y le movió el rostro, tratando de despertarle. En la cara de Shaoran todavía se dibujaba una mueca de lucha. Luego sobrevoló rápidamente hasta llegar frente a Eriol, repitiendo el mismo proceso. – �¿Amó! – Spinel se alarmó mucho. Varias gotitas de sudor nacieron de su cabecita. – ¡Responda!

Invocó un hechizo para que despertaran, pero no funcionó. Al ver esto, voló rápidamente hasta donde estaba el teléfono. Lo descolgó con algo de dificultad y empezó a marcar.

– ¡Rápido! – Gritó, mientras el teléfono marcaba. Para su suerte, contestaron después del segundo timbrazo.

– Residencia Kinomoto…– Contestó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Ruby, ven pronto!…– Gritó por el auricular.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó, estaba en su cuarto. Poco a poco, el techo de su habitación iba surgiendo a medida que abría los ojos. Sintió que una mano delicada se le había posado en su frente. Volteó y vio a Tomoyo sentada junto a ella, en la cabecera de su cama. Ella le sonrió y retiró su mano para colocarla en su regazo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor, Sakurita?– Preguntó Tomoyo dulcemente, aunque con un asomo de preocupación e su voz.

– Creo que sí…– Contestó Sakura tratando de sentarse en la cama. Cuando ya casi lo lograba, las fuerzas en sus brazos le flaquearon, haciéndola caer pesadamente de nuevo en la cama. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, por lo que ella se puso una de sus manos en su frente.

– Será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho…– Contestó una voz masculina, con un acento algo frío, aunque en un tono un tanto preocupado. Sakura volteó para ver de donde provenía esa voz, y descubrió a Yue, apostado junto a la puerta de su cuarto, mirándola fijamente, con sus dos ojos azules. – Aún sigues débil…

– ¿Qué me paso? – Preguntó algo aturdida. Se retiró la mano de su frente.

– Te desmayaste, Sakura…– Contestó Kero. Sakura le miró. Él estaba sentado a la orilla del tocador, moviendo sus patitas en el aire, con los brazos cruzados. Le miraba preocupado.

– ¿Pero cómo?…– Preguntó ella.

– No sabemos a ciencia cierta cómo o porqué. – Respondió Yue. – Tomoyo nos dijo que no hicieron demasiado ejercicio, como para suponer que esa fuera una razón…

Sakura miró a Tomoyo, preguntándole en voz baja si ella había dicho eso. Ella asintió levemente, con una sonrisa algo pícara.

– Sin embargo, – Interrumpió Kero. – Sí se mencionó que fueron a casa del muchacho americano¿no habrás comido algo malo, Sakura? Tal vez comiste algo que te hizo mucho mal…

Sakura recordó lo que había comido: un tazón de frutas con un poco de yogurt natural, nada más. Fuera de eso, nada. Y por cierto, estuvo delicioso.

– Pues nada más allá de un tazón de frutas…– Recordó. Yue le miró seriamente. Enarcó una ceja, con actitud de alentarle a seguir recordando. Kero solo la observaba y oía atentamente. – Y si hubiera sido la comida, yo creo que desde el mismo instante en que terminé de comer, me hubiera sentido mal…

– Buen punto…– Contestó Tomoyo.

Kero y Yue se miraron.

– Entonces, esto lo hace más difícil de entender…– Mencionó Yue.

– ¿Por qué?…– Preguntó Sakura.

– Podría tratarse de algo mágico…

Alguien tocó la puerta, y seguido la abrió.

– ¡Toc, toc!…– Fujitaka entró a la habitación. Vio a Sakura despierta. Se sintió menos preocupado. – ¿Cómo te sientes, mi pequeña Sakura? – Preguntó. Vestía una camisa de manga corta color azul claro y llevaba unos pantalones cafés. Traía puesto un delantal y llevaba consigo una bandeja con tazas de té. – Traje té para todos; y para ver si esto te hacía sentir mejor, Sakura…

Tomoyo le ayudó a repartir las tazas a los presentes. Fujitaka tomó una taza y se acercó a la cama para darle la suya a Sakura. Ella intentó volver a incorporarse, y ésta vez, lo logró.

– ¡Gracias pap�! ­– Agradeció, con una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que Fujitaka no se sintiera tan preocupado.

– Por nada, hija. Por nada. – Respondió él, suspiró agradecido.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de té, estaba delicioso. No era para más, pues lo había hecho su papá. Recordó a su hermano y a Ruby, deberían seguir todavía abajo.

– ¿Y Touya? – Preguntó sin querer. Tanto Tomoyo como Kero se asombraron de la pregunta.

– Se fue a ayudar a Ruby Moon. – Contestó Yue. – Algo le pasó a Eriol y a Shaoran…

– �¿Cómo! – Preguntó exaltada. Casi derrama un poco del líquido en su cama. – �¿Qué les sucedió!

– Nada malo, – Respondió Kero. – Sufrieron un desmayo como tú, solo que esa Spinel le exageró un poco…

Kero le contó que, diez minutos después de que ella se desmayara y la subieran entre Touya y Yue, ya que Yukito instantes después de verla desmayarse, se transformó, Spinel llamó de urgencia. Gritaba tanto que casi deja sordo a Fujitaka, quien venía llegando y contestó, y a Ruby Moon cuando contestó. Ruby platicó con ella y le tranquilizó, puesto que estaba muy asustada. Colgó diciéndole que iba en seguida y que llevaría ayuda, por cualquier cosa. Después le comentó que tanto Eriol como Shaoran se desmayaron súbitamente y que, al lanzar Spinel un hechizo para que ellos despertaran, no pasó nada. Touya la acompañó, para ver que había sucedido.

– Touya habló hace un minuto, – Continuo Yue. – Dijo que ya todo estaba bajo control, y que estaría allá hasta que los muchachos despertaran…No te preocupes…

– Está bien. – Dijo Sakura, más aliviada.

Sakura volteo a ver a Tomoyo, y descubrió que ella le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, bastante impresionada. Sakura no lo notaba, pero la blusa que traía puesta transparentaba el vendaje que llevaba.

– ¡Sakura¿Qué te pasó! – Preguntó llevándose las manos a las mejillas, en actitud de asombro.

– ¿Eh?

– �¿Por qué estas vendada!

– Pues…– Suspiro resignada. – Aún no te conté todo el sueño…

– Es una larga y extraña historia…– Respondió Kero.

Azoru estaba sentado en el estudio de la mansión. El estudio no era muy amplio, en comparación de los demás cuartos y salas, pero era un poco largo. En el centro del techo colgaba un candelabro dorado, y unos bombillos en forma de llamas, sostenidos en unos tubos con formas de velas, iluminaban el cuarto. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, corrediza, la cual tenía pequeñas ventanillas de cristal cortado, que permitían ver hacia fuera o quien se acercaba, se encontraban varios estantes con libros. Las puertas de estos libreros era de vidrio; el mueble era de caoba. Antes de llegar cerca de un elegante escritorio de cedro que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, había un sillón a ambos lados de la habitación. Luke, bajo la forma de Azoru, estaba sentado detrás de un firme escritorio de cedro rojo, una pequeña lamparilla de campana alargada verde estaba a un costado y, sobre el mueble, varios papeles estaban dispersos aquí y all�, sin orden aparente. Frente al escritorio había tres sillas de hierro, de cojinetes negros. En medio de la habitación había un espacio suficiente, como para colocar una mesa de ping-pong plegable, que Jasha guardaba en un armario, justo a la izquierda del escritorio. La luz entraba por las ventanas atrás de él, donde sus cortinas de color hueso solo dejaban pasar el resplandor solar. En el piso, se hallaba un dibujo de un sol, encerrado en un circulo de relleno azul rey.

Azoru leía el periódico de ese día. Al irse Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo, había tomado un baño y después se encerró en el estudio, huyendo del bullicio y el ajetreo que se estaba llevando afuera. Vestía de una camisa polo color verde claro y unos pantalones blancos.

–"Solo espero que el hechizo no les halla hecho daño…"– Decía en sus adentros, al recordar a sus visitas. – "Bueno, no creo que pase de un leve desmayo y un dolor de cabeza…Y creo que de todos, la más afortunada fue Tomoyo…Pero me preocupa más Sakura…En ella el hechizo fue muy fuerte…"– Sonrió deliberadamente. – "¡No lo creo! No pasará más allá de una fiebre momentánea y de un desmayo un poco más largo…"

Acababa de poner el periódico sobre el escritorio cuando oyó que la puerta se abrió, emitiendo un leve rechinido. Un joven de cara larga y algo fina, ojos café muy oscuro y pelo oscuro penetró en la habitación, su porte le daba aires de inteligencia. Khrasuy entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Azoru alzó la vista un poco, mirando de reojo. Khrasuy se sentó en una silla. Vestía una camisa de tabloides verdes y amarillos, encima un chaleco verde claro; un pantalón color blanco y zapatos de charol negro.

– Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa…– Mencionó, inclinándose hacia delante, recargando sus codos en sus muslos y poniendo sus manos en forma de "V" inversa, casi a la altura de su boca; de esta manera, podía mirar a Azoru a sus azules ojos.

Azoru solo respondió enarcando una ceja.

–…– Khrasuy se inclinó más hacia adelante, abriendo un poco más los ojos, motivando a una respuesta. Azoru Se enderezó y se dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón, que era más alto y amplio que él. Khrasuy también se enderezó.

– Creo que no tienes remedio, _Noght'Paght_1…– Sonrió irónico. – Desde que te nombre mi consejero y mensajero personal, te comportas muy berrinchudo…Creo que hasta Jasha se comporta mejor que tú…

– ¡Óyeme!…– Azoru extendió la palma de la mano, calmándolo; sonrió burlonamente, y chasqueó la boca.

– Tranquilo, – Comentó. – Era una broma…Te pido que me dispenses…– Khrasuy sonrió. – ¡Pero! Por favor, se más cuidadoso en lo que haces… ¿Quieres?…

Khrasuy volteó el rostro hacia su chaleco verde, ya se había cambiado su chaleco naranja, su favorito.

– Traigo noticias de nuestro _Patraghtian Plath_, _Ictianishak_2…– Dijo mientras sacaba algo parecido a una pequeña base de una columna. Ésta era de forma circular y de un vivo color verde metálico. Ambos tomaron una actitud seria. – Es del sur del reino…

– ¿Del sur?…– Preguntó Azoru, con algo de nerviosismo. Se inclinó hacia el escritorio. Sabía que en esa zona la guerra era más fuerte.

– Si…– Contestó. Mientras le extendía el mensaje.

–…– Azoru extendió el brazo, sentía que las manos le temblaban.

Azoru tomó el mensaje con algo de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que recibía noticias, después de casi una semana, de la llegada al planeta Tierra, y especialmente por provenir del sur. Lo observó.

– ¿De qué parte?…– Preguntó.

– De Gholiam…– Le respondió.

Pasó la mano por encima de la base menor y esta emitió un resplandor color verde claro, muy intenso. Azoru lo colocó en el escritorio y se reclinó en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados, intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo.

De repente, un remolino de destellos blancos surgió de él, y la figura de una mujer joven, vestida con una armadura extraña, surgió. Llevaba una capa color dorado, con la parte interna de terciopelo rojo, sostenidas por hombreras plateadas, del mismo color que la armadura, formadas por láminas de metal. En el peto de su armadura llevaba una insignia de color anaranjada, con forma de un ave fénix, en cuya cabeza había algo semejante a una corona con puntos plateados en sus puntas. Aunque era joven, su rostro era semejante al de una mujer mayor, marcado por la dureza de las batallas y los entrenamientos. Hizo una reverencia llevándose el brazo derecho a la altura del pecho, con la mano extendida, y flexionando un poco la pierna derecha.

– _Im Fiuttrek_, le traigo noticias acerca de la guerra…– Se enderezó. Al parecer, alguien le llamó por que la joven volteó la cabeza, palabreando algo en ictiano, que no fue muy comprensible, luego tomó una posición de firmes. – No son agradables…

Azoru entrecerró los ojos, con una actitud seria. Khrasuy, que ya había revisado el mensaje con anterioridad, sabía que no era nada grato.

– La ciudad ha resistido muy bien el sitio hasta ahora y nuestro ejército ha peleado como héroes, pero sabemos que el enemigo ha conseguido armas más fuertes, por lo que no sabemos cuantos sectores de la ciudad perderemos en las últimas horas…– Azoru entrecerró los ojos. – Sin embargo, traemos malas noticias…Hemos perdido la provincia3 de Fraghoos a manos del ejército enemigo, después de tres _Gíhis_4 de sitio…La batalla fue dura, pero peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas…– La muchacha guardo silencio, como ordenando sus ideas. Azoru se empezó a desesperar. – Nadie sobrevivió…

Azoru cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba ahogar un sollozo. Esa provincia era la que suplía a todo el reino, y era la más poblada. No podía creer la matanza que se debía haber hecho.

– Nuestros espías también han traído un informe acerca de las actividades del enemigo…– De uno de sus guantes sacó una hoja de papel, delicadamente enrollada y sellada con un cordel dorado. Le quitó el cordel y empezó a leerla. – Los Mayuriaghs junto a los Jhratianos, se han unido al ejército de Shabraímp, sometiéndose a las órdenes de El Innombrable. Ahora su número aumenta a millones, contra nuestros miles…– Azoru puso una mano en su barbilla. Su mirada paso de seria a la de preocupada. – También sabemos que ha mandado a los Sellos Malignos para buscar al Amo y al Corrector de los sellos, y, una vez que los halle, aniquilarlos…– Azoru sintió una punzada en el pecho, y la angustia empezó a verse en su rostro. – También a encargarse de aniquilar toda forma de vida sobre el planeta Tierra, por lo que le rogamos que actúe cuanto antes, por que esto ya no esta en nuestra manos¡Oh _Yahr Fuittrekenk_5! Sabemos que el primero de los sellos será Draktar y que debió llegar, según nuestros sabios, cuando usted arribó a la Tierra…Le pedimos su discreción para que no sea descubierto, y halle pronto al Amo…– Enrolló nuevamente el papel y lo guardó en su guante de nuevo. De repente, se oyó un sonido semejante a una explosión. Azoru se levantó de la silla. La joven volteó rápidamente y luego gritó ordenes para que finalizaran la transmisión, mientras sacaba una espada. La imagen se desvaneció y el mensaje dejó de brillar.

– Ese mensaje fue terminado de grabar justo antes de que la ciudad fuera tomada por el enemigo. – Aclaró. – Gracias a la habilidad y destreza de un mensajero, este mensaje no cayó en manos enemigas…

–…– Azoru se veía muy pensativo. Poco a poco asimilaba la noticia.

– Khrasuy… ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – Dijo Azoru, sin dejar de ver al mensaje.

Khrasuy sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, a medida que el poder de Azoru iba aumentando.

– S-sí…– Tartamudeó; poco a poco se levantaba de la silla. Varias gotas de sudor nacieron de su frente.

– Al ritmo que esto va, perderemos el planeta entero… ¡Diantres! – Azoru golpeó fuertemente con el escritorio. – ¡A este ritmo perderemos todo¡Nada va a sobrevivir!… ¡Rayos!…– Volvió a golpear la mesa, esta vez con la palma de la mano.

Una gota de sudor nació en la cabeza de Khrasuy, al ver que Azoru se empezaba a poner rojo del coraje.

– ¡Diantres¡No debí haber dejado pendiente esa responsabilidad a ellos solos! – Azoru se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento. Bajó su vista mientras meneaba su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. – No debí haber venido…– Murmuró. – Hemos perdido toda comunicación con la parte sur, y toda esperanza de conseguir nuevos aliados ha desaparecido…Con la caída de esta provincia, nos han cortado toda vía de suministros, ictians, refuerzos, todo…– Su voz se tornó pesarosa. – ¿Sabes que es lo que esto significa?…Estamos solos en este planeta…Ellos no nos podrán ayudar…La única esperanza que les queda son los Oráculos del Norte, pero nadie sabe donde están, ni estarán…Estamos perdiendo nuestro planeta…

– Pero aún tenemos esperanza, señor…– Mencionó. Azoru levantó su vista y le miró a los ojos. Khrasuy vio que en los ojos del Fiuttrek se reflejaba un gran odio y una gran angustia. – Recuerde que ya encontramos al Corrector, y que ella podrá salvarnos…

– La verdad…No estoy muy convencido de que ella pueda con esto…– Dijo, con tono sombrío. – No creo que tenga la suficiente capacidad de enfrentar a los Sellos y derrotarlos…

– Yo creo que sí…– Afirmó Khrasuy, con un poco de seguridad en sus palabras. La poderosa presencia que sentía en ese momento, proveniente de Azoru, le intimidaba. – En todo el tiempo que tanto Jasha y yo la estuvimos observando…Sabemos que ella podrá…Lo hemos visto una y otra vez, al luchar contra las cartas y contra la reencarnación…Ella puede hacerlo…Por eso ella fue la elegida, por que sé que ella es capaz de hacerlo…

Azoru se reclinó, poniendo los codos sobre la superficie lustrada del escritorio. Las cosas aún no acababan.

– Sabes…– Su voz sonaba muy pesarosa. – Lo que más me intriga desde que comenzó esta guerra, es que nuestra gente ha ido muriendo, ha sido asesinada sutilmente, aprovechando que nosotros somos un pueblo amante de la paz y la justicia, no de la guerra…– Sus ojos se ocultaron tras el fleco de su dorada cabellera. Sonrió irónico. – Quién diría que a veces tu mejor amigo será el que acabará contigo…Pero hay algo que me intriga más…Tu lo sabes…

– Si…– Contestó Khrasuy, bajando la mirada al suelo. – ¿Cómo piensas decírselo?…

– Aún no lo sé…Aún no lo sé…– Dijo Azoru.

Se oyó un pequeño sollozo que provenía de la pequeña bodega. Luego, claramente pudieron distinguir el llanto de una mujer. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta del armario. Khrasuy tomó el picaporte y lo hizo girar. Adentro estaba Susan, quien había escuchado todo. Ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia, pues ella la había bajado, cuando escuchó que Azoru entró al estudio. Estaba buscando unas cosas que había dejado allí cuando escuchó el mensaje. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, le costaba asimilar la información. Los padres y los hermanos de la guardiana vivían en esa provincia. Su familia era muy conocida en esa ciudad, y era la más respetada. Cuando ellas los dejó para servir en la Armada de los Guardianes, era muy joven, tendría 126 años, que en años terrestres sería el equivalente a 18 años. A sus 220 años empezó a servir en la Guardia Real, donde conoció a Lukey, o Luke. Se hizo rápidamente popular entre todos los guardianes, por su carisma y su buen corazón. Cuando comenzó la guerra y supo que esa provincia estaba sitiada, siempre que veía llegar a algún guardián proveniente de allá preguntaba por su padre y su familia. Cuando les respondían que ellos se hallaban bien o le enviaban un mensaje, ella se ponía muy feliz. Pero cuando no le decían nada, ella se angustiaba y se iba a refugiar en los brazos de Khrasuy, o de Luke, y este último siempre le aconsejaba o le decía algo para que se animara. Así siguió, hasta que, junto a Khrasuy, fue enviada en misión supersecreta a la Tierra, primero a hallar al mago Clow, por encargo real, y después de enterarse del fallecimiento de este hace largo tiempo, y la existencia de Sakura como Card Captor, se dedicó de lleno a eso. Sin embargo, siempre pensaba en su familia. Pero ahora oía la noticia más aterradora de su vida. Su familia amada había muerto a manos de asesinos despiadados.

Susan corrió a los brazos de Khrasuy, quien le rodeó con un fuerte abrazo. Ella lloraba inconsolable.

– �¿Porqué! – Gritaba ella, mientras sus lágrimas empapaban el hombro del joven guardián. – �¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi!…¡Mataron a mi familia!… ¡Los mataron a todos!…

– Tranquila…– Le susurró Khrasuy.

Susan dirigió una mirada furiosa a Azoru.

– ¡Tú!…– Dijo ella, mientras se despegaba de Khrasuy, y se dirigía rápidamente hacia Azoru. Khrasuy la pudo detener brevemente tomándole por un brazo. Ella se liberó rápidamente. – ¡Tú tienes la culpa, por haberme retirado del frente de batalla, para traerme a este maldito planeta!…

Azoru se puso serio, como inmutable. Ya conocía esa faceta de ella, y por suerte, a veces la lograba tranquilizar.

– Te lo voy a plantear así…– Dijo él, con voz recia. – Si no te traía aquí, tú en éste momento estaría muerta…

– ¡Pero hubiera muerto protegiendo a los míos! – Contestó furiosa, tomando a Azoru por el cuello de su camisa polo. – ¡Tu tienes la culpa!…

Azoru la miró a los ojos con aires de superioridad. Ella lo soltó inmediatamente, hacerle eso al Fiuttrek era merecer la muerte.

– ¡Escúchame bien! – Contestó Azoru, exaltado. – ¡Si no te gusta estar en este planeta, puedes irte ahora mismo¡Nadie te obligó a venir! – Su rostro se empezó a poner rojo del coraje, mientras que su aura mágica empezaba a aumentar peligrosamente. – Es más¿Si tanto querías quedarte all�, por qué no lo hiciste¡Contéstame¿Por qué no lo hiciste! – Los cristales de las ventanas y de los estantes empezaron a vibrar, Khrasuy empezó a dirigirse a la salida. Solamente Susan, aún molesta, le encaraba, aunque en sus ojos todavía se reflejaba la angustia. – ¡Aunque pudieras regresar el tiempo, nada podrías hacer¡No oíste que la batalla fue dura¡Pero todos murieron¡Ya nada se puede hacer!

Ella ocultó su rostro tras su flequillo, y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, intentando apagar su coraje. Azoru la miró y comprendió su sufrimiento. Se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, mientras su magia descendía de nuevo a niveles normales. Hace tiempo, él había pasado por lo mismo, y sabía muy bien lo que ella debería sentir. Súbitamente la abrazó, ante el asombro de ella, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

– Yo también sé que es perder a un ser amado…­– Le susurró al oído. – Sé que es sentirte huérfano…Yo lo fui durante mucho tiempo…– Ella lloraba amargamente, ella se había agachado, para llorar en su hombro, donde tantas veces encontraba consuelo. – Pero sabes, es bueno que llores para desahogar tus penas…Por que eso te hará más fuerte…Pronto, la vida te dará una nueva familia, un nuevo hogar…Lo que tienes que hacer es ser fuerte…Y nosotros estaremos a tu lado siempre…

– Nosotros somos tu familia…– Contestó Khrasuy intentando consolarla, mientras abrazaba a ambos. – Somos todo lo que tienes ahora, nosotros te cuidaremos…

– Así es…– Respondió Azoru. – Nosotros siempre seremos tus amigos. Siempre seremos tu familia…Por que te amamos…

– ¡Gracias! – Respondió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No tienes que hacerlo…– Contestó Azoru, secándole las lágrimas. – Tu ya lo sabes…Siempre puedes contar con nosotros…

– En las buenas y en las malas, siempre unidos…– Dijo Khrasuy, con una sonrisa. – ¿Recuerdas?…Juntos, los tres,…

– Hasta la eternidad…– Terminó la frase, eso le hizo sentirse mejor. Luego miró a Azoru. – Siento mucho el haberte gritado, yo no sabía…

Azoru la silenció poniendo un dedo en su boca.

– No tienes nada porque pedir perdón…Tu lo sabes…– Respondió más calmado. – Sabes que desde siempre te he perdonado…

– Gracias…– Dijo ella, mientras dos lágrimas, pero de alegría, rodaban de nuevo por su rostro.

El cuarto tenía las cortinas rodadas, impidiendo el paso de la luz solar, sin embargo, algunos rayos se colaban, formando una agradable penumbra. Un armario de puertas blancas, junto con algunos muebles, daban a entender que ese cuarto pertenecía a un joven. Ordenadamente puestas a untado de la puerta corrediza que daba a un balcón blanco, estaban puestos algunos aparatos para ejercitarse. Dos jóvenes dormían en una cama grande. Uno era de pelo color castaño oscuro y dormía boca arriba, el otro, de cabello color oscuro, dormía de lado. Eriol fue el primero en despertar. Minutos después despertó Shaoran. Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Eriol. Como la cama era tamaño King Size, no había mucho problema.

– ¿Qué pasó?…– Preguntó Shaoran, tocándose la frente, le dolía un poco la cabeza.

– No lo sé…– Contestó Eriol, incorporándose.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Ruby Moon y a Touya, quienes traían algo de té.

– ¡Vaya¡Hasta que despiertan, dormilones! – Dijo Ruby alegremente.

Spinel Sun entró volando detrás de ellos.

– Pensamos que no iban a despertar nunca…– Comentó la criatura solar, mientras se posaba en el regazo de su amo.

Empezaron a servir. Ruby y Spinel le dieron una taza a Eriol, mientras que Touya hacía lo mismo con Shaoran.

– Hey "mocoso" toma…– Dijo Touya, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta.

– ¡A quién llamas "mocoso"! – Respondió molesto. Sus miradas chocaron.

A Ruby Moon, Spinel y Eriol les nació una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al mirar a estos dos pelearse.

– Creo que se llevarán muy bien, como familiares…– Comentó Ruby.

– ¡Calla!…– Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Upps¡Que molestos! – Contestó.

– ¡Ya lo creo! – Respondió Spinel. Ambos la miraron de manera fulminante.

Eriol se quedó mirando a Touya de manera pensativa.

– ¿Kinomoto¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, extrañado de la presencia de éste.

– Vine con Akizuki a ayudarla con ustedes…– Respondió, mientras miraba a Eriol serio, como siempre. – Por lo visto, les pasó lo mismo que a Sakura…

– �¿Cómo! – Respondieron a coro Eriol y Shaoran.

– Explícate…– Le sugirió Ruby.

– Por favor…– Terminó Spinel. Por lo visto la historia le empezaba a interesar, pues esa parte no lo conocía.

– Después de que ella y Tomoyo llegaran a casa, Sakura perdió el conocimiento…– Dijo Touya, se había parado y colocado a lado de Shaoran. – Cuando la levantando Yukito, sintió que su cabeza ardía en una extraña fiebre…– Ruby y Spinel cruzaron miradas. Tanto Eriol como Shaoran habían padecido la misma fiebre. – Gracias a Dios, la fiebre cedió rápidamente, y se quedó dormida…

– Yue y Tomoyo junto a Keroberos y al señor Kinomoto, se estaban encargando de ella…– Respondió Spinel, al ver que ambos jóvenes seguían preocupados. Eriol se relajó y se dejó caer en la cama. Shaoran exhaló aire aliviado.

– Con ustedes pasó algo semejante…– Dijo Ruby, que estaba sentada a lado de Eriol. Los dos jóvenes la miraron. – pero fue más momentáneamente, más rápido que con Sakura…

Pero queríamos preguntarles¿comieron a algo que les haya caído mal?– Dijo Touya. – Por que esto no es nada normal…

– No, – Contestó Shaoran. – No comimos nada.

– Solamente tomamos un zumo de naranja. – Terminó Eriol. – Además, no creo que haya tenido sustancias extrañas…– Dijo. – Lo hubiéramos notado enseguida…Nuestros poderes mágicos lo hubieran detectado…

– Mmm…– Touya, al igual que Spinel, parecía muy pensativo. Decidió hablar. – Pero aunque así fuera, ustedes no habrían llegado así como si nada…Es muy extraño…

– Debemos tener cuidado. – Comentó Spinel. – No sabemos que esta ocurriendo, pero no me parece nada bien lo que esta sucediendo…

A la mente de Touya vinieron los recuerdos de la noche en la que Sakura despertó por la pesadilla. Él, al oír el grito que dio su hermana, salió de su cuarto apresuradamente y corrió a tropezones hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, donde ya se hallaba Fujitaka. A cada paso que daba, sentía que el corazón se le salía por la angustia, aunque a veces ellos dos discutían y no eran consanguíneos, dentro de cada uno de sus corazones el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro les dictaba que debían protegerse mutuamente. Se sintió sumamente molesto al ver a Keroberos, pues aunque era el guardián de Sakura y él no podía hacer nada, sintió que debió haberla protegido; razón por la cual lo culpó. Cuando Fujitaka los retó a ambos, cayó en cuenta que los dos no podían hacer nada por haberla defendido ni protegido. Se sintió angustiado, al no poder defender a su hermana de algo que no sabía, de lo desconocido, que la había atacado en el momento donde el no podía estar presente en cuerpo y alma, en sus sueños. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de esos sentimientos y suspiró.

– ¿Te sucede algo, Touya? – Preguntó la guardiana lunar.

– Nada…– Contestó.

– Si lo deseas, puedes retirarte…– Mencionó Spinel. – Te agradecemos tu ayuda en este asunto…

– Por nada…– Respondió. Volvió a suspirar e intentó sonreír cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Eriol y a Shaoran, quienes casi no lo veían sonreír. – Pero quisiera quedarme hasta cerciorarme de que ellos estén bien, después me iré…

– OK – Contestó Ruby, levantándose de la cama y guiñándole un ojo. – Quisiera que me ayudaras con la cocina, tengo algunos problemas…– Se dirigió a la puerta. Touya le seguía.

– ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien sola? – Preguntó Touya, con tono burlón.

– ¡Uyy! Tú, señor perfección…– Dijo ella, haciendo una rabieta infantil. Touya le miró con ojos felinos.

– �¿Qué! – Dijo Touya. – ¡Óyeme Akizuki! – Ruby empezó a correr, Tuya la persiguió. – ¡Esperameeeee!…

Shaoran, Eriol y Spinel miraron desaparecer a ambos por la puerta, con una gran gota de sudor en su sien. Eriol se serenizó y miró a Spinel, que estaba acostada en su regazo.

– Spinel, – Ella volteó a mirar a su amo. – Dime¿Te ha comentado Keroberos acerca de que Sakura halla perdido una Carta Sakura?

Spinel le miró extrañada.

– No mi amo, – Dijo extrañada. – ¿Por qué?

Eriol recordó que al pasar junto a la puerta que daba al ala sur de la mansión de Azoru, él y Sakura sintieron la presencia de una Carta Sakura y¿algo más?

– Por nada…– Dijo, sonriendo, intentando no despertar la curiosidad de su guardiana.

– Mmm…– Spinel parecía muy pensativa.

– ¡Eh! – Los tres voltearon a ver hacia la puerta que daba al balcón. Estaban seguros haber oído un rumor de pasos, como si alguien hubiera estado allí. Eriol se levantó rápido de la cama. Shaoran hizo lo mismo. Eriol, con una mano, abrió la cortina, dejando que el sol entrara e iluminara la habitación repentinamente. El balcón estaba solitario. Eriol corrió la puerta y salió al balcón. Nada.

– Estoy seguro de que alguien estuvo aquí…– Musitó. Shaoran se le acercó. – Estoy seguro…

Observaron a su alrededor, solo un cuervo se alejaba volando. Eriol se le quedó mirando.

– No recuerdo que sea temporada de cuervos…– Sonrió.

Tomoyo no lo podía creer. Sakura le había contado la otra parte de su sueño y le mostró la herida que se le había formado, de alguna manera, cuando ella despertó. Estaba muy preocupada.

– �¿Pero cómo sucedió! – Dijo algo alarmada.

– Es lo que no sabemos…– Contestó Kero.

– ¿Te duele mucho la herida, Sakurita? – Preguntó.

– No, no mucho. – Respondió. – Sólo cuando hago muchos esfuerzos…

– Mmm…– Tomoyo estaba muy seria.

– No te preocupes, Tomoyo, – Respondió Fujitaka. – Ya hemos tomado las medidas de seguridad respectivas para evitar sucesos como éstos…

Tomoyo suspiró aliviada, pero no del todo.

– Aún así, no puedo dejar de preocuparme…– Respondió. Sakura la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla. Tomoyo le sonrió, aunque sus bellos ojos violetas reflejaban algo de angustia.

– No te preocupes Tomoyo, – Le dijo. – Sé lo que debes sentir, pero tengo confianza de que no volverá a ocurrir…Mi papá y mi hermano me cuidarán, junto a mis guardianes, y yo tengo confianza en ellos…

– Si lo dices así…– Dijo ella. – Esta bien…Pero si lo necesitas, mis guardaespaldas te ayudarían…

– Gracias Tomoyo, por tu ayuda…– Sonrió Sakura. Abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

– Por nada…– Respondió ella. – Por eso somos amigas…

– Bueno, – Interrumpió Fujitaka. – Yo me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer…

– Yo también, – Dijo Yue. – Mis abuelos llegarán en unas horas…– Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados, Yue no tenía familia. Yue miró a todos. – Ejemp…Los abuelos de Yukito llegarán en unas horas…Y Yukito tiene que estar en casa…

– Ok…– Dijo Sakura, levantándose de la cama.

Todos ayudaron a recoger las tazas y regresaron a sus tareas habituales. El señor Fujitaka fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, esa tarde ya no regresaría a los cursos, puesto que avisaron que ya no se llevarían a cabo ese día en la tarde. Yue ayudó a lavar las tazas y platos y después, transformándose de nuevo en Yukito, se retiró a su casa. Kero estuvo arriba, en el cuarto de Sakura, jugando con sus videojuegos. El teléfono sonó.

– Residencia Kinomoto…– Contestó Sakura desde su cuarto, puesto que le habían instalado línea allí. El teléfono estaba junto a su ventana.

– Hola "monstruo", habla Touya…– Dijo el joven de ojos oscuros, al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Hermano, te he dicho que no me llames así!…– Dijo ella. Tomoyo, quien escuchaba todo, suspiró resignada. Tuya nunca cambiaría.

– Pues es que no puedo evitar decir la verdad…– Dijo él con tono burlón. Se oyó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, pidiéndole un favor a Touya. Touya tapó el auricular y vociferó algo, que Sakura no alcanzó a entender. – Pero no hablaba para eso…– La voz femenina se volvió a oír, esta vez Sakura la reconoció, era Ruby Moon. – Dile a papá que voy a estar un rato más en la residencia Hirakisawa, pero que pronto estaré por allá…

– ¿Cómo se encuentra Eriol? – Preguntó algo angustiada. Tomoyo, al oír el nombre del joven ingles, se acercaron a Sakura. Kero se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

– Pues al igual que el otro "mocoso" están bien, – Respondió. – No tenían nada malo en lo absoluto. No corren peligro.

– ¡Uff! – Exhaló aire sonoramente, calmándose. – ¡Que bueno!

– ¿Qué ocurrió¿Está bien Eriol? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

– Sí. – Contestó Sakura. – Eriol está bien, y también Shaoran esta…– Volvió a la llamada algo molesta. – ¡Touya¡No le digas "mocoso" a Shaoran¡Él no es un mocoso!

– �¿Tú defendiendo a ese mocoso! – Respondió Touya por el auricular. Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate. – ¡Increíble!

– ¡Touya!

– Está bien, está bien…– Respondió él. – Pero aún así, no puede dejar de ser un "mocoso"…

– ¡Uyy!

– Nos veremos después…– Dijo. – No se te olvide decirle a pap�, monstruo…

– Nos veremos después. ¡Y no soy un monstruo! – Contestó. Colgó después.

Sakura le resaltaba una vena en su puño y en la sien.

– ¡Uyy¡Ya le he dicho mil y una veces que no soy un monstruo, y que no me diga así!

– Tranquilízate Sakurita. – Le decía Tomoyo. Sakura suspiró resignada.

Fue y avisó a su padre de que Touya había llamado, y lo que le había dejado como mensaje. Fujitaka estaba en la cocina, terminando de hacer el almuerzo. Le invitó a Sakura una de las croquetas de pescado que estaba preparando para el almuerzo. Sakura la aceptó gustosa y de dos bocados se la comió. Estaban deliciosas. Terminado esto, subió de nuevo a la habitación. Al llegar le vino algo a la mente y volteó a ver a Tomoyo, algo extrañada.

– Oye, Tomoyo, – Le dijo. – ¿A ti no te afectó en nada la comida, verdad?

– ¿Hum? – Dijo Tomoyo.

– ¿No te pasó nada, verdad? – Dijo ella.

– No…– Le contestó, algo pensativa. – No, no me pasó nada…

– ¿Qué extraño? – Dijo Sakura.

– Entonces, si no fue la comida¿Qué habrá sido? – Mencionó Kero. – Esto se vuelve confuso…

– No lo sé. – Contestó Sakura. Vio que junto a su teléfono estaba el teléfono móvil que Tomoyo le había regalado. Abrió un cajón y procedió a guardarlo. Había abierto, por error, el cajón donde guardaba el libro con as cartas Sakura. Colocó el móvil de nuevo junto al teléfono, y, sin cerrar el cajón, tomó el libro. Lo observó atentamente.

– Kero…– Sakura observaba el libro.

– Dime Sakurita…

Ella recordó que había sentido la presencia de una carta Sakura en la mansión.

– ¿Alguien ha tomado el libro y lo ha abierto, a excepción tuya, mía y la de Yue, ultimadamente? – Sakura le miró seriamente.

Varias gotas de sudor se empezaron a formar en su cabecita redondita. ¿Lo habría descubierto?

– Pues…– Kero no alcanzó a contestar bien. Sakura le miró, colocó el libro en el tocador y se le empezó a acercar.

– ¿Están todas las cartas completas? – Preguntó Sakura, arrodillándose para quedar frente a él. – ¿O no?

– Pues yo…– Kero se oía muy vacilante.

– ¿Si o no? – Sakura se empezó a angustiar. Sabía que ese era un tema muy delicado.

Kero no respondía. Sakura se paró, tomó el libro y lo abrió. Empezó a revisar cada una de las cartas, hasta que por fin llegó a una conclusión. Kero sudaba intensamente, no sabía lo que se esperaba.

– Kero…– Le dijo. – Falta una Carta…La Carta Viento… ¿Dónde est�?

– ¿Cómo? – Tomoyo se le acercó.

– Sakura…– Kero se oía con voz quebrada. – Tengo que confesarte algo que ocurrió cuando tú te fuiste al campamento con Tomoyo, y yo me quedé…

Sakura le miró. Tomoyo se sentó al lado de Kero. El foco de atención en este momento era Kero.

– Cuando tú estabas de campamento, ocurrieron sucesos extraños en la casa, días antes de que llegaras…– Dijo. Sakura cruzó los brazos. – Recuerdas que te pregunté que si habías dejado el cajón donde guardabas las Cartas bajo llave…

– Aja…

– Pues, según Touya, dice que alguien entró, o eso le pareció, a tu cuarto…

– �¿Cómo! – Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Alguien estuvo aquí?…

– Eso parece…Cuando yo subí a inspeccionar, encontré abierto solamente el cajón donde guardabas las Cartas, pensé por un instante que se te había olvidado cerrarlo, pero tuve una corazonada y empecé a revisar el libro, me di cuenta que faltaba una Carta, y la he estado buscando en la casa todo este tiempo, pero no la he hallado…

– Pero…– Ella estaba muy asombrada. Alguien, de alguna manera se había introducido a su casa, subido a su cuarto y tomado una de las Cartas. Y nadie ni por enterado. – Y tú, Kero¿Dónde estabas cuando ocurrió eso?

– Estaba abajo…Cenando…– Dijo muy apenado, el pequeño guardián solar. De sus pequeños ojos como botones oscuros, empezaron a salir lagrimitas. – Lo siento…De verdad lo siento…

– ¡Ay Kero¿Cómo pudiste? – Dijo Sakura, algo molesta. – ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – Sakura recordó una vez más el sueño. – ¿Sabes que pasaría si cayeran en malas manos?

– Lo se…– Contestó Kero, con voz quebrada. Empezó a llorar.

– Sakura, no seas tan dura con el pobre de Kero. – Dijo Tomoyo. Kero abrazó a Tomoyo.

– Es que no puedo creer esto, Tomoyo. – Contestó ella, mirando a Kero con algo de compasión. – Pero…– Se empezó a inclinar de nuevo. – No sentiste alguna presencia…Algo…

– Eso fue lo más extraño, – Dijo él, secándose sus lagrimitas con una de sus patitas. – Ni Touya, quien ya casi recupera sus poderes, ni yo, sentimos algo…

– ¿Nada? – Preguntó.

– Nada…– Le contestó. – Solo Touya oyó ruidos y me avisó…

– Esto es muy extraño…– Mencionó Tomoyo.

�¡Ding Dong!

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Sakura se levantó, mientras bajaba a abrir la puerta.

– ¡Ya voy! – Gritó desde las escaleras.

No fue necesario que abriera la puerta. Touya ya estaba entrando cuando ella llegó.

– Ya regresé…– Dijo Touya, quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose las sandalias. – Hola "monstruo", que bueno verte otra vez…

– ¡Uyyy! ya te dije que no soy un monstruo. – Contestó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, que Touya ignoró como siempre. Paso a lado de ella, y ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

– Por cierto, – Dijo él, deteniéndose y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. – Tienes visitas…

– ¿Eh? – Volteó a ver, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que Eriol y Nakuru le sonreían, mientras Shaoran cerraba la puerta, intentando esconder su evidente sonrojo. Llevaba dos paquetes en las manos.

– ¡Eriol¡Nakuru¡Shaoran! – Gritaba ella de alegría. – ¡Bienvenidos!

Eriol iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros color negro y una camisa polo azul rey, traía zapatos de charol negro y un chaleco color hueso. Nakuru iba vestida para la fiesta, con unos pantalones algo entallados, junto a una blusa rosa con un dibujo de corazón casi en el centro. Se había hecho dos trencitas muy delgadas en su larga cabellera rojiza, gracias a la ayuda de los poderes de Eriol. Antes de ir a la casa Kinomoto, habían pasado a la residencia de Shaoran y este se había vestido para la ocasión. Traía unos pantalones de casimir color caqui, una camisa manga larga color crema. Vestía zapatos cafés

– Gracias, querida Sakura…– Contestó cortésmente el joven ingles.

– Es un placer volver a vernos…– Dijo Nakuru, dándole un gran abrazo. – Si gustas, me vengaré de Touya, por ti…– Le susurró al oído. Ambas sonrieron en complicidad. Sakura meneó la cabeza en señal de afirmación, y Nakuru fue danzando hasta topar con su objetivo. Eriol la miró alejarse con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– Ho-Hola Sa-Sakura…– Dijo Shaoran acercándose. Sus ojos y parte de su gran sonrojo se ocultaron tras el flequillo que sus rubios castañeados cabellos le producían.

– Hola a todos…– Dijo Tomoyo, quien venía llegando.

– Hola Tomoyo…– Contestó Shaoran alzando la vista, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Hola, mi querida Tomoyo…– Dijo Eriol, dándole un beso en una de sus manos.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se sonrojaron un poco.

– Gracias Eriol…– Dijo la muñequita de porcelana. Él sonrió galante.

– ¿A que han venido? – Preguntó Sakura.

– Pues queríamos acompañarles a la fiesta…– Contestó Shaoran, todavía sonrojado.

– �¿De verdad¡Grandioso! – Contestó ella, dando saltos, haciendo que sus bustos saltaran un poco, captando la atención de los presentes, sobretodo de los muchachos.

– ¡No seas tan emotiva¡Sakura!…– Le susurró Tomoyo.

– ¿…? – Sakura no captó enseguida la indirecta. Tomoyo le sonrió con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– ¡Ayy¡Que descuidada soy! – Dijo Sakura. – Por favor pasen…

Todos caminaron hasta la sala de estar. Eriol y Shaoran se sentaron en un sofá frente al televisor. Nakuru estaba junto a Touya, en la cocina. Sakura le ofreció algo de beber a los jóvenes, pero no quisieron nada.

– Bueno, – Les dijo. – Vuelvo enseguida. Me voy a arreglar para la fiesta…

– ¡Tengo unos vestidos que te harpan ver divina¡Los diseñé yo misma!…– Dijo Tomoyo. Sakura la miró sonriente, una gran gota de sudor corrió por su cabeza.

– ¡Jejeje¡Está bien! – Dijo Sakura.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y Sakura, junto a Tomoyo subieron al segundo piso. Sakura le pasó el control del televisor a Eriol y éste lo encendió. Kero bajó enseguida, al sentir la presencia de Eriol.

– Así que tenemos visitas…– Dijo él.

– Hola Keroberos…– Le saludó Eriol.

– Hola peluche…– Dijo Shaoran.

Kero lo sobrevoló y se posó encima de él, volviéndose a su verdadera forma y, de esta manera, aplastando al joven chino. Eriol se levantó como tocado por un rayo.

– �¿Cómo me dijiste, eh, mocoso! – Le aplastaba.

– �¡Oye peluche, deja en paz al mocoso! – Dijo Touya, al ver desde la cocina lo ocurrido. Kero se quitó, mirando de manera molesta a Touya. Shaoran se paró y se sacudió el polvo. Y volteó a ver a Touya, intentando agradecerle.

– Tú mocoso, tampoco, molestes al peluche…– Dijo Touya, dándole la espalda. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada asesina. Eriol y Nakuru, quienes contemplaron las escenas, sonrieron mientras reían en sus adentros.

* * *

Azoru estaba en la terraza de la mansión. El piso era de adoquines anaranjados, los cuales contrastaban con el blanco grisáceo de las paredes. Los rayos solares caían suavemente en las sombrillas de las mesas, las cuales esa mañana habían sido puestas para los invitados, que llegarían dentro de no mucho tiempo. Un barandal dorado impedía que las personas cayeran al suelo desde el techo. Tenía formas de enredaderas con flores rojas y amarillas, dándole un oque extravagante al lugar. La terraza no era muy grande, pero lo suficientemente amplia como para unas treinta personas.

Él observaba un cielo límpido, con muy pocas nubes. Las aves surcaban el cielo, volando en parvadas, rompiendo con la monotoneidad del azul celeste. Se había cambiado para la fiesta, vestía una camisa azul con unos pantalones vaqueros café oscuro, que resaltaban su varonil porte y cuerpo. Traía puesto un chaleco blanco. La brisa de la tarde movía sus rubios cabellos. El collar y el medallón colgaban de su cuello. Mientras el cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que el planeta ofrecía en aquel instante. Disfrutaba el aroma de las flores y el silencio, interrumpido a veces por el bullicio de los sirvientes, quienes terminaban con los últimos retoques para la fiesta.

Susan se le acercó por atrás. Vestía un traje de noche, un vestido rojo ceñido a su bella figura, de tiras, cubierto con una pañoleta del mismo color, casi translúcida, que cubría sus delicados hombros del calor. Calzaba zapatillas de charol rojo de tiras. Se había maquillado muy bien, aunque ella no lo necesitaba. Su larga cabellera estaba sujeta por un listón del mismo color, solo un flequillo le cubría una parte de la frente, lo cual le daba un toque a la joven inocente, pero seductor.

Azoru la miró de reojo y luego volteó totalmente para contemplarla. Emitió un pequeño silbido, dando a entender la belleza que contemplaba. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras seguía apoyado en el barandal.

– ¡Uyy¿Qué bonita te has puesto¿Quién será el afortunado! – Dijo él, con un asomo de malicia en sus palabras. Ella se sonrojó.

– ¡Ayy¡Que cosas dices!…– Contestó cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Después, respiró hondo y su rostro se tornó melancólico. – No se supone que debería vestirme así, estoy de duelo…– Le dijo, con voz algo pesarosa. Azoru se le acercó y la abrazó. Aunque él no era tan alto como ella, puesto que le llegaba casi hasta la mitad de la frente, la miró a los ojos, mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

– No te preocupes, – Le dijo Azoru. – Si no quieres asistir a la fiesta, no vengas…No es necesario que lo…

Ella le colocó un dedo en la boca, callando al guardián supremo y haciéndolo sonrojar. Le miró dulcemente.

– Hoy es tu cumpleaños, mi _Fiuttrek_, hoy es un día para celebrar…– Le dijo. – No te preocupes por mí, seré fuerte…

–…– Azoru la dejó de abrazar y se dirigió a una de las mesas. Movió una de las sillas y se sentó. El flequillo de su cabellera le cubría los ojos. Susan lo miró extrañado y le siguió.

– ¿Sabes cómo vas a despertar al Corrector, Luke?…– Le dijo.

– No lo sé…– Le dijo. – Sabes que no me gustaría despertar sospechas de mi presencia en este planeta…Es muy peligroso, y este planeta podría correr lo mismo que Fraghoos…

Ella suspiró sonoramente.

– Pues creo que tendremos que correr el riesgo. – Le dijo, con voz firme. – Sino, el precio por pagar será peor…

– Creo que tienes razón…– Dijo él.

– ¿Y que harás? – Dijo ella con un tono interesado, pocas veces había visto manifestarse todo el poder de Luke, pero cada vez que lo hacía, era impresionante. – ¿Harás un tornado¿Un terremoto¿Manifestarás o crearás algo¡Dime!…

– Haré una tormenta…– Dijo él, levantando la vista y sonriendo. Susan lo miró con cara de asombro.

– ¿Sólo una tormenta? – Dijo ella. – ¿Pero por qué no mejor algo más grande?…

Azoru sonrió.

– Pero tendré que arriesgarme un poco, por que quiero que alguien venga…– Le sonrió misterioso. – Causaré un apagón y será allí cuando la lleve al lugar…Pero quiero que después de esto, él venga…

– ¿Y a qué hora ser�? – Preguntó ella.

Azoru miró al cielo.

– Cuando las sombras de los árboles se alarguen hasta desvanecer…Será en el ocaso…

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, colocaron las sillas en su lugar y entraron a la mansión.

– Eres extraño…– Le decía Susan. Azoru sonrió.

* * *

– ¡Te ves divina, Sakura! – Dijo Tomoyo, al ver como le quedaba el vestido que le había confeccionado a su amiga del alma, mientras la grababa con su videocámara.

Sakura llevaba un vestido de gala color azul, de mangas casi a los codos y con bordes dorados, tanto en mangas como en falda. La espalda era algo descubierta y llevaba guantes blancos hasta los codos de bordes dorados. Llevaba zapatillas blancas, de tacón no muy alto, que hacían buen juego con su vestido.

– ¿Tu crees? – Dijo ella, mientras observaba que la prenda se le pegaba al cuerpo, resaltando mucho su complexión. – Creo que me queda muy ceñido…

– Tomoyo tiene razón, – Dijo Kero, movió su cabecilla en señal de afirmación. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, junto a Tomoyo. – Te ves divina, Sakurita.

– ¡Gracias! – Dijo ella, algo apenada. – Pero después de la fiesta te lo devolveré, Tomoyo…

– ¡No¡Es tuyo! – Le contestó ella. – Es un regalo…

– ¿De veras? – Dijo Sakura. – ¡Gracias Tomoyo! – Le abrazó muy emotivamente.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Fujitaka entró luego, seguido por Nakuru.

– Veo que ya están mejor…– Dijo Fujitaka, miró a Sakura y como iba vestida. – Te ves hermosa, hija…

– ¿De veras? – Dijo ella, luciéndose parra él. – Tomoyo me lo regaló…

Fujitaka volteó a ver a Tomoyo y ella asintió con la cabeza. El le sonrió.

– Es un bello detalle de tu parte, Tomoyo…– Le agradeció cortésmente.

– Por nada…

– Bueno, a lo que venía…Les he de preparar un pequeño almuerzo para antes de la fiesta. – Les dijo. – Yo les avisaré cuando este todo listo…

– Ok, papá. – Contestó Sakura. – Gracias…

– Muchas gracias. – Le dijo Tomoyo.

– Es un placer. – Le respondió, sonriente. – Bueno, las espero abajo…

Fujitaka entrecerró la puerta. Kero se levantó.

– Sakura, dime…– Kero se llevó una de sus patitas a su diminuto mentón. – ¿Cuándo me comentaste lo de la Carta Perdida¿Es por que la sentiste en algún lugar ajeno a éste o qué pasó?

– No estoy muy segura de lo que ocurre…– Dijo ella. Se sentó en la cama. – Es que tanto Eriol, Shaoran y yo sentimos la presencia de una Carta fuera, en otro lugar…

– ¿Otro lugar? – Kero estaba muy pensativo.

– ¿Pero se supone que ya capturaste y cambiaste todas las Cartas Clow, no, Sakurita? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

– Si. – Respondió ella. – A menos que tenga algo que ver esa otra presencia…

– Sakura, – Interrumpió Kero. – ¿Dónde sentiste esa presencia? – Ella le miró.

– En la mansión Lumeimoto…– Contestó. – La residencia de Azoru…

– Con que el norteamericano…– Murmuró, luego le miró exaltado. – ¿A qué otra presencia te refieres?…

– No sé a ciencia cierta…– Respondió ella. – Cuando sentí la presencia de la Carta, estaba junto a otra presencia, me pareció muy extraña y a la vez…

– Conocida…– Terminó Eriol, quien estaba apostado junto a la puerta.

– ¿Eriol¿Cómo…? – Dijo Sakura, tomada por sorpresa.

– Entrar, – Sonrió. – Subí al baño, y cuando pasé por tu cuarto, ya de regreso, encontré vuestra puerta abierta, y al intentar cerrarla, no puede evitar oír vuestros comentarios. – Le respondió.

Las mejillas de Eriol se sonrojaron levemente, al ver la vestimenta de Sakura. Tanto Tomoyo como Kero le miraron algo molestos.

– ¿Y que opinas acerca de todo esto? – Preguntó el pequeño guardián solar.

– Opino lo mismo que Sakura…– Respondió. – También se me hace extraño que una Carta Sakura esté fuera de su sitio, sobre todo, que nadie de nosotros hubiera sabido de su desaparición…

– Más bien, no todos…– Dijo Sakura, dirigiéndole una mirada a Kero. Éste agachó la mirada.

– Lo siento…– Dijo con voz muy débil, casi como un murmuro.

– Ya no importa…– Contestó Eriol.

– Lo que ahora importa es saber cómo llegó esa Carta allí, – El joven inglés retomó la palabra. – Cómo fue tomada (porque ni Kero ni Touya sintieron ninguna presencia) y por quién, de quién o qué es esa otra presencia que sentimos, y con qué propósito fue tomada…

– Todo esto es muy extraño…– Dijo Sakura, poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón.

– Sin embargo, ésta tarde obtendremos respuestas…– Respondió Eriol.

– ¿Cómo?…– Sakura no captó la idea. Eriol le miró con los ojos abiertos.

– En la fiesta…– Contestó. – Esta tarde, durante la fiesta…

– ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? – Preguntó Kero.

– Esperadme, lo he comentado con Shaoran y entre los dos diremos nuestro plan.

Eriol salió de la recámara, cerrando la puerta tras de si. En pocos minutos, entró el con Shaoran, detrás suyo. Shaoran, al ver como estaba vestida Sakura, no pudo evitar ponerse colorado, como un tomate.

– Y bien…– Decía Kero, algo impaciente.

– ¿Mmm? – Shaoran no estaba concentrado en lo que decía Kero, a causa de su sonrojo.

– ¡El plan! – Respondió tajante el guardián solar.

– ¡Ah si! – Respondió Shaoran. Eriol intentó tomar palabra, al ver lo despistado que estaba Shaoran, pero éste se le adelantó. – Entraremos a la residencia, exactamente en la parte donde sentimos la presencia…

– Primero, distraeremos a Azoru, el suficiente tiempo para que podamos llegar al recinto sin que nadie se de cuenta…– Comentó Eriol. – Aunque creo habrá problemas…

– ¿Problemas? – Dijo Sakura.

– Sólo algunos inconvenientes. Para empezar, irán varios de nuestros compañeros, los cuales también tenemos que burlar, para no ser notados, aunque eso no será mucho problema…– Dijo Shaoran, sonriendo en complicidad con Eriol. – Lanzaremos un hechizo que los hará olvidarse de nosotros por un tiempo…

– El siguiente es la ubicación, – Refirió Eriol. – Según nos explicó Azoru, hay tres formas de llegar, una es por el comedor, la más corta, otra es por el corredor, saliendo de la sala de donde se hará la fiesta, y el tercero es rodeando la casa. Intentaremos llegar primero al comedor y de allí partir a nuestro objetivo…

– Pero tendremos que esquivar a los sirvientes…– Dijo Sakura. – Y un hechizo para dormir a toda la mansión no es muy conveniente…

– Pero podemos usar una Carta Sakura para lograrlo…– Respondió Tomoyo.

– Aún así, es muy arriesgado, – Contestó Kero. – Sakura tendría que ir por toda la casa durmiendo a todos los sirvientes que encuentre, sin ser vista o llamar la atención…

– Buen punto…– Respondió Sakura.

– Aún así, tendremos que arriesgarnos…– Respondió Eriol.

– Mmm…– Dijo Kero. – Aún así no estoy muy seguro. Quisiera ir…

– Pero si vas, llamarías más la atención…– Respondió Shaoran.

– Seré precavido y saldré cuando se necesite. – Respondió Kero. – Y no me separaré de Sakura. Además, soy responsable de la desaparición…

– Pues no se…– Dijo Sakura, algo pensativa.

– Por favor…– Dijo Kero con voz y rostro suplicante.

– Esta bien, – Respondió Sakura, sonriente. – Irás, solo que se muy precavido…

– ¡Sí! – Dijo Kero, abrazándola mimoso. – ¡Gracias¡Lo seré!

– Pero hay algo que no he comprendido, – Dijo Tomoyo. – ¿Cómo lograrán distraer a Azoru?

Shaoran y Eriol miraron con maña a Tomoyo, Sakura siguió sus miradas. Tomoyo abrió los ojos grandemente al captar quién sería el cebo.

– ¡Yo! – Dijo ella con asombro.

– Por favor, querida Tomoyo…– Dijo Eriol, acercándosele y agachándose frente a ella, tomando sus blancas y delicadas manos en las suyas. – ¿Nos harías el favor de distraer a Azoru?…

– Además, tú le caíste en gracia al americano…– Mencionó Shaoran. – No le será desagradable tu presencia…

–…– Tomoyo parecía muy pensativa.

– ¿Pero no será peligroso?…– Dijo Sakura. – Si Azoru se llegara a dar cuenta, podría…

– No, no lo creo, – Interrumpió Eriol, mirando a la dulce flor de cerezo. – Azoru tiene en muy buen concepto a Tomoyo, o eso ha demostrado. Aún así, cargaré con toda la responsabilidad…

– Mmm…No sé…– Respondió Tomoyo. – ¿Será seguro?

– No te preocupes, estaré cerca de ti, y si es necesario, intervendré…– Respondió Eriol.

– En ese caso, tendré que aceptar…– Tomoyo le sonrió agradecida.

– Pero aún hay algo que me incomoda…– Mencionó Sakura. – Esa otra presencia que sentimos…– Todos miraron a flor de cerezo. – No sabemos qué es…Podría resultar peligroso

– Si, hemos pensado en eso…– Dijo Shaoran. – Debemos ser muy precavidos…

– Sabemos que irán Nakuru, Kero y probablemente Yue, – Respondió Eriol. – Ellos podrían ayudarnos, y si es necesario, intervendrán…En caso de un ataque, podríamos actuar juntos…

– Pero aún sigo pensando que podría ser algo arriesgado…– Dijo Sakura.

– Tendremos que exponernos si queremos saber qué es todo esto…– Contestó sabiamente Shaoran.

– Está bien. – Respondió Sakura. – Pero debemos ser muy precavidos, pues no queremos que pasen desgracias. Y ser muy cautelosos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Sakura¡Ah muchachos! – Fujitaka entró a la habitación. – Pensé que estaban en el patio, pues no los vi abajo. Sakura, la merienda ya está servida. Si gustan pueden ir todos a comer algo antes de que se vayan. – Sonrió dulcemente, como todo padre.

– Gracias. – Respondieron Tomoyo y Sakura.

– Es muy amable de su parte…– Dijo Shaoran.

– No se hubiera tomado la molestia. – Mencionó Eriol.

– No es molestia, joven Hiraguisawa. – Respondió cortésmente. Éste le sonrió.

– Entonces, enseguida bajamos, papá. – Dijo Sakura.

Fujitaka asintió sonriendo, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, ya se disponía a salir cuando les miró de reojo.

– Por cierto, es mejor que se den prisa, pues se acerca el tiempo de que se vayan, si quieren llegar temprano. – Mencionó.

– Si. – Contestó Sakura.

* * *

Un cuervo estaba posado sobre un edificio alto. Estaba semidormido, puesto que el día parecía aburrido

– Draktar…

Una voz como la de un trueno se dejó escuchar en la brisa que chocaba contra el ave. Oyó unos pasos detrás de él y procedió a abrir sus alas y batirlas, para elevarse por los aires. Una señora lo observaba alejarse, mientras tendía su ropa mojada. Aún no era temporada de cuervos.

– Draktar…

Surcó el aire con más astucia que maña, esquivando algunas antenas parabólicas y de radio, entre otros objetos que estorbaban a su paso. Sobrevoló y se elevó un poco más. Bajo sus alas, la vida seguía cotidianamente, igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado, todavía.

– Draktar…

Planeó y se elevó más, mientras que movía su cabeza acompasadamente, con calma. Divisó a lo lejos algunos grupos de árboles y un parque con un pingüino coronado cerca de una plaza donde había juegos infantiles.

– Draktar…

La voz parecía provenir de alguna parte del parque. Se dirigió allí. Llegó pronto. El lugar se hallaba vacío, solamente algunas risas infantiles se oían en las lejanías. Se posó en las ramas de un árbol cercano y esperó. Cerró sus negros ojos. Pasaron algunos minutos, mientras las risas se iban desvaneciendo hasta perderse. Lentamente abrió los ojos y voló directo a una pequeña parte despejada. Tocó tierra y dando algunos saltitos caminó hacia la gran escultura de pingüino, cuyo pico se abría para dar forma a un plano para deslizarse.

– Draktar…

Extendió sus alas, como forma de cruz y emitió su canto, largo y sonoro, el cual hizo eco en el pequeño parquecillo. Súbitamente le rodeó un aura rojo carmesí, y un resplandor le envolvió. La forma de cuervo se fue perdiendo, mientras su plumaje se convertía en una especie de manto. Su pequeño cuerpo empezó a crecer, parecía una cruz egipcia, que poco a poco tomó la forma de un ser muy alto, como de dos metros, con los brazos extendidos a sus lados, sus pies y brazos cubiertos por bordes desgarrados y andrajosos. El resplandor cedió, dando paso a la forma de un ser cubierto por un hábito oscuro, como la noche, cuyos ojos como zafiros resplandecían como el sol. Su aura desapareció. Bajó los brazos y colocó sus mangas frente a él, sujetándose ambas manos, en posición reverente.

– Draktar…– Volvió a decir la voz.

– Aquí estoy…– Contestó el ser, con voz macabra, proveniente de su interior. – Hable mi amo oscuro…

El panorama frente a él se empezó a disturbar, un pequeño portal, con forma de espejo, apareció frente a él. El paisaje cambió a un color apagado, como grisáceo y el ambiente se tornó muy triste, como si el lugar estuviera apesumbrado. El fondo del portal era oscuro, y lo rodeaba una nube azul oscuro, era un portal de energía negativa. Del portal provenía un sonido de viento, semejante al de una tormenta de arena. Dos ojos rojos aparecieron al fondo del portal.

– Draktar, hace cuanto tiempo…– La voz parecía provenir del fondo del portal, de los ojos. Era muy estruendosa, como la de un trueno.

– Mi señor…

– Hijo mío, te he encomendado la misión de encontrar al Corrector de los Sellos y a su Amo, si es que existe, y traerlos ante mí para destruirlos, así como hace mucho tiempo, ellos hicieron lo mismo conmigo…

– Si mi amo y señor…

– Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, yo era el ser más poderoso en el universo, el _Yahr Fiuttrek_ _de las Tinieblas_. Estaba destinado a llevar mi maldad al universo y controlarlo, poseer el poder infinito y destruir al bien. Cuando mi reino alcanzó el punto máximo, tomé la decisión y engendré a mi sucesor, después de mí, él llevaría la maldad hasta lo último del universo, su nombre es Shabraímp. Pero un día, cundo mis planes estaban por cumplirse, nació el Amo, no le tomé importancia y seguí adelante con mis planes, fatídico error…

– Mi señor…

– Él creció y se hizo fuerte, y, cundo cumplió 180 años, su poder le fue entregado, y entonces creó su arma más poderosa, el Corrector. Luchó contra mis huestes de maldad, pero ellas no pudieron dominar a esa poderosa energía del bien. Mis planes se veían fracasados cada vez más, mientras él, al mando del Ejercito Ictiano, vencía una tras otra batalla. Fue entonces cuando engendró a un hijo suyo, y le puso de nombre Lukey, el guardián supremo…

– Mi señor…

–Entonces tomé la decisión de enfrentarlo por mí mismo. Ese momento llegó cuando intentaron tomar Moghtlar, la capital del reino de la maldad, mi reino. Ese día mi hijo cumplió 180 años y entonces, en mi nombre, los creó a ustedes, los Sellos Malignos. Yo, junto a mi hijo, dirigí a mis hombres, mientras él dirigía a sus tropas. La batalla fue dura y sangrienta. Yo me aparté de mi hijo, dejándole al mando al ejército, para pelear, en la roca de Shang, con el Amo. Su hijo, aunque joven, guió la batalla como un guerrero y derrotó a mis fieles servidores con astucia y con su gran poder, solo mi hijo sobrevivió. La batalla con su padre fue un duelo a muerte; pero la suerte me sonrió y en un tropiezo que él tuvo, lo atravesé por el vientre con mi espada, Fhasgtyna, la Espada de la Muerte, hiriéndolo de muerte, ante los ojos de su hijo. Pero nunca conté que el niño, de apenas 11 años de edad 6, tuviera un poder gigantesco…

– Mi señor…

– El tomó la espada de manos de su padre, la Espada Corrector7, y empezó a pelear contra mi, un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con el muchacho. Peleó como su padre, pero aun era muy joven y lo logré derribar…Creí poder acabar en ese momento con él, pero entonces él tomó el emblema del poderío de la Comunidad Suprema, Su Majestad Ictiana, la Insignia de la Princesa que le había sido entregada a su padre por la joven princesa, y ésta le hizo crecer su poder hasta niveles infinitos. Nunca en mi vida había visto tanto poder y caí hacia atrás. El tomó la espada, y la llenó de su poder. Y, antes de atravesar mi cuerpo por el pecho, conjuró un hechizo, que mi cuerpo y mi maligna alma se separarían por siempre, hasta que fuese destruido el Corrector y su poder…

– Mi amo…

– Y hasta ahora ese hechizo ha sido vigente, puesto que no he podido obtener esa espada…El tiempo ha corrido, y mi hijo ha hecho un buen trabajo, por que mucho tiempo después, él mató a la Princesa y aniquiló a la familia real, llevando mi venganza contra el Amo y su pueblo, los Ictians, hasta el final. Sin embargo, no pudo obtener al Corrector, puesto que fue dividida la espada en dos partes, dos Espadas Sagradas: El Orión del Norte, espada muy fuerte con un gran poder para controlar cualquier cosa y domar su entorno, el cual será transferido a quien la posea, y su simétrica, El Corrector de los Sellos, espada poderosa capaz de eliminar a los Sellos Malignos, y brindarle a su portador un poder para controlar el tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones, y poder resucitar de la ruina cualquier cosa. Y fueron repartidas a los cuatro vientos del universo. Pero la batalla no ha terminado, puesto que cuando se junten ambas partes, nacerá de nuevo el Corrector. Y una vez que nazca de nuevo, será destruida para que yo pueda volver a renacer, y conmigo, mi poderío de maldad, para que el universo vuelva a temblar bajo mis pies, bajo los pies del _Yahr Fiuttrek de las Tinieblas_. Por eso debemos hallarlas cuanto antes…Misión encomendada a mis hijos, Los Sellos Malignos…

– Si mi amo…

– Aún no sabemos a donde fue a parar el Orión del Norte, pero sabemos que el Corrector cayó hace trescientos quince años en un planeta de civilización atrasada, el planeta Tierra, y que, una vez que nuestros enemigos lo supieron, le encargaron su protección a un mago humano muy poderoso, Clow Read, quien lo ocultó en una de sus creaciones más poderosas, las Cartas Clow…Sin embargo, él murió hace mucho tiempo y sus creaciones pasaron a otra persona, a una joven humana llamada Sakura Kinomoto…Tu deber es hallar a esa joven y quitarle las Cartas Clow, no importa si tengas que matarla para eso…Nuestro espía ya debió haberte dado la ubicación de donde se halla viviendo esa joven…Debes darte prisa antes de que nazca un Amo del Corrector de los Sellos, puesto que sería muy peligroso para nosotros que así sucediera…

– ¿Y si ya nació, mi amo?…

– Debes traerlo ante mí, para que yo pueda absorber sus poderes y poder apropiarme de la Espada Sagrada y su poder. Pero debes darte prisa, puesto que nuestros enemigos pueden hallarla antes que tú, y entonces sería tu fin, por que la espada tiene el poder para destruirte…

– Si, mi señor, lo sé…

– Por eso debes hallarlos cuanto antes…– Prosiguió la voz. – Sabemos que nuestros enemigos, la Comunidad Ictiana Suprema, ha enviado en su búsqueda a dos misioneros, los cuales están encargados de hallar al Amo, antes que nosotros; pero también sé, por el espía que mandamos a vigilar a la nueva ama de las Cartas, y por el infiltrado en el grupo de Los Cinco, que el hijo del Amo está en la Tierra, así que sé muy precavido, hijo mío…

– No me falles, hijo mío…No me falles…

El portal se cerró y se empequeñeció hasta parecer como un pequeño punto, que desapareció en la nada. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

– Será como tú quieres, mi amo…– El aura volvió a rodear al Sello Maligno y éste se convirtió en un cuervo.

– Y los sellos llevarán tu venganza a la Tierra…– Dijo, mientras se alejaba hacia el horizonte, volando con prisa, con mucha prisa, hacia una colina próxima, donde se alzaba un parque de diversiones, en ese momento cerrado por remodelación.

* * *

El timbre de la casa Kinomoto sonó, Touya, que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, se apresuró a abrir. Sakura se había cambiado de ropa por una más de trabajo, para no ensuciar el vestido que Tomoyo le había regalado.

– ¡Yo voy!…

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre vestido de chofer.

– Vengo buscando a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji…– Le dijo el hombre, atrás de de él se podía ver una limusina negra de vidrios polarizados.

– Si, un momento…– Le dijo Touya, mientras corría a buscar a su hermana.

– Monstruo, buscan a tu amiguita…– Le dijo a Sakura, quien estaba en el comedor terminando de comer lo que le había preparado su papá. Shaoran estaba con Kero, terminando una partida que había quedado pendiente. Eriol estaba a la mesa con Tomoyo y Sakura.

– Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo…– Le replicó, mientras junto a Tomoyo se dirigían a la entrada.

– ¿Ya te vas Tomoyo? – Le preguntó Eriol quien les acompañaba. – ¿No piensas ir a la fiesta?…

– Si. – Respondió. – Solamente que pienso ir a cambiarme para la ocasión…

– Entonces nos veremos en la fiesta…– Se despidió Sakura, mientras la acompañaba al auto.

– Si…– Dijo Tomoyo, antes de subirse. – Nos veremos allá…

– Hasta entonces…– Dijo Eriol. Mientras le besaba la mano.

– Si…– dijo Tomoyo, sonrojada subió al auto, y éste se alejó.

– ¿Eriol, crees que será seguro para ella? – Preguntó Sakura.

– Eso espero. – Contestó Eriol. Sakura volteó a mirarle. – Pero aún así, también tengo mis dudas…No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos…Ya no es una Carta Clow ni algún hechicero contra lo que debamos enfrenarnos, es algo más…

– Ese Azoru…– Dijo Sakura, mientras alzaba sus ojos al cielo. – Desde que llegó, han sucedido cosas extrañas…Primero la desaparición de la Carta y ese sueño…Después, la presencia en la escuela…Y ahora esa presencia…Todo esto me da miedo…

– A mi también no me da mucha confianza…– Dijo Eriol, alzando también sus ojos. De repente miró a Sakura extrañado. – ¿A qué sueño te refieres?

– Si es cierto…– Dijo ella, bajando un poco la vista y mirándole. Como él era más alto que ella, tuvo que elevarla un poco más. – No les he contado ni a ti, ni a Shaoran ni a Nakuru sobre cierto sueño que tuve…

– Me gustaría oírlo…– Dijo él. Ambos se dieron vuelta y entraron a la casa.

Eriol fue a buscar a Shaoran, quien estaba jugando con Kero un videojuego de carreras de naves espaciales, y, con el guardián solar tras ellos. Se dirigieron a la sala de la casa. Nakuru ya estaba allí, pues estaba al lado de Touya, en un sofá. Sakura se sentó y Shaoran se sentó a lado de ella, junto. Causando celos tanto en Touya como en Kero. Al ver esto, prefirió separarse de ella un poco. Eriol se sentó al otro lado.

Sakura volvió a narrarles el sueño que tuvo, ayudada por Touya y Kero. Todos oían con mucha atención, sobre todo cuando se hizo mención de los tres seres y el debate que sostuvo con ellos con respecto a las Cartas. Shaoran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando oyó la parte donde ella mencionó algo acerca del sacrificio.

– Yo también tengo algo que decirles…– Dijo Shaoran, mirándose las manos, justo cuando Sakura terminó de narrar su extraño sueño y lo que pasó cuando despertó.

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran narró que él tuvo el mismo sueño, y que en cambio, cuando despertó, observó sus manos y las halló manchadas de un extraño liquido color rojo carmesí, el cual parecía sangre. Todos le miraron muy atentamente, solo Sakura le miraba sorprendida de lo que oía.

– Todo esto es muy extraño…– Dijo Shaoran al final. – Por eso he venido, para saber más del asunto, y aprovechar para quedarme en Tomoeda…

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, Fujitaka, quien se encontraba en la cocina en ese instante lavando los platos, fue a abrir.

– ¡Hola Yukito! Pasa…– Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

– Gracias señor Kinomoto, pero creo que hay alguien que busca a Sakura…

Fujitaka se asomó y vio que un hombre joven, como de unos 26 años, con uniforme oscuro, y un sombrero de chofer, que delataba su oficio, estaba parado frente a la puerta de entrada. Atrás de él, una flamante limusina blanca con adornos dorados, y rines cromados como un espejo, estaba estacionada. Fujitaka, sereno, se le acercó.

– Dígame¿Qué desea? – Preguntó Fujitaka. El joven le sonrió.

– Vengo a buscar a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, por encargo del joven Lumeimoto, para llevarla a ella y a sus amigos a la fiesta que mi señor dará esta tarde. – Explico el joven. Su acento revelaba que era de descendencia alemana. Aunque sus rasgos eran los de un nipón.

– Si…– Contestó Fujitaka. – Enseguida vendrá. Pero por favor, pase…

– Muchas gracias, pero la esperaré aquí…– Contestó el joven.

– Como quiera…– Respondió Fujitaka. – Por cierto, habla muy bien el japonés para tener rasgos alemanes al hablar…

– Se lo agradezco…– Le contestó, mientras Fujitaka se dirigía a la casa.

Yukito ya estaba en la sala con los demás cuando Fujitaka avisó la nueva.

– Es muy amable de su parte el habernos mandado una limusina…– Dijo Sakura.

– Cierto…Pero aún así, no hay que confiarnos mucho. No sabemos lo que nos espera. – Comentó Eriol.

Sakura subió a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras que los demás ayudaban a arreglar algunas cosas que habían desordenado, recibiendo así mismo la gratitud de Fujitaka. Sakura bajó minutos después bellamente arreglada y procedieron a ir. Antes de bajar, Kero se escondió en una bolsa algo grande, que llevó Sakura, para ese propósito. Fujitaka se despidió y le pidió a Sakura que tratara de no llegar tarde y le dejó encargo a Eriol, a Shaoran y a Yukito que la cuidaran muy bien.

– No se preocupe, lo haremos…– Contestó Shaoran, Fujitaka le agradeció con una sonrisa.

– Veo que no desaprovechas una ocasión para ganar puntos a favor, verdad…– Le dijo Eriol, con malicia. Shaoran enarcó una ceja, indignado.

Nakuru no estaba presente con ellos. Eriol se asomó por la puerta y vio que ella y Touya discutían como siempre.

– ¿No vendrás con nosotros, Nakuru? – Eriol sabía que el señor Kinomoto, si bien sabía ya de la verdadera identidad de Yukito gracias a Sakura, desconocía totalmente acerca de la de Nakuru.

– No…– Contestó. – Me quedaré con Touya…

El cochero les abrió la puerta de la bella limusina y todos entraron. Partieron enseguida. Fujitaka se despedía con la mano, mientras se alejaban.

– ¿Crees que todo salga bien, Eriol? – Preguntó Sakura.

– No lo sabremos, sino hasta que lleguemos…

* * *

Azoru estaba en la terraza, observando llegar a los invitados. Oyó pasos detrás de él y sin voltear, creyó reconocerlos. Solo había una persona que él conocía, que le gustaba usar tacones de charol.

– Y dime Susan qué…– Volteó. Gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrar tras suyo a Chiharu. – ¡Upps!

Chiharu estaba visiblemente sonrojada, mientras tenía la vista baja. Estaba ceñida de un vestido largo color azul claro escotado por el frente y un poco por detrás, zapatillas blancas aperladas. Una chalina de color blanco cubría sus hombros y parte de sus delicados brazos. Traía el peinado de siempre, pero se había maquillado muy delicadamente. Traía una pequeña caja de regalo en sus manos.

– ¡Hola Chiharu!– Azoru le sonrió, con una gran gota de sudor, luego observó a todos lados, buscando algo.

– ¿Y Yamizaki?…– Buscaba incluso atrás de ella. A ella le nació una gran gota de sudor.

– Se quedó platicando con sus amigos, en la planta baja…– Se le resaltó una vena en la sien, mientras la expresión de su rostro se mostró molesta. Luego exhaló sonora y cortamente, y le sonrió. – Y aproveché la ocasión para venir a verte…– Se volvió a sonrojar. – Y darte un pequeño presente…– Le extendió el pequeño paquete.

– Gracias, Chiharu, es un bello gesto de tu parte…– Le invitó a sentarse con él en una de las mesas de la terraza. Se sentaron frente a frente. Azoru abrió lenta pero hábilmente el paquete, ante ella. Sonrió al ver su contenido. Una daga de empuñadura dorada con incrustaciones de diamantes tanto en la funda como en la empuñadura. Los bordes de la funda eran plateados.

– ¡Una daga dorada¡Wow¡Con incrustaciones de diamantes! – La cara del joven americano se iluminó. – ¡Gracias!

– Por nada. – Respondió ella. – Esa daga perteneció a un antepasado de mi familia…

Azoru la tomó entre sus manos, con mucha reverencia, y la desenvainó un poco. Su hoja plateada brillaba bajo el sol como un espejo.

– Pero es de tu familia, – Le dijo, mirándole a sus ojos. – No debería…

– Por favor, – Dijo ella, un poco sudorosa. – Acéptala…

– Pero…

– Lo que pasa es que ya no sabían que hacer con ella, – Aclaró. – Y de venderla por un precio menor, decidí regalarla a alguien que aprecio mucho…

– Es un honor para mí recibir tan bello regalo, Chiharu, de verdad te lo agradezco…– Azoru se paró repentinamente y abrazó sorpresivamente a Chiharu. Estaba muy emocionado. Chiharu estaba roja a más no poder, lo mismo que sorprendida. Lenta y un poco temblorosamente, ella lo envolvió con sus delicados brazos.

– Gracias…– Le susurró él a su oído.

– Po-Por nada…– Le contestó ella. Luego se separaron, y Chiharu ocultó su mirada.

– Azoru…

– Dime…

– Hay algo que quisiera decirte…

– Si, dime…– Aunque no leyó sus pensamientos, sabía que le iba a decir.

– Desde que te conocí en el aeropuerto, me gustó tu forma de ser, me caíste en gracia…– Chiharu dibujaba con la punta de la zapatilla en el suelo.

– Aja…

– Y quiero decirte que tú…me…– Las palabras se le atoraban en la boca. Azoru se la miró un poco extrañado, sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar.

– Que tú me gus…

– �¡CHIHARU!– Tanto Rika como Naoko llegaron sorpresivamente, interrumpiendo la escena. Chiharu sintió que alguien le daba un golpe con un mazo colosal. – �¿Dónde estabas!

Naoko vestía una falda algo larga, hasta un poco arriba de los tobillos, color amarillo, blusa blanca y chaqueta del mismo color de su falda; traía zapatos bajos de color blanco. Llevaba un collar de perlas y pendientes también con perlas, y una diadema color miel. Rika vestía un traje de noche, un poco ajustado de la cintura, color anaranjado, de corte en una pierna; zapatillas del mismo color de tacón medio, y una mascada en su cuello de color blanco. Azoru las observó acercarse con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. – ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes¿Qué has estado haciendo!

– ¡Uyy¡Nada¡Jeje! – Dijo ella, sonriendo como si nada, pero su sonrojo, que estaba disminuyendo, la desmentía. – Solo platicaba con Azoru…

– Con que platicando…– Naoko no le creía, ni Rika.

– Vamos, que Yamazaki te espera…– Le dijo Rika, tomándola de un brazo casi a la fuerza, y arrastrándola fuera de allí. – Nos veremos en un momento, Azoru…– Ambas chicas le guiñaron un ojo.

– Sí…

Las tres chicas se alejaron, mientras discutían entre ellas.

– ¿Cómo pudiste? – Le reclamaba Naoko a su amiga. – Tú ya tienes novio…

– Si, – Le decía Rika. – Déjanos los solteros a nosotras…

– Sobre todo a ese guapetón… – Dijo Naoko, mirando sobre su hombro.

– Si…– Rika le dio un leve codazo a su amiga.

– Pues si ustedes no tomaban la iniciativa, alguien tenía que tomarla…– Se defendió Chiharu.

– Eres tremenda, amiga…– Dijo Naoko. – Con novio, y ya buscas tu amante…

– Pues que amante te conseguirías…– Declaró Rika.

Las tres rieron.

Azoru las observaba alejarse.

– "Los humanos son muy extraños" – Pensó. Se llevó una mano al mentón. Luego sonrió. Bajó la mano y volteó para asomarse a la parte que daba a la entrada principal. Una limusina blanca se estacionó y un grupo de amigos bajó de ella. Eran uno, dos, tres…

– "Un momento, – Dijo para sí. – Falta uno."

Observó al grupo y cayó en cuenta, Tomoyo no estaba con ellos. Sintió un ligero pésame, pero se dio cuenta de esto, y volvió a sonreír, tomó aire y lo exhaló sonoramente.

– "Sólo espero que venga. Pero, al menos, llegó quien tenía que llegar…Pero¿para qué trajo a su guardián?"

* * *

– ¡Fuiuuuuu! Vaya fiesta…– Expresó Shaoran al observar que había muchos convidados.

Desde que bajaron de la limusina, se asombraron por la magnitud de la fiesta. La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en una pequeña parte del jardín frontal, el principal, y en la casa, sobre todo en la terraza. La casa estaba adornada con globos, listones colgantes, y diversos adornos de fiesta, que daban un toque alegre y juvenil al ambiente. Se veían dispuestas varias mesas de manteles blancos, adornados con largos floreros de diversos colores y bellas flores de diversos matices, las cuales rodeaban una pista de baile y, aunque había música, nadie bailaba. Todos se hallaban en grupos, o sentados en la mesa, platicando. En el patio, varios muchachos también se hallaban de pie platicando, o sentados, degustando algún bocadillo en alguna de las mesas. Una pequeña carpa ofrecía varios bocadillos a los que se encontraban en el exterior.

La mayoría de los convidados se encontraba en el patio exterior. El grupo entró en la fiesta, y rápidamente fueron reconocidos. Yamazaki fue el primero en acercarse al grupo, seguido de algunos de sus amigos. Yamazaki vestía un traje crack, y una corbata del mismo color que el traje, negro. Calzaba zapatos de charol negro.

– ¡Hola! Por fin llegan…– Dijo, al verles.

– ¿Qué tal, Yamazaki? – Le contestó Eriol, algo molesto. Ultimadamente, Yamazaki se había estado comportando de lo más pesado; tal vez por que su familia se estaba acomodando mejor económicamente, o por presumir a su novia.

Yamazaki se sorprendió de ver a Shaoran.

– ¡Shaoran¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – Se le acercó y le pasó la mano por el hombro. – ¿Cómo has estado¿Acabas de llegar de Hong Kong?

– Pues bien…– Contestó Shaoran. – Llegué apenas ayer…Pienso quedarme en Tomoeda…

– ¡Que bien! – Contestó. – ¡Ya era hora de que tomaras una decisión con respecto a ese tema!…

Shaoran no captó la indirecta, ni Sakura, pero Eriol si. Yamazaki le soltó y miró de frente a Sakura.

– Te ves muy bien hoy, Sakura, como siempre…– Dijo, con aires de rompecorazones.

– Gracias. – Agradeció Sakura, inocente de lo que Yamazaki se proponía.

– Yamazaki…– Interrumpió Eriol, no iba a permitir que su amigo se fuera más de la cuenta. – Y tu novia…

Yamazaki le observó algo molesto, se le había olvidado la presencia de la reencarnación.

– No la he visto, creo que debe andar con sus amigas…

– Será mejor que la busques…– Aclaró Eriol, con una mirada maliciosa. – No vaya a ser que alguien te la vaya a quitar…

– ¿Cómo?…

– Recuerda que alguien puede conquistarla, creo que es un joven extranjero…– Dijo Eriol, mientras señalaba con la mirada a Azoru, quien se hallaba en la cerca de la terraza, arriba de ellos.

– Mmm…Creo que tienes razón, pero entonces nos veremos luego…– Aclaró.

Yamazaki sonrió indulgente y dio media vuelta, adentrándose en la casa. Sakura volteó y vio llegar una limusina negra, de rines y guardabarros cromado. El copiloto bajó de ella y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta del pasajero para que una joven de largos cabellos azabaches bajara. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo y algo ajustado, color blanco, con adornos de listones y los bordes de su vestido color rosado. Traía atado su cabello con listones rosados también, y el color de sus zapatillas era blanco aperlado. Traía guantes blancos largos, casi hasta los codos, con bordes dorados

Desde la terraza, Azoru vio a Tomoyo.

– "Te ves divina, amiga mía" – Dijo dentro de sí.

– ¡Tomoyo! – Sakura se le acercó y la abrazó. – ¡Llegaste!

– Solo regresé a mi casa a arreglarme…

– Te ves espléndidamente preciosa, mi querida Tomoyo. – Eriol le sonrió, lo que causó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

– Vine así para lograr mi cometido, y además, veo que la mayoría viene muy elegante…

– Pues espero que podamos resolver esto…

–…O por lo menos, recuperar la Carta perdida. – Agregó Kero, quien estaba escondido en la bolsa.

– ¡Shh¡Kero, te podría descubrir alguien! – Le regañó Sakura.

– Sakura¿a qué Carta se refiere Kero¿Cuál Carta perdida? – Era la primera vez que Yukito oía la noticia. Yukito dirigió una mirada seria a su ama, tan fría, como si estuviera viendo al propio Yue.

Shaoran interrumpió.

– Creo que lo mejor será que nos sentemos en algún lugar, para platicar mejor, y aclarar esto…

En el patio todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, así que tuvieron que entrar a la casa. Allí encontraron una mesa para seis personas. Apropiada para ellos y, aunque no eran seis, era mejor, pues la mesa era ancha, redonda, y el mantel casi rozaban el suelo, y así Kero podría ocultarse mejor. En cuanto Sakura colocó su bolso en el suelo, Kero salió volando y se ocultó bajo la mesa.

– Sucede que alguien robó una Carta Sakura, una noche, hace como dos semanas. – Mencionó Sakura. – Ni Kero ni Touya sintieron presencia alguna, solo un rumor de pasos. Kero fue el primero en darse cuenta, y él dice que estuvo buscando ésta Carta…

– ¿Y qué Carta fue la que se perdió? – Preguntó Yukito, su voz y su expresión era seria, como Yue.

– Viento…– Contestó Kero, desde debajo de la mesa.

–…– Yukito se oía muy serio. Cruzó los brazos.

– Pero esta mañana, descubrimos donde se encuentra la Carta, Yue…– Continuó Eriol.

– �¿Dónde est�! – Preguntó Yukito, su voz se alzó una octava.

Eriol observó su alrededor.

– Date cuenta…

Yukito serró sus ojos detrás de sus gafas. Luego de medio minuto, los abrió de golpe.

– Está aquí, en algún lugar de la mansión…

– Si, está exactamente en el ala sur, Yue…– Contestó Eriol. – Pero no está sola…

– Es cierto, se siente como si una presencia extraña llenara la casa…– Dijo Yukito, observando a su alrededor.

– Esta noche, durante la fiesta, iremos al ala sur y recuperaremos la Carta Sakura. – Aclaró Shaoran. – Es por eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda por si ésta es necesaria…

– ¿Nos ayudarás, Yue? – Preguntó su ama.

Yukito cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como intentando ordenar sus ideas y sin abrirlos, contestó.

– Está bien, les ayudaré. – Abrió los ojos e intentó sonreír, pero no puedo. – Pero a que hora será.

– Cuando el sol se oculte en el horizonte. – Contestó Eriol. – Al anochecer.

– Solo espero que todo salga bien. – Dijo Tomoyo.

– Sin embargo, debemos aparentar que nada ha ocurrido – Dijo Shaoran –, para no despertar sospecha alguna.

– Está bien. – Respondieron los demás.

* * *

Draktar, oculto en su forma de ave, estaba parado en la cima de la montaña rusa. Los obreros ya se habían marchado a descansar desde el medio día, así que no habría problema de que alguien le viera cuando se transformara a su forma origen. Observaba a sus alrededores con movimientos nerviosos, como esperando que apareciera algo. De repente, un rumor de pasos empezó a hacer eco en los pasillos vacíos del lugar.

Una persona caminaba, cubierta con un hábito no muy largo, el cual le quedaba algo ceñido de la cintura y, por el frente, se le abultaba mucho. Era una mujer. Caminaba con prisa y volteaba la mirada a todas las direcciones, aunque solo de vez en cuando, miraba por encima de sus hombros, con mirada berlinesa.

El cuervo abrió sus alas y se lanzó al vuelo. Las agitó un poco y de ahí, planeó hasta pararse frente a la mujer. Aterrizó frente a ella, y dio dos pequeños saltos para acercarse más. Extendió sus alas y un aura blancuzca le rodeó hasta que su forma apareció. Ella tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder ver sus ojos rojos brillantes, como dos zafiros incandescentes. Su tez era amelocotonada, y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo carmesí. Sin embargo, no se podía distinguir lo demás de su rostro, pero tenía facciones muy delicadas. El bajó un poco la mirada.

No profesaban palabras. Ella metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un frasco en forma de gota, de tapón de corcho, lleno de un líquido verde esmeralda. No parecía ser muy viscoso, aparentaba más un perfume. El extendió sus huesudas manos y lo tomó con delicadeza, sabía que su contenido podría ser muy peligroso, si no se manipulaba bien.

– Aquí esta lo que pediste, Sello…– Dijo ella. Su voz era muy seductora.

– Si…– Dijo él. – Justo lo que pedí antes de llegar…Es Agua de Gargantiano, un veneno muy letal si se toma disuelto en agua, o un somnífero potente si se esparce en el aire…

– Y para que lo deseas, Sello…– Dijo ella. El giró la cabeza, mirándola.

– Será perfecto para mi plan de ésta noche…– Dijo, alzando la botella. – Irrumpiré en la fiesta que está dando el Hijo del Amo, y lo esparciré, y así obtendré lo que quiero…

– ¿Pero no te dañará a ti? – Dijo ella, con voz dudosa.

– No, soy inmune a sus efectos…– Dijo él. Estiró uno de sus dedos y la uña de éste se alargó hasta alcanzar la longitud de un picahielos, luego, lo clavó con cuidado en el corcho y empujó hacia arriba, el corcho se destapó con un ligero poom, entonces el procedió a beber un poco y rápidamente, procedió a sellarla de nuevo. El líquido era muy volátil. Su uña volvió a la normalidad.

– Aún sigue fresca…Es perfecto…– Volvió a mirar a la mujer. – Ahora vete, tengo que trabajar…

– Si, Sello. – Dijo ella, y enseguida se marchó, alejándose con pasos veloces.

– Ojalá y tenga suerte…– Musitó el. Guardó el frasco entre sus ropajes, extendió los brazos, convirtiéndose de nuevo en un cuervo.

– "¡Hora de irse!" – Dijo dentro de sí, mientras alzaba vuelo, con nuevo rumbo, con dirección a la mansión Lumeimoto.

* * *

La fiesta siguió su curso normal. Antes de las cinco de la tarde, alguien puso un poco de música clásica, incitando a varios jóvenes a pasar a bailar un poco a la pista, mientras varios de los camareros servían la merienda en las mesas. Nuestros amigos se habían separado un poco para aparentar. Tomoyo buscaba continuamente a Azoru, mientras que Eriol la vigilaba de cerca. De vez en cuando, ambos se ponían a charlar con algunos conocidos. Shaoran y Sakura aún estaban sentados, mientras que Yukito platicaba con algunos compañeros, que seguramente Susan había invitado.

– Sakura…– Shaoran se sonrojó como un tomate. El flequillo de su peinado le ocultó la mirada, haciéndole parecer de lo más rebelde. Habían puesto un vals y se le cruzó una idea loca por su mente. – ¿Te-Te gustaría bailar?…

Sakura le miró con los dos ojos abiertos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

– Pues…Esto…Yo…No se…Se supone que estamos vigilando…

¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse? Una gran gota de sudor se deslizó en la cabeza de Shaoran. Alzó la mirada, un poco más normalizado, pero sus mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas.

– Pues, creo que podremos vigilar muy bien desde la pista, puesto que podemos dominar con la vista toda la fiesta desde allí, pero si no quieres…

Sakura se paró y se le acercó. El corazón de Shaoran latía a mil por hora.

– Está bien. – Respondió. Shaoran vibró como nunca había sentido, puesto que una gran alegría invadió su corazón.

Él sintió que alguien le jalaba la pierna, o el pantalón, bajó la mirada y vio que Kero le tenía sujeto, y le decía que se acercara. Así lo hizo.

– No vayas a pisarla ¡eh, mocoso coqueto…– Le murmuró.

– ¿Cómo? No te escucho…

– ¡Qué no la pises¡Sordo! – Kero le gritó ahogadamente. Shaoran se sonrojó nuevamente.

– ¡No señor! – Contestó.

–…– Kero le miró serio por un instante y se volvió a esconder bajo la mesa.

Shaoran tomó del brazo a la pista y así, ante las miradas incrédulas de algunos, empezaron a bailar. Todo se tornó color de rosa. Tanto Shaoran como Sakura sentían que estaban bailando en alguna nube. Era un momento fantástico.

– "Coqueto¡Buena por ti, amigo…!" – Dijo Eriol, dentro de sí.

– "Espero encontrar a Azoru pronto – Dijo Tomoyo, luego volteó a ver la pista, por oír algunos murmullos y vio a Sakura bailando con Shaoran. –¡Uyy¡Que linda se ve Sakura¿Por qué no traje mi cámara de video!"

– Así que se divierten mucho, por lo que veo…– Una voz dulce sonó a espaldas suyas. Tomoyo volteó sorprendida y descubrió que Azoru estaba detrás de ella. Se veía muy galante y muy apuesto, como Eriol. – Te ves divina, amiga mía…

Súbitamente, Azoru tomó a Tomoyo por la cintura, en un abrazo. Azoru tuvo que inclinarse un poco para colocar su rostro a la altura del suyo. Eriol no pudo evitar sentir una gran molestia cuando vio que Azoru había abrazado a Tomoyo, mientras que Tomoyo se sonrojó como nunca, al sentir ese cuerpo bien formado, y ese calor corporal y aroma masculino. Sentía como si Eriol la estuviera abrazado. Sin intención aparente, Azoru pasó levemente su mano por la espalda de ella. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que él no llevaba su acostumbrada cadena.

– Por cierto, felicidades…– Le susurró, despacio.

– Gracias…– Contestó él con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver detrás de él. No se había dado cuenta, pero Susan lo había estado observando, sentada en una de las mesas. Estaba roja de cólera, y su enojo era tal que parecía arder en fuego y en ese momento, le dirigió una mirada asesina, con sus ojos en los que ardían dos llamas verdes, de celos.

Azoru la miró extrañado. Tomoyo la miró apenada, y Eriol se reía como nunca dentro de sí. Parecía que él no era el único celoso por el lugar. Oyó un murmullo y vio por el rabillo del ojo que, a la distancia, Chiharu se le había resaltado una vena en la sien, y miraba a Tomoyo de manera fría y déspota, también ardiendo en celos.

– "Este tipo es un lío…"– Dijo dentro de sí, con una sonrisa divertida en labios. De repente, entrecerró la mirada, tomando una postura pensativa. – "Que extraño, los celos de Chiharu son justificados, pero por qué su hermana se puso así de celosa…"– Se dijo para sí, luego sonrió de nuevo. – "Sencillo: el bebé de la familia…"– Dedujo, con una actitud burlona en su rostro. Luego, decidió acercarse a la parejilla. Azoru lo observó acercarse, y soltó a Tomoyo, quien, gustosa, se quedó a su lado. Eriol no sonreía esta vez.

– Hiciste una gran fiesta, por lo visto, Azoru…– Le comentó Tomoyo.

El joven americano asintió con una sonrisa. Eriol lo miraba con la mirada cerrada.

– En mi tierra – Comentó. –, si quieres celebrar algo bien, celébralo en grande. O si quieres, también de manera modesta, aunque por lo económico, no me molesto…

– Veo que sí…– Dijo Eriol.

Un joven alto, delgado, de cabellos color luna no muy largos, y que usaba gafas, se apartó de un grupo de amigos y se acercó despacio al trío, por detrás de Azoru.

– Es muy buen ambiente el que se respira, y no se diga de la fiesta. – Comentó Yukito. – Hola, mi nombre es Yukito Sukishiro, es un placer conocer al hermano de Susan. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– El placer es mío…– Contestó alegremente, devolviéndole la reverencia. – Me agrada que mis invitados piensen eso de mí como anfitrión…

– Y por lo visto vas por buen camino. – Contestó el joven de tez de Luna y cabellos plateados.

Touya estaba en su cuarto, junto con Nakuru quien, acostada en la cama de él, se divertía intentando armar un rompecabezas que venía incluido en el cereal que había comprado ella esa mañana.

* * *

– ¡Uyy! esto no parece encajar en algún lado…– Dijo, mientras intentaba sin éxito insertar una pequeña pieza. Movía las piernas en el aire, descubiertas hasta las rodillas ya que el vestido algo largo que traía se había corrido hasta ahí, como si esto le ayudara en algo. – ¡Y dicen que se arma en tres minutos!

Touya volteó a verla. Le miró fijamente, se veía muy linda así como estaba. Se sonrojó un poco y volteó a mirar afuera de la ventana, para que ella no lo viera. Nakuru desistió, por enésima vez, de su intento de volver a armar ese jueguito. Exhaló aire con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– ¿Crees que estarán bien?…– Preguntó Touya, sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, con dirección a la residencia Lumeimoto. La brisa nocturna acarició suavemente su pelo, revolviendo rebeldemente su flequillo. Nakuru lo volteó a ver.

– ¿Cómo?…

– Si crees que estarán bien…

Nakuru se llevó su dedo índice a su delicado mentón.

– Ya lo creo, por que mi amo, junto a Yue y Keroberos están allí, así que no creo que les pase nada malo¡Además! Sakura es ¡muy fuerte, así que no tendrían problemas…

Touya observó al horizonte, en la lejanía podía observar un cuervo que se alejaba volando, con dirección al ocaso solar.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento…

* * *

Khrasuy había salido de la fiesta y estaba subiendo al techo por unas escaleras que llegaban al éste desde la parte trasera de la casa, cerca de la cochera, a la parte más alta de la cúpula del ala sur. Azoru le había ordenado que él se encargase de crear la tormenta y, después de crearla, hacer que un rayo cayera en una estación eléctrica, la cual ya conocían por los planos que se les habían proporcionado, para que causara un apagón en ese sector de la ciudad.

– ¡Uff! que cansado…– Dijo cuando al fin llegó al techo. – Creo que me hace falta ejercicio¡jejeje!…Pero aún tengo mis fuerzas…

Todavía iba vestido de fiesta, cuando subió hasta la punta de la cúpula. Pisó firmemente para no caerse, y extendió los brazos a su lado.

– ¡_Ghrandier_!8– Gritó. Una capa de una brillante tela, de resplandor amarillo pálido, le cubrió sus brazos, su cuerpo y su espalda, moviéndose rápidamente a su alrededor. Pronto, la tela tomó forma y se convirtió en una túnica color marrón, con bordes negros, que tenían figuras en forma de espinas, del mismo color.

Hurgó entre sus ropajes y halló el collar que Azoru le había dado.

* * *

**F. B.**

"– Toma – Le dijo Azoru, quien estaba en su cuarto. Había mandado a llamar antes de que el festejado bajara a la fiesta. Extendió la mano y le entregó su collar con la bella gema. – Subirás al techo, a la hora pactada. Invocarás mi báculo mientras yo, desde la fiesta, crearé un hechizo para que se cree una tormenta eléctrica de gran magnitud y, una vez hecha, apuntarás con él hacia el lugar de la subestación eléctrica, y pronunciarás la siguiente palabra:

_¡Throneng!_ 9

Así, un rayo caerá en la subestación, paralizándola el suficiente tiempo para que actuemos."

**Fin F. B.

* * *

**

La suave y fresca brisa chocó contra su cara, refrescándole. A la lejanía, el sol se ocultaba en el ocaso, en un horizonte de tejados de tejas y algunas celosías. Las nubes estaban pintadas en suaves tonos naranjas, rosas y lilas, por causa del último fulgor del sol, mientras que otras empezaban a adquirir tonos de blanco sucio, y, en las partes despejadas, las estrellas empezaban a asomarse. Khrasuy respiró hondo y sacó un reloj dorado con sus iniciales, de bolsillo, faltaba un minuto todavía para las seis.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran se habían convertido en el centro de atracción de la pista de baile; mientras que ellos y otras dos parejas estaban en el centro, los demás bailaban a sus alrededores. Sakura se acercó al cuello de Shaoran, mientras que él, al sentir la respiración de ella en su oreja, y sentir su suave cabello caer sobre su hombro. Se sonrojó tiernamente y dejó caer levemente su mentón en su hombro.

– Shaoran – Le susurró al oído ­–, siento una extraña presencia…

– Si – Dijo. –, ese joven americano desprende una esencia mágica muy extraña…

– Si, pero no me refiero a esa…– Dijo Sakura.

– ¿Cómo?

– Es una presencia totalmente extraña a la de Azoru…

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Se miraron al rostro fijamente. Shaoran no supo de donde sacó tanto valor para mirar a esas esmeraldas que pertenecían a su Amada.

– Es como si alguien nos estuviera observando – Mencionó. –, Alguien con una presencia extraña…

Ambos empezaron inspeccionar el lugar discretamente con la mirada.

– Shaoran – Dijo la dulce flor de cerezo. –, hay algo que no les he dicho todavía…Algo que me sucedió ésta mañana…

– ¿No fue lo que nos comentaste acerca del muchacho que trabajaba en éste sitio? – Preguntó él, algo desconcertado.

– Si, pero no les conté qué me sucedió cuando tomé el papel entre mis manos…Y tuve una visión, de una mujer, o más bien dicho, una niña, que me pedía que le ayudara…

Shaoran le miró extrañado. La música terminó al par de su baile, las parejas aplaudieron agradecidas y volvieron a sus lugares, solo Sakura y Shaoran se hicieron a un lado de la pista., y luego, Sakura sintió que alguien le colocó una mano en su hombro; ambos voltearon a ver. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban detrás de ella.

– ¿Han visto a Azoru? – Preguntó el joven inglés.

– ¿No estaba con ustedes? – Preguntó Sakura.

– De repente, lo perdimos de vista…

– ¿Y Yukito? – Preguntó la Flor de Cerezo, se sorprendió al ver que el joven no estaba. – ¿Dónde est�?

– Estaba platicando con Azoru, justo antes de que lo perdiéramos de vista.

* * *

Khrasuy miró de nuevo su reloj.

– Ya es hora.

Guardó su reloj en su bolsillo, y sacó la cadena con el medallón, que usaba Azoru. Cerró los ojos, para concentrarse, mientras soltaba al medallón, que con un resplandor blanquiazulado, levitaba en el aire. Bajo sus pies, se formó un octágono circunscrito, el cual tenía una estrella de cinco picos bajo cada arista, y en el centro, una rosa circunscrita rodeada por el sol y la luna, a sus lados

– ¡Oh, Sello Sagrado de la Princesa¡Libera tu poder para que el bien y la verdad se manifiesten, y la justicia se establezca¡Oh Amo del milenario poder oscuro, libera tu fuerza!

Un resplandor blanco cubrió al Sello, mientras que de él, haces de luces del mismo color salían a todas direcciones.

– ¡Báculo del Amo¡Sello del Corrector¡Libérate!

Junto con un gran resplandor, el medallón creció, alargándose y tomando forma, convirtiéndose en una vara a manera de una combinación de lanza y de callado, con un trinchete en forma de "U" en su parte superior. En el centro de éste, un cristal semejante al rubí de gran poder, La Vara del Corrector del Amo. Khrasuy la tomó y la hizo girar un par de veces. Luego la empuñó como una katana.

* * *

– ¿Qué es eso? – Dijeron Shaoran y Eriol a coro, en voz baja.

– Esa presencia, la sentí en mi casa anteanoche…– Mencionó Sakura.

– ¿Cómo? – La voz de Eriol se volvió confusa. – ¿Qué es esto?

– Proviene de allá…– Dijo Shaoran, mientras señalaba una gran puerta, la que conducía al ala sur.

* * *

Azoru estaba en su habitación, la cual estaba sumida en oscuridad completa. Solo los rayos de la naciente luna llena entraban en ella, dando un toque misterioso a la sala de descanso. Se había escapado de la fiesta sutilmente, ya que antes de la fiesta, dispersó por el sitio un polvo mágico de apariencia azul pálido, el cual hechizó a los presentes instantáneamente, haciendo que se olvidaran de él. Solo a Jasha y Khrasuy no les surtiría efecto, puesto que el conjuro que lanzó después solo se aplicaba a humanos. Solo un par de ojos color azul hielo, que lo habían seguido por que se le pidió, lo observaban silenciosos, mientras él esperaba para conjurar el hechizo.

– "Listo" – Le telepatizó Khrasuy, quien se hallaba en el techo.

– Si. – Azoru cerró los ojos, mientras que un aura de color dorado en forma de nubes de polvo le empezaba a rodear. – Piedra mágica, Rubí del Oráculo del Sur, brinda tu poder milenario al Hijo del Corrector, el que aceptó la misión contigo.

El aura empezó a crecer y a llenar la habitación.

– _¡Draktar Throneng!_ 10

El rubí de la vara empezó a brillar, mientras cúmulos de nubes oscuras empezaron a rodear la casa y a agruparse, formando una tormenta. Los rayos y los truenos no tardaron en aparecer, iluminando las nubes o creando corrientes de aire.

– ¡Esta presencia…! – Eriol y Sakura se miraron mutuamente.

– El tiempo ha llegado…– Dijo Shaoran.

– ¡Sakura rápido, por ese pasillo! – Dijo Tomoyo, que vio que el pasillo que llevaba al comedor estaba despoblado.

Khrasuy apuntó con el rubí con rumbo a la subestación eléctrica.

* * *

Subestación Eléctrica

Zona noreste de la ciudad

Tomoeda, Jpn.

La subestación no era muy grande: una "bahía" eléctrica de alto voltaje y otra de un voltaje menor. Una caseta de control y un cuarto con un gigantesco transformador. Un pequeño desnivel separaba ambas bahías, unidas por dos escalinatas de piedra. Un hombre, vestido de obrero, estaba sentado en una piedra, como a dos metros del desnivel, en la bahía de alto voltaje, cenando. Otro, vestido de ingeniero, estaba a sus espaldas mirando el cielo.

– Sorata…No me gusta para nada ésta tormenta. – Dijo el ingeniero. – Se formó muy pronto.

– A ti que no te gusta, Ken…– Dijo el otro hombre, mientras estaba comiendo un emparedado.

Sorata lo miró con cara despreciable. Ken le sonrió con malicia, le había hecho otro de sus comentarios. El ingeniero dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar con rumbo a la caseta de control.

Khrasuy observó al horizonte, entrecerró la mirada. Tres relámpagos aparecieron, seguidos después, con pocos segundos de diferencia, de sus respectivos truenos. Entonces gritó.

– _¡Throneng!_

– ¡Cuidado! – Ken se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba Sorata.

– ¡Oh Dios! – Sorata estaba paralizado del pánico.

Un rayo había caído, quemando los cables de alto voltaje y haciendo que algunas torres cayeran. La oscuridad en la parte noreste de la ciudad cayó casi de inmediato. Al llegar a donde estaba, Ken se lanzó contra Sorata, salvándole la vida. Rodaron dos o tres veces hacia debajo de la colina que hacia la separación de ambas "bahías" eléctricas. Quedaron separados de los cables y las torres.

– ¡Estas bien! – Ken miró a Sorata. Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Respiraba muy agitado. El walkie-talkie que llevaba Sorata en el cinturón de su traje de trabajo no paraba de emitir órdenes e improperios. Sorata lo tomó, sus manos temblaban de miedo cuando apretó el botón. Se incorporó, sentándose en el piso con las piernas extendidas. Ken se puso en pie y corrió a la cabina de control.

– ¡Atención, descarga atmosférica en la bahía de 250¡Daño mayor, repito, daño mayor¡Manden ayuda urgente¡Cambio!

Un cuervo sobrevoló el lugar, a donde llegaron rápidamente varias camionetas y grúas, junto con los bomberos, para sofocar el fuego que se empezaba a extender, y a reparar los daños. Miró hacia abajo y se alejó volando aún más rápido. Un aura roja le rodeó, quería que la tormenta durara más, más de lo necesario.

* * *

Todos los invitados en la mansión estaban a oscuras, buscando el camino de regreso a su mesa. Instantes antes del apagón, estaban tocando una música bailable muy pegajosa y todos fueron a la pista de baile, por lo que la mayoría estaban en la pista de baile, preguntándose o conjeturando acerca de lo sucedido, pues un trueno de grandes magnitudes se dejó oír instantes después.

– ¡Sueño! – La carta se alejó volando y empezó a dormir a todos los invitados de la sala. Luego salió al patio y a la terraza y terminó con los demás. Una vez hecho esto, el grupo de amigos salió del pasillo. Toda la mansión, junto a las calles y vecindarios de alrededor estaban sumidos en tinieblas. Sakura llevaba su báculo en manos, Shaoran cargaba su espada en su hombro. Solo Eriol no llevaba su báculo. Mientras caminaban, Shaoran topó con algo a sus pies.

– ¡Luz!11 – Sakura usó otra carta para iluminar el recinto, la cual se volvió una esfera que flotó hasta el techo. Todos estaban acostados en la pista de baile, o en sus mesas, durmiendo. Shaoran había topado con Yamazaki, que llevaba dos vasos desechables en cada mano. Un líquido color naranja salía de uno de estos, mientras que el otro estaba vacío. Por la proximidad de la fuente de sodas, Shaoran entendió que su amigo se dirigía a servirse bebida en ese instante. Se alcanzaban a oír ronquidos por algunas partes.

– Bien, es el momento de empezar con esto…– Dijo Eriol.

– �¿Eh! – Sakura sintió una presencia en ese lugar. Eriol y Shaoran la sintieron después. Empezaron a buscar por todos lados.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

– Es una presencia espiritual muy fuerte…– Contestó Kero, saliendo debajo de la mesa y, convirtiéndose en el león de fuego, su forma verdadera, empezó a buscar también.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

– Alguien nos observa…– Dijo Shaoran. Tomoyo volteó hacia varias direcciones. – Pero no lo podemos ver…

– Esta presencia…– Musitaba Kero. – ¿Dónde, dónde?

– ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Tomoyo, señalando cerca de uno de los balcones de acceso a la terraza.

Todos voltearon a ver. Una sombra, como de una mujer, los observaba. Vestía ropa andrajosa que daba indicios que alguna vez fue un vestido lujoso color rosa claro. Sus cabellos plateados se movían por efecto de alguna brisa proveniente de ninguna parte. Sin embargo, no se veía su rostro. Sakura la observó detenidamente

– ¿Es ella? – Susurró para si.

– ¡Es la presencia¡Proviene de ella! – Advirtió Shaoran, señalándole con su índice.

De repente, la mujer corrió rumbo a una puerta, en a parte superior.

– �¡Tras ella! – Dijo Eriol, a la vez que empezaba a correr. Todos le siguieron. Solamente Shaoran le alcanzó a la delantera en las escaleras, Sakura y Tomoyo no podían correr bien por sus vestidos. Mientras corrían, Kero extendió sus alas y rápidamente las subió a su lomo.

– ¡Sujétense! – Dijo Kero, mientras sorteaba algunos candelabros. La muchacha volteó a ver a sus perseguidores, y traspasó rápidamente la puerta, como un fantasma, al ver la cercanía de éstos.

Shaoran intentó abrir la puerta. Ésta se abrió un poco. Estaba trabada. Eriol se puso de acuerdo para abrirla a empellones.

– ¡A mi cuenta! – Dijo Shaoran. – ¡Uno…Dos…!

Desde su habitación, Azoru sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, y meneó su dedo índice en forma circular a la derecha, el cual destelló con brillo dorado, momentáneamente.

– �¡Tres! – Gritó Shaoran mientras que él y Eriol corrían para empujar la puerta. Justo antes de que la golpearan, se abrió de golpe delante suyo.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Eriol, frenándose de golpe, unas escaleras se hallaban allí. Shaoran, solo por un reflejo rápido, por poco se cae. Era una sala amplia, con escaleras en forma de "V". Parecía la entrada de un teatro. Aunque la estancia no era muy amplia, por lo menos Keroberos podría maniobrar. La Carta se les unió, dejando oscuridad en la sala donde estuvo anteriormente. De esta forma pudieron ver las escaleras, la cuales eran muy largas.

– ¡Ahí! – Gritó Shaoran, al ver que la sombra les había observado escondida, y corría a través de un pasillo.

– ¡Vamos! – Gritó Sakura, bajando las escaleras por el pasamanos, por el equilibrio que había aprendido, no se caería fácilmente, los demás, salvo Tomoyo, que se subió de nuevo al lomo de Keroberos, le siguieron, le siguieron de la misma forma.

Llegaron corriendo al pasillo y corrieron hacia la dirección donde ella había corrido. Azoru, desde su cuarto, sonrió de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, algo cruzó por su mente. Eriol y Sakura, seguidos de cerca por Shaoran, iban a la cabeza. Keroberos y Tomoyo se habían retrazado por causa de ella. La sombra giró hacia la derecha, en un cruce de pasillos.

– ¡Por aquí! – Gritó Eriol. – ¡De prisa!

Azoru levantó de golpe sus dos brazos, sus manos se rodearon de un aura dorada.

* * *

– ¡Uff, este pasillo no parece tener fin! – Dijo Sakura, algo exhausta. Eriol libró ágilmente una mesita con un florero, que por poco se cae.

* * *

– ¡No es un pasillo largo! – Gritó Shaoran, que ya les había dado alcance. – ¡Alguien o algo está haciéndolo más grande!

– ¡Rápido¡Por ahí! – Dijo Eriol, al ver que la sombra se había asomado en un pasillo, como si se cerciorara que la estaban siguiendo. Giraron a la izquierda rápidamente y se toparon con una puerta, la cual acababa de cerrar. Los tres estaban exhaustos y respiraban con algo de agitación.

– Entró ahí…– Aclaró Eriol. – Debemos entrar…

Sakura y Shaoran asintieron. Eriol invocó su báculo.

– ¿Listos? – Preguntó el joven ingles. Volvieron a asentir. – Eriol tomó el manillar de la puerta y la abrió. Ésta rechinaba conforme se abría. La oscuridad reinaba de nuevo. La carta, que les había seguido muy de cerca, sobrevoló y entró a la estancia, iluminando todo de nuevo. Estaban en el salón comedor. Entraron detrás de ella con suma cautela.

– Ha desaparecido…– Dijo Shaoran. Sakura y Eriol buscaban con la vista.

– Separémonos para buscar. Así será más fácil que alguno de nosotros la veamos…– Dijo Eriol.

– ¡Si! – Dijeron Sakura y Shaoran a coro.

* * *

Azoru bajó los brazos cansadamente.

– Creo que no es bueno lo que haces­ – Los ojos azul hielo, que hace unos minutos atrás guardaban silencio, observando al alienígena, decidieron hablar. El guardián lunar le observaba seriamente. –, extraño…

Azoru no se inmutó en girar a ver al que le hablaba, solo lo miró de reojo.

– No te preocupes, Yue. – Respondió Azoru. Yue se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre. – No dañaré a tu nueva ama ni a sus amigos…

– ¿De dónde me conoces? – Yue le miró con los ojos abiertos. – ¡Responde!…

– ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado y ya me olvidaste, pequeña criatura?…– Su voz cambió por una más ronca, madura y varonil. Era la voz de Luke. Azoru sonrió astuto. – Eras muy joven cuando te conocí, a ti, a Keroberos, y a tu antiguo amo…

– Esa voz…La recuerdo…– Dijo Yue, llevándose un dedo a su mentón.

Un aura dorada rodeó inmediatamente a Azoru, creció rápidamente en estatura y en complexión, su cabello creció un poco más. Sin embargo, la presencia que se sintió era exorbitantemente enorme. Su ropaje se cambió, una capa cubrió su espalda. El aura dejó de rodear a Azoru, para mostrar a Luke completamente formado. Vestía una camisa de cuello cerrado color café oscuro, junto a unos pantalones un poco abombados en los tobillos. Sus zapatos eran cortos, como sandalias cerradas, parecía estar hechos de cuero. Sin embargo, el manto que le cubría era de color café claro con la otra cara color rojo carmesí. Se sujetaba a sus hombros por dos hombreras doradas., alargadas un poco hacia los lados. Yue lo miró con varias gotas de sudor en su frente, Luke era más alto que él, como por veinte centímetros.

– ¡Tú! – Exclamó Yue. – ¡Te recuerdo!

– Si Yue, hace tanto tiempo sin verte…– La voz de Luke se tornó algo paternal.

– ¿A qué has venido? – Preguntó Yue algo molesto. – La última vez nos causaste muchos problemas…

– A recoger lo que mi padre trajo aquí…Sabes a lo que me refiero…– Dijo Luke, dando media vuelta y mirándole de frente. Ojos de hielo sobre iguales. – A la espada…

– Mi antiguo amo la escondió muy bien, incluso de ti…– Respondió Yue, con la frialdad que le caracterizaba. – La selló en una de sus Cartas…

–…– Luke le miraba seriamente. Yue sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

– Y he de suponer que ya sabes que las Cartas no son más de él, sino de otra persona. – Prosiguió Yue. – Solo ella tiene el poder para liberarla o para sellarla de nuevo…

– Te equivocas…– Luke le dio la espalda a Yue, quien le miró extrañado. Extendió las manos y un círculo se dibujó en el suelo. Pronto, apareció en él la imagen de Sakura, quien estaba buscando en la habitación comedor junto a Eriol y Shaoran. – Ella ya no tiene ese poder…

– �¿Qué dices!

– La espada tiene vida y conciencia propia. Independientemente de lo que haga tu ama, la espada siempre hará su voluntad…Por eso es muy poderosa…

– �¿A qué te refieres! – Yue parecía molesto.

– Las Cartas al haber cambiado, hicieron que la espada mutara. Ahora ha liberado su poder y está llamando a su complemento para manifestarse, al Amo…– Fijó su mirada en la Dulce Flor de Cerezo. – Porque ahora es cuando se necesita…la espada, a pesar de todo, buscará hacer siempre el bien. Siempre procurará hacer la voluntad que le dejó mi padre, salvar a su pueblo…Y es ahora cuando lo que se había dicho se cumplir�, ahora debe renacer el Amo…

– ¿Y quién es ese "amo", al que te refieres? –Yue se le acercó poco a poco.

– Un ser con poderes que sobrepasan a los normales. Un ser con un corazón puro que solo busca hacer el bien a donde quiera que vaya y que usará el poder que le fue brindado para usarlo en beneficio de otros y de sí mismo. Alguien con la suficiente fuerza y capacidad para aceptar un reto, un cambio, una batalla a favor de la bondad, de todo lo bueno, sin escatimar ni en su propia vida. Alguien experto en la batalla, y con la capacidad mental para salir ileso de una guerra tanto física como mentalmente. Quien llene estas actitudes, será el Amo, y el poder del Corrector de los Sellos será suyo…

– ¿Podría ser ella?…– Preguntó Yue, fijando su vista en Sakura. Sin saber por qué, sonrió.

– Eso lo veremos…– Dijo pensativo.

* * *

– ¿Encontraste algo, Shaoran? – Sakura seguía la búsqueda. Shaoran buscaba debajo del mantel de la mesa.

– Nada…– Contestó el joven chino.

– ¿Eriol?

– Nada tampoco, querida Sakura…– Eriol paró, sabía que surtiría esto un efecto particular.

Shaoran le volteó a ver.

– ¿Cómo "querida Sakura"? – Preguntó molesto, o más bien, celoso.

– Así me dice él…– Defendió Sakura a Eriol. – No le veo nada de malo…

– Yo opino diferente…– Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

–…– Eriol callaba, con una particularmente grande gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– No me gusta que te diga así él…

– ¡Ayy Shaoran! – Contestó Sakura.

– ¿Celoso? – Respondió Eriol.

– ¡No espera¡Un momento!…

Oyeron que se abrió la puerta por la que habían entrado. Rápidamente se pusieron en guardia. Una sombra de una mujer de largo cabello, junta a la de un felino entraron. Sakura suspiró aliviada. Era Tomoyo y compañía.

– Los creíamos perdidos – Mencionó la joven de cabellos azabaches. –, corrieron muy rápido…

– Lo sentimos…– Contestaron a coro. Tomoyo suspiró sonoramente.

– Esta bien…– Sonrió.

– ¿Y qué pasó? – Interrumpió Keroberos. – ¿Dónde est�?…

– Perdimos su pista…– Aclaró Shaoran. – Sabemos que entró aquí, pero al parecer, se esfumó.

–…– Keroberos parecía preocupado. – Pues no salió por donde entramos nosotros…Por que si no la hubiera yo capturado…

– "Peluche presumido" – Murmuró Shaoran.

– �¿CÓMO DIJISTE, MOCOSO! – Keroberos se enfadó mucho, y tomó posición de guardia.

– ¡Quietos los dos! – Sakura intervino para que no se pelearan. Ellos desviaron sus miradas. – ¡No es momento para peleas!

Eriol observó de nuevo el lugar. Luego miró al fondo. Había tres puertas en todo el recinto.

– Nos separaremos. – Advirtió. – Será más fácil buscar así…

Todos prestaron atención.

– No pudo haber salido por la puerta por la que entramos sin que la hubiéramos visto, así que nos dividiremos de ésta forma: Keroberos, Tomoyo y yo iremos por esa puerta. – Señaló con su báculo la puerta de la cocina. – Sakura y tú, Shaoran, irán por esa otra. – Señaló la que les llevaba al ala oeste. – Llévense la Carta, y en diez minutos nos veremos aquí…

– Nos estaremos comunicando por el celular que me regalaste Tomoyo…– Dijo Sakura, sacando el móvil de su bolso.

– ¡Sí! – Asintió la joven.

– Bueno, entonces, suerte a todos…– Los grupos siguieron sus caminos. Tomoyo, Eriol y Keroberos entraron rápidamente a la cocina. Sakura y Shaoran y Sakura se detuvieron un poco antes de entrar.

– ¿Estás bien? – Shaoran observó decaída a Sakura. – ¿Qué tienes?

– No es nada ­– Sonrió llevándose una mano a su pecho. – Creo que fue nada más una corazonada…Pero ya estoy lista.

–…– Shaoran le miró preocupado. – Esta bien…Vamos a entrar…

Sakura asintió. Shaoran tomó la espada con su mano izquierda y procedió a abrir la puerta. El pasillo estaba oscuro. La carta se acercó volando a ellos.

– Vamos…– Sakura siguió a Shaoran. La carta les sobrevoló y se colocó delante de ellos.

Luke observó hasta cuando los equipos se separaron y entraron a sus respectivos sitios. Miró fijamente a Shaoran cuando él hablaba algunas cosas con Sakura. Volvió a extender las manos y el círculo se empequeñeció rápidamente, hasta desvanecer.

– ¡Bien Yue! Hora de irse…– Empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, sin voltear a ver al ángel. – Hay mucho que hacer…

Yue le siguió en silenció. La habitación quedó vacía, solamente iluminada por los rayos que caían. En un árbol cercano, un cuervo de brillantes ojos rojos alzó en vuelo, para internarse en la casa. Tomó rumbo hacia un lugar en específico: la cocina. Había llegado la hora de actuar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

�¡Contestando reviews:

Les pido que me perdonen por este súper-retrazo con el capítulo, es que la verdad no había podido escribir nada en mucho tiempo, puesto que apenas acabo de terminar mis cursos de veraneo en la universidad…

Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que los disfruten…Por cierto¡ME VOY DE VACACIONES! (Entra Touya vestido de playa, lentes de sol, con una tabla de surf y una sombrilla para playa) No esperen capítulos sino hasta mediados de Agosto, puesto que haré todo lo posible por terminar pronto esto nn… (Touya: Apresúrate! Nos va a dejar el bus! A la playa! A la playa! A la playa me vooooooooooooyy! O – Ayyy Dios mío uuU, disculpen a este extrovertido, pero se me hace que ya se le subieron las sales marinas nnUUU)

Bueno a lo que voy:

Celina Sosa: Gracias por tu review! Wow, creo que ahora podemos hablar más por medio del yahoo, espero encontrarte alguna vez. Te suplico que me perdones, pero como ya dije, no he podido checar mi correo en dos semanas, voy a ver si puedo esta misma noche…

Kismmy Claw: niña DE MI VIDA Y DE MI AMOOOOOOOOOORRRRR! Hace tanto que no sabía de ti, ya te empezaba a extrañar…Te pido que me perdones por no haberme conectado en estas últimas semanas, pero como siempre fue por causas de exámenes y tareas…Uff uuU

�¡Me creerías que apenas salí de vacaciones¡Si! Acabo de salir hoy (fecha de que subí este capítulo) y hoy mismo parto para mi tierra natal. No se si me podré conectar este fin de semana, pero veremos que puedo hacer ¿Va¡Te quiero mi niña¡Sabes que me fascina como escribes!

Por cierto, aki dejo mi review de tu capítulo 19:

Wowow, este si me impactó. ¡Por fin Eriol besó a Sakura! Ya me lo alucinaba, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto, uyyy! Me quedé súper intrigadísimo con ese capítulo…�¡Por favor no dejes de continuarlo! Todavía no leo el otro, el de "Mi viaje a Inglaterra", pero no te preocupes, lo leeré si no aquí, allá en mi casa en la playa ;-)

Bueno me despido, que ya me jalan Kero, Shaoran y Touya del monitor (OHH! Espérense! ��U �¡Oye ya queremos irnos! ) (OHHH! Les digo que me suelten…..¡Hey¡Suéltenme¡Oigan que se han creido ustedes¡Bajenme! )

Keroberos: Disculpen pero era necesario sacarlo de aquí, si no, no se va y nos deja el bus

Personajes: bueno nos despedimos todos…Hasta agosto!

ARcAnGeL, (¡No se valeee! Dejen despedirme…– ¡Esta bien, esta bien! U��)

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cuídense mucho!…

1 Primer apellido de Khrasuy

2 _"Patraghtian Plath"_ significa: _"Planeta Patria"_, una forma muy culta de decir: _"Planeta Hogar"_ o _"Planeta natal"_. _"Ictianishak"_: Aunque el planeta se llama _Ictianish_, la terminación _"-ak"_ es una referencia al nombre de un objeto inerte, diferenciándolo de el nombre de una persona o ser vivo.

3 Una provincia consistía de una única ciudad-capital, la cual ministraba a sus alrededores y aldeas circunvecinas, algo así como una cabecera municipal. Generalmente, esa ciudad era donde la mayoría de la población vivía.

4 1 _Gíhis_ 2 meses.

5 _Gran Canciller_. Forma culta de referirse a un Fiuttrek, generalmente usado en el lenguaje de la nobleza.

6 A los 180 años, los Ictianos se parecen a los niños humanos a sus 11 años.

7 O El Corrector

8 ¡Cambio!

9 ¡Trueno!

10 ¡Tormenta Eléctrica!

11 En otras versiones encontraran esta carta como "Destello".


	7. Capítulo Segundo: El Primer Sello, 3a Pa...

**Capítulo II:**

**El Primer Sello.**

**Tercera Parte: El Despertar del Corrector.**

Tomoeda, Jpn.

7:00 PM.

Cayó un leve chubasco que cesó repentinamente. La noche se hallaba envuelta en una extraña quietud.

No circulaban muchos vehículos por las calles, y muchas personas se habían retirado temprano a sus hogares. Y aunque no estaba bien entrada la noche, una paz muy finita reinaba en la ciudad. Atormentada solamente por los rayos, centellas y truenos que caían del cielo atmosférico, y tocaban tierra en campo abierto.

El cuervo se posó en los cables de alta tensión de un poste para electricidad, cercano a la mansión. Desde esa altura la vista dominaba bien toda la extensión de la gran casa. El extraño silencio, junto a la completa oscuridad y la quietud que instantes atrás acababa de reinar y que supuso fueron causadas por el dueño del lugar, le dio más fortaleza para acercarse. La casa parecía vacía.

Voló rumbo a un árbol cercano y con su pico cortó una bellota. Repentinamente, su pico brilló con una leve aura rojiza y cesó. Había cargado la bellota con energía suya. Extendió sus alas y sobrevoló la casa. Voló más alto, y dejó caer la bellota. Mientras caía, el cuervo entrecerró su mirada penetrante, observando su experimento. Cayó en una eternidad que duró un segundo. El sonido que se produjo fue semejante al que hace un cable eléctrico cuando cae al suelo y se descarga. La bellota explotó en mil pedazos y sus restos incandescentes se consumieron antes de llegar al suelo. Un campo de fuerza estaba protegiendo la casa. Iba a regresar a su primera estancia, cuando oyó que algo se movía en un arbusto de una casa cercana. Voló rápidamente para ocultarse en un árbol cercano, junto al arbusto. Una mano colocó una caja pequeña y larga, de piel color vino y de bordes dorados, bajo el arbusto, y con la rapidez con la que apareció se fue.

De un brinco cayó al suelo y, tras cruzar un árbol, se transformó a su forma original. Se agachó y extendió su mano para tomar la caja. La abrió con lentitud. Dentro se hallaba un collar con un dije de una piedra color verdemar cortada en forma de pirámide, un pequeño baño dorado en su base con una prolongación en forma de anillo, el cual le atravesaba el collar, sostenía a la gema. Era una llave para atravesar el campo de fuerza y si hallaba el tablero de control, desactivarlo. Su sonrisa brillante se dejó deslumbrar de nuevo. El infiltrado le dejó el camino abierto.

La habitación se hallaba en total oscuridad. La única luz que entraba era la que se filtraba por las ventanas, provenientes de los relámpagos que caían ferozmente.

Tomoyo iba a tientas, había perdido momentáneamente a Kero y a Eriol desde que entraron a la cocina. En la oscuridad se topó con un mueble frío, que resonó como un gran tambor cuando chocó contra él de frente. Lo palpó, y gracias a la luz de las centellas de energía que caían del cielo, supo que era una mesa metálica sobre la que se hallaban platos y mezclas de varios alimentos.

Oyó que algo sobrevoló por encima de ella y se paró en su hombro derecho. Kero había regresado a la forma de peluche y por el ruido que ella hizo la pudo localizar fácilmente, aunque ella no poseía poderes mágicos.

– ¿Puedes ver algo, Kero? – Preguntó al pequeño guardián, quien se hallaba comiendo algo, seguro algún postre que había olfateado.

– No mucho más que la penumbra...

–...– Tomoyo sonaba preocupada. Kero sonrió.

– Te hallé gracias a mi buen oído. – Agregó.

– Me preocupa Eriol. – Dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía caminando, usando como guía el borde de la mesa. – ¿le oíste?

– No...

–mmm...

– Por mi no se preocupen mucho – Contestó una voz desde su lado derecho, al otro extremo de la habitación. –, estoy bien, y creo que puedo arreglar esto...

Tomoyo empezó a caminar rumbo de donde provenía la voz.

– ¡¿Eriol?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

El joven mago no contestó ésta vez. Solo oyeron un murmullo.

– ¡Esfera de Luz!

De repente, un resplandor nació de un extremo de la habitación, el cual iluminó fugazmente el lugar. Una esfera muy brillante flotaba en el aire por encima de su creador, la poderosa reencarnación de Clow Lead. Se hallaban efectivamente en la cocina de la mansión y, aunque el lugar no era muy alto pero espacioso, se veía reducido por la gran cantidad de mesas, cacerolas grandes y pequeñas, innumerables ollas y cazos de diferentes tamaños, hornos de microondas, y demás accesorios del lugar. Algunos estantes metálicos estaban alineados junto a una puerta metálica, encima de la cual se hallaba un letrero electrónico, un horno eléctrico para preparar pan, que generalmente usan en las panaderías modernas. Un exquisito aroma a pan recién horneado todavía se desprendía de él.

– ¡¡Yo lo reviso!! – Gritó Kero, adelantándose antes que nadie y usando sus poderes para abrir la gran puerta metálica. Eriol sonrió; Tomoyo lo observó con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

– Keroberos es muy glotón...– Murmuró. Antes de entrar, Kero le dirigió una breve mirada molesta. Tomoyo rió y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. Eriol meneó la cabeza.

– Por lo visto no está aquí... ¡Hum! – Dijo Kero desde el interior del horno, mientras engullía entera una magdalena de mantequilla.

– Pues lo mejor será que alcancemos a Sakura y Shaoran...– Manifestó Tomoyo.

– ¡Si! – Dijo Kero, cargando con varios bocadillos y panes.

–...– Eriol observó a Kero, ¿tan grande era su gula? Era algo digno para admirar sin dejar de reírse. – Está bien, ¡Vayámonos!

Eriol se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tomoyo le secundó. Solo Kero iba a la retaguardia, retrasado solamente por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba.

– ¡Un momento! – Rogó Kero, al ver la cercanía de una canasta de mimbre, barnizada de color oscuro, donde depositaría sus golosinas para su fácil transporte. Eriol y Tomoyo se pararon en seco y le observaron.

– Te ayudo...– Tomoyo se le acercó al ver que Kero maniobraba con un poco de dificultad al colocar los bocadillos.

– Hay que darnos prisa...– Repuso Eriol, algo molesto. Sintió que una débil presencia nueva y totalmente desconocida, empezaba a llenar el aire. – Algo va a suceder en este instante...

– ¿Puedes ver algo Shaoran? – Dijo Sakura, mientras caminaban por el corredor, habían varias puertas en él y ya las habían abierto, pero sin ningún resultado. La última puerta se halaba al final del corredor, todavía más adelante, en la negrura de la noche. Apretó los tirantes de su bolso, el cual se podía volver mochila, donde llevaba las Cartas, aparte de las que traía consigo.

– No...– Contestó el joven chino, mientras observaba el lugar; parecía extrañado.

– Sakura...

– Dime. – Sakura volteó.

– Este lugar posee un aura extraña, como un escudo, no se pueden sentir otras presencias...

– ¿Cómo?

– Si. Observa...

Sakura cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

– Tienes razón, no se sienten las presencias de los demás...Pero, ¿crees que ellos puedan sentir las nuestras?...

Shaoran se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

– No lo creo... – Dijo, poniendo de nuevo manos a la obra.

Luke caminaba muy rápidamente, y a Yue le estaba costando trabajo darle alcance por su ropaje y por que no podía dar zancadas más largas como él. De repente, el ictiano se paró en seco.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Yue, algo desconcertado. Una presencia muy extraña y ambigua flotaba en el aire.

De repente, la sombra de una mujer les salió al paso. Llevaba un vestido cubierto, rosado, de lentejuelas del mismo color, cuya falda le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, el cual cubría unos pantalones bombachos blancos. Una larga capa le cubría la mayoría de su vestimenta. Traía puesta una mascarilla blanca, semejante a las usadas en las cortes medievales. Su pelo plateado como la luz de la luna brillaba bajo una aurora color lila que le rodeaba. De repente, su vestimenta cambió a la de un vestido de tiras color rojo carmesí. Se quitó la máscara. Una mujer de cabellos rizados dorados los observaba con sus ojos color ámbar.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Yue.

– Mi nombre es Jasha...– Contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luke le sonrió.

Al levantarse, unos lienzos la cubrieron de pies a cabeza. Rápidamente se fueron, dejándola vestida con una blusa color café claro con mangas hasta medio antebrazo, pantalones largos abombados en los tobillos, del mismo color. Una capa que llegaba más debajo de sus asentaderas le cubría la espalda, y era sostenida por dos hombreras plateadas. Sus zapatos eran parecidos en forma al de las zapatillas para balet, de color blanco sucio.

– ¿Cumpliste con tu tarea? ¿Verdad? – Luke le dirigió una mirada pícara.

– Si. – Ella le devolvió la misma mirada, sacándole la lengua. De repente, Luke frunció el ceño.

Luke volteó a ver atrás de él. Una presencia maligna flotaba en el aire.

– ¡¡No puede ser!! – Gritó Luke, corriendo y bajando velozmente unas escaleras, con rumbo un pasillo, el cual le llevaría a la sala donde se efectuaba la fiesta.

– ¡¡Esperadme!! ¡¡Esperadme!! – Exigió Yue, volando retrasado, con el cuidado de no lastimar sus alas con los pasillos estrechos. Jasha les siguió de cerca.

– Bien solo falta abrir esa. – Dijo Shaoran, a la par que señalaba una gran puerta, la que les llevaría al ala sur. – Vamos...

– Si. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Listo! ¡Ya podemos irnos! – Dijo Kero. Tomoyo le sonrió.

– ¡Se van tan pronto! – Una voz tétrica surgió detrás de ellos. – ¡Si esto aún no comienza!...

Un ser muy alto, de ropajes oscuros, estaba parado detrás de Eriol y les miraba con sus dos ojos brillantes como dos rubíes.

– ¡Pero qué...! – Keroberos se transformó inmediatamente en el león lunar, al sentir que una presencia fuertemente maligna, proveniente de ese ser, llenaba todo el lugar.

– ¡¿Quién eres?! – Preguntó Eriol, quien de un salto muy ágil se colocó frente a Tomoyo, protegiéndola.

– _Crasid Enthorians Draktar _1 – Contestó. – _As Mashitith Kaulon Magthirn_2

– ¿Qué?...

– ¡¡Cuidado Kero!! – Gritó Tomoyo, al ver que el ser se abalanzaba velozmente contra el guardián. Kero tomó posición de ataque y esquivó un golpe que el Sello dio.

Kero y Eriol se miraron y se pusieron en guardia. Tomoyo retrocedió.

– ¡¡Voy primero!! – Dijo Kero mientras se aventuraba corriendo contra el Sello mientras que, abriendo sus fauces, preparaba un rayo de energía.

– Y ahora...– El símbolo del mago Clow apareció bajo los pies de Eriol. – Mi turno...

– ¡Toma esto...! – Gritó Kero, al disparar su rayo.

– ¡Esfera de energía! – Gritó Eriol, mientras de la punta de su báculo nacía una esfera blanquiazulada rodeada de rayos de energía del mismo color. – ¡Atrápalo!

Draktar se protegió cubriéndose el rostro con sus largas mangas de su traje. El rayo chocó inmediatamente con él, provocando un gran estruendo haciendo además que las mesas y demás cosas salieran volando en todas direcciones, y se levantara una gran nube de polvo. La esfera de energía de Eriol chocó con él detrás del rayo de Kero, explotando contra el Sello. La presencia de éste bajó rápidamente.

– ¡Uff! ¡Que susto nos dio ese tipo! – Dijo Kero, mientras pasaba una de sus patas delanteras por su frente.

– No bajes las defensas Keroberos...– Dijo Eriol, cerrando su mirada. – Su presencia aún se deja sentir...

– Mmm...– Keroberos le miró con una gota de sudor en el rostro. – Aún así, ha bajado bastante...No creo que cause más problemas

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Tomoyo? – Preguntó Eriol. – ¿No te pasó nada?

– Nada más el susto...– Contestó ella. – Pero, ¿qué fue eso?...

– No sé...– Contestó la reencarnación.

– **¡¡¡**_Magthurnon_3

**¡¡SWOOSH!!**

– ¡¡Cuidado Eriol!! – Gritó Kero.

– ¡Aaagghh!

Varios apéndices salieron de la nube de polvo y, tomándolo por sorpresa, sujetaron a Eriol por sus extremidades, cuello y cintura, y lo atrajo hacia el ser, levantándolo en el aire. Por la fuerza con que le jaló, Eriol soltó su báculo.

– Si pensaron que así me iban a destruir, se equivocaron...– La nube de polvo se disipó rápidamente cuando Draktar hizo descender un campo de fuerza que le había protegido, conjurado breves instantes antes del golpe del hechizo de ambos, e incluso, había hecho que su presencia descendiera momentáneamente. Los apéndices provenían de sus brazos estirados.

– ¡Agghhh! – Eriol sentía que los apéndices se constreñían rápidamente contra su cuerpo, evitándole moverse y respirar.

– ¡¡Eriol!! – Tomoyo contemplaba la escena atónita.

– ¡¡¡Suéltalo!!! – Kero embistió al Sello, el cual lo eludió con suma facilidad, como si fuera lo más natural.

– Así que tu también quieres jugar...– Los ojos del Sello brillaron con intensidad, disparando un rayo de luz roja, que se impactó contra el lomo del guardián.

– ¡Aahh! – Kero cayó al suelo.

– ¡Kero! – Tomoyo corrió a su lado.

– ¡K-Ke-ero! – Eriol observaba la escena, mientras luchaba por liberarse. Era en vano, a cada esfuerzo que hacía, el sello lo apretaba aún más.

Kero se empezó a levantar del suelo.

– ¡N-No v-voy a pe-permitir que le ha-hagas daño! – Se reincorporó con dificultad. – "Es muy fuerte" – Pensó.

Y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, logrando su objetivo esta vez, ya que, por evitar que las garras del guardián solar cortaran sus apéndices, el ser soltó a Eriol, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

– ¡Eriol! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Tomoyo lo alejó con dificultad del campo de batalla, mientras Kero batallaba con el ser para distraerlo. Se escondieron detrás de una mesa metálica con cajones del mismo material. Colocó su cabeza de él sobre su regazo. Revisó su cuello y sus brazos en busca de hemorragias. Eriol estaba visiblemente marcado, pero solo eso.

– Es muy fuerte...–Murmuró el inglés, mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Miró a su salvadora. Se admiró de la fortaleza que tuvo Tomoyo, junto con Kero, para arriesgarse de esa manera para llevarlo a un lugar más seguro.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó ella.

– Si...– Busco algo con la vista. – ¿Y mi báculo? ¿Dónde está?

– Detrás de esa mesa – Tomoyo señaló la mesa enfrente suyo. –; si vas a pelear de nuevo, ten mucho cuidado...Por favor...

– No te preocupes, querida Tomoyo...– Dijo, mientras se reincorporaba. – Lo tendré...

Ágilmente, Eriol saltó la mesa y tomó su báculo.

– ¡Me alegra que volvieras y que estés bien! – Gritó Keroberos, al verlo reincorporarse a la lucha, mientras intentaba soltarse de unos apéndices que le tenían sujeto por las patas delanteras y el tronco. – ¡¿Pero podrías ayudarme?!

– Hazte a un lado...

– ¿Ehh?

– Espero que eso se quede quieto...– Murmuró el joven mago, empuñando su báculo.

Kero parecía asustado.

– "¿Qué piensa hacer?"

– Por el poder cedido en mi, llamo a los poderes de la oscuridad, ¡Qué se manifieste el poder de las sombras! – Un aura brillante azul oscuro rodeó el cuerpo de Eriol. Tomó su báculo y lo apuntó directo a Draktar y a Kero.

Una gran esfera de energía, color negro y morado, se formó por encima del báculo de Eriol, creciendo hasta el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto.

– ¡**Dark energy's thunderbolt**! – La esfera, con velocidad sorprendente, salió despedida de su báculo.

Aprovechando que su atacante se había distraído, Kero se liberó y se apartó de él. La esfera alcanzó su objetivo con una gran explosión, haciendo que todo el lugar vibrara. Algunas mesas cercanas al lugar se volcaron. Mientras que la vajilla se hacía añicos, los utensilios de cocina volaban en todas direcciones y los cubiertos de mesa se doblaban, retorcían o volaban por todos lados. La onda expansiva llenó de un polvo café el lugar, a la par que la presencia de Draktar disminuía notablemente. Los tres se protegieron para evitar que la onda y los objetos los lastimara.

– ¡¡¿Qué fue eso?!! – Dijo Lukey en voz alta, mientras abría una puerta que daba al pasillo del comedor.

– Una explosión muy poderosa – Yue se le adelantó, volando por encima de él. –; alguien debió haber acabado con uno de ellos...

Luke frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien. Se paró en seco. Jasha se paró detrás de él. Yue se posó en tierra nuevamente, observándolo de frente.

– ¡Jasha! – Dijo Luke sin voltear a verla.

– ¡A la orden! ¡_Im Fiuttrek_! – Se colocó en posición de firmes.

– ¡Investiga qué sucedió! Tengo cosas por hacer...

– ¡Si!

Luke miró a un pasillo, junto a la puerta que acababa de abrir, que corría a su derecha. Jasha volteó a ver a Yue.

¡Vamos! – Le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Yue asintió y extendió sus alas.

– Por cierto, Jasha...

– ¿Si? – Volteó a mirar a Luke, desconcertada. El la miro a los ojos.

Luke le sonrió indulgente.

– Cuidate...

– Si...– Parecía sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir.

– ¿Qué esperas? – Insistió. – ¡Vete ya!

– Ha desaparecido...– Comentó Kero, acercándose al hoyo con forma de cono que se abrió en el suelo por causa de la explosión. El polvo se había asentado y se podía ver que la cocina había quedado hecha un desastre. Algo, como huevo batido, cayó en el hombro de Kero. Lo lamió, intentando limpiarse.

– ¡Que asco!

– No creo que haya sobrevivido algo a esa explosión...– Eriol se acercó al guardián. Tomoyo iba detrás de él. – Es un hechizo que desarrollé para mi defensa, pero nunca creí que lo usaría. – Observó el fondo del cráter, que empezaba a llenarse de agua, por lo visto, alguna tubería de agua potable se rompió. – Este ser es un peligro inminente...

– "Era", querrás decir... – Interpuso Kero, escupiendo y limpiando su lengua con sus garras.

– No, el muchacho tiene razón, gatito...– Una voz se oyó por encima de su cabeza. Gran sorpresa se llevaron los tres al ver al sello, en el techo, trepado como una araña. – Nada más que no solamente soy peligroso, soy un maniático...

– ¡¿Pero, cómo?! – Gritó Kero. Retrocedieron cuando el sello se dejó caer, y se irguió. Sus dos rubíes destellaban como bombillos.

– Tu ataque fue muy bueno, joven _faghog_4 – Dijo el sello. –, pero no lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte como para eliminarme...

Colocó sus palmas a la altura de su pecho. Una esfera de energía amarilla se empezó a formar entre ellas.

Levantó la esfera sobre su cabeza, la cual creció en tamaño.

– Si quieres sentir qué es la aniquilación, ¡¡Siente esto!!...

**¡¡¡Relámpago Mortal!!!**

El sello lanzó la esfera energética, la cual voló por los aires a una velocidad sorprendente, con dirección hacia Eriol, Keroberos y Tomoyo, produciendo un sonido sordo-estruendoso, como un disparo de un revolver. A medida que tocaba algo, lo desintegraba.

– ¡A un lado! – Gritó Kero, mientras se tiraba atrás de una mesa.

Eriol estaba atónito.

– "¡N-No es posible!... ¡Es-Es más fuerte que yo!..."

– ¡Eriol! – Tomoyo tomó a Eriol por los hombros y, con una gran fuerza solamente sacada de su interior, lo lanzó al suelo, pero a ella no le dio tiempo para eludir el ataque, ni de alguna reacción. Eriol abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En segundos, Tomoyo tenía la esfera a menos de medio metro de ella. Kero observó la escena con impotencia.

**¡¡TO-MO-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

Gritó Eriol. Ella cerró sus ojos, esperando el inminente golpe, tal vez por última vez.

– ¡Creo que esto es tuyo!

En ese supremo instante, dos delgados brazos de manos entrelazadas golpearon la esfera como si se tratara de una pelota de voleibol, reteniéndola por unos instantes. Tomoyo abrió sus ojos de biseles violetas. Una mujer joven, rubia, de pelo rizado casi hasta la cintura, estaba parada enfrente de ella, de su lado izquierdo.

– ¡Te lo devuelvo! ¡Yaaah!

Jasha impulsó la esfera, dándole mayor velocidad que la inicial. Sus brazos dieron un giro vertical de semicírculo.

– ¡Diantres! – El sello intentó esquivarlo, pero no pudo. El ataque se estrelló de lleno contra él, desintegrándolo en la gran explosión que se produjo.

Kero cubrió su cabeza para protegerse, Eriol, se paró como tocado por un rayo y abrazó a Tomoyo. Sintieron que dos alas grandes les protegían de la explosión, mientras que Jasha permanecía estática.

– ¡¿Qué rayos?! –Shaoran se recargó contra la pared. La casa estaba temblando, como si un fuerte sismo estuviera sucediendo.

– ¡Hooeeee! – Sakura estaba abriendo ya la puerta cuando comenzó el sismo, y cayó de sentón en el suelo, al no encontrar de donde sostenerse. El sismo fue tan fuerte, que algunos jarrones de pie cayeron al piso. Los floreros cayeron con sus mesas, haciéndose añicos, y desparramando las flores y el agua contenidas en ellos.

El temblor pasó.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Sakura se levantó, sobándose el golpe. Shaoran le ayudó. Sakura aceptó la ayuda gustosamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Un sismo fuerte.

– Espero que los demás se encuentren bien...– Volteó preocupada a ver la puerta. Shaoran le sonrió.

– No te preocupes, lo estarán...Eriol, Yue y Keroberos están con Tomoyo y la protegerán...

Shaoran giró el rostro y miró hacia el interior del cuarto.

– ¿Sientes eso? Pareciese que nos estuvieran observando...

– ¡Es la mujer! – Sakura señaló hacia la puerta que llevaba al ala sur, donde se asomaba una joven de cabellos plata. – ¡Tras ella!

– ¡Espérame!

Sakura corrió con la velocidad de un rayo y Shaoran le seguía de cerca. En instantes ya estaban en la parte alta, donde estaba la puerta, que acababa de cerrarse. Sakura se acercó para observarla.

– No tiene ninguna cerradura, ni tirapuertas...

– Entonces intentaré de otra forma...

Shaoran intentó tirarla. Golpeó la puerta con su hombro, pero esta no cedió ni un milímetro.

– Está sellada...– Dijo el joven Li, al volver a intentar tirarla. – Veré si mi espada la puede abrir...

Shaoran intentó golpearla con la espada. En un momento, había dado un golpe, al otro, estaba volando por los aires, cayendo hacia la planta baja. Cayó al suelo y rebotó dos veces.

– ¡Shaoran! ¡Estás bien!

Sakura bajó rápidamente las escaleras y llegó a su lado, Shaoran observaba el techo mientras parpadeaba tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. Afortunadamente, no se lastimó de gravedad.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura sonrió dulcemente.

– Un campo de energía.

– Debí suponerlo...– Shaoran se levantó y se sentó en el suelo. Sakura lo observaba.

Shaoran volteó a todos lados

– ¡¿Y mi espada?!

Sakura se incorporó.

– Ven y mira...

Subieron las escaleras nuevamente y cuando llegaron al final de los escalones, Shaoran vio que su espada estaba flotando en el aire, totalmente inerte, y había hecho un hueco en el campo de fuerza, lo suficientemente grande, como para que pasara una persona.

– Vamos...– Le indicó Sakura con un movimiento de su cabeza.

– Si.

Shaoran tomó la espada, y el campo de energía regresó.

La nube de polvo cedió deprisa, aunque poco a poco, a medida que los sedimentos suspendidos en el aire descendían sobre mesas, vajilla, cubiertos, ollas y demás utensilios. Muchas mesas se volcaron; otras se compactaron; la vajilla se hizo añicos, y algunos manteles de una estantería cercana estaban quemados y tiznados. La gran explosión había abierto un hoyo en la pared más cercana, e hizo un cráter cónico de gran tamaño y profundidad en el suelo. También el techo se combó, pero afortunadamente no se cayó. Caía polvo de sus grietas.

– ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó Kero.

– Si. – Respondió Tomoyo.

Eriol no respondió, pues observaba a la joven parada a su lado. Su mirada fue luego al ángel que tenía a sus espaldas, quien le había protegido. Kero miró fijamente a Yue. Yue le observó inexpresivo.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Kero. La ictiana y Eriol cruzaron miradas al mismo tiempo.

–...– Ella no contestó. Jasha y Eriol se miraban fijamente.

– ¡Te exijo que contestes! – Kero parecía alterado.

–...

– ¡¡Te estoy hablando!!

– ¿Le gritas así al que salvó la vida de la doncella aquí presente? – Jasha ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarle al contestar, sin embargo, tomó una actitud molesta. – ¡Vaya forma de agradecer que tienen!...

Kero se sintió avergonzado, y miró a Tomoyo. Ella le miró también. Tenía razón, pero aún así no se dejaría intimidar.

– Responde...

Jasha sonrió condescendiente. Por fin le dirigió la mirada.

– Tal vez esto te haga recordar algo...

Un aura rojiza y dorada rodeó a Jasha, aumentando su presencia. Eriol se apartó de ella y se colocó a un lado de Yue. Tomoyo corrió para colocarse atrás de Keroberos. Eriol frunció el ceño. Yue permanecía inflexible. A Kero le nacieron varias gotas de sudor.

– Tú...

Jasha abrió levantó las cejas, como incitando a la respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos. Su enorme capa que le protegía ondulaba cerca de su cuerpo.

– Tú...

– ¿Si?...

– ¡No te recuerdo!...

**¡¡Poom!!**

Todos se fueron para atrás.5

– ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¡Tan mala memoria tienes!! – Jasha lo miraba con cara demoníaca. Una vena saltó en su puño y su sien.

– ¡Bueno! ¡Es que simple y sencillamente no te recuerdo!

Jasha exhaló aire sonoramente. Yue empezó a caminar a donde estaba Kero.

– ¿Tú la conoces? – Dijo Kero, al mirar al ángel lunar.

– Ella es...– Jasha lo interrumpió, estirando un brazo y cortándole el paso.

– Déjalo así...– Le sonrió.

Eriol se recargó en la pared, de la cual cayó un poco de polvo. Cruzó sus brazos.

– ¿Tú la conoces, Yue?

– Usted también, antiguo amo...

Eriol enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Cómo?

– Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero esto pasó hace mucho tiempo, cuando usted creó las Cartas Clow...

– Mejor no digas nada, guardián, pronto lo sabrán...– Jasha miró a la brecha abierta en el muro. – Por que esto aún no acaba...

Observó el entorno. Eriol volteó también. Una voz provenía de alguna parte, pero en otro idioma, desconocido para él. Ella miró fijamente a la puerta y asintió.

– ¡Síganme! ¡Tenemos algo que hacer!...

Shaoran pasó su mano a través de la puerta. No hallaban cómo abrirla aún. Sakura revisa el marco de la puerta, para ver si había algún botón o alguna trampa para abrirla. Shaoran pasó sin querer su mano derecha sobre uno de los ojos de los leones tallados en la madera, el cual emitió un fulgor amarillo por breves momentos. Sakura y Shaoran observaron lo ocurrido, y luego se miraron uno al otro.

– ¿Viste eso Shaoran?

– ¡Si!

– Vuélvelo a hacer...

Shaoran volvió a pasar su mano sobre el ojo de cristal, el cual emitió otro fulgor amarillo, pero esta vez, ya no desapareció.

– Sakura, haz lo mismo con el otro...

– ¡Si!

Sakura pasó su mano sobre el ojo de cristal de la otra bestia, el cual empezó a emitir un resplandor amarillo. De repente, se oyó un sonido proveniente de la puerta, como si corrieran un pasador. Parsimoniosamente, la puerta se fue abriendo, rechinando en cada giro que daban las bizagras. El lugar estaba oscuro. Era un corredor, el cual tenía a ambos lados diversas armaduras medievales, que debían ser como diez, las cuales presentaban sus armas: hachas grandes y muy afiladas, todo hecho de un mismo material: acero. Varios retratos de personas con vestimentas del siglo pasado se miraban unas a otras, y a la vez, otras parecía que miraban a los recién llegados. Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

– Entremos...– Indicó Shaoran.

– S-Si. – Sakura miraba a las armaduras con algo de temor.

Pasaron las primeras dos armaduras.

– Siento una extraña presencia en este lugar ­– Dijo Shaoran. –; pareciese que nos están observando.

Sakura observó los cuadros.

Desde su cuarto, Luke sonrió de manera malévola. El fleco de su cabellera ocultaba sus ojos de manera rebelde. Estaba parado observando un círculo en el suelo, por el cual veía a ambos jóvenes. Musitó unas frases en ictiano.

**¡Riip-Riiip-Riiiiip! ¡Blam!**

La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos. Shaoran corrió e intentó abrirla.

– ¡Está sellada de nuevo! ¡Nos capturaron!

– ¡No puede ser! – Sakura, como podía, ayudaba a Shaoran a empujar la puerta.

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados, Luke volvió a musitar otra frase. Sin que lo notaran, todas las armaduras emitieron un resplandor cyan. La armadura cercana a ellos se movió de su lugar y, con su hacha en alto, arremetió contra ellos.

– ¡Cuidado Sakura! – Shaoran, con su espada mágica detuvo el hacha, que casi golpea a Sakura en la cabeza, al interponerse entre ella y su agresor. La armadura se liberó y atacó por un costado con su enorme arma.

– ¡Shaoran! – Sakura observaba como Shaoran peleaba. De repente, oyó un ruido metálico detrás de ella. Al voltear, vio que otra armadura tenía su arma en alto e iba a descargar su golpe.

**¡¡ESPADA!!**

Hábilmente, Sakura detuvo el golpe con su bastón, convertido en espada por la Carta **Sword**. Con su pié, alejó al ser de hojalata. Sakura y Shaoran se colocaron espalda contra espalda, mientras que empuñaban sus espadas. Otras tres armaduras se acercaron a ellos y los rodearon. Las demás les siguieron.

– No habrá manera de vencerles – Dijo Shaoran –, si no usamos nuestra magia para encontrar su punto débil...

– Si...– Asintió. – Pero primero debemos protegernos...

Sacó una carta de uno de sus bolsillos y la arrojó al aire. En ese momento, un hombre de hojalata se lanzó pesadamente contra ellos.

– Usa tu fuerza para protegernos de estas armaduras que osan atacarnos...– Dijo en voz baja. Luego alzó la voz. – **¡¡ESCUDO!!**

La Carta **The Shield** los rodeó en una cúpula, contra la cual chocó la armadura y cayó al suelo desparramada, como si hubiera chocado contra un muro. Shaoran notó que, dentro del casco, brillaba una pequeña esfera color cyan, del tamaño de una canica, la cual empezó a brillar. De manera inmediata, pieza por pieza, la armadura volvió a unirse, quedando acostada en el suelo. Se paró rápidamente y buscó su arma.

– ¡Eso es! – Gritó Shaoran. – ¡El punto débil está en el casco!

– ¿Cómo?

– ¡Ataca a la cabeza!

Las otras armaduras empezaron a lanzar hachazos contra la protección de ambos magos.

– Voy a inmovilizarlas con la Carta **Agua** – Dijo Sakura. –, para que no ataquen más...

– ¡¡Si!! – Dijo Shaoran lanzándose al ataque, puesto que Sakura había llamado a la Carta Escudo de vuelta.

Sakura sacó la carta.

– Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma para obedecer a tu nueva ama, ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura! – Sakura tocó la Carta con su bastonera.

**¡¡AGUA!!**

La Carta **Water** rodeó a varias armaduras, mientras las empapaba, o lanzaba chorros contra las que arremetían contra ella, haciéndolas oxidarse de manera rápida. Dos de ellas se cubrieron con escudos que estaban colgados en la pared, evitando que el agua los tocase.

Sakura invocó de nuevo a la Carta **Sword** y, junto a Shaoran, atacaron a tres armaduras inmovilizadas, por el casco. Shaoran atravesó a una por la visera. La armadura soltó su arma y se sacudió, para después caer al suelo y desbaratarse por completo. Una esferita, como una cuenta de vidrio, salió del casco y rodó hasta sus pies. Al tocar sus zapatos, se partió en dos.

Sakura rápidamente atravesó otra de la misma manera. La armadura también se desbarató como la anterior. Otra esferita rodó y se partió en dos. Poco a poco, las armaduras fueron acabándose, quedando solo dos, las cuales permanecían protegidas por los escudos. Por lo visto, la Carta **Water** solo pudo oxidar de sus rodilleras hacia abajo, pues era la única parte descubierta.

Sakura y Shaoran atacaron, aprovechando la desventaja de las armaduras. Las armaduras intentaron arremeter contra ellos, pero al ver que no se podían mover, lanzaron sus hachas contra sus atacantes. Ambos las esquivaron con suma facilidad. Al mismo tiempo, Shaoran y Sakura partieron a las armaduras en dos con sus espadas. Las esferitas brillaron en el aire, para caer al suelo y partirse en dos.

– Esto no me gusta para nada...– Confesó Sakura.

– Sakura, sigamos...– Le indicó Shaoran con un movimiento, indicando la proximidad de otra puerta.

– ¡Son muchos! – Expresó Kero con cansancio, cargando a dos invitados dormidos.

– Pues no los podemos despertar aún...– Señaló Eriol, pasando el brazo de un joven alrededor de su cuello y levantándolo. – Y aunque así fuese, la magia utilizada por la Carta **Dream** de Sakura fue muy fuerte, así que el efecto de ésta pasará dentro de mucho.

– ¡Ufff! – Kero parecía cansadamente molesto. Eriol se acercó a él y acostó al muchacho en el lomo de Kero. Pesadamente, Kero llevó a los que tenía en su hombro a las mesas cercanas donde Tomoyo, junto a Yue, los sentaban en las sillas. Por todos lados se podían oír ronquidos.

Tomoyo, junto con Yue, acomodaban a unos muchachos en las sillas, mientras que Jasha acomodaba a otros en una mesa cercana a ellos. El león solar observó a la extraña joven.

– ¿De donde habrá salido? – Susurró.

– ¿Eh? – Tomoyo volteó a verle, mientras sentaba a Naoko en una silla junto a Mika.

– Esa joven, ¿de donde es? ¿qué es lo que quiere?

– No lo se...Pero...No es mala. ­– Contestó Tomoyo. Yue estaba mirando furtivamente a la joven, mientras que tomaba a un joven de los lomos de Keroberos y, tomándolo por la cintura, lo intentaba parar, para luego pasar su brazo y sentarlo en otra silla cercana. Tomoyo abría la silla para así acomodarlo. – Si así fuera, no me hubiera protegido en ese ataque...– Se limpió el sudor de su frente.

– Eso es lo que más me confunde...– Kero tomó un leve respiro, Yue le quitó el último pasajero que llevaba. – Porque también pudo hacerlo para obtener nuestra confianza...Y aunque así no fuese, por lo visto, ella debe ser de los alrededores de éste lugar, así que debe de está vinculada con la desaparición de la Carta...

Tomoyo lo observó extrañada. Kero la miró con una gran gota de sudor.

– Bueno, eso he de suponer...

– ¿Y tú que opinas Yue?...

Yue dirigió su mirada fría a Tomoyo.

– Pienso lo mismo que Keroberos...No podemos fiarnos de ella tan pronto...

– Mmm...– Tomoyo se llevó su índice a su mentón. – Puede que tengas razón, pero, ¿no creen que es muy pronto para sacar prejuicios de ella?...

– Es que, su presencia...– Dijo Kero, observándola. Tomoyo siguió su mirada. – La presencia que ella emite...Se asemeja mucho a la que se sentí en el cuarto de Sakura, la noche que desapareció la Carta...

Yue miró más seriamente a la joven.

–...– Tomoyo observó a la joven de reojo. Ella también le miró de reojo. Podía leer sus pensamientos.

Jasha se acercó a un grupo de al menos seis jóvenes, entre ellos muchachas, y extendió sus brazos. Eriol, Yue y Kero voltearon rápido a verla, al sentir aumentar su esencia mágica. Como movidos por hilos invisibles, la mitad de ellos se levantó, levitando en el aire. Retrocedió unos pasos y levantó más las manos, al instante, ellos se alzaron más, como a la altura de su cabeza. Movió lentamente sus manos y la colocó en dirección a la mesa; sudaba un poco. Poco a poco, los muchachos se fueron moviendo y se colocaron sobre la mesa, distanciados a intervalos iguales. Bajó lentamente las manos, al igual que los jóvenes, quienes quedaron al fin sentados en la mesa. Se limpió el sudor de su frente y procedió a repetir el mismo proceso con los faltantes.

– Es muy poderosa...– Dijo Kero. Ella volteó súbitamente.

– Debemos darnos prisa, por que aún corremos peligro...– Vociferó. – El enemigo aún anda suelto...

Eriol hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Le esputó. – Tu lo destruiste hace un momento, ¿no?, ya no debemos correr ningún riesgo... ¿no es así?

Jasha sacó de un bolsillo oculto en su pantalón una pluma negra, quebrada y quemada.

– No se los dije para no alarmarles, pero eso no era el enemigo...

– ¡¿Cómo?! – Gritó Kero. Volando para posarse frente a ella. – ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso de que esa cosa no era nuestro enemigo?!

– Esa fue una ilusión...– Dijo, dando unos pasos para alejarse de él. – Una ilusión creada por magia oscura, para distraernos y para que el creador se mantuviese a salvo de nosotros...

– No puede ser...– Contestó Eriol. Rápidamente se buscó las marcas en sus brazos hechas por los apéndices que salieron del sello. Se las mostró. – Si eso hubiera sido una ilusión, no me habría hecho esto...

– Este tipo de ilusiones no son como las que ustedes conocen...– Respondió. – Las ilusiones que ustedes crean son inofensivas o reflejan una acción y aparentan ser algo...Pero _ellos_6 pueden crear ilusiones capaces de vivir, materializables, casi con vida y conciencia propia, solo regidas por la voluntad de aquel que las creó a su semejanza; solamente que son más débiles que su creador. Sin embargo, tienen el poder suficiente para usar ataques y causar daños...Son como lo que ustedes llaman "clones" de si mismos, pero creados con su magia...

– ¡Imposible! – Refutó Eriol. – ¡Solo los magos poderosos podemos hacer eso!

Jasha lo miró a los ojos.

– _Ellos_ no son cualquier cosa...Si no me crees, créele al ataque que casi te mata...

– Por eso dijo que esto aun no acababa...– Murmuró el inglés.

La Carta **Light**, en forma de hada en una esfera luminosa, entró primero, después de que Sakura la invocara nuevamente, iluminando la estancia. Shaoran entró después, seguido muy de cerca por Sakura.

La estancia era enorme. Debería tener unos 100 metros de ancho por 150 de largo. Varias ventanas pequeñas de la bóveda de estilo de pañuelo encima de su cabeza, se hallaban cerradas, con cortinas rodadas, haciendo que la oscuridad se hiciera más notoria. Varias columnas estilo corintias sostenían el techo, cercanas a la pared. Una cúpula enorme se veía justo al centro del techo. Sin embargo, la oscuridad del lugar envolvía todo, dándole un toque frío y sombrío al lugar.

Avanzaron cautelosamente.

– Hay que ser precavidos – Dijo Shaoran. –. No sabemos que trampas estén aguardando en éste lugar...

– Si. – Contestó Sakura, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luke cerró los ojos y alzó su rostro, mientras pronunciaba otras palabras. De repente, una extraña niebla resplandeciente se empezó a formar poco a poco del suelo y, parsimoniosamente, empezó a subir y llenar el lugar. Hasta ese momento, ya no podía hacer nada. Ahora, todo dependía de lo que hicieran esos dos jóvenes humanos. De repente, chasqueó sus dedos de su diestra, a la par que alzaba la mano.

– Tengo que pedir al refuerzo...– Se recordó.

– Esta niebla no es normal...– Dijo Sakura.

Los bancos de niebla se acumulaban cerca de las columnas, y empezaban a trepar por ellas, o se desplazaban a su alrededor, como cercándoles mientras le cortaba la vista. La Carta intentó elevarse más, escapando de la niebla que le perseguía. Se acercó a Sakura y se posó sobre su cabeza.

De repente, se oyó un sonido, como si alguien hubiese levantado una piedra y la hubiese arrastrado, moviéndola de su lugar. Luego, un resplandor color rosado se vio alzarse del suelo, al otro extremo de la gigantesca habitación. Shaoran y Sakura abrieron bien los ojos.

– ¡¡Esa debe ser la Carta!! – Dijeron al unísono. – ¡¡Esa presencia le pertenece!!

Instantáneamente, la niebla se partió en dos, formando un camino a través de ella, que les conducía al otro lado, al resplandor. Sakura dio un paso, pero Shaoran la frenó con su brazo en el hombro de ella.

– Déjame ir al frente – Le interpuso. –. No quiero que te pase nada malo, en caso de que existan más trampas...

Ella se sonrojó.

– Si...

– Está bien...– Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras se adelantaba.

Se colocó delante de ella, empuñando su espada. Volteó a observarla.

– ¡Vamos! Sigamos, pero con precaución...

Sakura asintió con su cabeza, y ambos empezaron a caminar. La niebla se abría delante suyo, como si fuese un sendero, y se iba cerrando detrás de ellos, ocultando su paso.

– ¡Bien! ¡Eso fue todo! – Gritó Jasha a los demás. – ¡Ya coloqué al último!

–...– Eriol, Yue y Kero la observaban con algo de precaución.

–...– Jasha los miró con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

Tomoyo fue la primera que se le acercó.

– Te agradecemos que nos hallas ayudado a todos – Hizo una leve reverencia. –. Sobretodo el haberme salvado la vi-...

Tomoyo se sonrojó al sentir unos delicados labios, y el suave calor que un beso produjo en su mejilla. La joven se había inclinado a besarla en la mejilla, pues era un poco más alta que ella. Jasha se retiró un poco y la miró a los ojos enternecida. Tomoyo estaba algo sonrojada.

– No te preocupes...– Le contestó. – Para mí, tú eres alguien muy especial, por quien valdría la pena arriesgarse...

Los demás las miraban asombrados por la reacción de la joven. Ella los miró desde su posición.

– Además – Repuso. –, mi querido _Fiuttrek_ me encargó cuidarte...

– ¿Quién?

– Ya lo conocerás...

Jasha se incorporó, y dirigió una mirada fría y seria a los otros tres.

– El mensajero personal del _Yoihtian Duan Mandrakargth__7_, _Fuittrek_ del Cuarto reino, desea veros...

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó Kero, con una gota de sudor en la frente, rascándose la cabeza de ignorancia. – ¿El mensajero de qué?

Jasha cerró su mirada.

– Uno que viene en nombre de alguien sumamente poderoso...– Contestó Yue, al tempo que cerró su fría mirada. Eriol volteó a verlo. Si bien Yue casi no había interactuado con anterioridad, era por que debía saber algo.

De repente, el lugar se llenó de una presencia mágica, la cual hizo que empezara a bajar un poco la temperatura, al grado de sentirse como si fuese invierno. El suelo empezó a congelarse, al igual que varios objetos, sobre todo todos los líquidos en el recinto. Varios muchachos se abrazaron entre sí, dándose calor, mientras que sus bocas desprendían nubes de aliento. Kero tuvo que sacar sus garras para poder mantenerse en pie, su piel cubierta de pelo era abrigadora contra el frío. Yue flotó levemente sobre el suelo para que sus pies no se enfriaran demasiado con el piso congelado. Tomoyo, aunque traía zapatillas, demostró su habilidad en las pistas de patinaje sobre hielo, y se acercó rápidamente a Eriol, buscando su protección y calor. Eriol la acogió entre sus brazos y le dio el calor que necesitaba, mientras se mantenía en pie. Solamente en donde estaba parada Jasha, el suelo no se había congelado. Ella volteó a ver a una puerta cubierta de escarcha a su lado derecho, de donde provenía la presencia.

– Esta presencia es fuerte...– Dijo Eriol, de forma inexpresiva, sin embargo, dentro de si estaba muy confiado, los poderes de ésta persona no eran superiores a los de él. Tomoyo lo abrazó más.

– Esta presencia no puede ser humana. – Advirtió Kero, batallando por mantenerse en pie, o bueno, a cuatro patas. – Es demasiado extraña para serlo...

Yue miraba a la puerta, al igual que Jasha.

– La presencia aumenta...– Dijo Yue al fin.

Entre ronquidos y respiraciones, se dejó oír el eco de unas pisadas, provenientes de esa puerta, las cuales se acrecentaban poco a poco. Eriol cerró la mirada, mientras que Kero tomaba un poco la posición de combate, para estar listo ante cualquier cosa. Yue se cruzó de brazos. Se oyó un sonido, proveniente de la puerta, indicando que se habían corrido los seguros. Poco a poco, la puerta se fue abriendo de par en par. Un hombre, cubierto con un sobretodo tipo hábito color gris rata estaba parado, en el umbral de la puerta. Debería ser tan alto como Touya. Su cara era alargada, barbilla pronunciada, y tez latina, parecía un actor. Tenía pelo color negro, lacio, cortado como mesero de algún restaurante, algo cortado en forma de hongo. Vestía unos pantalones largos, cerrados a la altura de los tobillos y sujetos por arriba por algo semejante a un cinturón grueso, de franjas de colores dorados y plateados. Vestía algo así como una camisa de cuello, de manga larga, cuyas mangas terminaban acampanándose al final de éstas. Toda su vestimenta era del mismo color que la de Jasha, solamente que en todos los bordes traía bordado, en hilo negro de manera fina, algo como enredaderas sin flores ni hojas, solo espinas. Tomoyo lo observó fijamente.

– "Me parece conocido" – Se dijo la muñequita de porcelana.

Dio un paso. El suelo crujió debajo de sus pies. Procedió a acercarse a donde estaban los demás, con el cuidado de no caerse. Jasha lo observó con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, Khrasuy a veces era de lo más meticuloso en su andar. Los demás no dejaban de mirarlo con interés, curiosidad y precaución. Khrasuy se colocó entre Jasha y los demás. Se quitó la capucha y los miró de frente con sus ojos cafés oscuros.

Justo en el momento en el que juntó sus talones, en posición de firmes, tuvo un leve resbalón por la fuerza de uno de ellos al juntarlo. Hizo un malabar por no caerse. Como un rayo regresó a su posición original, enseriando su mirada y su rostro. Eriol, Yue, Tomoyo y Keroberos lo miraron con una gigantesca gota de sudor. Jasha se puso rojísima y se tapó la cara, para ocultar su pena y su risa.

Khrasuy se aclaró la garganta. Jasha recuperó la compostura, aunque algo risueña. Los demás pusieron atención.

– Mi nombre es _Khrasuy Nogth'Paght_, Hijo de _Heint_ _Night_, y soy el mensajero personal del _Fiuttrek Lukey Lunogyh'Khard_, Hijo de _Harmss Lunaght_, el _Yahr_ _Mandrakargth_. – Hizo una reverencia, llevándose su mano izquierda a su pecho, y brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo. – Venimos del planeta _Ictianishak_, que en vuestro dialecto es _Ictians_. Cuyo sistema solar se encuentra en una constelación, desconocida para ustedes, llamada _Delta-Taght_, la cual se encuentra al norte de las estrellas binarias llamadas _Pléyades_. – Todos abrieron grandemente los ojos al oír esa información.

– ¡¡Son alienígenas!! – Kero no podía creérselo, estaba teniendo un encuentro extraterrestre del _tercer tipo_. – ¡¡Increíble!!

– ¿A qué han venido? – Mencionó Eriol, con una actitud seria. – ¿Qué desean de nosotros y de nuestro planeta?

– Hemos venido en actitud pacífica...– Habló Jasha, colocándose a lado de Khrasuy. Le dirigió una breve mirada. Debido que el suelo que ella pisaba se descongelaba y regresaba a la normalidad, le fue fácil acercársele. – Venimos a cumplir una misión que nos ha sido encomendada en nuestro planeta...

– ¿Qué misión?

– Si me permiten yo les explicaré...– Khrasuy sacó un papel enrollado con un sello en forma de listón, de color carmín, que se unía como en un sello de cera del mismo color, se lo quitó. Lo desenrolló, sujetándolo con ambas manos. – Esto que tengo aquí es una carta. Una carta escrita por nuestros líderes, con dedicación a una persona importante, pero que ya ha dejado de existir: Clow Lead. – Kero se acercó velozmente, gracias a que podía volar; estaba atónito, se quedó cerca de los ictianos, pero a una distancia prudente. Eriol se acercó despacio, mientras que ayudaba a Tomoyo a acercarse. Yue se acercó lentamente, en silencio. – La leeré a continuación:

"_Yahr Gotnan__8__Clow Lead:_

_Le deseamos salud y paz duraderas. Le enviamos esta carta para informarle acerca del favor que uno de los miembros de éste Concilio, el Yahr Khroncilums Dah Begind, el Yahr Fiuttrek Lukey, de hallarle y motivarle a esconder el Corrector De Los Sellos, misión que fue encomendada a Usted después de que halló en un templo griego a tan poderosa arma. Confiamos en que Usted lo haya hecho..._

– ¿A qué se refieren? ¿De que hablan? – Interrumpió Kero, desconcertado. – ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro antiguo amo en esto?...

– Escucha y sabrás...– Contestó Jasha apaciblemente. Yue y Eriol mantenían una mirada fría.

..._Como sabrá y le habrán informado con nuestras cartas anteriores, hace mucho tiempo, en nuestro planeta sucedieron cosas horribles, guerras, muertes, catástrofes de gigantescas magnitudes, desastres, todo a manos de un hechicero poderoso, hijo de un pueblo de malignos cazadores sin misericordia, cuyos poderes malignos destruyeron la grata paz que había en nuestro planeta. Millones perecieron bajo sus garras; los más inocentes pagaron con sus vidas. Nuestros guerreros intentaron detener esto, pero todo fue en vano. La desesperación, el terror, la muerte y la maldad dominaron nuestro mundo durante varios e interminables actros_9

Khrasuy hizo una pausa para darse un respiro.

_La maldad creció en sobremanera. La oscuridad reinó en nuestro planeta y él expandió sus dominios a las lunas y planetas vecinos, ambicionando el cosmos. Por decenios no veíamos fin a esto, pensábamos que pereceríamos, que era el fin de nuestra raza, del universo, hasta que un día, la luz brilló de nuevo. Sucedió un milagro. Nació un niño con la marca de la esperanza en su frente, la cual daba al que la poseyera un poder incalculable y una fuerza de gran magnitud; solamente los corazones puros podían tener ésta marca. Pero el corazón de éste niño era el más puro, era único. Había nacido el Yahr Mandrakargth..._

Todos escuchaban atentos.

_Desde joven combatió a las huestes malignas hasta desterrarlas fuera de nuestro planeta. Su arma fue una espada poderosa que creó a sus 180 años_10_, con el poder de la luz, el bien y la esperanza de todos, el Yahr Corrector. Por fin, la luz empezó a brillar de nuevo sobre nosotros; pensamos ya no habrán más tinieblas, que la paz volvería a nosotros. Grave error. En la última batalla él murió a manos del Mago de las Tinieblas, El innombrable, se había acabado todo, pero su hijo retomó la Espada de manos de su padre y con su poder lo asesinó, sellando su cuerpo y su alma para siempre. Todo acabó, su reinado de terror fue derrocado, la victoria fue nuestra; por fin obtuvimos lo que tanto anhelábamos; pero nos costó caro haber devuelto la paz. Nos costó la vida de la familia real de nuestro reino. Todo por causa del poder de ambicionar al Corrector._

_Tomamos entonces la decisión de sellar la espada y dividirla, por mano del Hijo del Amo, en dos espadas con poderes asombrosos, más allá de la imaginación, y los enviamos al espacio, para que nunca se volvieran a juntar, para evitar otra catástrofe mayor o de proporciones en extremo peligrosas al cosmos; debíamos asegurarnos de que ambas nunca volverían a unirse. Hasta el momento de escribir esta carta no sabemos de la otra mitad de la espada, el "Orión del Norte", pero sabemos que usted, como citado en anterioridad, posee la otra mitad, el "Corrector de los Sellos", y que la ha escondido en una de sus Cartas, que por obvias razones no mencionaremos. Le rogamos que no deje que la espada y las Cartas caigan en manos ajenas, sino solamente confíe en el Hijo del Amo y en el Nuevo Amo, a quien la espada elija. Confiamos en usted. El universo entero confía en usted. Por favor, le rogamos que tenga cuidado, pues "ellos" también le buscan, para recuperar la espada. Sea cuidadoso y precavido. Nuestra raza, su raza, el cosmos, depende de lo que pase ahora con esta espada, la cual buscará a un nuevo amo. En este momento, estamos luchando para oponer resistencia a que el antiguo reinado maligno regrese. Contamos con usted..._

_Gasghascan Khado_

_Líder segundo del Khroncilums Dah Begind_

Khrasuy enrolló el papel y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Fijó su mirada nuevamente en el grupo.

– Nuestra misión es ahora no solo asegurarnos de que la Espada se encuentre bien, y, de ser posible, llevárnosla... – Jasha observó extrañada a Khrasuy, no sabía acerca de que Luke hubiera dado esa última orden.

– Pero ustedes acaban de decir que no debemos dársela a nadie. – Aclaró Yue. – Sino solo a ese "Nuevo Amo" y al tal "Lukey", quien dices...

– Nosotros hemos venido en nombre de Lukey, a recoger el arma...– Dijo Khrasuy. Eriol frunció el ceño.

– Si él necesita la espada, ¿por qué no vino él mismo a recogerla? – Dijo la reencarnación.

Khrasuy y Jasha cruzaron miradas discretamente. Se les había ordenado mantener en secreto la llegada y estancia de Luke en el planeta Tierra.

– Él es un ser muy poderoso – Esputó Jasha. –, ni su mismo sistema planetario sobreviviría si él usara toda su fuerza...

– Además se encuentra luchando con la resistencia...– Aclaró Khrasuy.

– ¿O será por que tiene miedo? – Murmuró Kero. Yue lo alcanzó a oír y lo observó extrañado. Gracias a su fino oído, Jasha también lo oyó. Enseguida se encolerizó, subiéndosele los colores al rostro.

– ¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!! – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la joven guardiana estaba frente a él, de rodillas, mirándole a sus negros ojos. Le tomó por la piel del cuello con gran fuerza. En los ojos de ella ardían dos llamaradas. Su presencia aumentó considerablemente.– ¡¡Sabes que en nuestro planeta decir eso es que te cueste la vida!!

– ¡Yo...uhh...esto...! – Kero estaba confundido, se apartó rápidamente de ellos.

– ¡Tranquila! – Gritó Eriol, imponiendo autoridad. – ¡Él tiene razón! Si él es tan poderoso, ¿Por qué no vino personalmente a recogerlo? ¿O a qué le teme?

Jasha se incorporó. En su boca se dibujaba una mueca de furia, mientras apretaba sus blancos dientes. El flequillo del pelo ocultó sus ojos y parte del rostro. Apretó fuertemente los puños, casi clavándose las uñas.

– ¡No tienen idea de lo que dicen! ¡No saben el sufrimiento que todos estamos pasando! ¡_Ellos_ no perdonan! ¡Matan como si fuéramos animales! – Por sus mejillas rodaron lágrimas, al recordar a su familia. Un aura carmesí le rodeó. – ¡Hemos perdido todo! ¡Amigos, hermanos, padres! ¡Todo! ¡Solo nos queda nuestra patria, los recuerdos de otra vida y nuestro honor! ¡Nuestro _Fiuttrek_ está haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que siga la matanza y devolvernos lo que nos han quitado! – Su voz se tornó quebrada. – Por eso necesitamos la espada...Para evitar más muertes...

Estalló en llanto. El corazón de Eriol y el del guardián Keroberos se conmovió. Tanto Eriol y Kero se avergonzaron de lo que dijeron. Tomoyo se le acercó y le abrazó. Alzando una de sus manos, puesto que ella era un poco más alta, le limpió una de las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Jasha levantó la vista y la observó admirada de su buen corazón.

– Perdónalos... – Le dijo. – No tenían intenciones de ofenderles...No sabíamos que ustedes estaban sufriendo...

– Comprendemos su postura...– Dijo Eriol, molesto de su forma de comportamiento. – Siento haber actuado de esa manera...

– También yo...– Mencionó Kero, cabizbajo. – Lo siento...

– No importa ya...– Contestó Khrasuy, algo molesto.

Jasha solo se limitó a sonreírle a la muñequita de porcelana, en una muestra de aceptar su consuelo.

– Shaoran – Sakura señaló a al fondo del salón. Se encontraba a su lado. Habían recorrido casi todo el sendero que la niebla les había marcado sin ningún percance. –, la niebla se concentra en ese lugar.

– Es cierto...

De pronto ambos voltearon a ver al techo, luego detrás suyo. Después al banco de niebla frente a ellos.

– Esa presencia...– Dijo Shaoran. – Parece como si alguien nos estuviera observando...

– ¡Shaoran! ¡Mira!...– Sakura señaló al banco de niebla, que empezaba a partirse en dos, como si fuese una cortina.

Pronto vieron algo así como un atril pétreo, de mármol blanco, con la forma de una columna no muy gruesa, cortada en diagonal. Sobre ella se hallaba la Carta Sakura.

– ¡Es la Carta! – Gritó alegremente Shaoran.

– ¡Vamos! – Sakura se le adelantó para tomarla. Shaoran la tomó por un brazo, intentando frenarla.

– ¡Espera! – Le dijo. – Déjame ir al frente, por si algo sucede...

Sakura no obedeció, solo siguió caminado, jalándolo.

– ¿Sakura? – Shaoran parecía confundido. – ¿Estas bien?

Hábilmente, con un movimiento de su brazo, Sakura se liberó de su opresor masculino y siguió su camino.

– ¡Sakura espera! – Shaoran corrió y la alcanzó. Se colocó frente a ella. – ¿Qué preten...?

Los irises esmeraldas de Sakura parecían vacíos y sin vida; estaba en trance. Shaoran la tomó por los hombros y la agitó.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta!

– _Chig_11 – Murmuró la flor de cerezo.

– ¿Qué? – Shaoran se sintió nervioso. Sakura no solo estaba en trance, estaba poseída.

– ¡_Fua Chig_!12

Sakura tomó el brazo de Shaoran y, con fuerza fuera de lo normal, lo arrojó a un lado.

– ¡Sakura! – Shaoran observó desde el suelo cómo Sakura se acercaba al lugar de la Carta. Se reincorporó y volvió a sujetarla por los hombros, pero por detrás

Como rayo, Sakura dio media vuelta y lo empujó. Shaoran voló de nuevo por los aires.

– ¡Ahhhh! – Cayó de golpe contra el suelo.

Shaoran se reincorporó, con su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cual se lastimó al caer. Sakura se volvió y se aproximó al lugar de la Carta, de nuevo.

– Lo siento Sakura, pero no me dejas otra opción...– Sacó un pergamino. – ¡¡dios del hielo ven a mi!!

Una espesa nube azulosa rodeó a Sakura, encerrándola luego en un prisma de hielo. Shaoran sabía que eso solo la detendría, sin dañarla. Sakura permanecía suspendida dentro de esa prisión fría. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Ahora intentaré despertarte...

De repente, Sakura abrió de golpe los ojos. Una gran aura rosa le rodeó en ese momento, agrietando su celda de hielo y, después, haciéndola estallar.

– ¡¡Imposible!! – Li se cubrió el rostro para que los fragmentos de hielo no le dañaran. – ¡¡No puede ser!!

Sakura se acercó al púlpito y tomó la Carta, la cual inmediatamente dejó de emitir su resplandor. Dentro de su bolso, las Cartas emitían un resplandor dorado. Luego, su bolso se abrió y la Carta **Sword** flotó en el aire y se colocó frente a ella. Las demás Cartas salieron de sus lugares y rodearon a Sakura. La Carta **Windy** les siguió. Shaoran estaba atónito, la presencia mágica de Sakura aumentó hasta niveles inimaginables; mientras ella estaba inconsciente y levitaba en el aire, abrazándose a sí misma, pero alzando la frente.

La Carta **Sword** emitió un resplandor blanco como la luz y se elevó un poco más. Un haz de luz dorada proveniente de la carta cayó sobre la inconsciente Sakura. Una como marca, nació en su frente; en ese instante abrió sus ojos. Sakura volteó de nuevo, para verle. El color de sus ojos había cambiado de un verde esmeralda a un gran vacío, y de allí a un anaranjado fuerte. El aura rosa todavía le rodeaba.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Una voz como de un hombre salía de Sakura, junto a la suya propia. – ¿Qué buscas de mí, humano?

– ¡¿Quién eres?! – Contestó Shaoran. Empuñó su arma. – ¡¿Qué quieres de Sakura?! ¡Te exijo que la liberes!

– Yo soy el _Corrector de los Sellos_...– Contestó. – Y estoy en busca de mi nuevo _Amo_...

– ¿Qué?

– Hace muchas décadas, en un lugar muy lejano, mi hermana y yo fuimos una sola arma, _El Corrector_, el arma más poderosa y letal en toda la galaxia y el universo conocidos. – Shaoran bajó su arma. – Siempre peleamos por el bien en manos de nuestro Amo; sin embargo, un día él murió a manos de la maldad, y quedamos sin dueño, pero su hijo nos usó para vengar a su padre y, como recompensa, le regalamos algo especial, pero tuvimos que separarnos por que nuestro poder era inmenso, y en manos equivocadas podría ser fatal...

– ¿Cómo?

Sakura cerró sus ojos, y sonrió burlona.

– Juntas somos muy poderosas, por lo cual fuimos divididas en dos, junto a nuestros poderes. – Elevó su mirada. – Pero hicimos la promesa de que encontraríamos un nuevo amo, alguien con caracteres semejantes al nuestro antiguo creador, y ésta niña humana al parecer cumple todos los requisitos, aparte de que es muy poderosa...Sin embargo, si no pasa la prueba suprema, morirá...

Shaoran miró asustado a Sakura. Los ojos de Sakura lo observaron malévolos.

– ¡No te atrevas! – Empuñó su arma.

– El tiempo se ha cumplido...La hora del Nuevo Amo ha llegado...Es hora de que mi poder escondido se libere de la prisión en donde estaba, de esta Carta Clow...Y se manifieste al universo por medio de mi Amo y de su voluntad...– Sakura alzó los brazos. – ¡Qué se manifieste mi poder! ¡_Sello del Corrector_...!

**¡¡¡¡LI-BE-RA-TE!!!!**

La Carta **Sword** resplandeció más aún, iluminando toda la estancia. Shaoran se cubrió, mientras que Sakura empezaba a levitar más alto, en el aire, inconsciente. Una gigantesca cúpula de energía se dejó sentir, alcanzando a Shaoran y desplazando la niebla, haciendo que el resplandor saliera por las ventanas, cimbrara el lugar, y rompiera el escudo anti-presencias que cubría al ala sur de la mansión.

– ¡¡Sakuraaaaaa!!!

CONTINUARÁ...

¡¡Reeeeeessspondiendo reviews!!

¡Hola a todos! Pido una disculpa por haberme extendido mucho-mucho-mucho tiempo para poder subir este capítulo, Uff uu, pero por fin ya quedó nn

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡Wow!, me han servido de mucho-mucho:

Urdine: ¡Bienvenida a bordo! Jeje nn (Touya observa a Arcángel con cara de "y a este que le picó"), pues esta es la historia escrita por tu servilleta (Tou...: ahí vas de nuevo!! ¿Qué? Eres capitalino o que onda?!! ¬¬ – Arc...: Hey Touya!! Qué te pasa!!) Perdona a este entrometido, que parece bicho pegado a mí (Tou...: ¡¡¡ ¿A quién llamas "bicho"?!!!) Jejeje nnU Pues espero que sea de tu agrado esta historia que apenas comienza, y te invito a que la sigas leyendo, pues intento hacer una historia, no se, tipo guerra de las galaxias y el señor de los anillos, jejeje nn

Kismmy Claw: Mi pekeñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! (Respiro agitado, se me fue el aire) ¡¡ ¿Cómo has estado?!! ¡¡Oie muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por tu ya sabes que, puesto que si me ha servido mucho mucho!! Ufff, te estoy súper agradecido, porahi te mandé un correo contestando lo que me enviaste, espero que lo leas, por cierto, toda esta semana y la pasada me he estado conectando de 10 a 11 am (horario de México) para ver si te pillo alguna vez, pero por lo visto no he tenido éxito con mi empresa esta de pillarte TT pero seguiré intentando

Por cierto, ¿te llegó mi mensaje que te envié hablando acerca de eso que busque de los celulares y su marcación internacional? (si alguien sabe, hágamelo saber), por k pues he estado intentando, pero no he hallado algo más, para ver si por lo menos te pillo por el móvil nn!! Pero seguiré intentando...bueno, si así lo deseas nnU...

Touya...: Oye Arcángel, ya deja en paz a la Kismmy, ke luego te vas a quedar sin tiempo aire por hacer llamadas larga distancia... 66

Arcángel...: ... ¬¬

Tou...: oo? Qué ya no me dices nada?

Arc...: 99 Y si mejor te raptan a ti?

Tou...: Raptarme? oo Oye que dem..... estas pensando?!!!!!!

Arc...: Siiii!!! me parece perverso!!! jajajajajajaa XD

Touya se queda mirando a Arcángel con cara de pocos amigos.

Tou...: Ni se te ocurra!!!

Celina Sosa: Hola niñaaaaa!!!!! Oie creo que ni tú ni yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con respecto a hablar por el Yahoo Messenger, por cierto, ¿tienes cuenta en MSN? si es así, mi correo es , me envías algún recadito o algo, puesto que si no me encuentras, y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo para chatear y todo...

Ah!! mil gracias por todavía estar conmigo como apoyo, te estoy sumamente agradecido pues tus reviews siempre son los primeros onno

Bueno, tata por ahora, me despido deseándoles lo mejor y las bendiciones Divinas para cada uno de ustedes, cuídense mucho!!!!!!! Su amigo

RCAnGeL

1 **A los lectores:** Éste idioma NO es ictiano, se llama _Mangdhariano_ o _Irctem_, y es el lenguaje que usan solamente los Sellos y sus creadores. Se diferencía del primero por su pronunciación, pues mientras el Ictiano es de pronunciación seca y corta, como el alemán, el Irctem es largo y pausado.

2 **Traducción:** Eriol pregunta: "¿Quién eres?" y Draktar responde: "_Sello Maligno_ _Draktar"_ y luego dice: _"Pero ustedes deben morir"_

3 **Traducción:** En Irctem: ¡¡Morirán!!

4 **Traducción:** En Irctem "mago (a)" o "hechicero (a)"

5 **Paréntesis del autor:** ¡¡Ayy Kero!! ¡¡Nunca cambiarás!! - Kero: ¡Oye! ¡Esa escena fue la mejor y la más graciosa!

6 O en ictiano: "_Drakhos_" (Mote dado únicamente para referirse a los sellos, o a todo el ejercito del mal)

7 **Traducción:** En ictiano: "Hijo Del Amo"

8 **Traducción:** En Ictiano: "Mago (a)"

9 **Nota:** Un "Actros" equivale a 6 "Gihis", o un año terrestre.

10 **Nota:** Equivaldría como la edad entre los 11 y 12 años.

11 **Traducción:** En ictiano: "Muévete"

12 **Traducción:** En ictiano: "¡Quítate!". Increíble ¡Sakura está hablando ictiano, y lo hace bien!


	8. Capítulo Segundo: El primer Sello, 4ta P...

**Capítulo II:**

**El Primer Sello.**

**Cuarta Parte: La prueba (Sueños: Recuerdos lejanos)**

Mansión Lumeimoto, al noreste de la ciudad.

Tomoeda, Jpn.

8:30 PM.

– ¡¡Diantres!! – Gritó Kero, a la par que intentaba mantenerse en pie. Un temblor sacudía todo el recinto, y se dejaba sentir una gigantesca explosión de poder. – ¡¡ ¿Pero qué rayos sucede?!!

Una gigantesca columna de energía se elevaba al infinito por detrás de la casa. El techo de la cúpula estalló en mil pedazos.

– Está sucediendo…– Dijo Jasha, observando tranquilamente a su alrededor. – Por fin está pasando…

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Gritó Tomoyo.

– ¡¡Esa presencia es semejante a la de Sakura!! – Gritó Eriol, invocando su báculo, que había guardado desde que salieron de la cocina.

– ¡¡ ¿Cómo?!! – Kero le observó asustado, el temblor incrementó. Temían que el techo o los candelabros se les vinieran encima. Cayó algo de polvo del techo. – ¡¡Esa no puede ser la presencia de Sakura…!!

Yue solamente observaba todo, mientras oía atentamente lo que decían. Kero volteó a ver a los alienígenas.

– ¡¡Ustedes…!! – Le gritó Kero a los dos ictianos. – ¡¡Ustedes saben qué está pasando!!

– ¡El poder del Corrector se ha liberado…! – Gritó Jasha, haciendo que su voz se notara por encima del estruendo. – ¡La espada ya encontró a alguien poderoso!

– ¡Y si ella no cumple con la magna prueba, seguramente morirá! – Agregó Khrasuy.

– ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! – Gritaron los tres a coro.

– ¡¡No!! – Gritó Yue, al fin, rompiendo su actitud seria y fría. – ¡¡Ustedes dijeron que nada le pasaría!!

Todos, voltearon a ver al ángel de manera asombrada.

– ¡Nosotros creemos que ella podrá lograrlo! – Contestó Jasha. – ¡Pero de ella depende ya si vive o muere, o si será el Nuevo Amo!

– ¡¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!! – Una voz tétrica se dejó oír desde el mismo lugar donde antes se había manifestado la extraña mujer. Un ser de gran tamaño estaba parado observándoles, mientras sus dos ojos como rubíes desteñían luces rojizas. Su presencia altamente maligna se dejó sentir en toda la habitación, causando que los dormidos tuvieran pesadillas. – ¡¡Malditos ictianos!! ¡¡Saben bien que nunca ganarán!! ¡¡Volverán a caer bajo nuestro cruel yugo!!

– ¡¡DRACKTAR!! – Gritaron a coro los ictianos.

– "¿Qué?" – Kero les miró extrañado. – "¿Conocen a esa "cosa"?"

– ¡¡El mismo!! – Respondió. – ¡¡Ahora que he apagado el campo de fuerza ya nada evitará que las fuerzas de mi amo y señor lleguen a éste lugar y acaben con este planeta y sus habitantes!! ¡¡Ya nada puede detenernos!! – Rió sonoramente. – ¡¡Pero por ahora un regalito!!

**¡¡Destello Solar!!**

Un gran destello muy brillante llenó la estancia, cegando a los presentes por unos minutos. En vano, Jasha y Khrasuy intentaron buscar al Sello. Eriol palpó y sintió a Tomoyo, quien había empezado a asustarse por la noticia de que Sakura podría morir. Varias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Yue se hurgaba los ojos al igual que Keroberos, para aclarar su visión. El temblor cesó.

– ¡Tomoyo! – Le tocó un hombro. Intentó abrir los ojos para tratar de enfocar bien. – ¡¿Estás bien?!

– ¡Eriol, Sakura puede morir! – Gritó, varias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Aunque el sismo había cesado, el poder gran poder que se emanaba todavía podía sentirse. – ¡Tienes que ayudarla! ¡Por favor, tú puedes ayudarla!

– No te preocupes, querida Tomoyo…– Le abrazó, colocando su cara en su pecho. Su visión ya se había aclarado, así que podía ver mejor. – Yo me encargaré de todo…

El joven mago volteó a ver a sus dos viejas creaciones.

– ¡Yue! ¡Keroberos! ¡Vamos!

– ¡Si! – Contestaron los dos a coro.

Empezaron a correr con rumbo al ala sur. Jasha les salió al paso, cruzada de brazos.

– No lo permitiré…

– ¡Quítate! – Le exigió Keroberos.

– No lo haré…– Respondió. – No dejaré que nadie interrumpa esto…

– ¡¿Interrumpir qué…?! – Gritó Keroberos, encolerizado. – ¡¿Qué maten a Sakura?!

Intentaron rodearla, pero ella les evitó el paso.

– Será mejor que lo hagas…– Respondió Yue. – No es broma, podemos hacerte daño…

– Inténtenlo…– Dijo ella, levantando una de sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de ellos. Una esfera de energía se empezó a formar.

Eriol le apuntó con su báculo. Aunque no quería, tendría que usar otro ataque de defensa para eludirla. En cuanto a Yue y Kero, empezaron a manifestar sus poderes, listos para atacar. En ese instante Tomoyo se colocó en medio de ellos, con los brazos extendidos.

– ¡¡Ya basta por favor!! – Gritó. Le dirigió a Jasha una mirada suplicante. – ¡Solo déjalos irse! ¡Mi mejor amiga corre peligro de muerte! ¡Además esa cosa que se manifestó la quería matar! – Dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, Sus bellos ojos violetas estaban cristalinos, las lágrimas enjuagaban su rostro de tal forma, que incrementaba una dulce sensación de soledad. – ¡Por favor, déjalos ir!

El rostro de Jasha se mostró inflexible e inexpugnable. Tomoyo se enojó. Era la primera vez que Eriol, Yue y Kero la veían tan enojada.

– ¡¡Ellos quieren a Sakura!!...son sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo...¡¡No te lo suplico!!...¡¡TE ORDENO QUE TE APARTES!! – Tomoyo observó a Eriol y Keroberos con la mirada aún llorosa, podía sentir un vínculo especial que los unía en su afán de proteger a Sakura. Volteó de nuevo a Jasha, esta parecía desconcertada por sus propias palabras, como si Tomoyo hubiera dicho algo que le hubiera afectado de verdad. Jasha cerró los ojos, de repente se mordía el labio inferior. Bajó la mirada al suelo. Pensamientos cruzaron su mente.

– "Entiendo...Yo…Yo recuerdo la guerra...recuerdo..." – Jasha apretó la mirada de nuevo, era horrible recordar todo aquel desastre, y en especial la pérdida de su familia. Por su cabeza cruzaron los recuerdos de sus familia; las convivencias con sus hermanos y hermanas, bajo la mirada protectora de sus padres; sus discusiones siempre resueltas; su familia. Alzó la cabeza con gran sabiduría y centró a Tomoyo. Keroberos tuvo tal sobresalto que ante aquella mirada retrocedió dos pasos. Jasha por fin habló.

– Comprendo _pequeña_…Que…Que desees proteger a tus seres más queridos… – De forma extraña sonrió ante los demás. – Desgraciadamente yo no tuve la oportunidad ni siquiera de eso...lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero…Fallé… mi familia al igual que muchas otras pereció en esta guerra… – Jasha cerró los puños, apretándolos fuertemente, mientras intentaba reprimir un sollozo. – ¡¡Y no pude hacer nada!!...No puedo permitir que ustedes intervengan por Sakura…Es algo que nace de mi interior...Pensaran que es una idea un tanto infantil...Pero ahora yo los protejo a ustedes, en especial a ti, _pequeña_...Pero aparte de eso...Quiero…Quiero asegurarme de su seguridad…

– Lo siento...– Musitó Eriol, tímidamente. – Pero no te parece que estas siendo egoísta...Hasta tu misma mencionas el deseo de proteger a alguien...Sakura para mí es...

– ¡¡No me discutas joven _Gotnan_!! – Alzó la voz llena de orgullo y a la de ira, tristeza, frustración. – ¡¡YO CONOZCO MEJOR ESE PODER AL QUE TE ENFRENTAS!!

Eriol se silencio ante aquella palabras, tan solo se atrevió a observar a Tomoyo, herido en su orgullo. Debía reconocer que la joven tenía razón.

Jasha sintió un remordimiento: recordó su sufrimiento. Sintió algo de remordimiento por el joven mago. A pesar de lo que dijo, él también sentía algo, un lazo muy fuerte, por Sakura. Ese sentimiento que tantas veces hizo que ella amara a sus amigos, y que supiera agradecer las apreciaciones de quienes más las querían, sin que hubiera esperado nada a cambio. Ese sentimiento que la mantenía firme; esa confianza en aquellos que eran sus mejores amigos, aquel sentimiento que la hacía sentir capaz de dar su vida por ayudar a los que la rodeaban. Ese sentimiento libre y abstracto. La amistad verdadera y fiel hacia otros. Se hizo a un lado y dejó el paso libre.

– A veces la voluntad puede mover montañas...La Amistad es un sentimiento que tu debes comprender… ¿Me equivoco? – Intervino la penetrable voz de Khrasuy. Jasha no contestó.

El trío corrió a su lado. Justo cuando Keroberos, a lo último, pasó junto a ella, le sujetó la cola, evitando que avanzara. Los cinco voltearon a verle. Ella miraba fríamente a Kero.

– Solo dos…– Dijo, mirando a Yue y a Eriol. – Solo irán dos…– Le dirigió una mirada a Kero. – Tu, gatito, te quedarás a cuidar a la joven aquí presente. Khrasuy se quedará con ustedes, mientras que yo os acompañaré…

Kero la miró desconcertado y molesto, pero tuvo que aceptar. Jasha volteó a ver a Khrasuy.

– Khrasuy, tu…

El ictiano no estaba., había desaparecido mientras ella estaba distraída. Soltó la cola de Keroberos.

– ¡Khrasuy, dónde te metiste!

Eriol se acercó a Yue.

– Es nuestra oportunidad…– Le susurró al oído. – ¡Vayámonos!

– Si…

– "¿Dónde estará ese engreído?" – Se dijo. – "¡Mira que dejarme todo a mi sola!" –. Pensó que seguramente se adelantó a alcanzar al Sello, o a intentar reparar el campo de fuerza. Pero, ¿por qué no le avisó antes de huir?

Se miraron, voltearon a ver a los demás. Jasha estaba distraída buscando al joven mensajero; mientras Kero y Tomoyo les daban las espaldas. Se volvieron a mirar y asintieron. Eriol se acercó por detrás a Keroberos y le susurró al oído que ellos se iban a adelantar. Regresó junto a Yue y miraron la salida, distanciada de ellos como por dos metros.

– A mi cuenta…– Dijo Eriol. –…Una…Dos…

– ¡Khrasuy! ¡¿Dónde rayos te metiste?!

– ¡Tres! – Gritó. Eriol corrió muy rápido, mientras que Yue voló detrás de él. Jasha volteó solo para verlos desaparecer en el pasillo.

– ¡Esperen! – Gritó. Se colocó rápidamente frente a Kero y Tomoyo. – ¡Quédense aquí y pase lo que pase no se vayan de este sitio! – Les ordenó.

Los dos asintieron. Jasha asintió levemente y corrió para alcanzarles.

– Espero que todo salga bien…– Dijo Tomoyo.

– Yo también…– Mencionó el guardián solar. – Aunque esto…Sinceramente…Esto no me pinta nada bien…

Calló. Kero se quedó pensativo.

– Tomoyo…

– ¿Si? – Volteó a verle. Sus ojos violetas aun reflejaban su preocupación. Quería correr a ningún lado y salvar a su mejor amiga. Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

– ¿Y si los alcanzamos sin que nadie se de cuenta? – Tomoyo lo miró extrañada, y a la vez, con algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

– Pero, ¿No será peligroso?…– Recordó la orden que les dejó la ictiana. – Además, la joven nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí…

– No te preocupes, soy fuerte y puedo protegerte…En cuanto a lo que dijo, lo siento, no puedo estarme tranquilo mientras sé que Sakura está en peligro…

– Tienes razón. – La muñequita se quedó pensativa. – Yo tampoco podría estarme tranquila sabiendo que Sakurita corre algún riesgo…

Observó la puerta y el corredor, que se sumía en oscuridad.

– Está bien. – Tomoyo asintió. – Solo déjame cambiarme de zapatos…

– Aja… – Una gran gota de sudor se formó en su frente. Kero se sentó en el suelo y esperó.

– No tardes…

– Si…– La mesa donde estuvieron quedaba frente a Kero. Caminó despacio, puesto que el suelo parecía húmedo por la congelación anterior, y no quería caerse. En cuanto llegó a la mesa, inmediatamente Tomoyo cambió sus zapatillas por una muda de zapatos extra, más cómodos.

Tomoyo acabó de ponerse sus zapatos.

– Ya podemos…– Volteó. Kero yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. – ¡¡Kero!!

Tomoyo corrió a su lado. Al llegar se inclinó junto a él. Kero estaba desmayado. Algo o alguien le había atacado y dejado inconsciente. Oyó un rumor detrás de ella y volteó rápidamente. Se encontró de frente con una mano que le agarró la cara y, tapándole la vista con los dedos y la boca con la palma de su mano, brilló su brazo con un destello dorado. Tomoyo sujetó su brazo, intentando apartarlo de ella.

– ¡Umm! ¡Mmm! – Intentó gritar, pero o podía.

Cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

– S-Sakura…– Shaoran se levantó pesadamente del suelo; el techo se había agrietado y roto en algunas partes, por causa de la gran implosión, causada por los poderes de Sakura. Varios restos de escombro habían caído al suelo, alrededor de él. El polvo que estaba encima de él y de su cabeza cayó al suelo. Su espada mágica se hallaba a un lado suyo. La tomó por el mango.

Alzo su vista. Varias Sakuras giraban a su alrededor tiradas en el suelo, al igual que todo lo demás, mientras su vista se empezaba a centrar. Se tocó la cabeza, y vio que su mano estaba algo sangrada. Seguramente, algún escombro le cayó, golpeándole. Por la cantidad de sangre en su mano, supuso que su herida no debería ser muy grande. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon a causa de un mareo que le sobrevino repentinamente, seguramente el golpe era más dañino de lo que esperaba; cayó de nuevo. Volvió a intentarlo, pero ahora usando su espada como apoyo. El lugar estaba desecho a causa de la gran explosión, las paredes se habían caído en su mayoría y ya no había techo. Los rayos se dejaban ver, junto a los truenos, desde arriba de su cabeza. Sin embargo, no llovía.

Sakura levitaba acostada, por encima del suelo, inconsciente, como si estuviera dormida. Sus brazos caían flácidos, tocando con sus nudillos el suelo. Misteriosamente, nada la había tocado, sino que el polvo y los escombros le circundaban, formando una especie de media esfera, y caían al suelo a su alrededor. Shaoran se acercó, e intentó despertarla tocándola con una mano.

– ¿Sa-Sakura?…

Se acercó despacio. Extendió lentamente su mano, para tocar el rostro de ella.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?… ¡Ayy!

Cuando casi tocaba su cara, sintió como si hubiera tenido una descarga eléctrica en la mano. Un campo de fuerza protegía a la bella Card Captor, impidiendo que algo la tocase.

Oyó de repente un rumor de pasos cercanos.

– _Despierta…_

Sakura se sentía que flotaba en el espacio, lentamente abrió los ojos.

– ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? – Se dio cuenta que flotaba en la nada. – ¿Dónde estoy?

De repente, el ambiente cambió. Sakura se posó suavemente en una colina no muy alta, a su alrededor se empezaron a formar como nubes de diversos colores suaves, entre ellos pasteles, pero dominantemente verdes; algunas nubes estaban manchadas de varios colores. Poco a poco, el paisaje se fue asentando, se encontró parada sobre una colina. El fino pasto de color verde vivo le llegaba hasta los tobillos. En algunas zonas, el pasto cambiaba a un color amarillo paja, y le llegaba fácilmente hasta arriba de la rodilla, muchos todavía tenían flor, la cual se asemejaba mucho a una cola de gato, pero de colores dorados y plateados. Mientras, en las laderas y cercano a ella, varias flores con aspecto de orquídeas crecían, mostrando al reluciente sol sus diversas gamas de colores, desde violetas hasta rojos, pasando por amarillos y rosas, y diversos azules nunca antes vistos. Una pequeña brisa movió juguetonamente sus cabellos dorados, despeinándola suavemente. El verdor y las flores se extendían hasta las lejanas llanuras y colinas, solamente interrumpidas por los bosques en las faldas y laderas de las montañas, de picos puntiagudos cubiertos de nieve, y muy elevadas, que se veían a la distancia. El cielo azul se observaba claro, sin muchas nubes, haciendo que los dos soles blancos iluminaran perfectamente el lugar.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – Dijo, cerca de ella, crecía un bosque de grandes y ancestrales árboles, impotentes y de ramas firmes, cuya copa estaba muy por encima del nivel del suelo. La forma de su tronco se asimilaba mucho a la de los robles, pero sus hojas, que caían al suelo, arrancadas suavemente por el viento, semejaban a las de un sauce. Por debajo de ellos, en sus raíces, crecían varios arbustos rosales de flores grandes, como la palma de una mano, de colores blancos y rojos. Sakura se sintió admirada por la belleza del lugar. – Es muy bello…

– _¿Te gusta este lugar?_

Sakura volteó. Una dulce voz femenina le susurró por detrás de ella. Volteó, pero no halló a nadie.

– ¿Quién eres? – Dijo la heroína, buscando de donde provenía la voz. La voz era parecida a la de aquella joven que vio en su visión.

– _Mi nombre es Shivia, Hija de Hrong, amo y señor del reino de los confederados…_

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?…– Preguntó Sakura, buscando de donde provenía esa voz.

– _Espera, dulce niña, y sabrás…_

La voz parecía venir del universo, de todo lo que le rodeaba.

– ¿Qué debo esperar? ¿A qué te refieres?…

– _Voltea detrás de ti y sabrás…_– Le contestó la voz.

Sin vacilar, Sakura dio dando una vuelta completa. Detrás de ella se podía ver una gran ciudad estilo medieval. Sus muros blancuzcos se alzaban imponentes, mientras que daban seguridad a sus habitantes. Se podían ver centinelas, armados con algo que asemejaba a largas picas, terminadas en arpones, lo cuales deambulaban sobre los muros. Varias casas de formas rectangulares con techo en cúpula, en media luna, estaban alineadas dentro de la ciudad. Algunas tenían una pequeña protuberancia en alguna sección, a un lado de la base del techo, de la cual salía un humo blancuzco: chimeneas. Se podía ver que varias cositas, como hormigas, deambulaban en las calles rectas de la ciudad o las que estaban en medialuna cercanas al muro, los cuales seguramente eran los ciudadanos. El muro separaba también a la ciudad en otras cuatro partes. La primera estaba casi en centro de la ciudad, y no se podía ver alguna puerta que la separase de ella. Era una zona elíptica no muy grande. Se podía ver que había muchas personas allí, que deambulaban cercanas a algunas casas más grandes, o algunas carpas rayadas de diversos colores, se podía oír mucho bullicio proveniente de allí, al igual que mucho ajetreo. Dedujo que debía ser el mercado o el centro comercial. La segunda división se hallaba al oeste de la ciudad, y era un gran zócalo, rodeado por muros, con forma rectangular. En el centro de él se podía ver una pequeña casita, minúscula. Debía ser un lugar importante o sagrado, puesto que casi no había personas en ese sitio. El tercero estaba del lado contrario, al noreste, y, después de la ciudad, era la zona más grande. Estaba conformado por varios edificios largos y rectangulares, los cuales formaban al centro de esta, una plazoleta amplia. Se podían ver soldados con grandes picas que marchaban en cuadrillas, o en filas, marchando en la plaza o alrededor de los edificios. Sin embargo, se podía ver también que algo, como moscas, ascendía y descendían de una zona apartada, en la cual varias luces desprendían breves destellos amarillos y rojos. Debían ser los cuarteles militares y alguna especie de hangar con pista de aterrizaje.

La última zona estaba al norte de la ciudad. Era el palacio real. Sus cinco torres perfectamente cilíndricas cada una más alta que la anterior y dispuestas alrededor del edificio principal, de piedra blanca y de techo de cúpula, se elevaban al firmamento. Varias banderillas de color durazno ondeaban con el viento, en la parte más alta de cada una de las torres. Era el edificio más alto y reluciente del lugar. El edificio principal era un cuadrado con una cúpula gigantesca como techo. Estaba rodeado por un foso amplio, y solamente un puente de arco, de mármol blanco, unía al castillo con el resto de la ciudad. La ciudadela se hallaba al frente del castillo, con una gran fuente y un enorme árbol, de flores color rosas, parecía un cerezo muy grande y viejo.

– ¿Qué es ese lugar? – Sakura observó con admiración la ciudad. – ¿Qué ciudad podría ser?

– _Era mi ciudad natal…_– Señaló la voz, con un tono de nostalgia.

– ¿Eh?

**¡¡Jajajajajaja!!**

Sakura volteó. Detrás de ella se podían oír claramente como unas risas infantiles se iban acercando rápidamente a donde ella estaba. Corrió a ocultarse a un arbusto que crecía cercano a ese lugar. Dos niños venían corriendo subiendo la colina, tomados de la mano, riendo a carcajadas, mientras se miraban divertidamente y se lanzaban sonrisas dulces. Sonreían y reían, luego dejaban de reír para volver a mirarse y volver a sonreírse.

Eran dos niños como de edades entre once o doce años. Era un chico y una chica. El chico venía vestido con una túnica con un escote de "V" muy cerrada en su base, que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones abombados en los tobillos y, debajo de la túnica, una camiseta polo blanca de manga larga, terminada en elástico a la altura de sus muñecas. Su túnica estaba adornada de varios dibujos de leones dorados y círculos del mismo color, bordados. Era un joven rubio, de ojos azules claro. Su tez era blanca, de piel pálidamente amelocotonada. Su rostro era muy semejante al de Yue, angulado, cejas no muy abundantes, de facciones delicadas y, seguramente cuando estaba serio, daba la impresión de ser una persona fría como el guardián, pero su mirada y su sonrisa alegre eran propias de Yukito. Era delgado, pero no mucho. De complexión algo atlética. Se notaba que la edad le estaba cambiando el cuerpo por el de un muchacho más grande. Hombros no muy amplios, brazos fuertes pero no muy musculosos. Abdomen plano, al parecer marcado. Pero con su rostro de un chiquillo. Sakura lo observó fijamente, le parecía conocido, pero a la vez, no podía recordar a quien.

La muchacha llevaba una túnica rosa vivo, de cuello cerrado. Sus mangas eran holgadas y terminaban en elástico a la altura de las muñecas, como la de la playera del joven. Sus ojos eran como los de Sakura, unas bellas esmeraldas, pero su pelo era color luna, como el de Yue. Levaba sombra para los ojos, color azul algo oscuro. Su tez era albina. Tenía hermoso porte, de tal manera que el maquillaje que llevaba en la cara se hiciera innecesario. Para su corta edad tenía un cuerpo notablemente desarrollado. Una delantera bien desarrollada, un trasero firme, y un cuerpo atlético bien delineado. Sin embrago, su rostro aún era de niña. También llevaba unos pantalones, semejantes a los del joven, pero su color era blanco sucio. Aunque tenía la mirada y las facciones de una niña, su rostro era un poco angulado, con un mentón finamente pronunciado hacia delante. Su cuello era un poco más largo que lo normal, sin embargo, no se notaba en demasía la diferencia. Su frente era algo pequeña y sus cejas eran pequeñas y delgadas, pero bien delineadas. Sus labios eran carnosos y rojos como el carmesí, los cuales resaltaban mucho en su rostro. Sus pestañas no muy abundantes estaban curvadas hacia arriba. A pesar de su edad joven, tenía el rostro de una adolescente que pasa a ser mujer.

Los dos se arrojaron entre la hierba alta, se acercaron y él la abrazó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual ella le respondió sonrojándose levemente. Se miraban tiernamente. Frente a ellos estaba la gran ciudad. Ella se le acercó más, abrazándolo por el cuello.

– ¿Me quieres, mi _Gathu_1? – Le preguntó al oído, como en un murmullo.

– Te amo, mi bella j_oshian_2…– Le respondió, sonrojándose levemente. Le pasó la mano, recogiéndole el flequillo de hilos de plata que rebeldemente le cruzaba su frente. Ella se puso algo nerviosa.

Sakura se sintió un poco extraña. A su mente volvieron las escenas de Shaoran declarándosele y lo que ella le dijo cuando capturaron la última carta. Suspiró.

– Si es así…– La princesita se sonrojó. – ¿Me darías un beso?

– ¿Otro? ¡Claro! – El se le acercó lentamente. Ella paró un poco los labios, un poco inexperta, y cerró los ojos. Pero él, inocentemente y sin captar su petición, le besó la mejilla.

– ¡No! ¡Ahí no! – Respondió ella, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

– ¿Eh?

Ella se sonrojó más, casi como una cereza.

– Quiero que m-me beses…E-En la boca…Como to-todos los no-novios de e-éste universo…

El se sonrojó por completo, mientras abría los ojos con asombro y nerviosismo.

– ¿E-En la bo-boca?

– S-Si.

– ¿Pero n-no nos regañarán? – Preguntó el, volteando hacia la ciudad.

– No lo creo – Le sonrió tiernamente. –. Estamos lejos de la vista de los centinelas…Además, mi padre y el tuyo creo que sospechan que somos novios ya, y al parecer no les molesta…Al contrario, están muy felices…

– Siendo así – Dijo él, armándose de valor. –, e-esta bien…

Ambos cerraron los ojos, lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas robaban el aire de uno y el otro, combinándose. El primer contacto de sus labios les pareció glorioso. El beso se hizo largo y apasionadamente tierno. La primera vez para ambos. Discretamente, con su lengua, cada uno probaba la boca del otro. Se separaron un poco y tomaron un muy breve descanso, antes de volverse a corresponder con otro beso apasionado.

El segundo fue más breve que el anterior. Luego se apoyaron su frente, mientras se miraban tiernamente a los ojos, con sonrisas coquetas de amantes.

– Te amo…– Le dijo él.

Ella se recostó sobre su hombro.

– Yo también te amo…– Contestó.

El la envolvió en sus brazos, delicadamente.

– Quiero que hagamos una promesa…– Le dijo.

– ¿Una promesa? – Abrió sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

– Si

El la abrazó aún más fuerte.

– Cuando seamos mayores, y tengamos la suficiente edad…– El muchacho respiró hondo, para decirlo. Ocultó sus ojos celestes tras el flequillo que le caía rebeldemente. – ¿T-Tú?… ¿E-Este?… ¿T-Te casarías conmigo?…

– ¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! – Gritó ella mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente por el cuello. Él se empezó a asfixiar. Ella se dio cuenta y, rápidamente, lo soltó. El se sentó, y ella se sentó sobre las rodillas.

– ¡¡Perdóname!! – Dijo ella, tapándose la boca, por causa de la pena. – ¡¡No fue mi intención!! ¡¡Perdón!!

– N-No te p-preocupes, m-mi princesa…Y-Ya estoy bien…– Dijo el, con una mano en el pecho, mientras respiraba agitadamente. – E-Eres muy fu-fuerte…

Inspiró hondo, recuperando el aliento. Se miraron mutuamente, por unos minutos y comenzaron a reírse. Luego se dejaron caer de nuevo sobre la hierba. Ella lo volvió a abrazar por el cuello, pero ahora con más suavidad.

– _Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida…_– Dijo la voz, un tanto quebrada. – _Ese día fue mi primer beso…Mi único beso de amor, de la persona que más amaba…_

Sakura volteó de nuevo a ver quien le hablaba. Después con preocupación, volteó a ver a la pareja de muchachos. Ninguno parecía oír la voz.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó en voz baja.

– _Ese joven, fue mi primer y único amor…La persona a quién más quería…_

– ¡Espera un momento! ¡Ósea! ¡Quieres decir que tú estas ahí!– Gritó. Se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz. Gran error.

Tapó su boca y volteó a ver a los jóvenes. Se dio cuenta de que el joven se acercaba caminando rápidamente al arbusto. Estaba en problemas, al parecer la habían descubierto. Solo quedaba una opción. Huir. Si, eso era. Ya lo iba a hacer, pero observó con desesperación que el joven estaba a menos de un paso del arbusto. Ya no había nada que hacer, era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, observó que el joven se inclinaba frente al arbusto, recogiendo de él una flor roja carmesí, de pétalos grandes, en cuyos finos bordes había varias tonalidades blancas y lilas, y con diversos estambres de polen en el centro. Se alzó lentamente, Sakura entrecerró los ojos, desde esa posición él la podía observar fácilmente; pero no fue así, cruzaron miradas por un breve segundo y el se terminó de incorporar. Se alejó caminando a donde estaba su amada. Se acostó junto a ella y le colocó la flor sobre su oreja izquierda, la que tenía al aire. La flor resaltaba tanto en ella, que parecía una gota de sangre en una hoja de papel color de luna.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que ella también era invisible y no la podían oír. Suspiró aliviada. Se levantó de su escondite.

– ¿Pero cómo?

– _Lo que ves son sólo sombras, sombras de mi pasado…_– Le aclaró la voz. – _Sombras de lo que viví, revividas para que comprendas cuál es el propósito que tengo para ti…_

De repente, un sonido se dejó oír de sobre su cabeza. Era algo parecido a un silbido ensordecedor. A una velocidad impresionante, algo con forma esférica voló por encima de ellos, a no mucha altura, con dirección a la gran ciudad, dejando una estela de humo negro y denso. En segundos impactó contra el castillo. Una gigantesca explosión, de magnitudes cataclísmicas, hizo sucumbir al castillo, desintegrándolo casi por completo, al igual que la mayor parte de la ciudad. El joven se cubrió a su amada con una capa que nació de su espalda, y un campo de fuerza los cubrió de inmediato. La joven gritaba con angustia. Sakura se cubrió con el arbusto, protegiéndose del resplandor de la explosión. La flor que tenía en su oreja se desintegró. La onda expansiva llegó como un fuerte viento, arrancando de cuajo a los árboles, quemando el pasto y las flores, expandiéndose por todo el lugar. Todo cambió por un instante. El azul cielo se tornó oscuro y negro. Grandes nubarrones, formados por el humo que subía de la ciudad, cegaban las luces solares, extendiéndose casi hasta las montañas. Lo que fue un magnífico bosque, yacía quemado, con árboles y arbustos torcidos por el fuego de la explosión o derribados, mostrando sus raíces, carbonizados. La hierba estaba seca y las flores consumidas. En segundos, el paraíso se había transformado en un infierno. Claramente, se podían oír los gritos de angustia, agonía y desesperación, provenientes de la ciudad.

El campo de fuerza cedió, y los jóvenes se levantaron como tocados por un rayo. El muchacho contemplaba la ciudad atónito, al igual que la joven, que con varias lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no alcanzaba a entender lo sucedido. Cerró los ojos, mientras que tomaba fuerzas.

– ¡¡¡PADRE!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡¡MADRE!! ¡¡NO!!

Se echó a correr. El joven la detuvo rápidamente, tomándola de un brazo. Ella forzaba para soltarse.

– ¡¡Suéltame Lukey!! ¡¡Suéltame!! – Dijo ella, mientras que le enterraba las uñas en la mano, o forcejeaba.

– ¿Lukey? – Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¡Tranquila! – La abrazó, impidiéndole todo. Ella lloraba desconsolada. El tomó su cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho. Luego la miró. Ella también alzó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron. – Si vas sola, no lograras nada…Voy contigo…

–…– Ella no sabía que decir, se sentía tan mal. Él secó sus lágrimas y, armándose de fortaleza, la tomó de la mano y juntos corrieron con rumbo a la ciudad.

– _Esa tarde, al llegar a la ciudad, descubrí que mi madre, mis hermanos y hermanas se hallaban en el castillo…_– Su voz se tornó pesarosa, sumamente quebrada y entrecortada. –_Todos murieron en la gran explosión causada por el asteroide…Mi padre salvó la vida por que había salido de emergencia a resolver un conflicto…El que fue la gota que derramó el vaso para armar la guerra que casi nos aniquila…Pero después supimos que ese asteroide no cayó por causa natural, alguien lo había llamado y dirigido hacia allí…El mismo que capitaneó al ejercito maligno…_

De repente, el ambiente cambió, y varias escenas de destrucción, de muerte y de batallas aparecieron frente a ella.

– _Cincuenta años después de esa escena, cuando pensábamos que ya habíamos ganado, que ya nada malo podría ocurrir, empezamos a reconstruir nuestro planeta…_

Frente a Sakura se mostraban ciudades en reconstrucción, mientras que en los campos circunvecinos, todavía había cadáveres, o mostraba a sus habitantes reconstruyendo sus casas, limpiando, arrojando cadáveres a fosas o enterrándolos. Familias reunidas frente a varias tumbas, o llorando por la pérdida sabida recientemente, de un ser amado.

– _Pensamos que nada malo ocurriría, hasta que un día, un mal día, la maldad nos tomó por sorpresa, matando a lo que quedaba de la familia real, mi familia…_

Las escenas mostraban el interior de una catedral, de cúpula y techo muy altos. Afuera llovía a mares, aunque el cielo estaba nublado por nubes de humo, provenientes de los incendios de afuera. Los vitrales y los demás objetos se hallaban tirados en el suelo. Las columnas que mantenían el techo estaban gravemente agrietadas, o se habían caído, haciendo que el techo se desplomara en algunas zonas, permitiendo que el agua de lluvia se filtrase al interior. Un gran hoyo se abría en uno de los muros, mostrando casas incendiándose, dejando oír aullidos y llantos de desesperación desgarrada, o lastimeros, mientras que otros sonidos silbantes, surcaban el cielo, para después, iluminarlo con destellos causados por las explosiones que dejaban en su impacto. Se podían observar algunos incendios pequeños en muebles de madera, aledaños al lugar. Las imágenes rodearon a la joven Card Captor, llevándola hasta ese lugar. De repente, se vio parada en ese sitió. Puso sus manos contra su pecho, una extraña angustia le llenó el corazón.

Dentro, podía verse diversos cuerpos de seres horribles, demoníacos, que eran como grandes hombres, fuertes y muy musculosos, llenos de pelo azul y con garras largas de color ocre, cuyo rostro poseía tres ojos color verde, alineados horizontalmente, con un pequeño cuerno en la frente, orejas grandes y puntiagudas, y mandíbulas llenas de filosos y puntiagudos dientes. Poseían tres cuernos, dos como de búfalo a cada lado de la cabeza, y uno más grande en la frente. Eran gargantianos. Y otros delgaduchos, con ojos verdes muy apagados, que cuando estaban vivos resplandecían como estrellas, vestidos con ropajes negros y cintas, una delgada en la frente y otra muy amplia atravesando su abdomen y cintura, cuya vestimenta se asemejaba mucho a la de los ninjas, pero de sus brazos sobresalían como unas largas, sobresalientes, y delgadas espadas, pegadas a su antebrazo, las cuales contenían un veneno tan poderoso, que ejecutaba a su victima en cuestión de segundos. Otros tenían, tirados junto a ellos, arcos con flechas de varas negras y de punta resplandeciente como el diamante. Eran los asesinos especiales, que generalmente acompañaban a los gargantianos, puesto que estos domaban a los primeros. Estaban muertos. Yacían sobre charcos de agua azulosa y verde, respectivamente, su sangre. Oyó un gemido leve. Volteó a ver de donde provenía.

Bajo un rayo de luz débil, que caí de una esfera luminosa que flotaba en el aire, dando sus últimos resplandores, caía sobre un joven, de edad como de dieciséis años, estaba en el suelo, mientras que sostenía en sus brazos a una joven muy malherida. Vestía un pantalón ombliguero bombacho, muy entallado cerca de la cadera, color ocre; un cinturón dorado, roto en algunas zonas, rodeaba su cintura, se podían ver barias bolsas en él; una blusa color caqui de escote abotonado, con diversos dibujos de flores negras en los bordes de las mangas. En el suelo había sangre, que brotaba de las heridas en el vientre, costillas, causadas por flechas y ataques con espada, y demás heridas muy profundas en el cuerpo de la peliblanca, sostenidas en los brazos del joven. Su pálida tez, antes llena de vida y belleza, caía lánguida sobre el pecho de su protector, parecía dormida. Un hilo de sangre escurría por las comisuras de su boca. Su pelo de luna estaba manchado de sangre en las puntas.

– ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡No puedes morir!! – Le gritaba el joven, a la par que intentaba confortarla con su abrazo. – ¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡No me dejes solo!! ¡¡Te necesito mi _gathu_!!

Ya había llamado con extrema urgencia a los paramédicos. Pero estos tardaban en venir. La situación era desesperante. Si la ayuda no llegaba enseguida, seguro la joven moriría.

– Lu-Lukey… – La joven abrió lentamente, para enfocar por última vez a su amado. – V-Voy a mo-rir…

– No…No digas eso…– Le dijo él. – Peleaste como la más valiente de las princesas guerreras…Las heroínas como tú no pueden morir…– Se le escaparon unas lágrimas, que rodaron por sus mejillas. Ella le sonrió. Volteó a ver a los monstruos que había derrotado.

Recordó la escena, la cual se volvió a escenificar frente a Sakura. Había ido a ese edificio, que era un lugar para guardar los restos mortales de los reyes y de los héroes, a depositar una ofrenda floral a sus hermanos y hermanas, junto a la de su madre. Sakura se acercó por detrás de la joven, la cual estaba acomodando unas flores blancas con manchas rojo carmesí en sus pétalos. Lentamente estiró la mano, para tocar su hombro, Estaba por tocarlo. Pero en ese momento, una emboscada de gargantianos la atacaron. Invocó a su espada, la cual se materializó en sus manos. La espada era de un solo filo, cuya hoja era casi de un metro de largo. Su empuñadura era dorada, con pomo de diamante; la guarnición de la empuñadura tenía forma de media luna, dorada, con las puntas siempre hacia adelante. Sakura se hizo a un lado. Buscó la llave pero no estaba. No tenía armas para defenderse. Se acordó que era invisible, como una ilusión. La joven peleó duramente y venció a la mayoría. Salió ilesa de sus ataques con sus afiladas garras, gracias a la gran habilidad y destreza que había adquirido en sus entrenamientos personales de defensa, y en las batallas en la que había estado. Cuando quedaban solo unos tres, llegaron los _Draktiocshos_3. La pelea fue muy dura y difícil. Eran demasiados, sin embargo, ella podía con todos. En la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con su espada, acabó con la mayor parte de ellos, y usando sus poderes acabó con otros más, aunque causó algunos pequeños incendios en los muebles de alrededor. Pero de repente llegaron los arqueros. Ella al principio esquivó hábilmente las flechas, incluso atrapando unas con sus ágiles manos, pero también seguían atacando los otros, cuerpo a cuerpo, tratando de distraerla para que los arqueros lograran su odiado objetivo. Cuando arreció más la batalla, una flecha disparada le dió por la espalda y le atravesó exactamente la mitad. Los soldados se apartaron y los arqueros aprovecharon para clavarle más flechas, mientras ella se las arrancaba e intentaba llegar a donde estaban ellos. Sus fuerzas se rindieron mientras ella agonizaba de muerte. Calló de rodillas. Uno se acercó rápidamente para terminar de matarla, clavándole una flecha en el corazón. Iba efectuar el golpe.

Se quedó estático. El extraño ninja cayó al suelo, con una gran herida en la espalda, la que lo mató. Atrás de él se podía ver un hombre tan alto, no muy fornido pero fuerte, rubio; sus ojos azulados estaban apretados en una muestra de coraje y de odio. Vestía una armadura plateada, de bordes dorados, muy ajustada a su cuerpo, con una insignia en el peto en forma de león, cuyas hombreras se prolongaban hasta un poco más afuera de los hombros. La armadura se conformaba de brazaletes plateados, que rodeaban es su totalidad al antebrazo; coderas en forma de ampolla circular; su brazo se cubría por otra protección; por debajo llevaba una cota de malla formada por arillos; las rodilleras eran semejantes a las coderas; varias protecciones plateadas protegían sus brazos y muslos; en sus manos, llevaba guanteletes, lisos sin ninguna articulación, pero flexibles como guantes de látex, los cuales le evitaban el roce de la empuñadura de la espada con la palma de la mano, protegiéndola; sin embargo, carecía de casco. En el borde cada parte de la armadura pasaba una línea dorada. Todo parecía hecho de una sola pieza. Sin embargo, no mostraba la totalidad de su rostro, pues una lámina, con forma de media careta, cubría su boca y nariz. Empuñaba una espada tan larga como el brazo de un hombre adulto, de hoja brillante y plateada con mucho filo, cuya empuñadura era dorada, su pomo era un diamante y su guarnición formados de varias como espinas doradas, apuntando hacia el frente. La forma de la hoja era de doble filo, semejante a la de las espadas usadas en la edad media.

– ¡¡Malditos!! – Gritó, girando hacia los arqueros. Les dirigió una mirada asesina, llena de todo el odio que sentía hacia ellos, por haber herido a su amada.

Los extraños ninjas le apuntaron con sus flechas, mientras que él empuñaba su espada contra ellos. Por la velocidad en la que se movía, se notaba que la armadura no era pesada, o bueno, no mucho.

– ¡¡¡Pagarán caro su osadía!!!

Las flechas volaron por los aires. Corrió hacia ellos. Del protector del antebrazo derecho, surgió un escudo, en la cual varias flechas rebotaron, protegiéndole mientras él empuñaba, con la otra mano libre, su espada. Algunas flechas rebotaron en su armadura, demostrando lo fuerte que era, a pesar de lo flexible y ligera que demostraba ser.

En pocos segundos se había colado en sus líneas. Algunos de los _Draktiocshos_ volaron por los aires. Los que quedaban se hacía a un lado, para evitar que el ser los matara o los golpeara, al cargar contra ellos. Solo quedaron dos pares de ellos. Volvieron a cargar sus flechas, pero era demasiado tarde. Corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, el joven despidió varios tajos con su espada cuando los alcanzó. Se detuvo más delante de ellos, mientras que ellos aún sostenían sus arcos cargados con flechas. Los arcos se partieron e dos en sus manos. Uno volteó a mirarlo. Cayeron muertos. Ya todos habían muerto.

Sakura observaba atónita lo sucedido.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras guardaba su espada, desapareciendo de sus manos con un resplandor anaranjado.

– Lu…Luke…– El joven volteó sorprendido a la joven, la cual había abierto levemente sus ojos color esmeralda, y lo observaba.

El corrió rápidamente a su lado y, arrodillándose junto a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos. Varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras que él intentaba contener el llanto. Ella levantó una mano y se la pasó por su mejilla, limpiándole sus lágrimas. El esfuerzo que hizo al hacer esa acción, hizo que le dolieran aún más sus graves heridas. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Luke la observó sumamente preocupado.

– ¡No te preocupes Shifia, la ayuda llegará pronto! – Dijo, mientras que de la coraza que protegía su antebrazo, se abrió un compartimiento que mostraba una pequeña pantalla con bocinas y, seguramente, pues no se veía, un micrófono.

Las bocinas emitieron un sonido sibilante, mientras encontraban sintonización, mientras que la pantalla tenía lluvia. La imagen se aclaró un poco, mientras que las bocinas emitían ruidos que eran propios de un campo de batalla. Jasha apareció en la pantalla. Tenía puesta otra armadura, plateada, pero solo se veía el peto por la pantalla. Era de hombreras amplias. Sobresalientes a ambos lados. Sus guanteletes, cuyos guantes estaban articulados en la mano y palma, para permitir la mayor maniobralidad de estos. En el borde de ellos había figuras como de flores. Llevaba una diadema en el pelo, la cual tenía dos alas doradas, pequeñas, a ambos lados de la cabeza. En su peto, a la altura de su pecho estaba dibujada una figura semejante a la que Llevaba Luke.

– ¡Oye Luke! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! – Contestó, un sonido semejante a una explosión se hizo notar. – ¡La batalla está arreciando y te necesitamos en el frente!

– ¡Jasha no tengo tiempo para discutir! – Le gritó exasperado. – ¡Necesito ayuda urgente!

– ¡Tranquilízate! – Le dijo, separándose un poco del monitor. – ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Te pasó algo grave?!

– ¡La princesa está gravemente herida! ¡Si no consigo ayuda ella…– Calló, mientras las lágrimas brotaron más intensamente de sus ojos; se le escapó un sollozo de sus labios. –…morirá!

– ¡Oh, por los Antiguos! – Expresó Jasha, llevándose una mano a la boca, con una gran angustia, cuando Luke hizo que Jasha apreciara desde el monitor el estado de la princesa.

– ¡Jasha! ¡Mándame paramédicos! – Le ordenó. – ¡Necesito que la lleven a una sala de recuperación de inmediato!

– Ay no…– Murmuró Jasha por lo bajo. Mientras observaba una pantalla que salía de una esfera voladora.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Luke.

– ¡Luke! ¡No tenemos paramédicos disponibles! – Le dijo, con un tono de angustia.

– ¡¡ ¿Qué?!!

– Luke, todos los paramédicos que teníamos se encuentran en el frente, y los pocos que quedan están atendiendo a los heridos…– Le refirió. – ¡Además! No tenemos ya más medicamentos, y las maquinarias para la salas de recuperación…– Jasha guardó silencio.

– ¡¡ ¿Qué pasa con las salas?!! – Luke se desesperó, a medida que sus esperanzas se iban perdiendo una a una.

– Fueron destruidas…

– ¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!! – Luke abrió los ojos por completo. No daba crédito a lo que oía. – ¡¡ ¿CO-CÓMO ES POSIBLE…?!!

– ¡Usaron cañones de _proto-plasma_ y los apuntaron contra los centros médicos! – Luke abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¡Imposible! – Gritó, visiblemente alterado. – ¡Sólo nosotros tenemos esas armas! ¡¿Cómo las consiguieron?!

– Aún no lo sabemos, pero…Creemos que alguien se los dio…– Dijo Jasha, preocupada al observar a Luke.

– ¡Estas hablándome de un infiltrado!…

– Si…

– ¡Oh, Antiguos! – Dio un golpe en el suelo, agrietándolo. – ¡Lo que nos faltaba!

– Lo siento…– Escondió su mirada tras el flequillo color miel, que formaba la diadema con su pelo.

– No importa ya…– Intentó consolarla. – ¡¿Pero es que no hay nadie que pueda darme ayuda?!

Jasha abrió los ojos, al cruzarle una idea por la mente.

– ¡Si! ¡Si tengo a alguien! ¡Enviaré a Khrasuy inmediatamente! – Jasha observó de nuevo la pantalla proveniente de la esfera voladora. – ¡Enseguida te lo mando!

– ¡Gracias! – Luke no sabía que hacer, si llorar de la alegría o saltar por el mismo motivo. – Yo…

Jasha le dirigió una mirada tierna.

– No tienes que agradecer nada…– Le sonrió. – ¡Bueno! ¡A lo que voy!

Tocó la pantalla en tres sitios. Luego un sonido como de una sirena de ambulancia se emitió. Ella golpeó fuertemente a la pantalla. Tan fuerte le pegó que hizo que la esferita por poco cayera al suelo.

– ¡Viejo cacharro! ¡Funciona! – Le gritó enojada.

La máquina emitió un sonido ahora como una campanita. Luego se escuchó la voz de un joven. Seguro era Khrasuy. Le gritó en su lengua que en donde estaba y por qué no se había reportado antes. El le respondió algo en ictiano, a lo que ella le dio indicaciones.

– ¿Y donde se encuentra? – Preguntó el joven.

– Si…– Un pequeño mapa apareció en pantalla. – Está…Al noroeste de la ciudad…Con coordenadas Este: 20°5" y Norte: 10°9"

– Enseguida voy…– Le respondió, desconectándose enseguida. – Llegaré en cinco _itittos_4…

La pantalla se ocultó dentro de la esfera voladora, la cual se salió del marco de visión de la pantalla de Luke.

– Llegará pronto, Luke…– Sonrió para tranquilizarlo, aunque ella se destrozaba por dentro al verlo llorar.

– S-Si – Luke volteó a ver a su amada. Estaba poniéndose pálida. Jasha captó enseguida su preocupación.

– No te preocupes se recuperará…– Le volvió a sonreír, para volverlo a tranquilizar. Apariencias. Ya no lo soportaba. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, limpiándose las lágrimas. Ella no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. Tomó enseguida la pantalla y volteó el rostro. – ¡Jasha fuera!

– ¡Jasha!…– Demasiado tarde, ella cortó la transmisión. La pantallita se ocultó de nuevo. Los bordes desaparecieron como si fuera algún líquido, dejando esa parte de la armadura de nuevo totalmente lisa.

Todo regresó a la escena anterior. Luke estaba desesperado. Shivia moría en sus brazos y los paramédicos no llegaban. Ya había pasado más de diez minutos. La situación era desesperante. Sakura, que había estado junto a un muro de roca, cercano al lugar de los hechos, se acercó al joven.

– ¡Hola, joven blasfemo! – Luke volteó rápidamente. Reconocía, esa voz tétrica. Esa voz que tanto dolor había causado, junto a sus hermanos. Esa voz odiosa. Sakura volteó lentamente. Ese ser oscuro y maquiavélico estaba recargado en el muro, junto al hoyo en la pared, seguramente causada por Luke al hacer uso de sus poderes en la batalla anterior. Era él sin duda, era…

– ¡Dracktar! – Invocó su espada abriendo y cerrando su puño. Colocó a su amada en el suelo y empuñó su espada, haciéndole frente. – ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?!

Dracktar miró al suelo mientras sacudía lentamente su cabeza y chasqueaba la boca. Alzó lentamente su oscuro rostro. Sus ojos de rubíes centellantes se notaban algo apagados. Sakura se alejó. Aunque no era visible, ni le podían hacer daño alguno, la sola presencia de ese monstruo le causaba escalofríos.

– No he venido a pelear contigo…– Le contestó el Maligno Sello. – O bueno, no todavía…

– ¡¿Qué deseas?! – Luke apretó los dientes. Dracktar sonrió con su sonrisa luminosa.

– A la princesa…

– ¡No te la llevarás, Sello! – Luke alzó un poco más la espada, colocándose frente a su amada, la cual observaba la escena con un ojo entreabierto, donde se asomaban tímidamente sus esmeraldas. Luke colocó a la princesa en un lugar alejado.

– No te estoy pidiendo permiso…– Dracktar movió sincrónicamente sus brazos, como en cámara lenta, formando un círculo. Luego colocó sus brazos extendidos frente a él. Colocó sus manos en posición vertical, mostrando sus palmas a Luke. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos.

– ¡No me estorbes, ictiano! – Gritó la oscura criatura.

**¡Dark Web!**

Una masa pegajosa color púrpura salió de la conjuntura de las manos de Dracktar y chocó contra la espada de Luke, tomándolo por sorpresa. Tiró de la espada, liberándola de las manos de Luke. La espada dio varios giros en el aire y se clavó en una roca de escombro cercana. El Sello Maligno se sonrió.

– Por lo visto, quitarte la espada fue sencillo…– Volvió a extender sus manos al frente. Volteó para observar donde cayó la espada. – Así que tú no serás mucho problema en este momento…– Volteó, Luke estaba en posición de guardia: inclinado, con una pierna estirada hacia atrás y la otra doblada al frente, para darle el sostén que necesitaba para no caerse, su abdomen o tronco derechos, pero ligeramente volteado hacia atrás, puesto que sus manos las tenía atrás de él.

– Eso crees…– Le respondió. El ser movió la cabeza un poco para atrás.

– ¡¡¡Kiiiaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Luke golpeó al aire con la palma abierta totalmente. Una ráfaga de aire fuertísimo alzó a Dracktar y lo arrojó varios metros atrás.

– No necesito de espadas para vencerte, sello…– Luke sonrió confiado.

Arremetió contra él, embistiéndole y levantándolo con sus hombros, como si de un jugador de rugby se tratase. El sello voló por los aires, detrás del fuerte ictiano, y cayó pesadamente al suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Luke corrió un poco más, en dirección de su espada, y la tomó por el mango, liberándola rápidamente de donde estaba.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento Luke había dado vuelta para volver a encarar al sello, y en menos de un segundo, estaba contra la pared, sujeto por varios anillos fluorescentes, de color dorado, en sus muñecas, pantorrillas, tobillos y brazos, sin poder moverse; solamente la de el cuello falló, por un movimiento que hizo Luke. Se encajó en la pared, cortando a la par un poco del cabello del rubio, desapareciendo en la nada, al fallar su objetivo. El sello había traído un haz bajo la manga; lo había distraído lo suficiente, seguro lanzó un hechizo que formó a esas esclavas sin que Luke se diese cuenta y, cuando lo lanzó al suelo, lo activó para atarlo con un ataque de aprehensión. Luke intentaba liberarse. Era inútil, las esclavas de luz le aprensaban fuertemente contra la pared.

– ¡Jajajajajá! – El sello se levantó lentamente, mientras observaba como luchaba Luke por liberarse. – Esas ataduras no te dejarán libre, son más fuertes que las normales…– Se le acercó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos. Como era un poco más alto que el aprehendido, tuvo que inclinarse. – Entre más luches por liberarte, más fuerte te apresarán…– Le dio la espalda, seguro de su trampa. – ¡Ah! Y si piensas que no haciendo nada te dejarán, te diré que no lo harán. Este hechizo hace que las ataduras mantengan su fuerza, sin perderla, sino hasta que yo quiera…

Luke lo observó con mirada asesina

– Maldito…

– Di lo que quieras, tonto…– Dijo el sello, cruzándose de brazos. – Yo tengo algo que hacer…Y tú no puedes hacer nada…– Observó a la princesa, que yacía acostada sobre una loza de cantera, donde Luke la había dejado.

Dio un paso.

– ¡¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!! – Gritó Luke, enfurecido, mientras las ataduras apretaban más y más, a medida que el luchaba por estirarse. – ¡¡Déjala!!

El sello sonrió maléfico.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Detenerme?…

Empezó a caminar lentamente.

– ¡¡¡Dejalaaa!!! – Luke batallaba por soltarse, mientras los aros le apretaban cada vez más.

La joven princesa le observaba desde el suelo, varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sakura observaba todo. Ocultó su mirada mientras apretaba los puños más y más fuerte, cada vez que oía los gritos desesperados del joven y el sufrimiento de la joven. Se sintió impotente, debía hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo.

Pero… ¿Qué?

– No permitiré que lastimes a esas personas…– Sakura alzó los ojos. Su miraba reflejaba coraje y furia. – ¡No lastimarás a nadie!

Se lanzó al ataque. Aun sabiendo que eran solo ilusiones, lanzaba golpes al ser maligno, intentando detenerlo. Sus golpes ni siquiera inmutaban al sello, pues lo traspasaban, como si ella golpeara al aire, sin siquiera causarle el más mínimo rasguño. Se alejó un poco para tomar vuelo. Ágilmente, corrió a todo lo que sus zapatos y su vestido le permitían y saltó al aire, en una patada voladora. Atravesó al sello como si fuese una sombra; y calló ágilmente parada sobre el borde una banca de madera, cercana, volcada. El sello seguía su constante camino. De repente, paró. Estaba frente a ella.

– No permitiré que te acerques…– Sakura se agachó un poco para volver a saltar.

Ocurrió en un instante. Todo volvió a quedar oscuro para la Card Captor. Cuando Sakura despertó, se dio cuenta que yacía en el suelo, con un gran dolor de cabeza, en la parte occipital. El techo agrietado surgió poco a poco. Se tocó la cabeza, donde le dolía. La expresión de dolor que hizo al tocarse el lugar se convirtió en susto cuando vio algo de sangre en su mano.

– "Un momento…"– Se dijo. – "Se supone que nada me pueden hacer daño…"

Volteó a un lado suyo. ¡Uff! ¡Qué susto! No era sangre, era un aceite rojizo viscoso que caía de un cáliz dorado, que caído, derramaba su contenido al suelo empapado con lluvia. Se levantó deprisa, pues recordó al ser monstruoso y a la princesa.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde.

Luke sostenía el cuerpo muerto de su amada, mientras que ella caída fláccidamente hacia atrás. Lloraba inconsolable, mientras que la abrazaba fuertemente. Claramente, se podía ver un símbolo en forma de diamante en la cabeza de la joven, exactamente en su frente, en medio de la sien.

– _Esa fue mi muerte…_– Contestó la voz.

– ¡¿Có-c-cómo?! – Sakura veía asombrada la escena. Las lágrimas, sin saber por que, empezaron a acumularse en sus ahora vidriosas esmeraldas. – ¿T-tú e-eras e-e-ella? ¿O-O sea que-que tú e-estas m-muert-ta?

La voz no contestó. El que calla, otorga.

– ¡P-pero…! – Una gran corriente recorrió su cuerpo, mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Si bien los años habían pasado, su miedo por los espectros y fantasmas no había desaparecido todavía.

– _¿Recuerdas que te dije que eran sombras de mis recuerdos…?_– Dijo la voz, un tanto apacible. – _¿Recuerdas que te lo dije…?_

– Si…– Sakura se limpió los ojos con la manga de su vestido. – Lo recuerdo…

Las imágenes se empezaron a evaporar. Todo volvió a quedar sumido en la eterna oscuridad. Sakura se abrazó a si misma. Sintió un escalofrío.

Una joven apareció flotando de la nada. Su larga melena plateada color Luna estaba atada en una trenza por varios listones color rojo, amarrados por un moño rojo de considerable tamaño en la base de la trenza. Estaba vestida por una larga túnica que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, de color hueso, como blanco sucio, con un pequeño león coronado a la altura del pecho. Unos pantalones del mismo color, abombados en los tobillos y cerrados por una especie de elástico arrugado cubría la delicada y suave piel de sus piernas. El cuello de su túnica tenía un escote angosto, casi cerrado, que llegaba unos centímetros arriba de su pecho, por el cual se asomaban tímida, pero sensualmente, la figura circular de unos pechos bien formados. Esto, junto con si sensual figura y bello aspecto, la hacían una dama digna de admirar. Sakura observó a la joven mujer hasta que ella se posó frente suyo. Si bien la joven Card Captor era un poco más alta que sus compañeras, la doncella le superaba en altura, llegando Sakura un poco más alta que la altura de los hombros de la doncella.

– _Doncella de Cartas,_ – La voz de la joven era suave y dulce como el canto de la brisa de la mañana. Sin embargo, se mantenía como un eco lejano, como si proviniese de dentro de la princesa y, a la vez, de todo el lugar. – _Te hemos elegido para que cumplas una misión…Una importante misión…_

– ¿Cómo? – Sakura miró fijamente extrañada a esas esmeraldas, tan dulces y tan símiles a las suyas. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Se sorprendió de que la joven tocara su mentón con la palma de su mano y suavemente la desplazara a sus mejillas. La ictiana se arrodilló ante ella y acercó su rostro poco a poco. Sakura se ruborizó enseguida, mientras sentía la respiración de la joven tan cerca. Su rostro algo angulado y su mirada tan penetrante y dulce la conmocionaron. Entrecerró los ojos lentamente, por inercia, al verla tan cerca. Era tan hermosa.

– _Tu eres la heredera de un gran poder…_– Le dijo con dulce voz, entrecerrando asimismo su sensual mirada. – _Un poder inimaginable, un poder nunca antes visto en el universo…_

Sakura abrió lentamente sus dulces ojos.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – La miró dulcemente, aunque con sus ojos abiertos. – ¿A qué poder te refieres?

– _Hace mucho tiempo, antes de su muerte, el padre de Lukey creó una espada muy poderosa…_

Ambas voltearon, una figura de una espada apareció de la nada. Su hoja era plateada y brillante, como la Luna. La guarnición y empuñadura eran doradas, mientras que su pomo era como un diamante. Su guarnición estaba formada doblada hacia atrás para proteger la empuñadura. Varios picos dorados salían de la base de la guarnición, cerca del puño, y se proyectaban hacia delante. Entre la guarnición y la empuñadura, había una parte de esta última que se aplanaba en forma circular, formando una especie de escudo, en el cual estaban dibujados un yin y un yan, de color azul y amarillo. En la hoja, de doble filo, estaban escritos cinco caracteres que Sakura no entendía.

La espada desprendía una luz blanquiazulada, la cual le daba un fulgor como el azul del cielo.

– _El dueño de esta espada será el poseedor de un inmenso poder, el cual el universo jamás ha visto. Un poder que va más allá de lo infinitamente imaginable. El poder supremo de controlar el cosmos y las dimensiones…_

La joven guardó silencio. Sakura la observó. Ella le devolvió la mirada. La joven se echó para atrás y se colocó de pie.

– _Esta espada es tan poderosa que puede cortar cualquier cosa, hasta la maldad misma, en su más pura y escalofriante forma…No hay nada que resista al poder de ella…Incluso, la espada casi tiene voluntad y conciencia propia; tiene la habilidad de razonar y pensar, como un ente vivo…Su nombre es "El Corrector"…_

La espada empezó a levitar y se colocó en medio de ambas. Sakura observaba con temor y, a la vez, con un profundo respeto, al arma.

– _Sin embargo, Aunque El Corrector puede razonar y poseer un semiconsciente propio, esta sujeto a la voluntad y a la mente de su dueño y señor, el cual es su "Amo"…_

La espada desprendió unos leves rayos anaranjados. Provenientes del extraño escudo. De repente, un gran resplandor cegador cubrió la espada. Sakura se protegió con sus manos y cerró sus ojos, para que no quedase deslumbrada. Un sonido se dejó oír, proveniente de la espada; como si chocara acero con acero. El resplandor cedió. Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Quedó asombrada al tener frente a ella a dos espadas diferentes a la actual.

– _Al ser tan poderosa, la maldad pura quiso adueñarse de la espada, pero le fue impedido por el hechizo del Dragón Escarlata, el cual hace en todos aquellos que lo reciban, que su alma quede apartada de su cuerpo, hasta que el arma que los separó fuese destruida…_

Sakura miró asombrada a la joven, cuyos cabellos de luna levitaban movidos por un leve viento, proveniente de alguna parte, por debajo de ella. Los bordes de sus ropajes también ondulaban al paso de éste. Volvió a observar las espadas.

– _Al ser El Corrector dicha arma, se tomó una determinación: Los poderes y el arma debían ser dividido en dos partes, de poderes semejantes, pero dones diferentes, y arrojadas a los lados del universo…De la división del Corrector surgieron dos nuevas Armas y el Espíritu del Sello Secreto, del que nadie sabe…_

Sakura observó ambas espadas. Una era de hoja larga y angosta, la otra era de hoja media y algo ancha. La primera era muy semejante a un sable ordinario, sin embargo, su empuñadura era roja, con varios listones dorados entrelazados; y la capucha que protegía era de un rosa metálico, cuyos bordes parecían enramadas, con una flor muy parecida a la flor de lis. Carecía de guarnición. El pomo, el cual era pequeño en comparación, pero tenía como de un medallón, hecho de un material color perla, en el cual se podía ver la figura anterior de la Espada Corrector, el Yin-Yan amarillo azul, emitía un fulgor dorado. La hoja era de un solo filo, como un sable. La segunda espada era de forma más ruda. La hoja poseía doble filo y terminaba en punta, como de lanza. Varias inscripciones estaban grabadas a lo largo de ella. La guarnición eran dos puntas no muy largas, que se extendían horizontalmente hacia los lados, y su punta se doblaba de forma cerrada hacia delante, de la unión de la guarnición la hoja nacían, hacia los cuatro vientos, cuatro como colmillos, que giraban en media "C" y su afilada punta veía hacia el frente. La empuñadura era semejante a la de la espada anterior, salvo que el pomo era una esfera dorada. Del pomo colgaban dos cuerdas, de triple trenza, color carmesí. Las cuales poseían dos pequeñas esferas como de cristal al final, con el símbolo, dentro de ellas, del Yin-Yan amarillo-azul.

– _Estas son las hijas de "El Corrector": El Sable es la Espada "Corrector de los Sellos", una espada legendaria con el poder_ _de eliminar a los Sellos Malignos y sellarlos en las profundidades de la eterna oscuridad, y brindarle a su portador un poder para controlar el tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones, y poder resucitar de la muerte cualquier cosa que no posea magia, sin importar cuanto tiempo lleve de muerto…Pero solo tres veces…Por k si volviese a morir por tercera vez, la espada nunca más lo resucitará…_

Sakura parpadeó y observó a la segunda espada.

– _La otra es la Espada "Orión del Norte", y, a semejanza de su hermana, posee poderes magníficos y extraordinarios, pues es capaz de controlar cualquier cosa y domar su entorno, sea su ambiente, el cual será transferido a quien la posea además que puede crear y dar vida a seres y criaturas mágicas, siendo capaz de revivirlas cada vez que mueran, hasta diez veces, sin importar cuanto tiempo lleven de muertos…Sin embargo, esta espada no puede aniquilar a los Sellos Malignos, pero es capaz de volverlos a liberar de sus jaulas de eterna oscuridad y sufrimiento…Librarlos de su prisión…_– La joven suspiró sonoramente. –_ Estas Espadas Sacras solo volverán a formal al Corrector si se vuelven a unir con los Cinco Símbolos sagrados del Sello, que se hallan ocultos en los cuatro fundamentos del universo: Agua, Tierra, Viento, Fuego y Vida…Esto solo será posible en el fuego más duro y fuerte de todo el universo: Una supernova apunto de estallar…_

Sakura observó dudosa a la joven ictiana.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó. – ¿Quiénes son esos Sellos de los que hablas? ¿Y quienes son los Amos?

– _Los Sellos son criaturas creadas por el ser más oscuro que el universo jamás conoció. Son ocho demonios con diferentes capacidades y habilidades, poseedores de la fuerza de lograr controlar su entorno en el que fueron creados: oscuridad y sombras, fuego, tormentas, tierra, agua, vida y muerte, viento, y maldad…Su poder sobrepasa el más alto jamás conocido…Pero tienen un solo propósito, conquistar el universo y subyugarlo para que sirva a su amo y señor, el Yahr Innombrable…_

La joven miró a Sakura con mirada firme pero, a la vez, dulce.

– _La extraña figura de eso que llaman escudo, se llama "Loghos"_5_, lo cual simboliza al "Amo"…_

La figura del Yin-Yan que tenía la espada primera apareció entre las dos.

– ¿Cómo? – Sakura miró extrañada a la joven.

– _Ese escudo refleja eso a los que ustedes los humanos llaman "Alma",y lo que nosotros llamamos "Logos"_6_…Si el Logos o el Alma del "Amo" es pura, bondadosa, limpia, la voluntad y la conciencia del Corrector y de sus hijas será para bien…El universo reposa en bondad…Si en cambio, el Logos o el Alma del "Amo" es llena de rencor, de maldad pura, de odio indescriptible, las espadas solo pensarán en destruir, matar y aniquilar…El universo será una pesadilla mortal…_

De momento, Sakura se sintió confundida. Un pequeño pensamiento le vino a su mente. Recordó a Eriol y a Shaoran.

– Pero esto que tú me dices es solo para aquellos que son bondad o maldad pura…– Sakura parecía conmovida. – ¿Qué pasará si alguien que no es muy malo o muy bueno posee la espada?

– _La espada solo puede ser poseída por corazones puros,_ – Respondió de forma tajante. – _Cuyo único sentimiento de magia y vida sea la bondad o la pureza…Cualquiera que tenga los descrito por ti y llegase a poseer cualquiera de estas Espadas, ellas harán que su voluntad se incline por el lado más fuerte de su corazón…_

– No entiendo…– Mencionó Sakura.

– _Si aquel, aunque siempre hayan sido buenos y bondadosos, ama, aún secretamente, en lo más intimo, el lado oscuro, puesto que su corazón se inclina por el lado oscuro, La Voluntad de la Espada será para la oscuridad…Así mismo por aquel que ama en lo más íntimo de sí la bondad…Pero solo los corazones puros podrán hacer salir el poder máximo de las Espadas…_

– ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? – La joven Card Captor estaba impresionada por lo que oía.

La joven se acercó flotando al extraño símbolo del Yin-Yan, y lo rodeó con sus manos, como si fuese una esfera de cristal; cerró sus ojos y alzó el rostro. Un resplandor blanquecino apareció poco a poco del símbolo, que empezaba a desvanecerse. Pronto, el entorno cambió a u color azul claro apagado, solo alumbrado por la luz proveniente del cada vez más extinto símbolo. Poco a poco, el símbolo fue desapareciendo, mientras que otra forma nueva iba apareciendo, poco a poco. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando reconoció la forma final. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían…No podía creerlo…Todo se volvió confuso en su mente…La figura era…

– ¡El planeta Tierra! – Gritó Sakura aturdida, poco a poco, se sentía más confundida. – ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

– _Hace mucho tiempo, la espada cayó de a éste planeta…Hace más de veinte siglos…_– Le explicó. – _Durante mucho tiempo estuvo escondida en una región de lo que conocen como el Japón…Y así permaneció por largos años…Hasta que un día, un poderoso mago oscuro la descubrió, al fondo de la más oscura caverna…_

Sakura miró extrañada a la joven. La figura mostraba una caverna y a un joven que entraba en ella. Sus gafas de armazón metálico brillaban, junto a los espejuelos, con los últimos rayos de sol que atravesaban la entrada de la caverna y se perdían en la profunda oscuridad de la cueva. Su tez albina y su porte delgado acentuaban su naturaleza extranjera. Había llegado al Japón no hacia muchos años y ya se había asentado allí. Pero su espíritu vivaz de joven, que destellaban de su forma de ser serena y misteriosa, la hacían brillar como una vela encendida en un cuarto de noche. Aunque sabía que era si bien era el mago más poderoso de su tiempo, debía tener precauciones al bajar, para no lastimarse.

– _Había oído que en esa caverna se hallaba el poder infinito, pero solamente los más valientes y osados podían obtener ese poder…_

Se acomodó el flequillo despeinado rebeldemente por una corriente de aire que salió del interior de la caverna, de su frente albina semi-amelocotonada. Acomodó su no muy larga trenza de cabello color negro moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que se ajustaba su manto oscuro. Volteó, como si sintiera que alguien lo observaba. Respiró hondo; pensó que otra vez estaba alucinando, puesto que nadie lo había visto subir. Cerró sus agradables ojos negros. Entró en la caverna. Sakura abrió los ojos grandemente al reconocer quien era esa persona. Trago saliva en seco.

– ¡No puede ser! – Estaba asombrada de lo que sus ojos veían. – ¡Es increíble! ¡Es…Es…!

– _Si, joven Sakura…_– Contestó la joven. Las pupilas de Saturan temblaban, mientras observaba a la joven, que la miraba con expresión dulce. – _Ese joven es el Mago Clow Leed…_

– ¿Pero cómo?…– Sakura no comprendía nada de esto. Sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras que intentaba razonar lo que sus ojos veían y ordenar sus pensamientos.

– _Él fue el único mago terrestre que consiguió asirse con la espada…_– Sakura observó que de la cueva salían ases de una luz blanquiazulada que opacó por breve instante el ambiente, regresando todo a la normalidad segundos más tarde. –…_Fue entonces cuando supimos de él, y fuimos a encomendarle esta tan importante enmienda…_

La esfera se desvaneció en la nada. Nuevamente ambas quedaron frente a frente.

– _El juró con su vida que protegería a la espada y que evitaría que cayeran en manos malignas, y así lo hizo. Silenció la existencia del arma, ocultándola incluso de sus creaciones. Así lo hizo incluso hasta el día de su muerte. Pero logró esconderla en una de sus creaciones más impresionantes de este universo: Las Cartas Clow…_

La imagen del mágico libro que guardaba a las Cartas Clow apareció en el medio de las dos.

– _Cuando creo estas cartas, secretamente escondió el arma en una de ellas, brindándole a ésta una fuerza escondida impresionante que nunca jamás él imagino…Esa carta se volvió una de las más poderosas…Sin embargo, sabía que solamente él podía controlar ese majestuoso poder sin salir dañado, por lo que puso un sello místico en la carta, el cual solo se rompe una vez cada trescientos años, durando cien lunas nuevas; y un arca, para resguardar el poder hasta que el nuevo Amo la libere…_

Sakura oía boquiabierta.

– _Ese sello místico fue abierto el mismo día en el que tú liberaste las Cartas, mi querida joven…Ahora, la Espada esta buscando su nuevo Amo, y seguirá así hasta que el sello se cierre nuevamente_…

– ¡¿Pero yo que tengo que ver con esto?! – Gritó con notable desesperación; estaba aturdida y no alcanzaba a comprender. – ¡¡No entiendo!! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

La joven la miro con una expresión fría que recordaba mucho a Yue. Estiró su mano y la señaló

– _¡Tú eres ahora el nuevo Amo! ¡Eres El Elegida!_

– ¡¿Yo?! – Sakura se hizo hacia atrás, a causa de la expresión. La princesa meneo la cabeza en señal de afirmación y bajo el brazo. – ¡¿Porqué?!…

– _Has demostrado tener la fuerza suficiente para controlar la espada, derrotando al más grande mago de todos los tiempos…Y también has demostrado que la mereces al tener el corazón más puro sobre esta tierra…Por lo tanto, el poder del Corrector de los Sellos te pertenece ahora, puesto que has sido una buena candidata para ello y has demostrado ser digna merecedora de tan majestuoso poder…Ahora debes de cumplir tu misión, que es vengar a aquellos que derramaron su sangre por acabar con los sellos, y que fallaron…Tu misión es destruir a los Sellos Malignos…_

– Pero…– Sakura estaba confusa. De repente oyó un rumor detrás de ella. Volteó. Entre las sombras alcanzó a ver las siluetas de varias personas, paradas a tras de ella. Miró a la princesa y notó que atrás de ella había más. Giró en su lugar, despacio. Había por todos lados. Eran muchas, grandes, pequeñas, fornidas, delgadas, y de otras formas que ella no reconoció. Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

– Ayúdanos…– Decían todas. – Nuestras almas nunca descansarán hasta que no sean vengada nuestra muerte…

– _No temas, pequeña…_– Le sonrió la joven, intentando tranquilizarla. – _Pronto aprenderás a controlar ese poder, y te darás cuenta de lo maravilloso que puede ser… Pero ahora, debes regresar a tu mundo…_

– ¡Espera! – Gritó Sakura. – ¡¿Cómo sabré cuando debo usar ese poder?! ¡¿Y cuál es la Carta?!

– _El tiempo dictará y los instantes serán tu guía…_– Dijo con voz apacible, demasiado. – _Ellos te dirán cuando será el momento en el que debes usar el poder…Solo debes guiarte por lo que tu corazón te dicta…Ahora debes regresar, joven Card Captor…_

El lugar empezó a cambiar. Una luz intensamente blanca surgió de detrás de la joven, y rápidamente empezó a llenar el lugar. La joven princesa empezó a desvanecerse, mientras rápidamente flotaba al nacimiento de la luz.

– ¡¡Espera!! – Gritó, mientras corría para tratar de alcanzar a la princesa. – ¡¿Cuál es la Carta?!

– _Tú la descubrirás…_

– ¡Pero, ¿Cómo?!

– _Cuando tu corazón puro y tu fuerza de voluntad se vuelvan uno…Cuando los tiempos lo dicten, lo sabrás…_

La luz llenó el lugar, cegando a Sakura, quien seguía corriendo.

– ¡Espera!…

– _Adiós joven Card Captor…Nos veremos en otra vida…_

– ¡Espera! ¡No se que debo hacer!…

– _Busca a mi Fiuttrek, él te guiará una vez que descubras la espada…_

Se desvaneció, Sakura se sintió rodeada de la embriagante luz. Encerró sus bellas esmeraldas entre sus párpados. Mientras sentía un extraño calor que le rodeaba. De repente, todo calló. Sintió un silencio abrumador. Sintió una soledad embriagante. Se sintió sola, como si hubiese muerto. Lloró.

– _Confía en tu mente y corazón, pues ellos te guiarán en el camino…En los caminos de mayor adversidad, siempre tendrán la respuesta…_

La frase resonó en la cabeza de Sakura. La voz era como la de un hombre, ronca a la vez que muy masculina.

– _Eres muy afortunada de tener amigos, que siempre te acompañarán y protegerán en tu camino…_

Las imágenes de Kero, Tomoyo, Yukito, Yue, su hermano, Shaoran, Mailing, todos, empezaron a surgir en su mente. El calor empezó a rodearle y a entrar en ella.

– _Pero necesitas mucho valor para pelear esta batalla, donde solamente los más fuertes y osados ganan…_

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de una extraña energía.

– _¿Tienes el valor y la osadía, para enfrentar este nuevo reto? ¿Posees el corazón más puro del universo? ¿Confías en que tu corazón te guiará por tu camino? ¿Eres la Nueva Ama?_

– ¡Si! – Gritó Sakura en su mente, mientras que apretaba los parpados.

– _Entonces has demostrado que eres digna del Corrector de los Sellos…Ahora, recibirás el poder que por honor has recibido…Ahora debes despertar…_

Sakura sintió algo duro y gélido en la espalda. De repente, sintió que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban por la espalda, separándole de la gelidez y la dureza

**¡DESPIERTA SAKURA!**

– ¡Sakura, despierta! – Shaoran la tenía en sus brazos, mientras la observaba reocupado.

– ¿Sha-Shaoran? – Preguntó con voz grave.

– ¡¡Sakura!! – Shaoran sonrió aliviado, varias lágrimas asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos. Ella le sonrió levemente.

– ¡Has despertado! – Oyó otra voz a su lado. Giró lentamente la cabeza y encontró a Eriol, hincado junto a ella. También se le veía muy alegre.

– ¿Eriol?

– ¡¿Ya despertó?! – Una voz con tono preocupado se oyó de lejos. Oyó que unas pisadas de pies descalzos chapoteaban los charcos de lluvia mientras esquivaban los escombros. Pronto, el bello ángel estaba postrado junto a su ama.

– ¡Yue! – El le sonrió dulcemente, aliviado de que ella estuviera mejor. Ella sonrió todavía más, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Lo abrazó repentinamente, en un arrebato que la dejó sin fuerzas. Yue se sonrojó. Eriol y Shaoran miraron con curiosidad al ángel. Si bien siempre mantenía su perfil frío en inflexible, verlo sonrojado era algo que no se ve todos los días. Sonrieron divertidos. Sakura s separó de Yue quejándose por los dolores.

– ¿Qué me paso?…– Preguntó desconcertada.

– Muchas cosas…– Contestó Shaoran. – ¿No recuerdas nada?…

– No…– Repuso ella. – Solo recuerdo que entramos a la habitación tu y yo y que estábamos por tomar la Carta… ¡La Carta! ¡¿Dónde está?!

– Aquí está – Dijo Eriol, mostrándosela junto con las demás que Sakura traía en su bolso. –, junto a las demás.

– ¿Pero cómo? – Sakura estaba desconcertada. – No entiendo… ¿Se supone que…?

– No hay mucho que debieras suponer – Interrumpió Yue. –. Hay cosas que no tiene explicación lógica, si no se usa la magia para saber que pasó realmente…

– No entiendo…

– Lo que Yue te intenta decir es que debes usar tu magia para entender que es lo que suceda – Intentó explicar Eriol, con su típica actitud seria. –, es decir, debes hurgar dentro de ti para entender lo que realmente pasó…

Sakura bajó la vista al suelo. Se sentía muy conmocionada por todo lo que había sucedido. Primero el extraño sueño que le causó la herida misteriosa, la extraña presencia en el instituto junto con la reciente llegada de Azoru, la presencia de la Carta Sakura en la mansión de éste, las visiones y ahora, el ser la "ama" de esta poderosa arma. Un inmenso temblor recorrió su interior, sosegado solo por el abrazo de Shaoran, que intentaba darle fuerza. Se sentía extraña, una nueva etapa había comenzado en ella, totalmente distinta a las anteriores, y aún no la comprendía.

– Lo mejor será ayudarte a ponerte en pie – Comentó Shaoran, mirando a Eriol para que le ayudara. Eriol asintió.

Pasaron ambos brazos de Sakura por sus hombros, y así intentaron levantarla. Sakura hizo una muesca de dolor al levantar las piernas e intentar ponerse en pie. Eriol y Shaoran vigilaban que ella no se fuese a caer de nuevo. Como eran más altos que ella, tuvieron que agacharse un poco para que Sakura no se les cayese. Sakura hizo una señal, creía que ya podía soportar el ponerse en pie.

– Creo que yo puedo… ¡Auch! – Sakura estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero Shaoran lo evitó, colocándose detrás de ella. Sakura no pudo evitar que Eriol la viese sonrojarse, al sentir el fuerte y masculino abdomen del joven chino. Eriol sonrió malicioso.

– Creo que aún estas débil. – Dijo maliciosamente la gran reencarnación.

– ¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo sola, Eriol! – Le sonrió dulcemente a Shaoran, como pidiéndole que la dejara intentar de nuevo.

– ¡S-Si! – Shaoran se apartó, sonrojado por la sonrisa dulce de Sakura. Se separó lentamente, para evitar que ella cayera de nuevo.

– "Muy bien, ahí voy" – Se dijo Sakura a sí misma. – "Una…Dos…Tres…"

Esta vez ya se pudo sostener con más éxito. Sus piernas ya habían recuperado su fuerza.

Si bien sentía que no podía correr o saltar todavía, Sakura empezó a deambular en círculos en donde estaba. Como probándose las piernas.

– ¿Te sientes mejor, Sakura? – Preguntó Yue. Quien había observado con curiosidad lo anterior.

– ¡Sip! – Contestó ella, muy alegremente. – ¡Mucho mejor!

– Me alegro por ti, Sakura. – Contestó Eriol. Ella les sonrió a los tres, agradecida de sus esfuerzos por ayudarla.

De repente Sakura, sintió otra presencia allí con ellos. Una presencia nueva, totalmente. Volteó inmediatamente a la fuente de ella. Una joven de cabello rizado, pelirroja, estaba recostada, con los brazos cruzados, en una columna cercana quebrada y cuarteada, amenazantemente doblada, esperando caer muy pronto. El cielo tormentoso iluminaba fugazmente su rostro albino, mientras que ella los miraba indiferente. Jugaba con un charco cercano a sus pies, meneando uno de sus delgados pies en la superficie de éste, mientras los observaba discretamente, tarareando una canción que no entendían. . Al ver que Sakura se había incorporado y le miraba, se separó de la columna, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, y se acercó a ellos. Se colocó frente a ellos, con las manos en la cintura.

– ¿Ya se encuentra bien? – Preguntó despectivamente.

– Si. – Contestó secamente Shaoran. Eriol y Yue no miraban con muy gratos ojos a la joven, poseedora de poderes extraordinarios.

– En ese caso creo, vayámonos. – Indicó Jasha, haciendo un además hacia la puerta. – Tenemos prisa…

Nadie discutió nada, salvo que Sakura hizo una muestra de cansancio cuando dijo la ictiana que se iban. Shaoran enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas, mientras que sonreía divertido, levemente. Lento por causa de que Sakura no poseía aún muchas fuerzas, caminaron hasta la puerta y atravesaron el corredor, donde todo se hallaba desparramado, quebrado y tirado en el suelo. La gigantesca explosión de energía había abierto la puerta y casi arrancado las tablas de madera de las bisagras.

– Sakura…– Preguntó Shaoran, casi murmurando, por causa de Jasha, visiblemente preocupado. – ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Sakura bajo de nuevo la vista al suelo. Recordó cada una de las escenas que había visto y sentido; ¿Eran ciertas? ¿Las habrá soñado por causa del extraño desvanecimiento que tuvo? Pero si eran tan reales, que podía aun sentirlas, ¿Entonces no era un sueño, sino una realidad? ¿Y quién era esa joven? Nunca la había visto, ¿Entonces, de donde salió?

– Seguro que ella debe saber algo acerca de lo que sentí y de lo que vi…– Se dijo a si misma. Se llevó lentamente la mano al mentón, en posición pensativa.

**F. B.**

– _Busca a mi Fiuttrek_ – Le dijo. – _Él sabrá que hacer…El te guiará…_

**Fin F. B.**

Recordó lo que le aconsejó la princesa.

– Ella debe saber donde está ese tal _Fiuttrek_, o cómo se diga…– Dijo en voz más audible.

Rodearon unos escombros, y unas armaduras tiradas en el suelo. Jasha observó molesta que los cascos de estas estaban partidos a la mitad, y miró de reojo a Sakura y a Shaoran.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Shaoran, quien observaba a Sakura de manera interesada, llamando su atención la actitud de ella.

– No…Nada…– Sakura le sonrió s Shaoran con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

– Hay cosas que nos tendrás que explicar, Sakura…– Hizo referencia Eriol.

Sakura exhaló aire, suspirando.

– Creo que si…– Puso cara de cansancio.

Llegaron a las escaleras, las cuales se habían caído por causa del sismo causado por la explosión. También esa puerta fue tirada por la explosión. Por fortuna, una de las puertas había caído a un costado y había resbalado, cayendo en el hueco donde estaban con anterioridad las escaleras, y trabándose entre la pared cuarteada y unos peldaños superiores que, aunque algo desprendido, mantenían a la puerta suspendida entre la parte superior del piso donde iniciaban las escaleras y unos cuantos metros del suelo del piso inferior, lo suficientemente alto para saltar y caer bien.

– ¿Están seguros de que esto no caerá? – Preguntó Sakura, angustiada, puesto que bajo la puerta quedaban los escombros de lo que fue la magnifica escalera, junto con varillas de metal afiladas y puntiagudas. No quería salir lastimada. Una gran gota de sudor se dibujó en su cabeza.

– Pues yo subí volando…– Indicó Yue, indicando al barandal de madera, roto. Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura lo miraron con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– El problema es que nosotros no podemos volar. – Objetó Shaoran.

– Pues baja tu primero. – Le respondió Eriol. – Además, tienes mejor equilibro que Sakura, puesto que has practicado más artes marciales, incluso un poco más que yo, ¿no es cierto?

Shaoran asintió.

– Pues…si…– Reafirmó lo dicho por Eriol con una gran muestra de duda.

– Entonces…

– ¡Ok, Ok! ¡Lo haré! – Dijo respirando hondo, no quería demostrar el miedo ante su amada.

Eriol le sonrió malicioso.

– ¡De veras! ¡Yo puedo bajar por mi misma! – Dijo Sakura, con una amplia sonrisa, a la par que golpeaba su puño contra su mano. – Perdón, es que olvidé que traía a la Carta Vuelo…

Yue extendió sus alas y se dispuso a bajar volando. Las agitó un par de veces, alzando el vuelo; provocó una corriente de aire que alzó algo de polvo, obligando a los demás a protegerse para que no entrara a sus vías respiratorias, y aterrizó en el piso inferior tan suavemente como una pluma.

Jasha observaba interesada el espectáculo anterior. Eriol le miró de reojo de manera observadora. Ella se dio cuenta volteando rápidamente, y fingió hacerse la distraída. Eriol sonrió despreocupado. Volteó y se encontró con las miradas observadoras de Sakura y Shaoran. Le nació una gran gota de sudor.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó, para hacer pasar por alto lo que hizo.

– No te hagas el turista…– Comentó Sakura.

– ¿Y tú cómo vas a bajar? – Preguntó Shaoran, cruzándose de brazos y mirando maliciosamente a su amigo.

– Mmm…– Ultimadamente Shaoran le quería llevar la delantera en suspicacia y astucia a Eriol, por lo que tuvo que improvisar. No quería ser derrocado. Puso cara seria y pensativa, a sabiendas de la maliciosa jugarreta que por su mente cruzaba, mientras miraba el piso inferior.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja, mirándole observadoramente. Eriol sonrió. La mirada de Sakura iba de Eriol a Shaoran, y viceversa. ¿Qué jugarreta le tendería Eriol a Shaoran?

Eriol se dirigió muy suavemente a donde estaba la tabla. Se paró a un lado, junto a la pared cuarteada y extendió la mano. Shaoran lo veía venir…

– Después de ti, Shaoran…– Sonrió divertido.

– ¡Uyy! – Agacho la cabeza, como quien recibe un golpe, solo que esta vez fue una pedrada muy certera. Lo estaba alucinando. Sakura sonrió con una gran gota de sudor.

– ¿Y bueno…? – Eriol sonreía insistente.

– ¡Ok! ¡Está bien! – Se dirigió algo molesto a la puerta. Se asomó para ver el estado.

– ¿Qué estas esperando? – Eriol sonreía malignamente.

La decisión estaba tomada. Respiró hondo.

– "Muy bien…" – Se dijo, armándose de mayor valor al recordar sus habilidades. – "Aquí voy…Shaoran, ¡Prepárate!…"

Dio un paso para comprobar el estado de la tabla. Ella chillo un poco, dejando caer polvo debajo de ella, pero no cayó. Shaoran entonces caminó por arriba de ella, con los brazos extendidos, como un malabarista. La puerta crujía a medida que Shaoran avanzaba a su meta.

Para fortuna suya, la puerta crujió un par de veces más, pero no cedió ni un poco a caerse. Al llegar al otro extremo, la puerta estaba si acaso un poco arriba del suelo, casi a un metro de él, por lo que lo saltó fácilmente. Suspiró hondo y sonrió triunfalmente. Levantando la vista, aun con sonrisa en boca, miró hacia arriba. Yue le observaba indiferentemente. El joven chino era muy hábil.

– ¡Vengan! – Gritó victorioso. – ¡Ya ven! ¡No me pasó nada! ¡Todo es seguro!

– Bueno, yo usare la Carta…– Mencionó Sakura a la par que se tocaba el pecho buscando… ¿Y la llave mágica?

Su cara se tornó de la preocupación.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si yo la traía conmigo! – Dijo Sakura, elevando su voz una octava.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – Preguntó Eriol a Sakura, observándola confundido.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Gritó Shaoran desde abajo, usando sus manos como amplificador de su voz, colocándolas cerca de su boca, en las comisuras de ésta. – ¡¿Qué sucede?!

– ¡Perdí la…! – Sakura iba a terminar la frase cuando sintió una molestia en la zapatilla. Se agachó a revisar y suspiró aliviada cuando descubrió la llave en ella.

– "Gracias al cielo" – Se dijo.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Preguntó Eriol, mirándola aún extrañado.

– ¡No! ¡Nada! – Sonrió algo disimuladamente.

**¡STOCK!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una como lanza de doble pica en forma de "U" estaba clavada en la pared frente a ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía. Yue miraba fijamente a todos, pero su forma había cambiado. Sus ojos se habían cambiado a un color rojizo, como de diamante. Su rostro mostraba una expresión maniáticamente malvada. Su sonrisa era perversa. Una extraña aura totalmente roja y maligna le rodeaba.

– ¡¡Yue!! – Gritó Sakura, confundida. – ¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!!

– Mi nombre no es más Yue…– Respondió. Su voz se había trastornado, pues al hablar, aparte de su voz, salía otra como chillona, como la de un fantasma; más macabra. – Si te refieres al cuerpo de esta criatura mágica…Digamos que lo tomé sin su permiso…

Eriol también se asomó.

– ¡¡Déjalo!! – Gritó a la par que invocaba su báculo.

– ¡¡Nunca!! – Yue el poseído extendió su mano encima de él. Una extraña lanza larga, con picas en ambos extremos, semejante a la anterior en una de sus partes, apareció en su mano.

– ¡¡No nos obligues a usar nuestra magia!! – Gritó Shaoran, a la par que empuñaba su espada. – ¡¡Déjalo!!

– ¡¡Jajaja!! – Gritó desvergonzadamente. – ¡¡Oblíguenme!!

Jasha observaba todo apostada en uno de los marcos de la puerta. Sakura la observó.

– ¿No piensas ayudarnos? – Preguntó.

– Solo si es necesario…– Contestó de manera indiferente, volteando el rostro con la misma actitud.

– ¡¡¿Cómo?!! – Sakura invocó su báculo. Abrió la boca para contestarle.

– ¡¡¡Sakura quítate!!! – Gritó Eriol a la par que jalaba a Sakura de su vestido. Yue había arrojado otra lanza y esta vez, casi clava a Sakura contra la pared. Eriol observo molesto a la joven.

– ¡Déjala! – Le indicó a Sakura. – Ella cree que es nuestra batalla, no la suya…

Sakura observó también molesta a la joven, pero volteó el rostro a ver a Yue, quien ya había invocado otra lanza más.

– ¡¡Al ataque!! – Gritó Shaoran en ese supremo instante, a la par que se lanzaba contra Yue.

CONTINUARA…

¡¡REVIEWS!!

¡Ayayayayaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!

Sorry a todos ustedes jejejejeje creo que me tarde mucisisisisimo para terminar este capítulo jejejejeje nnU, sorry pero pueesssssssssssssssss uppps tuve un monton de problemas por los que no puede enviar ni subir este capítulo nnUUU

Touya: Ahí vas de nuevo con eso ¬¬ ya mejor diles la verdad!!!

Lalo: Pero si esa es la verdad!!!

Touya: La verdad…a medias 99

Lalo: ¬¬ ay Touya! la que te estas buscando!

Jejeje sorry por este entrometido, pero bueno, a lo que vamos nn

Kismmy: Novelita de mi amoooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! te extrañe muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo en esta temporada, donde ninguno de los dos dábamos signos de vida nn (bueno entre los dos nn) jejeje, pues discúlpame si te llegue a incomodar con lo que te pedí, pero pues…Al corazón no se manda…(Tou…: Ya estas hablando demasiado!!! ¬¬ eso es privado!!) jejeje es cierto nnU sorry agrian nn!

Celina: Celinita!! pues lo prometido es deuda, jejeje, aquí esta el capítulo que prometí, espero k te guste tanto como los otros también nn, espero subir la continuación pronto…Ummm un Yue poseído, ummmm k le vamos a hacer…

Yue: (quitándose algunos aditamentos especiales) Esto de ser un ser poseído no es fácil…Arcángel, ¿no tienes algo más fácil para mi?

Lalo: No comas ansias Yue…Ya verás que si nn

Yue: (mirada fría que le caracteriza) Eso espero…

Urdine: bueno aunk o he visto tus reviwes espero k también te guste este Cáp. Tanto como a los demás nn y bueno, nos siguas leyendo…D

Bueno me despido, espero k les guste este capitulo, ya que esta ya terminado nn y bueno también quiero aclararles, k he estado haciendo algunas correcciones a los anteriores, para que se quiten algunas confusiones, ya saben no se pierde la trama, pero es para mejorarlas, estén atentos y atentas para que no se pierdan (de preferencia reléanlo por que no mantengo siempre constante una parte, si no la considero lista), peor más que por otra cosa, lo hago por ustedes nn.

ATTE: Su escritor Lalo (ArCÁnGeL)

1 **Traducción:** En ictiano: "Amor" (Palabra cariñosa que se dirige a otra persona)

2 **Traducción:** En ictiano: "princesa"

3 **Traducción:** Este es el nombre en ictiano de los asesinos especiales descritos anteriormente.

4 **Traducción:** Un "hitito" equivale a 60 segundos (un minuto).

5 **Traducción:** Palabra que proviene del Ictiano _"Loghothos"_, que significa tanto "mente" como "alma".

6 **Traducción:** Derivado de la palabra _"Loghothos"_, descrita con anterioridad.


	9. Capítulo Segundo: El primer Sello, 5ta P

**Capítulo II:**

**El Primer Sello.**

**Quinta Parte: Draktar, El Primer Sello.**

Residencia Kinomoto.

Tomoeda, Jpn.

8:30 PM.

– ¡Oh cielos! – Gritó Ruby Moon, acababa de transformarse de Nakuru a Ruby. – ¡Touya ven pronto¡Observa eso!

El joven moreno entró corriendo por la puerta de su cuarto, donde se encontró a la hada señalando hacia fuera de la ventana, mientras agitaba vigorosamente sus alas a causa de su excitación. Touya había bajado a buscar un vaso de agua para él, cuando oyó a Nakuru gritar su nombre y sintió la presencia de Ruby en la casa. Seguramente a causa de la transformación de la joven. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le recibió ni bien haberse puesto frente al umbral de la puerta.

– ¡Si haces tanto aire puedes tirar las cosas junto conmigo! – Gritó Touya, mientras batallaba contra el viento haciendo lo posible por llegar junto a la gran hada. – ¡Deja de aletear!

– ¡Upps¡Lo siento! – Dijo ella con ademán infantil. Inmediatamente guardo sus alas. – Olvidé guardarlas…Jejeje…

Touya le miró seriamente. En un resplandor en su espalda, Ruby guardo sus grandes y bellas alas de mariposa. Touya por fin dejó de luchar y avanzó con paso rápido y decidido hacia donde estaba Ruby. Algunas cosas ya se habían caído, sobretodo algunos libros de un librero, junto con los papeles de una mesa estirador de madera de pino y comprimida, perteneciente a Touya, el cual mostraba marcas de uso, recuerdo seguro de los tiempos en que Touya todavía asistía a la universidad.

– ¿Qué rayos! – Exclamó cuando observó por la ventana.

Una gigantesca columna de energía que salía del noroeste de la ciudad hacia el firmamento. Como rayo, tomó a Ruby por la mano y la arrastró consigo mientras corría fuera de su cuarto, como si de un muñeco o una bandera se tratase. Ella casi volaba por los aires.

– ¡Oye¿Qué estas haciendo! – Le gritó Ruby cuando corrían por el pasillo con rumbo a las escaleras. – ¡Suéltame!

Afortunadamente para Ruby, se pudo liberar de la mano de Touya, cuando estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras. Se sobó la muñeca, que mostraba las marcas recientes que le dejó el fuerte apretón del joven moreno amelocotonado. Observó molesta al joven.

– ¡Esa no es forma de llevarme a algún lado! – Le esputó. Touya la observó molesto también, y con una gran gota de sudor. A veces, ella se comportaba muy infantilmente. Tenía un pie en el primer escalón.

– ¡Pues tenemos que darnos prisa¡Presiento que algo malo va a pasar! – Intentó justificarse. Ruby Moon aun lo miraba molesta.

– ¡Te olvidas que no puedo salir a ningún lado así como estoy! – Le contestó. – Esta es mi personalidad secreta¿lo olvidas?…Incluso tu papá no sabe quien realmente soy¡Y está allá abajo!…

Touya desvió la mirada algo molesto, aunque la verdad es que no podía mirar a Ruby a los ojos por mucho tiempo sin sonrojarse, por efecto de la magia del hada, y menos que ella lo viese. A pesar de sus intentos, Ruby se dio cuenta de su sonrojo, resaltado por su rostro con expresión molesta, y sonriendo divertida, procedió a transformarse inmediatamente, cuando un resplandor la rodeó. Pronto apareció Nakuru, vestida de fiesta a como estaba antes de transformarse en la hada de la noche.

Se sacudió el vestido y sonrió inocente al joven moreno. El volvió a mirarla.

– ¿Ya? – Preguntó molestamente desesperado.

Ella rió un poco. A pesar de tener el cuerpo de toda una mujer bien formada, Ruby aún era una inocente niña pequeña por dentro.

Como un haz de luz, pasó corriendo junto a Touya y lo haló del brazo, de la muñeca, como el a ella momentos antes. Ahora él era quien volaba por los aires.

Fujitaka, quien sostenía algunos platos recién lavados y secados, y que los disponía a colocar en su sitio, apenas pudo visualizar a un bólido corriendo como los rayos, que pasó junto a él. Alcanzó a ver a una mujer algo pequeña de cabello negro semirojizo, que llevaba a un joven jalando de una mano, el cual volaba como banderín movido como el viento.

– ¡No lleguen tarde! – Les alcanzó a gritar. – ¡Y cuida de Sakura…!

– ¡Si¡A eso me dirijo! – Alcanzó a gritar Touya, antes de que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose sonara detrás de él. Fujitaka alzó los hombros mientras sonreía divertido.

– Estos jóvenes de hoy…– Dijo sonriendo divertido.

* * *

Mansión Lumeimoto, al noreste de la ciudad. 

Tomoeda, Jpn.

9:30 PM.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Eriol justo cuando otra lanza pasó exactamente entre los tres y se clavó en la pared. El Yue poseído estaba mejorando con creces su puntería con las lanzas, por poco clavaba a Eriol a la pared, puesto que pasó justo a un lado de él, cuando éste se quitó, arrancándole un mechón de su largo cabello azul marinado.

– ¡Yue¡Reacciona! – Gritaba Sakura. Algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. – ¡Somos nosotros¡No nos ataques!…

– ¡Es inútil que le grites, Sakura! – Contestó Eriol. – ¡Un poder ma…! – Otra lanza pasó junto a él, la cual esquivó esta vez con agilidad y destreza. – ¡Un poder maligno lo controla!…

– ¡Pero cómo! – Gritó Shaoran, quien esquivó otra lanza que pasó rozándole, arrancándole algo de tela de su camisa. Por lo visto, Yue ya estaba afinando la puntería. – ¡Solamente Sakura tiene poder sobre ellos y sobre las cartas Clow!

– ¡No olvides que en mi otra vida fui un mago oscuro! – Contestó, mientras invocaba una esfera de energía y la arrojaba contra Yue, quien la esquivó rápidamente, sacando sus alas, que eran de murciélago, y volando hábilmente, como un ave. – ¡Tanto Keroberos como el Juez de Cartas poseen algo de oscuridad en ellos!

– ¡No le ataquen! – Gritó Sakura, con lágrimas visibles en sus ojos. – ¡Podrían dañarle y yo no quiero que lo lastimen!

– Sakura…– Dijo Shaoran en voz baja.

– Pobre, esta sufriendo…– La observó Eriol con gran compasión. Yue no había desperdiciado el momento para invocar otra lanza. Eriol se dio cuenta y empujó con una mano a Shaoran, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Eriol se apartó con un salto. La lanza se clavó en el suelo, que por poco se llevaba el brazo del hábil mago.

Sakura miraba atónita lo sucedido. Su mente no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

– No…– Murmuró ensimismada. – Esto no esta pasando…Esto es una pesadilla…Quiero… ¡Quiero despertar!

Al decir esta última frase, su voz se tornó quebrada. El que había sido el dueño de su corazón hasta que Shaoran le confesó lo que sentía por ella; su mejor amigo, su confidente, la persona más dulce que había conocido, estaba ahora poseído por algo maligno que lo carcomía y lo había trastornado en alguien totalmente desconocido para ella, ahora estaba en su contra; sintió que la impotencia que sentía abrió paso a la desesperación, que empezó a llenar su mente, mientras que ésta reflejaba los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Ocultó su rostro momentáneamente.

– ¡Grrr¡Kiahh! – Yue parecía una fiera, mientras que agitaba sus alas para no caer. Desde ahí, estaría más a salvo de los ataques de esos tres. Abrió y cerró la mano para invocar una lanza nueva y lanzarla contra los tres. Esta vez apuntó justo a Sakura, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos carmesí. No iba a fallar. Frunció el ceño y sonrió malévolo.

Sakura, quien lloraba en silencio, no se había percatado cuando Yue arrojó la lanza.

– ¡Ahí viene de nuevo! – Gritó Eriol sin ver a quién se dirigía la lanza. – ¡Apártense!

Shaoran se dio cuenta que esta vez Yue no iba a fallar su objetivo; miró a Sakura pero ella no reaccionaba; la lanza se acercaba veloz. Decidió entonces quitar a Sakura, pero estaba a metro y medio de ella, no le quedaba otra opción. Sakura levantó la vista; demasiado tarde para reaccionar ya.

De manera indescriptiblemente rápida, la lanza se abrió en forma de trinquete y aceleró para clavar a la Card Captor en la pared. Sakura solo cerró los ojos. Ya era demasiado tarde para llamar a alguna Carta Clow.

– ¡Sakura¡Quítate! – En ese supremo instante, Shaoran se lanzó para empujarla en el preciso instante en que la lanza estaba llegando a ella. La lanza pasó junto a él, rozándole el brazo y causándole una herida grande y algo profunda. Ambos cayeron al suelo. La lanza se clavó e la pared y momentos después, se desvaneció en el aire.

– Shaoran! – Gritaron Sakura y Eriol, al ver a Shaoran caer de rodillas, con la otra mano sobre su brazo. La herida comenzaba a sangrar. La espada de Shaoran cayó al suelo, pues la soltó por que su brazo fue herido.

Inmediatamente, Eriol invocó un hechizo que actuaba de manera semejante a la Carta Escudo.

– ¡**Shield Of Light**! – Gritó, mientras que de la punta de su báculo nacía rápidamente una cúpula dorada, protegiendo a Shaoran, Sakura y a la reencarnación.

Yue invocó otra lanza y la arrojó contra el escudo mágico. La lanza al chocar, intentó penetrar la protección, haciendo que se hiciera un túmulo de energía con forma de pajilla, en dirección de Eriol, mientras que rayos dorados salían de la zona de choque, y circundaban al escudo. Eriol hizo una mueca de esfuerzo, mientras que soportaba la fuerza del ataque. Para su fortuna, la lanza cedió y cayó al suelo, desapareciendo.

– ¡Ay! – Shaoran se tocó el brazo. Sangraba profusamente.

– ¡Oh Dios! – Gritó Sakura, al observar con los ojos abiertos, la herida de su joven salvador. Tiró suavemente del brazo de Shaoran para ver mejor la herida. Tomó el borde delantero de la falda de su vestido y lo rompió, poniendo un pedazo en la herida. Agradeció en ese momento haber tomado esas clases de primeros auxilios adicionales que impartió el profesor Terada antes de irse. Ató fuertemente el vendaje intentó hacerle un moño. Batallaba por hacerlo, puesto que le quedaba poca tela para hacerlo, pues cortó un pedazo un poco pequeño de lo esperado.

Eriol, mientras tanto, resistía los ataques que le propinaba el ángel.

– ¡Dense prisa! – Les dijo. – ¡No se por cuanto aguantará el escudo con esta fuerza de ataques…!

– ¡Listo! – Gritó Sakura al realizar por tercera vez el nudo, el cual quedó justo. Shaoran le sonrió agradecido, mientras que volvía a sujetar su espada. Se le acercó y le beso su mejilla, aunque totalmente sonrojado. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

– Gra-Gracias…– Contestó apenada.

– De-De nad-da, Sha-aoran – Dijo, balbuceando un poco.

– ¡Muy bien¡Ahora que estamos bien quitaré el escudo! – Advirtió Eriol, a la par que desaparecía el escudo. – ¡Ahora retírense!

– ¡Si! – Dijeron a coro ambos.

Eriol desapareció el escudo y corrieron. Shaoran dio un ágil salto en la pared y tomó impulso para subir al palco donde habían estado las escaleras que llevaban al ala sur. Eriol se colocó bajo el ángel, y Sakura frente a él. Yue observó sus movimientos.

– ¡Tenemos que averiguar de donde proviene esa energía maligna! – Dijo Eriol.

– ¿Te refieres al emisor? – Preguntó Shaoran.

– ¡Exacto!

– ¡Y si lo destruimos¿que pasará con Yue! – Preguntó Sakura, empuñando su báculo.

– ¡Evitaremos que siga controlando a Yue! – Gritó Eriol.

**¡Grouth-Drask!****1**

Fue un resplandor que salió del lado derecho de Shaoran, del brazo sano. Como si hubiese sido una centella, o un rayo de energía. De pronto, Yue cayó secamente al suelo, boca arriba. El golpe que se dejó oír fue duro y seco, como un tronco al caer.

– ¡Yue! – Gritó Sakura, corriendo a su lado.

Yue parecía una estatua. Estaba totalmente congelado. Sin embargo, aún poseía calor corporal y podía mover sus ojos de pupilas rojas. Sakura, arrodillada a lado suyo, expresó una muestra de miedo y mucha preocupación al sentir la tremenda energía oscura que irradiaba el ángel, cuya vestimenta empezaba a oscurecerse hasta alcanzar un color gris rata. Yue la miraba fieramente e intentaba gruñir, pero no podía moverse, solo exhalar aire fuerte y amenazadoramente.

Shaoran volteó a ver de donde había surgido el ataque. Jasha apuntaba aún al frente, donde estaba Yue, con una extraña gema flotando y rotando sobre su mano izquierda extendida.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – Le demandó saber.

– Lo paralicé. – Contestó indiferente, mirando al joven chino, mientras que cerraba la mano con el cristal y bajaba el brazo.

– ¡Sakura¡Es muy peligroso que te acerques así a él! – Dijo Eriol, corriendo a lado de Sakura.

– No te preocupes, – Dijo la ictiana. – No podrá moverse sino hasta dentro de tres minutos…Así que si van a hacer algo, será mejor que se den prisa…

Sakura y Eriol, junto con Shaoran miraron asombrados a la joven extraña. Si bien no parecía serlo, era por lo visto, muy conocedora de técnicas y encantamientos mágicos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se apoyó indiferente contra la pared, mirando al muro. Shaoran la observaba nervioso, pero no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de ello, por lo que le lanzaba una mirada que más que seria y molesta, mostraba que estaba en guardia para cualquier cosa.

La ictiana lo miró de reojo.

– ¿Qué? – Le dijo, algo despectiva. – ¿No les piensas ayudar?

La mirada de Shaoran cambió a serena. Suspiró y guardó su espada. Volteó a ver a los dos, junto al ángel. Meneó la cabeza como negando algo y de un salto ágil, cayó al piso, con una rodilla tocando al suelo en el instante que llegó a él, para aligerar la carga. Lentamente, a causa de la herida de su brazo, pero sobretodo en su orgullo, se acercó a los otros.

– ¿De dónde lo habrá aprendido…? – Se dijo Eriol, muy por lo bajo.

– ¿Mmm? – Sakura observó extrañada a Eriol¿acaso esa joven sabía más que la propia reencarnación, siendo él un mago poderoso? Aún había cosas de Eriol por descubrir.

– ¿Eh! – Eriol se dio cuenta de que Sakura lo observaba. Volvió la mirada al ángel. – Sakura…– Dijo sereno, para hacer que Sakura se distrajera y olvidara lo anterior. – Esto… ¿Cómo crees que podamos hacer que Yue recapacite?

El ángel miraba furioso a ambos. Su maléfica vista iba de Eriol a Sakura, y viceversa. Shaoran se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Eriol, exactamente frente a Sakura.

– Aún así no harás que me despabile del asunto, Eriol Hirakisawa…– Dijo Sakura por todo lo bajo. Mirando a Eriol de reojo.

– ¿Qué dijiste Sakura? – Preguntó Shaoran, algo confuso.

– ¡Nada! – Le contestó ella, con una gran sonrisa disimulada. Eriol arqueó una ceja, mientras que a Shaoran se le figuró un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Sakura estaba de lo más extraña.

Eriol regresó la mirada al ángel, quien lo miraba despiadadamente. Notó que ya podía parpadear. Se levantó observando a Yue.

– No hay tiempo que perder…– Dijo. – Sakura¿cómo crees que podamos restaurar a Yue a su condición anterior?

– Dices que un gran poder maligno influye en él y lo esta controlando¿No es esto cierto? – Mencionó Shaoran.

– Mmm…– Sakura se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró al techo. Tenía una cosa en la mente, recordaba algo, algo que pasó una vez…

– ¡Eso es! – Gritó, mientras se incorporaba como tocada por un rayo y golpeaba con su puño su otra mano. Shaoran se le quedó observando tan curioso como Eriol. – Eriol¿recuerdas el hechizo que lanzaste una vez sobre Kero y Yue¿El hechizo para evitar que regresaran a su forma falsa?…

– Si, lo recuerdo…– Contestó Eriol. Shaoran abrió los ojos grandemente.

– ¡Es cierto! – Dijo. – Cuando Eriol creó ese hechizo, tu lo repeliste por medio de la Carta **Escudo**, evitando que la magia del hechizo siguiera fluyendo sobre ellos…

– Siendo así¡Podemos restaurar a Yue! – Dijo Eriol. Sakura afirmó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

– Muy bien…– Dijo Sakura. – Ahora apártense…

Shaoran se incorporó lentamente, ayudado por Eriol, quien le sonrió. Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa, quizás agradecido o burlón, como siempre. Sakura extendió su cetro.

– Sakura…– Interrumpió Eriol. – Antes que nada, no olvides algo…

Shaoran y Sakura miraron serenos a Eriol, quien cerró los ojos, como concentrándose. Sabían que estaba apunto de decir algo importante.

– Sakura…Recuerda que en mi otra vida cree la Carta **Escudo** para proteger a las cosas más queridas de cualquier cosa que las quiera dañar, incluso de ataques mágicos y hechizos…– Calló un momento, bajó la mirada a Yue, quien se la devolvió con fiereza. – Es posible que no solo pierda el influjo maligno sobre él, sino que también la carta absorba el ataque que lo mantiene en este momento calmado e inmóvil…Y siendo así, hay que tener cuidado, por que Yue es muy poderoso, – Recordó la escena anterior, donde la lanza casi atraviesa el escudo mágico que él había creado. – Y podría deshacer el escudo y seguirnos atacando…

– Es un riesgo que debemos correr…– Contestó Shaoran, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eriol; cruzaron miradas.

– Siendo así, no tengo más que decir…– Dijo Eriol. – Shaoran y yo estaremos pendientes de lo que acontezca…

– Y listos para lo que acontezca…– Completó Shaoran.

La ictiana observaba a los tres recargada en el muro agrietado, detrás de ellos. Shaoran le dirigió una instantanea mirada de reojo.

Ambos miraron a Sakura. Sakura miró a ambos. Eriol y Shaoran asentaron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

– Adelante…– Dijo el mago oscuro.

Sakura asintió y sacó una carta. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, mientras que empuñó su báculo con la otra mano.

– "Ayúdanos a hacer que Yue regrese a su forma normal…" – Dijo dentro de si. Luego abrió los ojos. – ¡**ESCUDO!**

De manera casi instantánea, una semiesfera color dorado se formó alrededor de Yue. El maligno ángel se sacudió y se intentó incorporar, lentamente se levantó del suelo y se paró de la misma manera. Quedó en pie. Aunque sus movimientos parsimoniosos hubieran querido hacer aparentar que lo haría de la misma manera, levantó la vista rápidamente y volvió a sonreír malignamente. Invocó otra lanza y volvió a tomar su postura.

– ¡Prepárense! – Gritó Eriol. – ¡Va a volver a atacar!

**¡Déjalos ya!**

Todos voltearon, una voz se hizo notar. Todos voltearon buscando de donde provenía. Incluso Jasha se incorporó del muro del que había estado recostada y buscaba la voz.

– Esa voz…– Dijo Sakura.

**¡No los dañes!**

Se volvió a dejar oír la voz, esta vez más fuerte que la vez anterior.

– Esa voz es de…– Sakura fue interrumpida cuando un sonido metálico se dejó oír, como si un tubo metálico cayera al piso. La carta **Escudo** cedió y desapareció.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yue, cuya lanza había soltado y se agarraba la cabeza, mientras intentaba como taparse sus oídos. Algo dentro de su cabeza resonaba y no lo dejaba actuar.

**¡Vete de nuestro cuerpo¡No dañes a nuestros amigos!**

– ¡Es Yukito! – Gritó Sakura al reconocer la voz. – ¡Esa voz es de Yukito!

La voz provenía del interior mismo del maligno Yue.

– ¡No quiero! – El maligno Yue se digno a hablar. Su voz era muy ronca y grave, parecía como si alguien lo estuviera asfixiando al hablar. – ¡Este cuerpo ya es mío!

**_¡Te equivocas¡Este cuerpo es el nuestro!_**

Ahora era la voz de Yue.2

– ¡Jamás podrás ganarme! – Gritó el maligno Yue. – ¡Soy más poderoso que tu!

**¡Te vuelves a equivocar! El amor es más poderoso que cualquier cosa en este mundo…Incluso más que tu…**

_**Y así podremos vencerte…**_

– ¡No podrás vencerme! – Gritó el monstruo, mientras abría nuevamente sus alas de murciélago. – ¡Nunca me sacarás de este cuerpo¡Aunque tenga que destruirlo!

– ¡Nooo! – Sakura avanzó hacia Yue. – ¡No mates a Yukito!

El maligno ángel la miró y estiró su brazo rápidamente. Una gran corriente de aire empujó y derribó a Sakura.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritaron Eriol y Shaoran.

**_¡Noo¡Déjala!_**

**¡No le hagas daño!**

Shaoran y Eriol corrieron hacia donde estaba Sakura. El extraño ser extendió un brazo y ellos chocaron contra una barrera invisible, como un muro. Shaoran abrió los ojos grandemente. Estaba ocurriendo todo como en el sueño que tuvo…Tenía que detenerlo a toda costa.

– Te quitaré tu amor…– Dijo el oscuro ser.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritó Eriol, mientras veía que el maligno ángel se acercaba lentamente a la joven Card Captor. – ¡Cuidado!

Sakura se reincorporó y se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se sujetó el hombro izquierdo, se lo había golpeado y estaba lastimado. Abrió los ojos cuando oyó el murmullo de Eriol, y vio que el maligno ángel estaba cercano a ella. De repente Yue cayó de rodillas y volviéndose a llevar las manos en la cabeza. Sakura se paró nuevamente, cojeando un poco. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

– Yue…Tú…– Miraba dolorosamente al ángel. – ¿Por qué me golpeaste?… ¿Porqué?…

– ¡Sakura! – Gritó Eriol. – ¡Ten cuidado¡No te acerques a Yue!

Desafortunadamente, los gritos de Eriol se oían muy queditos, como si alguien susurrara algo, por causa de la barrera mágica. No hizo caso y, levantándose algo adolorida, comenzó a caminar cojeando hacia Yue, se sujetaba con su otra mano el hombro lastimado. El luchaba internamente por vencer. Una lucha en su mente se estaba desarrollando; una lucha interna.

Nuevamente, bajó los brazos y se sostuvo con ellos. Respiraba agitadamente. Alguien había vencido al fin. Ocultó su rostro con el flequillo. De manera casi inmediata, las alas de murciélago dieron paso a unas alas blancas y plumíferas. Sus vestidos retornaron a su color habitual. Incluso, las gemas de su pecho y de sus manos, que habían cambiado a un color negro, volvieron a su habitual color violeta.

– Parece que alguien ganó en la mente de Yue…– Dijo Eriol, observándolo asombrado. La barrera cedió y despareció por un momento, solo dejando dibujado un circulo color azul cielo, que brillaba con luz propia. – No conocía esa gran fortaleza que tenía Yue…Seguramente forjada con el paso de los años…

– Yue¿Estás bien?…– Sakura se paró frente a Yue, como a metro y medio de él. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, como señal de su mal-disimulada preocupación.

– Si…– Contestó la voz del Yue normal, mientras se levantaba para quedar de rodillas. – Estaré bien…

A Sakura le salieron lágrimas de sus ojos. Yue había ganado. Sonrió contenta, y cojeando, abrazó a Yue, quien la envolvió con sus brazos, confortándola.

– Si…Es Yue…– Dijo Eriol, sonriendo complacido.

Shaoran también sonrió, pero, alzando la vista, observó alarmado que la joven desconocida tenía abierto los ojos grandemente, mientras observaba a Yue. El siguió la mirada y halló una mancha gris en el hombro izquierdo de Yue, apenas visible por las alas del ángel.

Shaoran sintió de repente una corriente fuerte de aire y una gran presencia. La barrera reapareció. Abrió los ojos grandemente.

– ¡Sakura¡Apártate! – Gritó desesperado.

– ¿Qué? – Miró asombrada a Shaoran, Yue ocultó su rostro tras el flequillo. Eriol también sintió la presencia elevarse nuevamente. Sakura los miró extrañada.

– Estaré bien…– Dijo Yue, con voz distorsionada, como la que tenía cuando estaba poseído. Sakura sintió la presencia maligna y, totalmente llena de pánico y horror, caminó hacia atrás unos pasos, antes de caer de sentón al piso. – Estaré bien… ¡Cuando termine contigo!

Alzó la vista nuevamente, su sonrisa maligna había vuelto y sus ojos habían sido totalmente cubiertos por un resplandor rojizo. Como rayo, sus alas se tornaron oscuras, dando paso a unas más grandes alas de murciélago. Sus prendas cambiaron nuevamente, y de manera total, de color negro. Las gemas en sus manos y pecho cambiaron a un color gris, resaltando y contrastando con su tez albina.

– ¡No¡Yue! – Gritó Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver que nuevamente el demonio se abalanzaba sobre ella. Shaoran volvió a arremeter contra el escudo. Eriol contemplaba sin aire la escena¿cómo era posible eso¿Esto debía ser una pesadilla?…

– Ustedes…Los humanos…Y sus creaciones… ¡Son tan débiles!…– Rió maligno. – Por eso, nosotros los destruiremos…– Señaló a Sakura con su índice. Sus uñas, en ambas manos, se alargaron como las de un gato. – Y tú serás la primera…

"_Y tú serás la primera…"_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sakura, el horror que le causo ese sueño volvió nuevamente a invadir su mente.

– ¡No! – Gritó ella. El oscuro ángel extendió su mano derecha. – ¡No, por favor!

Sakura dio un traspié y cayó de sentón en el suelo.

– **Darkosh Cirtus**…3– Pronunció Yue.

En un santiamén, una extraña sombra circular se formó debajo de Sakura. Yue alzó los brazos y unos lazos oscuros salieron de ella, amagando a la joven Card Captor por los tobillos, muñecas, diafragma y cuello, y la colocaron como crucificada.

– ¡No! – Gritaba Sakura, intentando liberarse. – ¡Suéltame!

– Por más que luches, esos lazos te irán apretando más y más, hasta romperte los huesos…– Aclaró el ser maligno. De repente, otros lazos más, cruzaron y rodearon su pecho, en forma de equis, y empezaron a apretar. Sakura empezó a sofocarse, no podía respirar bien. Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente azules, señal de la falta de aire.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran luchaba contra el escudo, golpeando fuertemente la barrera, que no cedía ni un poco. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritó.

Eriol reaccionó y, llamando a su báculo nuevamente y apuntando al escudo, invocó una esfera de energía, en la punta de su poderosa arma.

– ¡Apártate Shaoran! – Gritó. – ¡Esto lo hará ceder!

**¡Dark Energy's Thunderbolt!**

La esfera de energía choco contra el escudo translucido y la explosión levantó una nube de polvo haciendo que se combara la barrera casi invisible, pero sin ceder.

Shaoran no desperdició la oportunidad y volvió a atacar la zona, mientras que ésta lentamente, a causa del ataque que el joven chino le propinaba, volvía a su estado normal.

El poseído Yue volteó a ver a los jóvenes, que se turnaban para atacar (respectivamente) con magia y con sus armas.

– Son más molestos que moscas…– Dicho esto, extendió ambos brazos al frente, como relámpagos, y dos esferas de color azul oscuro translúcido, encerró a cada uno de los dos jóvenes magos dentro de ellas. Bajó los brazos. En ese instante, el muro invisible desapareció.

– ¡Suéltame! – Gritó Eriol. – ¡Te lo ordeno!

– Yo no hago caso de tus ordenes…– Sonrió intransigente el oscuro ángel. – Tú no eres mi creador…

– ¡Libérame! – Gritó Shaoran.

El ser oscuro sonrió nuevamente. Chasqueó sus dedos. Súbitamente, las esferas se cargaron eléctricamente y descargaron su energía en Shaoran y Eriol. Ambos gritaban por el dolor. Cayeron de rodillas dentro de la esfera. Eriol sujetaba su báculo mientras que intentó levantarse. Shaoran hizo lo mismo con su espada.

– ¡Shaoran¡Eriol!– Gritó Sakura, al ver lo que le acontecía a sus amigos. – ¡Ahhh! – Los lazos la volvieron a apretar más, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

– No puedes hacer nada por salvarlos…– Dijo el oscuro ser, mirando de reojo a Sakura. Un chasquido de sus dedos y otra descarga volvió a surgir. Ambos usaron sus armas para sostenerse y no caer. Shaoran sacó fuerzas internas y, con gran trabajo, se puso de pie. Yue lo miró.

– Parece que eres muy persistente…– Dijo, mirando curioso a Shaoran. Sonrió malignamente. – Pero no podrás resistir una descarga más…

Otra descarga se dejó sentir en el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Terminaron muy lastimados. El oscuro ser los liberó y ellos cayeron al suelo. Eriol cerró los ojos, sin perder la conciencia, solo a causa de los daños infringidos y Shaoran solo pudo alcanzar, por su gran fuerza de voluntad, a incorporarse pesadamente.

– Sa…Sakura…Resiste…– Musitaba dolorosamente. – Voy…Voy a ayudarte…

Cayó pesadamente, solo resistiendo al desmayo por su sola fuerza de voluntad; maldecía el no poderse mover, pues las fuerzas le faltaban. Intentó visualizar a su amada, su vista estaba nublándose.

– ¡Shaoran! – Gritó Sakura, desesperada.

– ¡Jajajaja! – Rió Yue cínicamente. – ¡Ahora nada puede detenerme!…

Miró fieramente a Sakura, quien le devolvió su sufrida mirada con lágrimas en los ojos. Extendió nuevamente su brazo, con la palma de la mano abierta hacia el suelo, y una flecha se formó frente a él.

– Ahora…Morirás…– Alzó la palma hacia Sakura. La flecha se sacudió un poco y como los rayos, voló por los aires, directamente al pecho de la Card Captor.

Shaoran observó la escena impotente. Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente golpe. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del joven chino. Eriol por fin abrió los ojos, pero no podía hacer nada ya. Su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado, que creía que apenas si podría ponerse en pie.

– Sa…¡Sakura! – Gritó Shaoran, al cerrar los ojos. Las lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

**¡Swoosh!**

La flecha cayó partida en dos, a los pies de Sakura, desapareciendo. Todos voltearon a ver que había pasado. La ictiana, con una larga espada en la mano, había partido la flecha en dos, justo antes de que ésta tocara a la Card Captor. La joven extraña miró furiosa a Yue.

– Ya llegaste muy lejos, poseso… – Le dijo. – Ahora es mi turno…

Yue sonrió fieramente y volvió a invocar otra lanza. Jasha se lanzó al ataque, en el justo instante en el que el oscuro ángel iba a lanzar su arma. Para evitar que lo hiriera, Yue usó la lanza como escudo, cuando Jasha batió su arma, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Yue dio un paso hacia atrás por el impacto. Se oyó un sonido como un golpe de aire.

Abrió las alas de murciélago y con ellas dio un gran salto hacia atrás. El oscuro ángel giró su lanza sobre su cabeza y se puso en posición de guardia. De repente, su arma mutó, envuelta en una especie de lienzos, volviéndose una espada de doble filo y hojas a ambos extremos del mango. La giró y corrió a encontrarse de nuevo con la joven, quien ya lo esperaba. El choque de espadas fue estrepitoso, sin embargo, la joven era virtualmente más hábil con el arma que Yue, puesto que éste último no había tocado ninguna desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Yue pelea muy bien…– Comentó Shaoran, mientras los observaba.

– Es…Es por que son muy fuertes en éste momento…Yue…Yue es muy fuerte…– Dijo Eriol, intentando reincorporarse. De la comisura derecha de su boca salía un hilo de sangre, con gran dificultad se lo limpió. – Sin embargo…Está…Está en clara desventaja…

Golpeaban y se apartaban, y volvían a encontrarse. La pelea entre ambos era muy fuerte, y ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, para derrotar al otro y derribarlo. Volvieron a trabarse de nuevo.

– ¡No me derrotarás tan fácilmente! – Dijo Yue, mirando fieramente a Jasha. Ella no se inmutó en lo absoluto ni cambió su también fiera mirada.

– Eso lo veremos…– Sonrió irónica. – Angelito…

En un movimiento circular Jasha despojó de su espada a Yue, la cual voló y se clavó en la pared, a un lado de ellos. Yue, por la impresión, cayó hacia atrás.

Jasha le apuntó a la garganta con el arma.

– ¡Ríndete! – Le dijo.

– ¡Nunca! – Esputó el oscuro ángel.

**¡Jajajajajajaa!**

Una voz oscura se dejó oír. Todos buscaron con la mirada de donde venía.

Eriol reconoció la voz.

– ¡Esa voz! – Dijo. – ¡Es la voz de aquel ser oscuro!…

**¡Bien dicho! Joven mago…**

Contestó la voz. Inmediatamente, sobre lo que había sido el palco de las escaleras, se materializó el ser oscuro. Un extraño agujero dimensional, color negro y violáceo surgió de la nada, transfigurando la realidad de las cosas tras de él, como un vaso de agua desfigura las formas cuando se miran por el. Una figura salió muy lentamente de ese portal. Sakura lo observó asombrada. No podía creer el gran poder oscuro que ella estaba sintiendo, que irradiaba de ese ser extraño. Eriol y Shaoran volvieron a tratar de reincorporarse; esta vez pudieron hacerlo, pese a sus heridas. Jasha miraba furiosa y temerosa, a la vez, al ser oscuro; Yue sonreía maligno. Jasha volteó y pegó nuevamente la punta de su espada a la garganta de Yue, que por la distracción había retirado de ella, para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo.

Eriol hurgó sus bolsillos, haciendo muecas de dolor por causa de las heridas internas de su brazo, mano y hombro, y lentamente sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde fosforescente. Lo abrió a duras penas, usando sus dientes para quitar el tapón de corcho, el cual produjo un pequeño sonido, y lo bebió. Miró a Shaoran y, volviendo a meter la mano en el otro bolsillo, saco otro frasco y se lo dio. Lo bebió también. Inmediatamente, sus fuerzas y su energía volvieron a ellos, curando sus heridas y desvaneciendo, casi inmediatamente, los moretones y golpes internos. Shaoran quedó maravillado con lo sucedido.

– Por lo visto estas muy ocupada…Hereje…– Hablo el ser, con voz oscura.

Sakura abrió más los ojos, reconocía esa voz, era la del ser oscuro con el que había soñado. Era imposible.

– ¡Cállate! – Gritó Jasha. – ¡Cierra tu gran bocota¡Tu grandisimo...(Censurado)!

– Y con esa boca besas a tu indigna madre… ¡Vaya con ustedes los herejes blasfemos!…– Se burló, sonriendo visiblemente.

– ¡Con mi madre no te metas grandísimo tonto! – Su furia era claramente visible. – ¡Te exijo que liberes a éste ser! – Le ordenó. – ¡O si no…!

– ¿O si no qué!…– Dijo Dracktar, retándola. – ¿Qué piensas hacer¿Llamar a tu amado _Fiuttreck_?…

Jasha extendió su brazo, invocando una esfera de energía dorada, del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. Los tres amigos la miraron sorprendidos. El Sello Maligno se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡Te dije que te callaras! – Con un movimiento rápido de mano, arrojó la esfera, la cual se dirigió rápidamente al Sello.

Alcanzó su objetivo, causando una gran explosión, la cual levantó una gran nube de polvo. Shaoran y Eriol se cubrieron. Sakura, que estaba más cercana a la explosión solo cerró los ojos, pero sintió en ese momento que algo la rodeaba y la protegía. Yue fue envuelto también por la nube, desapareciendo totalmente de la vista de la ictiana.

Cuando ella volteó, vio que Yue ya no estaba. Lo buscó rápidamente y lo halló junto a Sakura, rodeándola con sus alas.

– Tu... – La mirada de Jasha era fiera. Sujetó fuerte su espada y empezó a correr a donde se hallaba el angel oscuro. Yue invocó otra lanza y puso la punta de ésta en la garganta de Sakura, frenando en secó a Jasha y preocupando más a los dos jovenes. Yue sonrió y dirigió su mirada al Sello.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer! – Le gritó. – ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

Al oír el grito, Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la mirada de Yue. Volvió a intentar liberarse, logrando solamente que las cuerdas oscuras le apretaran más. Los lazos del cuello empezaron a apretar más y más, Sakura empezaba a perder la conciencia por que ya no podía respirar. Perdió el habla en ese momento. Solo podía emitir sonidos mudos.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritó Eriol, extendiendo la mano, como intentando alcanzarla.

– Con su permiso, me retiro…– Dijo el oscuro ser, cruzando miradas con Yue, y asintiendo ambos con la cabeza. Yue se colocó frente a Sakura, dándole la espalda, y extendió nuevamente sus alas.

– ¡No estarás pensando en…! – Jasha miraba atónita a Yue, luego encaró al Sello. – ¡No te atrevas!

Shaoran, sacando fuerzas nuevamente de su interior, invocó su espada y avanzó hacia Yue.

– ¡Sakura! – Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. – ¡Esperen!…

– Adiós…– Sonrió el maligno ser. – Me llevo lo que es mío…

– ¡Shaoran!…– Gritó Sakura, intentando estirarse, como queriendo llegar a él. En ese preciso instante se dejó oír un trueno.

**Dracktar…**

Otra voz se dejó oír. Sakura Sintieron una presencia altamente fuerte, superior incluso a la de Eriol; pero esta vez, la presencia provenía de arriba de ellos, sobre la azotea del lugar; Sakura se sintió sorprendida, ese poder, esa presencia mágica¿dónde?… Sintió un extraño alivio en su corazón.

Un fulgor amarillo calló del techo, como un rayo, el cual cayó sobre Yue, haciéndole apartarse, para evitar salir lastimado. La sombra que estaba bajo Sakura desapareció, y los lazos se rompieron en mil pedazos, desapareciendo al instante.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente. Por instinto, se llevó una mano al pecho. Sintió como su habla volvía poco a poco, junto con su conciencia.

– ¿Qué quieres! – Gritó el Sello. – ¿Qué no sabes que ya gané¡Ella es mía¡Entiende¡Es MIA!…

Sakura corrió a donde Li. Yue los intentó alcanzar pero otro rayo lo frenó. Corrieron a donde Eriol.

La luz se fue y se dejó oír un crujido muy fuerte en las paredes.

– ¡El techo va a caer! – Gritó Shaoran. – ¡Cúbranse!…

– No va a caer…– Dijo Eriol, con voz serena y pausada, asombrado del poder que se dejaba sentir. – Lo va a abrir…

Parecía como si dos manos, invisibles, descomunales, arrancaran lo que quedaba del techo e hicieran a un lado los muros. El techo se cuarteó y rompió, con un gran estruendo, sin embargo, los escombros y fragmentos, volaron por los aires y cayeron fuera del recinto, en el jardín de fuera. Había vuelto llover y el agua se colaba al recinto, formando inmediatamente charcas. Sin embargo, arriba no había nadie.

– ¡No te escondas! – Gritó Yue.

– ¡Tú, hijo mío¡Búscalo! – Ordenó el sello.

Yue puso su mano sobre su pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Extendió sus alas y sobrevoló a todos, volando rumbo al techo. Miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en otro recinto, que parecía una habitación grande. Azoru sostenía su báculo de mármol. Se podía visualizar dos formas, una animalia y otra humana, de una joven, durmiendo sobre su cama. 

– No es bueno que ataques a las mujeres, Sello…– La voz de Azoru y de Luke se hacían una…

– ¡Qué te importa lo que haga!…– Gritó el Sello.

– Aparte, le has quitado a la joven uno de los seres que más ama…– Sonrió. – Aunque es algo propio de ti…Pero¿no crees que te excediste?

– ¡Dispara lanzas a discreción, joven mío! – Ordenó el oscuro sello. Yue asintió y así lo hizo, lanzando sus saetas a donde el creía que provenía la voz.

– Aún así no podrás derrotarme, Sello…– La voz de Azoru sonaba muy confiada.

* * *

Yue lanzaba lanzas contra el cielo, sin ningún efecto aparente. De repente sintió una pequeña presencia y volteo a ver un árbol, apuntó y arrojó otra de sus saetas. Al parecer, chocó contra una especie de muro invisible. Sonrió. 

– Te hallé…– Se dijo. Volteó inmediatamente a ver al ser oscuro.

– ¡Lo he hallado, maestro! – Gritó.

El Selló sonrió maquiavélicamente.

– ¡No puedes detenerme! – Volteó a ver a la joven Card Captor, con su mirada maniática. – ¡Ahora nada puede detenerme!…

Caminó hasta el borde y dio un paso. Increíblemente, estaba parado en el aire. Flotó hasta tocar el suelo. Shaoran y Eriol se colocaron frente a Sakura, para protegerla. Eriol Sacó algo parecido a un frasco con forma de lágrima, con un extraño líquido verde fluorescente. Se lo dio a Shaoran.

– Bébelo…– Dijo, extendiendo pesadamente la mano. – Es una poción curativa, te ayudará a recuperar la totalidad tu salud y tu fuerza mágica…Pero no tomes mucho, para que todos nos recuperemos…

Shaoran asintió y, quitando el tapón del frasco, bebió dos tragos de su contenido. Un extraño brillo lo rodeó y sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba de sus heridas restantes, mientras sus fuerzas regresaban. Incluso la herida del brazo que se había hecho al salvar a Sakura, la cual no desapareció con la poción anterior, desapareció por completo, dejando una pequeña cicatriz en su lugar. Asombrado, se arrodilló junto a Sakura y le ayudó a que bebiera un poco. Sakura bebió también y recuperó totalmente su salud. Eriol terminó con lo que quedaba en el frasco, recuperando así mismo su fuerza.

– Es una poción que aprendí en Howards, una escuela de magia en Inglaterra…Me la enseñó un amigo…– Sonrió para si, como agradecido.

El sello sonrió.

– ¡Atácalo hijo! – Ordenó el Sello. Yue asintió y, lanzando antes una saeta, se abalanzó contra el lugar donde estaba el muro invisible.

Jasha, con una agilidad propia, dio un salto bastante alto y se paró en el techo.

– ¡Hey! – Le gritó a Yue, el cual frenó su avance. La miró. – ¡Tu y yo no hemos acabado!…

Yue sonrió y se volvió a abalanzar contra ella.

– ¡Acaba con ese insecto y destruye esa barrera! – Gritó el Sello desde tierra. Yue asintió e invocó a su espada. Volvieron a trabar batalla.

Los tres jóvenes, totalmente curados y revitalizados, junto con sus nuevas fuerzas, se pusieron de pie para encarar al Sello. Él continuó caminando contra ellos.

– Shaoran…– Habló Eriol. Shaoran volteó, Cruzaron miradas. – Los dos al mismo tiempo…

Shaoran asintió.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó Eriol, corriendo ambos a encontrarse con él.

El Sello extendió sus brazos y ambos chocaron con una pantalla invisible. Dracktar se detuvo. Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no cayeron. Shaoran atacó la barrera primero.

– ¡Invoco al dios del trueno¡Ven a mí! – Shaoran tocó con la hoja de su espada un pergamino, del cual surgieron diversos rayos, los cuales chocaron contra la barrera, pero no hicieron mella en ella.

– ¡Esfera de energía! – Eriol invocó una esfera de energía dorada, la cual nació en la punta del sol, en su báculo. – ¡Ataca!

Dicho esto, la esfera voló con un zumbido a la protección, estrellándose contra ella y explotando. Levantó una pequeña nube de polvo, pero no hizo que cediera la barrera. La lluvia caía sobre la barrera, descubriendo su forma esférica, e impresionablemente grande. El Sello reanudó su caminata, pero ésta vez, la barrera se movía con él.

Shaoran y Eriol se volvieron a colocar en posición de ataque. La barrera cada vez se acercaba más, haciendo que el agua de los charcos, por donde pasaba, se acumulara en la periferia de la zona entre ella y el suelo, rodeándole.

– ¡Combinemos nuestros ataques! – Dijo Eriol. – ¡Esperemos que esto funcione!…

– ¡Si! – Asintió Shaoran. Sintieron que alguien le puso una mano en su hombro, voltearon y descubrieron que Sakura miraba al sello llena de coraje y valor.

– ¡Seremos los tres! – Dijo ella. Shaoran y Eriol sonrieron, asintiendo.

El Sello estaba cada vez más cerca. Eriol frunció el ceño.

– ¡Ahora! – Gritó Eriol, empuñando su báculo. Shaoran sacó otro pergamino. Sakura sacó la carta **The Arrow **(Flecha) de su bolsillo.

– ¡Flecha¡Dispara tus saetas de justicia contra esa barrera de impiedad!…

– ¡Dios del trueno¡Acude a mi llamado!…

– ¡Invoco a la esfera de energía!…

**¡Ataca!**

Una niña, de apariencia de piel color violeta, con un arco y flecha surgió de la Carta Clow, una esfera se volvió a formar en la punta del báculo de Eriol y Shaoran goleó el pergamino con la hoja plana de su espada, sujeta con ambas manos. Los ataques se volvieron uno, rodeando a la flecha disparada por la carta, creando una saeta de energía, la cual golpeó el escudo, formando una columna alrededor de la flecha, y estirando al escudo, hasta formar casi una columna como una pajilla, a su alrededor. Lo empezó a doblar, intentando romperlo. El Sello dio un paso atrás, sorprendido.

– ¡No¡Esto es imposible! – Gritó el Sello, al ver que la barrera estaba cediendo.

Shaoran y Eriol extendieron al unísono sus brazos, como dándole más fuerza.

**¡Destruye la barrera!**

Gritaron. La saeta se esforzó por entrar y rompió la barrera, haciendo un sonido semejante al de un pedazo de tela rompiéndose. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el sello.

– ¡Invoco al agujero de energía! – Dijo el Sello, y con un movimiento rápido, hizo un círculo con sus brazos y colocó sus huesudas manos frente a él.

Una esfera de energía negativa se formó entre ellas, la cual levantó un viento que levantó los escombros a su alrededor y los atraía hacia su interior. Los muros de la habitación empezaron a caer, mientras que sus fragmentos eran atraídos a la esfera y desaparecían entrando a ella. La Saeta fue atraída también y desapareció.

Detrás de ellos, el muro se cayó. Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura usaron de sus habilidades para evitar los escombros y evitar que el viento los absorbiera. Las puertas del ala sur se arrancaron por completo y volaron, junto con las armaduras también las cuales había sido atraídas, al interior de la esfera. Los tres amigos buscaron de donde sujetarse. Sakura y Shaoran se sujetaron de las varillas sobresalientes de uno de los muros. Eriol se escondió detrás de lo que quedaba de un muro, al lado opuesto a ellos. El Sello sonrió.

– ¡Jajaja! – Gritó. – ¡Soy invencible!…

De repente, Sakura se resbaló y soltó la varilla.

– ¡Shaoran! – Gritó. Shaoran reaccionó rápidamente y sujetó a Sakura. Extendiendo su brazo, Shaoran sostenía la mano de Sakura. Lentamente, ella empezaba a resbalarse.

– ¡Shaoran¡No me sueltes! – Gritaba Sakura.

– ¡Resiste Sakura! – Contestó Shaoran.

Sakura se resbalaba cada vez más.

– ¡Shaoran!

– ¡Sakura¡Resiste!

De repente, Sakura se le resbaló de su mano.

**¡No¡Sakura!**

– ¡Shaoran! – Gritó, mientras veía a su amado alejarse.

– ¡Jajajaja! – Reía el Sello. Extendió sus manos al frente, haciendo que el agujero negro se volviera mayor aún. Sakura aceleró su velocidad.

**¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Sakura cerró los ojos.

_Despierta…_

– "¿Despertar?" – Contestó dentro de sí.

_Es hora que despiertes…_

Entonces Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos, e invocó su bastón de estrella.

– ¡No se a lo que te refieres! – Dijo Sakura. – ¡Pero no dejare que suceda lo que vi en mi sueño!…

**¡Tormenta!**

La carta **Tormenta** voló hacia donde se encontraba Dracktar y lo rodeó, creando un fuerte ciclón alrededor del sorprendido Sello. En un descuido, el Sello soltó la esfera, la cual voló hasta la cima de la tormenta, desapareciendo.

El viento cedió por completo, ya estaba más seguro. Eriol y Shaoran se acercaron corriendo a Sakura.

– ¡Sakura¿Estás bien! – Preguntó Eriol, quien había contemplado la escena impotente.

– ¡Sakura! – Shaoran se acercó a ella y chocó contra algo. Cayó hacia atrás, de sentón, dándose cuenta de que Eriol miraba extrañado a Sakura. Aquello había sido la carta **Escudo**. Sakura volteó y sonrió avergonzada.

– Lo siento, – Dijo, sonriendo divertida, con un ademán infantil reconociendo su error, mientras sacaba un poco la lengua. – como sentí tu proximidad, invoqué a Escudo…Pero ya la llamaré…

La Carta Clow volvió a su forma normal. Eriol estaba pensativo. Hasta ahora, no sabía que Sakura se había vuelto tan sensitiva, sin que ella se lo hubiera dicho. Siempre supo que ella era despistada. Algo no andaba bien aquí.

– Sakura, – Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. – ¿Te sientes bien?…

Sakura lo miró extrañada.

– Completamente…– Contestó. – Ya no me duelen mis heridas…

Eriol estaba más extrañado aún, no se refería a sus heridas, O¿acaso Sakura lo estaba evadiendo? Shaoran volvió a reincorporarse.

– Será mejor que hagamos algo, – Mencionó, enseguida señaló a la columna. – Esa "cosa" no estará ahí para siempre…

– Hay que llevarlo a un lugar donde no podamos hacer daño a nadie…– Dijo Eriol.

– Y yo sé cómo hacerlo…– Sonrió Sakura.

Sacó la carta **Silencio** de su bolso, e hizo girar su bastón estrella, digno de la ágil bastonera.

– Oh Silenció, usa tu poder para llevarnos a nosotros y a este ser a un lugar más seguro para pelear…– Tocó la Carta Clow con su estrella. – ¡Hazlo ahora!

La Carta se materializó frente a ellos y, moviendo su mano derecha hasta ponerla frente a ella, en señal de silencio, se rodeó de un resplandor dorad brillante que así mismo rodeó a los presentes y a la tormenta. En un destello, la Carta Clow hizo desaparecer a los presentes, y reapareciéndoles en un claro de un bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido, como un trueno, que provenía del torbellino creado por la Carta Clow, ya no podía retenerlo más.

– ¡Listos! – Dijo Eriol, quien empuñó su báculo del Sol y la Luna, Shaoran así mismo, empuñó su espada. Sakura hizo girar su Bastón Estrella. Otra batalla se acercaba.

**¡Trooom!**

En ese momento, otra tormenta se avecinaba. Los rayos y los truenos surcaban el cielo, mientras que fieramente rugían o destellaban en el cielo atmosférico. Eriol observó la tormenta.

– Esto no es normal…

La sombra del Sello se empezó a dibujar a través de la tormenta.

– Ya estoy cansado de estos tontos jueguitos…– Dijo el Sello. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar más fuertemente. – ¡Estoy harto!…

Y antes de que terminara la última frase, diversos rayos de luz violeta salieron de la tormenta, causando una explosión de luz y energía, desapareciéndola en el acto. Nuevamente reapareció el malvado ser, pero ahora, diversos rayos violetas surcaban la superficie de su cuerpo, recorriéndole completamente.

– Ya estoy harto de todos ustedes, seres inferiores, y de sus truquitos infantiles de magia…– Señaló a los tres, apuntándoles con su huesudo índice. – Ahora conocerán lo que es el verdadero poder…

Dicho esto, súbitamente, un aura color violeta lo rodeó, y un resplandor empezó a cubrir su cuerpo. Pronto, su tamaño empezó a aumentar. De su espalda surgieron unas grandes alas, parecidas a las de un águila, pero con un aguijón en la punta de ellas. Sus brazos se hicieron más gruesos y largos, hasta tomar la forma de las patas de un león. Sus vestidos se rasgaron y rompieron, dando paso a un cuerpo fuerte y grande. De su cabeza surgieron dos grandes y largos cuernos, como los de un toro. Una cola, como de serpiente y cuya punta era aplanada y filosa, como navaja, surgió de él, mientras que de su cuello surgió un crin de pelo dorado. Su rostro era el de un cuervo. Su cuerpo se recubrió de plumas marrones muy oscuras, casi negras. Pronto, la temible bestia, terminó su metamorfosis. Un cristal romboédrico surgió en medio de su frente.

– ¡Es hora de que mueran! – Gritó el horrible ser, cuya voz era como de dragón. Dicho esto, rugió. Su rugido era como de un águila al gritar.

– ¡Oh Dios! – Gritó Shaoran. – ¿Qué rayos es eso!

– Una quimera mágica…– Contestó Eriol. – Un ser creado con magia, poseedor de una gran fuerza y de grandes poderes…

– En efecto, mago…– Habló el dragón. – En este momento, mis poderes han aumentado mucho…Ahora soy capaz de controlar la naturaleza de las tormentas y de los vendavales… ¡Por que soy Dractar, El primer poseedor del Sello de los Ocho Hijos!

Dicho esto, abrió sus alas y emitió un grito temible.

– Ahora…– Los miró maligno. Los tres jóvenes se reflejaron n sus ojos carmesí. – Ustedes, junto con este lugar, desaparecerán…

Dicho esto, batió las alas fuertemente, levantando un vendaval que empujó a los jóvenes magos. La bestia oscura siguió batiendo sus alas, obligándolos a retroceder, puesto que había vislumbrado un mirador alto, de barranco profundo, atrás de ellos.

– ¡Primero acabaré con ustedes! – Bufó la bestia.

– ¡Eriol! – Gritó Shaoran, tratando de que su voz se dejase oír por el vendaval. – ¡Existe una forma de derrotar a este monstruo!…

– ¡Hay dos formas de derrotarle! – Contestó. – ¡Pero es muy peligroso!

– ¡No creo que sea menos peligroso que estar aquí luchando con esto!…– Gritó Sakura.

– ¿Cuáles son!…– Insistió el joven chino.

– ¡Podemos domarlo, controlando su mente¡Como él hizo con Yue! – Argumentó. – ¡O podemos destruirle y acabar con el, buscando el Corazón de la Fuerza!…

Shaoran y Sakura no alcanzaron a oír lo último que mencionó el mago inglés.

– ¿Cómo! ­– Gritó Sakura. – ¿Cómo dijiste que podemos acabar con él!…

– ¡Debemos atacar su punto más débil¡Debemos hallar la fuente de donde mana toda su energía! – Contestó. – ¡Es el Corazón de la Fuerza!…

– ¡Entonces lo distraeré! – Gritó Shaoran, corriendo pesadamente a un lado. – ¡Ustedes busquen esa fuente!…

– ¡Shaoran! – Gritó Sakura.

– ¡Sakura¡Encárgate de hallar el Corazón de su Fuerza y destrúyelo junto con Eriol! – Gritó. – ¡Yo estaré bien!…

Dicho esto, se tiró al Suelo y rodó, logrando salir del vendaval. Dracktar lo observó y dejó de batir sus alas. El joven chino empuñó su espada y se colocó en posición de ataque. Dracktar echó atrás la cabeza y abrió mucho la boca, un cúmulo de energía se formó en ella.

– ¡Cuidado Shaoran! – Gritó Sakura.

Echando la cabeza hacia delante, con fuerza, hizo que un rayo de energía saliera disparado contra Shaoran, quien lo esquivó fácilmente. Una explosión fuerte se produjo cuando éste rayo tocó el suelo. Dractar preparó otro ataqué.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritó Eriol. – ¡Es momento de que nosotros ataquemos!…

– ¡Si! – Contestó, moviendo la cabeza.

– ¡A la carga! – Gritó Eriol. Sakura llamó a la Carta **Espada**. Ambos corrieron para enfrentarse a la mística criatura.

* * *

– ¿Pero que demonios pasó aquí! – Gritó Touya. Ni bien habían vislumbrado el lugar en la lejanía, cuando sintieron una gran energía y una gran presencia salir de la casa. Apresuraron su paso. Para su fortuna o mala suerte, Touya había jalado a Nakuru hacia la cochera y sacado su bicicleta. Y, contra todos los reproches que hizo la joven por subirse a la bicicleta por causa de su vestido de noche, y que porqué mejor no se iban en el auto, a lo que Touya contestó con un rotundo "no tiene y no tengo para gasolina", se llevó casi a cuestas a Nakuru. 

Al llegar, hallaron el lugar casi en ruinas. Sin embargo, no hallaron a nadie de los invitados, la casa estaba vacía. Ni siquiera la servidumbre se hallaba en el sitio.

– ¿Se supone que aquí hubo una fiesta, no? – Preguntó Nakuru, revisando las mesas. Touya revisaba otra, más larga, que se hallaba a pocos pasos de lo que había sido la pista de baile. Algo llamó su atención bajo la mesa y se agachó a ver.

–…– Touya no decía nada, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Touya? – Ruby volteó a ver al joven moreno.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó, irguiéndose. Nakuru lo miró con un ademán cansado y se puso las manos en la cintura.

– ¡Que ocurre que no hay absolutamente nadie en éste lugar! – Reprocho ella. – ¡Y parece que tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta!

– Eso lo note antes de que entráramos…– Contestó, volviendo a agacharse, para iniciar su búsqueda anterior.

– ? – Nakuru parecía despistada. – ¿Cómo lo notaste? Si se puede saber…

– Había demasiado silencio…– Contestó, levantando el mantel largo de la mesa con sumo cuidado, mojado de los bordes, por causa del agua que se había metido en el recinto. Lo levantó y buscó más. Notó algo en la penumbra.

– ¿Qué será eso? – Dijo. Nakuru, que lo había escuchado, corrió junto a él.

– Déjame ver…– Ella se agachó y procedió a meterse bajo la mesa. El rostro de ella pasó muy cerca del de Touya, casi rozándolo. Incluso, Touya notó la respiración de ella. Sintió el cuerpo de ella tan pegado al suyo. Era cálido y olía a un exquisito perfume. Se sonrojó enseguida.

– ¿Este no es el bolso grande que llevaba Sakura? – Mencionó Nakuru.

– ¿Eh! – Touya despertó de su mundo. Nakuru levantó una ceja.

– Que si éste es el bolso de tu hermana, ido. – Lo miró molesta. Touya intentó guardar compostura, para que ella no notara el sonrojo.

– ¡Eh!…Este… ¡Déjame verlo!…– Contestó, un tanto exaltado. Nakuru lo miró aún molesta.

– ¡Pero no me grites!…Mandón…– Le esputó. Nakuru lo tomó y se lo dio a Touya. Touya extendió un poco el brazo y se irguió. Nakuru hizo lo mismo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que había estado agachada sobre un charco de agua.

– ¡Ayyy¡Mi vestido nuevo! – Lloró cuando notó que su vestido muy justo se había mojado en las rodillas y el agua había subido un poco más debajo de la entrepierna, pegándosele todo completamente. Touya observó esto y se puso al rojo vivo. Nakuru se veía demasiado provocativa. Volteó de inmediato, para que ella no lo notara. Aunque no era ni aficionado ni le gustaba ver a gente provocativa, sobretodo en el caso de mujeres, generalmente pasaría por alto este tipo de accidentes. Pero con el cuerpo que Nakuru había desarrollado, ningún hombre, ni siquiera el, podría evitar ponerse totalmente rojo. Nakuru miró molesta que Touya le daba la espalda.

– ¡Mira lo que me hiciste¡Voltea no seas tonto! – Le gritó. Del coraje, no se había percatado que la tela se había pegado a su cuerpo, y, como estaba parada con las piernas separadas, el vestido se pegaba aún más a sus bien torneadas extremidades y a parte de la entrepierna. Se acercó a Touya y, tomándolo del hombro, lo hizo girar en su eje. – ¡Que voltees te digo!…

Touya estaba visiblemente colorado. Ocultó su rostro con el flequillo. Nakuru lo miró extrañado.

– ¿Qué tienes? – Le preguntó, a lo que Touya, desviando la mirada, solo contestó levantando el brazo e indicando hacia sus rodillas.

– Si eso se mojó por que cuando…– Se puso roja también cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. – ¡Ah¡Pervertido!

**¡Paff!**

De una bofetada lo volvió a ponerlo de espaldas. Touya volteó ahora visiblemente molesto.

– ¿Porqué me pegaste! – Le exigió saber. – ¿Yo que hice!…

– ¡Por pervertido! – Le contestó ella. – ¿Por qué me estabas mirando!

– ¡Yo no te estaba mirando!… ¡En todo caso, tu me obligaste a ver!

– ¿Ahora yo soy la culpable¡Mentiroso¡Si lo estabas haciendo! – Contestó ella. Una vena se le resaltó en su sien. – ¡Eres un pervertido!…

– ¡No lo soy! – Se defendió Touya. – ¡Retráctate!…

– ¡Oblígame! – Le contestó Nakuru, dándole la espalda. Aunque no sabía porque, se sentía más que avergonzada por el suceso, se sentía sumamente apenada de que el haya visto su cuerpo de esa forma tan sensual. Ocultó el rostro tras el flequillo. Touya se molestó mucho. La tomó de un hombro y la hizo girar. Colocó su mano en el otro hombro, para evitar que ella intentara algo. Nakuru seguía con el rostro oculto tras el flequillo. Touya, con su cortante mirada, la observó directamente.

– ¡Mírame! – Le exigió. Ella negó con la cabeza. El se molestó todavía más.

– ¡Que me mires te he dicho! – Le levantó el rostro desde su barbilla con una de sus manos.

Touya quedó impactado. Los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos, tal vez por causa de la pena o la vergüenza que ella sentía. Se veía tan tierna, tan encantadora, tan seductora. Sus ojos se fijaron en esos labios, no muy carnosos, pero suaves y dulces, que le pedían a gritos una sola cosa. Ella también quedo admirada de la claridad de los ojos de Touya. Tan limpios y cristalinos. Ese porte varonil que siempre había sido el imán predilecto de las muchachas hacia Touya. Esa fuerza, ese cuerpo. Se sintió pequeña, pero a la vez, protegida, en ese cuerpo tan sensual. Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron. La respiración se hizo más rápida y entrecortada. Poco a poco, Touya la abrazó con su otra mano, y Nakuru se dejó querer.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando uno al otro. No había nadie que los molestase, así que nada los podría detener. Nakuru cerró los ojos, esperando. Touya también los cerró. El beso se produjo de manera suave y tierna. Nakuru rodeó el cuello de Touya con sus brazos, mientras que él lo hacía por su cintura. Las lenguas de los dos jugaban dentro de ellos explorando todo. Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos ocres de la joven; era su primer beso, y lo estaba disfrutando. Se separaron y esta vez, Nakuru le correspondió a Touya, con toro beso. Las miradas de ambos eran tiernas el uno para el otro.

Ahí en medio de ese sombrío y extraño lugar. En ese momento, solos los dos. Ambos quedaron flechados el uno por el otro. 4

* * *

Se movió un poco y despertó. La habitación estaba sumida en total oscuridad. Solo la ventana, cubierta a medias por una gruesa cortina, permitía que la fugaz luz de los relámpagos y centellas celestes iluminara como los rápidos, la habitación. Tomoyo se frotó los ojos. Movió un poco las sabanas y el edredón con el cual había sido abrigada y se sentó. Con sus delicadas manos apretaba las sábanas, mientras recordaba que había pasado. Solo recordó haber visto a Kero en el suelo y después…nada. 

– ¿Qué paso? – Estaba confundida. – ¿Qué es este lugar?…

Por lo visto era una recamara, muy amplia por cierto. La cama era estilo francés, Luis XIV, cuyas cortinas que servían para rodearla, de un suave color melón, no perceptible por la oscuridad, estaban todavía atadas a las columnas que soportaban el techo del mueble, todo hecho de cedro y adornado con tallas de flores de lis y aves. Los muebles de la habitación estaban muy separados unos de los otros, dando así un gran espacio central en la habitación. Oyó un leve ronquido a su lado. Volteó rápidamente y descubrió una gran masa que dormía junto a ella. Sus ronquidos se combinaban con algunos ronroneos gatunos. Tomoyo acercó una mano, para intenta tocarlo y saber quien era.

– No Sakura, déjame dormir más, por favor…– Contestó una voz ronca, al tiempo que ella lo había tocado. Sonrió dulcemente al oír esa voz y al sentir el pelo del gran felino. Era Kero. – Dile al presumido de Yue que mejor él te ayude…

Tomoyo recorrió su mano por el lomo de Keroberos, haciendo que éste ronroneara. Rió suavemente. Un lejano trueno se dejó oír.

– Sakura…– Tomoyo recordó que Sakura se hallaba en aprietos. Se inclinó sobre Kero.

–…– Kero parecía profundamente dormido.

– Kero…– Le susurró. Kero no respondió.

–…– Seguía sin responder. Sus únicas respuestas eran ronquidos entrecortados por el movimiento que le hacía Tomoyo, punzándole con un dedo en su espalda.

– Kero…– Susurró un poco más fuerte.

– Sakura, por favor…– Contestó el gran felino. – Solo unos minutos más…Prometo no molestar a Touya…

Este último comentario hizo reír a Tomoyo un poco, sin saber ella por que. Respirando hondo para guardar compostura, volvió a la batalla.

– Kero, despierta…– Dijo en un tono más audible. – Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura…

– No creo que vaya a poder despertar…– Oyó una voz familiar que estaba junto a Kero. Un rayo iluminó la estancia y vio a un joven, como de su edad, parado exactamente a un paso de Kero, mirando a ambos fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Azoru! – Se sorprendió grandemente al ver al joven norteamericano mirarla a ella fijamente, sin perder un detalle de ella. Sus ojos azules casi brillaban con luz propia en medio de la oscuridad.

– Si, el mismo…– Contestó con un tono un tanto vacilantemente juguetón.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida, recordó a Keroberos. – ¡Oh por Dios!…

Intentó en vano cubrir rápidamente a Keroberos, pues Azoru la detuvo. Cuando Tomoyo intentó cubrir a Kero; como tocado por un rayo, Azoru extendió la mano y toco la delicada mano de Tomoyo. Ambos la retiraron en como rayo, muy sonrojados, sobretodo Azoru. Pero por fortuna, la oscuridad no permitía ver a uno el sonrojo del otro. Kero, que estaba cubierto hasta la mitad, ahora estaba cubierto hasta el cuello.

– ¡Ahhh¡Que bien se siente este suéter que me hizo Tomoyo¡Esta tan calientito!…– Dijo entre sueños. Azoru y Tomoyo no pudieron evitar reírse. Tomoyo observó preocupada a Kero, todavía con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Su mirada de bellos diamantes violetas encontró la de Azoru. Azoru miraba un tanto apenado a Tomoyo.

– Lo…Lo siento…– Dijo entre dientes.

– ¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de Kero? – Preguntó la muñequita.

– ¿De Kero¿El guardián de las Cartas Clow? – Contestó, con tono que mostraba que estaba tomando más seguridad. – Es…Un secreto…

Azoru volvió a callar.

– ¿Un secreto?…– Tomoyo parecía extrañada de que Azoru supiera de la existencia de Kero. – ¿Cómo es eso?…

Azoru asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Luego, de forma silenciosa pero apresurada, rodeó la cama y se colocó frente a Tomoyo. Se sentó en el colchón, quedando uno frente al otro. Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, Azoru bajó la mirada.

– Se todo sobre él…El cómo lo se es una larga historia…–Dijo con voz serena. – Pero no te la puedo contar…

Azoru miró por la ventana. Tomoyo estaba aún más extrañada. Si bien Azoru parecía una persona muy abierta, cuando se serenaba y adquiría confianza, su forma de ser se volvía muy misteriosa y enigmática. Tomoyo lo observaba cautivada, a la vez que temerosa.

– ¿Pero cómo…? – Regreso la mirada. Azoru puso un dedo en su boca, callándola. Tomoyo no pudo evitar un sonrojo.

– Aunque me hagas mil preguntas, no te responderé…– Azoru le sonrió tiernamente, encerrando sus bellas gemas aguamarina celestial tras sus parpados.

Tomoyo no comprendía nada. Todo no tenía sentido. Ese joven, venido de tan lejos, de otro continente, cómo era posible que conociese de la existencia de Kero, si nunca lo había visto.

– ¡Pero si tu eres nuevo en la ciudad! – Dijo alzando la voz en media octava. – ¡Es la primera vez que visitas Japón¿Cómo es posible que…!

Azoru volvió a poner un dedo en su boca. Su mirada fue directamente a los ojos de la bella muñequita. Su mirada era serena y algo triste.

– No puedo decirte nada…– Azoru volvió a mirar la ventana. Se paró y dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la cortina. Con una mano movió un poco, para mirar al exterior. Tomoyo solo lo seguía con la vista. La expresión de su cara demostraba el valor que estaba tomando para seguir.

– ¡Es más¡Si Kero tiene más años que tú! – Tomoyo estaba excitada por lo que pasaba, no media sus pensamientos. – ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas toda su vida!…

Azoru miró seriamente a Tomoyo. Ya estaba preguntando demasiado. Se acercó caminando, mientras que ella lo enfrentaba con la mirada. De repente, Tomoyo sintió que la mirada de Azoru cambió. Ya no veía en sus ojos esa inocencia infantil, un tanto pícara y descarada, propias de su dueño, sino una mirada fría y calculadora. La mirada parecía que le iba a robar el alma a la dulce muñeca de porcelana en un respiro; una mirada con autoridad y firmeza. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero por una extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos de Azoru. Intentó desviar la vista, pero los ojos del americano atraían los ojos violetas de Tomoyo, como un magneto. Intentó parpadear, pero sus músculos no respondían. Su mirada la absorbía completamente.

Azoru estaba cada vez más cerca y Tomoyo se sentía paralizada. Con un tanteo de la mano, alcanzó a subirse más a la cama, donde, palpando las sabanas, intentó cubrirse. Sin embargo, no podía quitarle la vista a Azoru, quien se había inclinado y ahora la miraba de frente. Se envolvió su cuerpo con las sábanas blancas. Sus ojos temblaban de la misma manera que sentía que temblaba su cuerpo. Azoru empezó a acercar su cara al rostro de Tomoyo. Tomoyo intentó alejarse, pero sentía que algo no solo la detenía, sino que la impulsaba hacia él. Su corazón empezó a palpitar acelerada y fuertemente. Trago saliva. Por alguna razón, sintió que su temperatura corporal empezó a subir. Sólo hasta que Azoru estaba muy cerca de ella, pudo cerrar los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios tocaron los de Tomoyo. El beso fue dulcemente tranquilo y apacible. Tomoyo abrió los ojos de golpe al solo contacto de los labios del joven americano. Era su primer beso… ¡Su primer beso!…Había esperado tanto tiempo para que su primer beso fuese romántico… ¡Pero ese americano!…Bueno, pero¿Cómo sabía de Kero?…Pero si sabía¿entonces quién era?… ¿Quién era la persona que le estaba robando su primer beso!…Su mente estaba tan confundida, que por primera vez no sabía cómo reaccionar y ella…ella…Ella no sabía que hacer, lo estaba alucinando. Sintió que su rostro se coloró vivamente, hasta llegar al punto de casi emitir luz como un semáforo, mientras que la temperatura de su rostro subía como si fuese una olla de presión a punto de reventar. Fue entonces cuando despertó de su sueño. Miró la habitación, estaba vacía.5

Tocó sus labios¿había sido un sueño? Parecía tan real…La delicadeza con que la había besado, el sabor de su saliva, lo suaves de sus labios…Volteó y observó a Kero, quien yacía totalmente destapado y extendido boca arriba. Rió dulcemente.

Detrás de la gran puerta que separaba la habitación con lo demás, Azoru yacía apostado, mirando al suelo, mientras una sonrisa cautivadora, y una mirada soñadora, sembraban su rostro de galantes.

– Creo que le robe un beso a quien no debía…– Se sonrió a si mismo. – Pero…Si la hubiera dejado despierta, hubiera sido más arriesgado…

Volteó a mirar por el ventanal que se hallaba a l final de ese pasillo, que miraba justo a las afueras de la ciudad. Caminó hasta él.

De forma extraña, las nubes giraban pausadamente, bajando del cielo, hasta una colina alta, donde se podían observar destellos, como centellas, que provenientes de ella.

Resopló fuertemente. El eco de su resoplo resonó por todo el pasillo, invadido de oscuridad.

– Tengo algo que hacer, – Dijo, mientras observaba las grietas que recién se habían abierto en el muro, frente a él. – No quiero que nadie salga lastimado…

Y, con el eco de sus pasos resonando, caminó rumbo a la oscuridad, para perderse y ser engullido por ella, junto con el eco de sus pasos.

* * *

– ¿Oye Touya? – Dijo Nakuru, señalando en la penumbra a una persona. – ¿No es ese Yue?… 

– ¡Eh! – Touya volteó rápidamente. – ¿Dices de Yukito?…

Ambos corrieron a donde efectivamente se hallaba Yukito, inconsciente.

– Parece muy lastimado…– Dijo Ruby, examinándolo. Yukito emitió un leve quejido cuando Ruby tocó su costado. – Parece que acaba de pelar…

Touya volteó hacia detrás de él.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Ruby, mirando fijamente a Touya.

– Alguien viene. – Dijo, al momento k se echaba el hombro de Yukito en el suyo, para cargarlo. – Sígueme…

Ruby lo miró extrañada y lo siguió, hasta un corredor, cercano a donde estaban.

* * *

– No podemos derrotarlo si no hallamos antes el corazón de su fuerza…– Comentó Eriol por lo bajo. Sakura lo miró. Al instante, regresó la mirada al fiero ser que peleaba contra Shaoran, lanzando frenéticos latigazos con su cola de navaja contra el joven, quien los esquivaba ágilmente. 

– ¡Shaoran, apártate! – Gritó Sakura, mientras sacaba una carta de sus bolsillos. De un ágil salto, Shaoran se hizo a un lado.

– Oh carta de mi estrella, ayúdanos a liberarnos de este ser temible…– Abrió los ojos. – ¡**Fuego**!

Una gran llamarada de fuego salió despedida de la Carta Sakura contra el dragón mágico. La quimera rugió e hizo salir de su boca un rayo de energía, que salió disparado en dirección de Sakura. Al chocar los dos poderes, se produjo una explosión muy fuerte.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritaron a coro Eriol y Shaoran, mientras Sakura desaparecía en la explosión. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto del suelo.

El viento removió una gran parte de la nube de polvo, mostrando a Sakura un poco chamuscada por la energía de la explosión. Shaoran se acercó corriendo. Eriol le siguió tras suyo.

– ¡Sakura!… ¡Sakura! – Shaoran se acercó y se paro frente a ella. – ¿Estas bien?…

– Es muy fuerte…– Susurró Sakura.

Shaoran la miró extrañado. Sakura¿Se estaba rindiendo?…

– Si es fuerte, pero podremos derrotarlo…Juntos…

– Es que…– Sakura parecía confundida. – No entiendo… ¡No entiendo nada!…

Apretó los puños, en señal de desesperación.

– Esa cosa robó la mente de Yue…Y casi los mata a ustedes…– La lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. – Y…

– ¿Y eso que importa, Sakura! – Gritó Shaoran, puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. – ¡Lo que realmente importa es que no nos vamos a rendir¡No vamos a darnos por vencidos ni a ser derrotados!­…

Sakura alzó su rostro y miró con sus esmeraldas, envueltas en lágrimas, al joven Shaoran. Su expresión era de una niña que necesitaba consuelo. Shaoran la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho

– Vamos Sakura, aun queda mucho que hacer…– Dijo Eriol, intentando darle ánimos. – No nos demos aún por vencidos…

Sakura volteó y le sonrió agradecida pro el apoyo que ambos le estaban dando.

– Gracias chicos…– Dijo entre lágrimas.

* * *

– ¡Yuki¡Despierta! – Gritaba Touya, mientras daba unas palmadas al rostro del inconsciente Yukito. Gritaba con voz quedita, intentando no llamar la atención. 

El pasillo estaba sumido en la total oscuridad. No había luz eléctrica en toda la colonia, no solo en ella, sino en casi media ciudad. La tormenta resonaba lejana, cuyos rayos solamente rompían con su luz, que entraba por algunas ventanas y paredes, la oscuridad de la casa. Nakuru estaba agachada, observaba por la entrada del pasillo, mirando de reojo por la esquina de la desembocadura de este a la sala donde hubo una fiesta, por si alguien aparecía. Cerró los ojos un momento, y seguido miró un punto fijo en el techo. El aire se mezclaba con los olores de la comida, las velas aromáticas, la humedad del asfalto de la calle y la tierra humedecida por el agua. La noche, junto a la lluvia, había empezado a levantar una niebla fría que, aunada al frío ambiente que se sentía y la soledad aterradora de la casa, hacían estremecer un poco a la joven hada. Extrañaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

Dirigió la mirada a Touya.

– Creo que estabas equivocado… Dijiste que venía alguien…– Dijo con voz baja, casi como un murmullo. –… No viene nadie…

Touya la miró extrañado.

– ¿Equivocado yo! – Enarcó una ceja. – Bien sabes que ya comencé a sentir las presencias de las personas…Así que no estoy equivocado…

– Ya lo creo…– Dijo Ruby, con un tono burlón que solo conseguía molestar a Touya. – Si es cierto que ya comenzaste a sentir las presencias, pues creo que tienes un mal comienzo, te esta fallando…– Touya desvió la mirada molesto. Ruby sonrió altaneramente. – Además, si alguien viniese¡Yo! lo habría sabido. Olvidas que también puedo sentir las presencias¡Eh, así que yo sabría si alguien viene…

Yukito se movió un poco y emitió un quejido de dolor.

– ¡Yuki! – Touya gritó en voz callada. Yukito abrió los ojos con un gesto de dolor.

Ruby se acercó gateando.

– ¡Yue¿Te encuentras bien! – Dijo el hada muy exaltada.

– ¡Shhhh¡Que alguien nos oye! – Reprimió Tuoya. Ruby hizo una mueca de niña molesta.

Yukito se levantó un poco, apoyándose con una mano y la fuerza que poco a poco volvía a él, y tocó su frente. Touya y Ruby lo seguían con la vista.

– ¿Qué…¿Qué me paso?… – Acertó a decir, balbuceando un poco, en el momento en que se apoyaba en la pared.

– Lo mismo me gustaría saber…– Dijo el joven moreno.

– ¿Yue, estás lastimado?…– Pregunto Ruby, en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación de la joven hada.

– Mi cabeza…Me duele…– Dijo en el instante en el que se llevaba la mano a la frente. – Y no puedo recordar nada… ¿Dónde estamos?…

– Es la casa del muchacho amigo del mouns…Digo, Sakura al que vinieron a felicitar por su cumpleaños. – Explicó Touya. – Se supone que aquí hubo una fiesta…Pero algo más pasó…

– Por eso queremos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí, – Terminó Ruby Moon. – Por que lo que vimos Touya y yo nos dejó muy impactados…

– ¿Qué vieron Touya y tú? – Dijo Yukito extrañado, dirigiéndole una mirada a ella de la misma forma.

Touya se sentó junto a el observando algún punto fijo en medio de la oscuridad.

– Es una larga historia…– Dijo el joven moreno.

* * *

– ¡Sakura¡Cuidado! – Grito Eriol. Sakura, se esquivó una gran bola de energía, expelida de la boca del Sello, la cual hizo explosión en el suelo, a lado de ella. Lo que quedó fue un cráter de mediana profundidad y una nube de polvo y arena. 

El extraño ser abrió la boca y otra esfera de energía se empezó a formar de varios rayos dorados rápidamente.

– ¡Ahí va otra! – Gritó Shaoran.

– ¡Mi turno…! – Gritó Eriol, moviendo su báculo y empuñándolo contra el dragón. – ¡**Esfera de Energía Oscura**¡Ataca!

Una esfera, proveniente de rayos negros y violetas, se formó en la punta del báculo, y, tomando el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto, salió expedida rápidamente contra el monstruo, el cual, cerró la boca, desapareciendo la energía, para moverse y poder esquivar el ataque.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y a un lado tan rápidamente, que parecía que pese a su voluptuoso cuerpo, parecía no estorbarle para moverse con agilidad digna de un atleta. La esfera hizo estalló detrás del monstruo, sin haberle hecho el más mínimo daño.

– ¡Ya verás! – Bufó la bestia.

El Sello movió su cola rápidamente, dándole un gran golpe a Eriol, arrojándolo contra un árbol detrás de el, el cual se quebró cuando Eriol lo golpeó duramente contra la espalda. La cara de Eriol mostraba una muy notable mueca de dolor.

– ¡Eriol! – Gritó Shaoran, corriendo a su lado.

– ¡Eriol! – Gritó Sakura. Y justo en el momento en el que iba a comenzar a correr para estar a lado de su amigo, otra embestida de la cola de la bestia la detuvo en seco, obligándole a frenar de golpe y saltarla, haciendo gracia de su agilidad gimnástica, para esquivarla.

– ¡Tontos seres debiluchos! – Gruñó la bestia. – ¿Con esas tontas intentonas absurdas de magia intentan derrotarme!…¡Les mostraré que es el verdadero poder!…

En ese momento, es irguió para quedar en sus dos extremidades inferiores, y emitió un gran rugido.

– ¿Qué esta haciendo! – Dijo Shaoran. Sakura, aprovechando que el Sello se había distraído, corrió de nuevo a lado de su amigo.

– ¡Eriol¿Cómo estas! – Gritó Sakura, arrodillándose junto a él. Lagrimas de preocupación se empezaban a asomar pos sus párpados.

– ¡Ahhh! – Exclamó Eriol cuando Shaoran lo acomodó para recargarlo en lo que quedaba del árbol.

– Creo que se lastimó seriamente la espalda…– Dijo Shaoran.

– ¿Crees que podrá caminar! – Dijo Sakura, dirigiendo sus dos esmeraldas al joven. Shaoran la miro, volvió a observar a Eriol que expresaba otra mueca de dolor, y le dirigió una mirada que, más que de consuelo, era para hacer in intento de tranquilizar a Sakura.

– Esperemos que si…– Contestó. Sabía que, aunque no eran palabras para hacer que Sakura no se preocupara, era la verdad.

Sakura miró preocupada a Eriol. En ese momento la bestia emitió un gran resplandor plateado y otro rugido aún más fuerte. Sakura observó a la bestia.

– ¡Shaoran¡Mira! – Expresó Sakura señalando a la cabeza de la bestia. Shaoran se quedo impresionado con lo que vio.

De donde había estado la figura de diamante, un gran cuerno empezó a crecer hacia arriba, a manera de antena., mientras emitía un gran resplandor plateado. Justo cuando dejó de crecer. Un gran rayo cayó sobre la bestia, cargando el cuerno eléctricamente.

– ¿Qué es eso! – Gritó Shaoran.

– ¡E-Es un cuerno d-de energía! – Dijo Eriol, intentado reincorporarse.

– ¡No¡No te levantes Eriol! – Dijo Sakura. – Estas gravemente herido…

– ¡T-Tenemos que ha-hacer algo! – Decía Eriol con gran esfuerzo. – ¡O si n-no, es-estaremos perd-didos!…

**¡RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**

Un gran rugido cortó el aire. Los tres voltearon a ver a la gran bestia.

El cuerno empezó a brillar con un fulgor blanco que parecía que lo llenaba desde dentro suyo, y, como proviniendo del mismo lugar, resplandecía con un fulgor violeta. Los ojos de la bestia parecían dos carbonos al rojo vivo.

– ¡Legó su hora, escoria humana! – Bufó fieramente la bestia. – ¡Ahora que he alcanzado mi máximo poder, nada podrá detenerme¡NADA¡Jajajaja!

**¡NADA!**

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

REVIEWS! 

Después de unas largas vacaciones (y si k fueron largas nnU) he regresado! XD jajajajajaja (Todos: uuU y este k trae?) espero k les guste este capítulo, puesto que lo estuve revisando muuuuy minuciosamente y estuve editando muchas cosas, para que quedara de la mejor manera nn

Ahhh! antes d que lo olvide! Espero pronto subir la continuación del fic nn espero k estén atentos, pues prometo k será mejor k ninguna otra nn

Bueno se cuidan! Muchos besos y abrazos a todos mis amigos más cercanos, y no olviden mandarme reviews nn los estaré esperando…

Su amigo: **ArCAnGeL**

* * *

**Notas:**

1 **Traducción:** Palabra compuesta, ictiana, que se forma de "_Grouth_", que significa "_Congelar_" o "_Congelación_" y "Drask", "_Cristal_". El ataque es usado por los ictianos con poderes principalmente para defensa personal y escape, y se basa en paralizar al cuerpo del oponente, suspendiendo sus funciones motoras, digestivas, de voz, etc., sin suspender las funciones principales (según los ictianos) como son respiración, cardiaca, nerviosas (las que no implican moverse, salvo en el caso de las respiratorias), visual y mental.

2 **Nota:** Lo que dice Yue está en cursivas, lo que dice Yukito no lo esta. Ambos están en letra negrita, para diferenciarlos del maligno Yue.

3 **Traducción:** Significa _"Circulo Sombrío"_; nótese que "_Darkos_" y "_Dractar_" provienen de la misma cosa: "Algo oscuro o Sombrío".

4 **Nota del Autor:** ¡Vaya lugares donde se dan sus primeros besos! ..nnU

5 Repito, vaya lugares donde se besan ..ooU


End file.
